Kaleidoscope
by myotherlife
Summary: Edward Cullen believed that his new assignment was a waste of time until he meets a woman who intrigues him like no other. Bella Swan's talents hold no bounds, yet she heading towards an impossible battle. Thrust into a world where friends and enemies are difficult to discern, they must work together to solve this case before the pattern shifts and everything is lost.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hi! It's been awhile, but I'm back with a new story. It's a BPOV and EPOV, E/B romance (HEA), all human, crime drama. As usual, prepare for twists, turns, as well as suspense and mystery. It's just not fun any other way. ;)**

 **Warnings: This story will include descriptions of violence.**

 **I own nothing that has to do with the wonderful creation that is twilight. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. I am not associated with the franchise and no copyright infringement is intended. The original aspects of this story belong to me.**

 **Thank you to LostIn PA for agreeing to be my beta. I'm so thankful that she agreed to go on another crazy journey with me. She is the best!  
**

 **This is simply a taste of the mystery to come.**

Kaleidoscope

Summary:

Edward Cullen believed that his new assignment was a waste of time until he meets a woman who intrigues him like no other. Bella Swan's talents hold no bounds, yet she heading towards an impossible battle. Thrust into a world where friends and enemies are difficult to discern, they must work together to solve this case before the pattern shifts and everything is lost.

Prologue

 _"Sometimes the hardest person to walk away from is the person you've always assumed you were."_

 _JM Storm_

* * *

My oldest memories are like fractured shards of glass, blurry and distorted. People tell me that it is because of the accident, the specifics of which are lost to me. No matter how hard I pull on the recesses of my mind, they have remained frustratingly out of reach.

"What do you see?"

The susurrus words break through my consciousness as coiled images whirl around me. The warped colors make it impossible to distinguish anything tangible. My stomach revolts, searing me from the inside as it fights against itself. I don't know if I can do this. To the right, a shadowy figure emerges. My breath falters, panic closing off my air.

"Deep breaths. Remember, you are only an observer. Nothing can hurt you here."

I force myself to suck in a mouthful of sour air, slowly pushing it back out through my nose. One, two, three, four, five. Panic transforms into cold detachment. Watch and report. That is my only job here today.

"What do you see?"

The background swirls again, becoming clearer. "I see a room."

The bleakness stands out in the harsh neon light. A metal table and two chairs sit in the middle of the emptiness. A mirror covers the left wall; it is most likely a two-way. The clinical environment evokes discomfort and apprehension. This is a room created to break people.

"Is anyone in the room with you?"

The figure on my right moves again. "Yes. A man."

"Do you recognize the man?"

His face is dark, nothing but a black hole. "No," I grouse. "I can't see his face." The swirling darkness makes me wonder if he is even human.

"Is anyone else in the room?"

A child appears at the table. "Yes, a girl." Given her small frame, she can't be older than eight or nine.

"Do you recognize the girl?"

She seems familiar, yet her features are unclear. The strange distortion unnerves me as much as the swirling blackness of the man. "I don't know. It's hard to tell."

The panic starts to win again. A warm sensation on my hand impedes it; a new voice whispers into my ear, "I've got you. I'm not going to let anything happen."

"What is the man doing with the girl?" The first voice asks bringing my attention back to the mission.

The man places several things on the table. "They are playing a game."

"What kind of game?"

I recognize the objects as the pieces of a three-dimensional puzzle. The man continues to spread them out before placing a device on the table. It has a timer. I watch with detached curiosity as he sets the alarm, engaging what I know to be a bomb.

"Today I have a difficult challenge for you." His words are strangely familiar.

"I'm ready," the girl responds enthusiastically.

"This is a puzzle, similar to the ones you have done before." She nods her head. He points to the device. "This is a ticker. Do you remember what that is?"

"An explosive device that is triggered by a timer," she rattles off immediately.

"Very good. It's similar to the ones you have disarmed before." The girl nods her head again, seemly unfazed by this information. I, however, am fighting to remain just an observer, my skin tingling with unease. The man raises his finger to waggle it at her. "But, this is not like before. This bomb," he reaches forward to caress the timer, "is not pretend."

The little girl's head snaps up. "I don't understand."

"You need to disarm this before it kills you, me, and all of your other friends in this building."

"I'm not ready!" she screeches. "What if I mess up? I don't want anyone to die."

"Then you better put into practice what you have learned. And you better do it now." He presses the button slowly. The red numbers immediately start counting down the time until detonation.

The girl crumbles, tears pouring from her distorted face. I want to protect her. I want to save her. Her hands shake as she tries to put the puzzle together, the pieces falling as soon as she puts them up. The numbers are merciless, mocking her with its ticks. I hate the man for doing this to her, and I hate her for allowing it.

The man slams his hand onto the table. "You know what you need to do! Focus!" The girl looks into the blackness; her terror-filled eyes vivid on her otherwise unrecognizable face. "Focus!"

Like throwing a switch, her eyes lose all emotion, her tears abruptly ending. Concentrating on the table with a stern determination, she stares the pieces down. Taking a deep breath, she uses her now steady hands to assemble them quickly. Once complete, she moves over to the device, and with the efficiency of a veteran bomb-squad officer, disables it. The timer clicks to a stop with just five seconds to spare.

"See, you can do it when it matters," the man proclaims. "You don't get chances in the field. You do what you need to do to survive. There is no other option."

"No other option," the girl mimics robotically.

"Exactly." He pets her hair before patting her shoulder and stepping back. "Okay, you're free to go back to your room."

Shaking her head, the girl breaks free of her emotionless yoke. Her now bright and hopeful eyes search the man's face. "Are you proud of me?"

"Always," he whispers sincerely. "You're very special to me." He unexpectedly turns, seemingly staring right at me. "You'll always be special to me."

The man's face swiftly morphs from blackness into one that is chillingly familiar. I feel a surge of adrenaline as blood pounds at my temples. The unimaginable sight alters reality, stripping away all of my safety nets as the unbearable truth of my existence crashes in around me. A horrifying scream fills the room as the scenery swirls once again, pulling me into a void of shifting colors and patterns.

I am truly alone.

 **Next up, the adventure begins. But until then, here is a teaser of chapter one. See you next week!**

The buzzing of my phone disrupts the exasperated thoughts. Hoping that circumstances have changed and HQ is calling to cancel the mission, I reach across and hit the speaker button. "Cullen."

"You'll never guess what happened," Jasper's muted voice comments as if we are already in the middle of a conversation.

"The case broke?" Just my luck, I'm on a shit assignment, and he gets the break.

"In a manner of speaking, these jerks actually switched from pizza to Chinese. Can you believe it? I almost called the papers."

I can't help but laugh at his sarcasm. "Wow. I'd get ready. Shit is going down for sure."

"Fuck you! I can't believe that you abandoned me."

"If it's any consolation, I'm regretting it."

"The assignment not as choice as you thought?"

"No." There is nothing more to say, not that I can say anything anyway. "Shit," I growl as the jeep hits a jarring hole.

"Cullen?"

"I'm good, but I'd better go. I'm close to the target."

"Okay. Head down, and call me when you can."

"Will do."

Jasper is the closest thing to family that I have, being partners in the CIA for seven years will do that to you. Looking around, I'm lamenting not having him here to watch my back. This assignment has my Spidey sense is in full-blown alarm mode, and the lack of information isn't helping.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! Thank you so much for the reviews and interest in the story, it means the world to me.**

 **I'm eternally grateful to LostIn PA for her thoughts and feedback on this story. I couldn't do this without her.**

 **Now an introduction to Edward. :)**

Chapter One: Bad Moon Rising

 _"Chaos was the law of nature; order was the dream of man."_

 _Henry B. Adams_

* * *

EPOV

Before…

The sun is relentless as the jeep jerks along the dilapidated road, an unfortunate testament to an endless war. Expelling an agitated breath, I try to remain alert as my leg bounces to an unheard beat. The blind spots inherent on the path only add to my already heightened state of paranoia.

"Fucking moron," I grumble, shaking my head.

A trail of sweat trickles into my eye blurring the road in front of me. Removing my sunglasses, I wipe it away wearily, knowing that more will only replace it. Holding the wheel steady, I pull on my shirt to shake it free of the sticky sweat covering my body, trying to circulate some air onto my heated skin. Frustrated that the action provides no relief, I pound against the dash in a futile attempt to get the inefficient air conditioner to work better.

I hate Afghanistan in the summer.

When Langley contacted me with a new assignment, I was ecstatic. My current project had grown stale long ago, the continual nights of surveillance dragging on with no results. My enthusiasm, however, deflated when I learned that this was simply a pick-up job. A high-profile asset got into trouble and needs an escort to safety. Somehow, I drew the short end of the stick and was assigned babysitter duty, which is not my idea of a good time.

The buzzing of my phone disrupts the exasperated thoughts. Hoping that circumstances have changed and HQ is calling to cancel the mission, I reach across and hit the speaker button. "Cullen."

"You'll never guess what happened," Jasper's muted voice comments as if we are already in the middle of a conversation.

"The case broke?" Just my luck, I'm on a crap assignment, and he gets the break.

"In a manner of speaking, these jerks actually switched from pizza to Chinese. Can you believe it? I almost called the papers."

I can't help but laugh at his sarcasm. "Wow. I'd get ready. Shit is going down for sure."

"Fuck you! I can't believe that you abandoned me."

"If it's any consolation, I'm regretting it."

"The assignment not as choice as you thought?"

"No." There is nothing more to say, not that I can say anything anyway. "Shit," I growl as the jeep hits a jarring hole.

"Cullen?"

"I'm good, but I'd better go. I'm close to the target."

"Okay. Head down, and call me when you can."

"Will do."

Jasper is the closest thing to family that I have, being partners in the CIA for seven years will do that to you. Looking around, I'm lamenting not having him here to watch my back. This assignment has my Spidey sense in full-blown alarm mode, and the lack of information isn't helping.

As with many things related to my profession, the "powers that be" have kept the identity of the person secret in an effort to prevent any information from falling into the wrong hands. I simply have an address, a code word to give, and a response to expect in order to identify them. Whoever he or she is though, they certainly haven't garnered my respect if this reckless decision is any indication of their problem-solving abilities. I may like adventure, but at least I'm smart about it. The United States has a wide variety of locations to run to that are more secure than Afghanistan. It's probably some pompous academic who doesn't know the first thing about surviving in the field.

Slowing down when the village comes into view, I carefully examine the landscape for hazards. This is a protected area, but not by allies. I need to be swift and careful. When the GPS announces my destination, I pull into the parking lot of a rundown hotel. Looking up at the three-story building, I'm surprised that a civilian would be brave enough to stay here. The outside is crumbling, visible bullet holes marring several of the walls. The neighboring buildings don't look any better, and numerous windows ominously include the shadowed movements of an assault rifle.

I take note of several men standing guard at various points on the street, their presence making it apparent to everyone who is in charge. Taking a focusing breath, I once again question the sanity of the person choosing to run here. If things go bad, this will be a bitch of a place to escape.

Grabbing my backpack and adjusting my hat to ward off probing eyes, I step out and walk briskly towards the front. Shoving my way through the door, I scan the meager lobby for any immediate threats. A couple of people are mingling around, while the desk attendant eyes me suspiciously. Flashing my best disarming smile, he goes back to his business, which thankfully allows me to continue with mine. Choosing to avoid the decrepit elevator, I run up the stairs to the third floor, peering behind to make sure that none of the "neighborhood watch" decided to follow. Pushing open the stairway door, I skim a sign in the hallway searching for room three-ten. Turning left and reading each number as I pass, my hand automatically settles on the handle of my gun.

 _305, 306, 307_

Before I can fully comprehend what is happening, I slam into the wall when an explosion rocks the hotel. My feet lose their footing as the ground shakes, the walls reverberating with the force of the blast. It was close.

"Fuck!" Shaking free from the ringing in my ears, I take a quick inventory of my body. _Bruised not broken._

Standing up, I push forward with my gun drawn. The blast ripped the door of room three-ten right off its hinges, the debris blocking most of the doorway. Preparing for the worst, I cringe thinking about the lecture my superiors will give me for failing even though there was no way to see this coming.

A cloud of dust billows into the already thick air as I push the debris to the side, forcing my way into the room. I work desperately to control the spasms in my lungs, knowing that coughing will only bring unwanted attention to my location. The room is destroyed, and the source of the blast if the hole in the wall is any indication. The sounds of sirens, combined with yelling and the panicked murmurs of the crowd on the street drift through the fractured concrete. I know that I don't have much time; the neighborhood watch will be coming to play clean up any minute now.

Surprisingly, there is no sign of the target. The chaotic room is seemingly clear of the blood and horror a grenade typically creates when a human body crosses its path. Scanning the room, a shimmer of metal on the left catches my attention, giving me a possible answer for the missing body. Trudging through the rubble, I push away what looks like the broken remnants of a dresser on the far wall and find a door that connects to the next room.

"Here's to miracles."

Holding the gun steady, I carefully turn the knob and throw it open. Barreling through, the unexpected image steals my already choked breath. The room, although shaken by the blast, is in better shape than the previous one. Sitting against a barren wall is a woman, an incredibly beautiful woman. She looks tiny against the vast space, her slight frame shaking. She is holding an unconscious man, blood dripping to the floor from a nasty gash on his head.

Held captive by her sorrowful russet eyes, I find myself hesitating to move. Taking advantage of my slip up, I watch as her expression alters, a sudden chill stealing the warmth that held me spellbound. Like flipping a switch, her face transforms into an unsettling sneer, and with ruthless conviction, her hand snakes around to level me with the barrel of a gun.

Cocking back the hammer, she holds her arm steady. "You have one second to tell me why I shouldn't kill you right where you stand."

Well, this certainly makes things a bit more interesting.

 **Up next we hear from Bella. Have a great week and see you next Sunday. Until there here is a teaser of Chapter Two. :)**

"I thought that only existed in the movies." His voice is smooth and honeyed, although cynicism lingers between each syllable.

"You'd be surprised by how much of so-called 'fantasy' actually exists in real life." He stares, analyzing, trying to figure me out. _Good luck, buddy._ "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I was inspired by spring forward and decided to post the next chapter early. I hope that you enjoy it.**

 **Thank you as always to LostIn PA. She is awesome!**

 **Now, Bella and an introduction.**

Chapter Two: Rolling In the Deep

 _"She's mad but she's magic. There's no lie in her fire."_

 _Charles Bukowski_

* * *

BPOV

I knew Afghanistan would be a risk, but I believed that it was worth taking. This village, on the outskirts of Kabul, is one of the few places where Laurent doesn't have any known associates. Unfortunately, like so many other recent events, the calculated risk didn't work to my favor. Thank God for Tyler's quick reflexes, but damn his protective nature for covering me while the room shook and crumbled around us. His brave attempt to keep me from harm has only put us in another precarious situation. If he weren't unconscious, I'd throttle him for being so stupid.

We don't have much time. The hired guns who attacked us will be coming to collect the evidence of our demise. There is no way that I can drag Tyler anywhere fast, but there is also no way that I can leave him behind, no matter how angry he will be that I'm risking my life for his.

 _Pot, kettle, black_.

The sarcastic phrase rattles around my head. We really are two peas in an incredibly twisted pod. I almost laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. Sitting quietly against the wall, I rack my brain for alternatives. Sadly, there is nothing in this room to help and no place to hide. It's hard not to let the hopelessness seep in, the heaviness of defeat pushing me into the floor. Tightening my arms around Tyler, I swallow back the bile simmering in my throat.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

Suddenly, the door flies open, my hand automatically grabbing the handle of the gun tucked into my shorts. The stranger is not who I expected, and for a few strange seconds, the intensity of his jade eyes give me pause. The moment is quick lived as a screaming siren reminds me of our dire circumstance. Shaking myself free, I channel my anger on the person in front of me. My priority is protecting us, protecting Tyler. Pulling the gun, I aim squarely at his forehead undeterred by the gun pointing back. If he is coming for me, he is going to have a fight.

"You have one second to tell me why I shouldn't kill you right where you stand."

His eyes turn dark, narrowing their focus. "Trooper." His voice is calm and deep.

My arm drops as the word registers in my head. "FN2187," I rattle off immediately, relieved in knowing that there is only one person who would have constructed that code word.

His gun drops too, eyes softening slightly. "I'm here to get you out, although I wasn't aware that there would be two of you."

Spurred by his veiled suggestion of abandonment, fury seeps from my clenched words. "I don't go anywhere without him."

Tilting his head, he considers me silently, the heat of his stare challenging my own ire. "We don't have much time."

"Then quit standing there and help me get him up." I won't be deterred. Fuck the CIA. "It's either both of us or nothing. I'm not afraid to die." The brave lie rolls off my tongue easily. The fate awaiting me if I stay is more frightening than I want to admit, but Tyler's constant loyalty has earned my sacrifice.

"Fine." Slamming the gun back into its holster, he rushes forward, easily hoisting Tyler into a firefighter's carry. "Let me go on record as saying that this is ludicrous." His words are gritty.

My sore body protests as I stand. "Duly noted," I spit back. "Come on, there's a hidden staircase in the back." He looks at me wide-eyed. "I wouldn't come here without an escape route."

Not waiting for his response, I rush towards the door, opening it slightly to peek into the hallway, gun at the ready. Finding it empty, I wave him forward as I move out. Cognizant that my new "friend" is carrying extra weight, I know I need to balance moving cautiously with moving quickly.

Creeping along the wall, I check each door as we pass. When I come to one that is open, I pause to take the master key that I stole from the hormone driven clerk out of my pocket and lock it.

"What in the hell are you doing?" The man hisses behind me.

"These people are the muscle, not the brains. They will see a locked door as a possible hiding spot. The more that are locked, the more time we buy."

"And you know this because?"

"They're unsophisticated hired guns with a basic arsenal. They used a grenade launcher, not an RPG when they attacked earlier. This is definitely the B team. But, I'm sure that the A team is on their way. We don't want to be here when that happens."

"I'll trust you on that one," he grunts, adjusting Tyler's body across his shoulder.

Coming to the end of the hallway, the man growls, to him I'm sure he sees a dead end. To me, I know we are close to freedom. Opening the door on the left, I walk into the hotel room, letting my companion through, and leaving the door cracked behind me.

He lifts his eyebrow but follows my lead. "Too stupid to see the ruse."

"Now you're getting it." Moving swiftly to the wall on my left, I look for the framed art shown to me in the picture so many years ago.

Carefully putting Tyler down, my companion rolls his shoulders as he stands back up, shaking them free of the added weight. The fact that Tyler is still unconscious worries me and only adds to my increasing panic to get us out. Quickly pulling the picture off the wall, I feel along until I find the false panel. Taking a knife out my pocket, I pry it open and flip the concealed switch behind it. The room fills with a horrible squeal as a sliding door hidden in the wall opens behind a chair on my right exposing a covert passageway.

"I thought that only existed in the movies." His voice is smooth and honeyed, although cynicism lingers between each syllable.

"You'd be surprised by how much of so-called 'fantasy' actually exists in real life." He stares, analyzing, trying to figure me out. _Good luck, buddy._ "Let's go."

Moving the chair over, I'm careful not to pull the tiny chain tied to it. Lifting up Tyler, he rushes past me, just as the sound of running feet fill the hallway. After replacing the panel and returning the painting, I follow them into the narrow hallway. Flipping another switch on the other side of the wall, the door closes behind us. The chain should pull the chair back into place, blocking the hidden passage. Unless someone looks closely, it would be difficult to notice.

Encased in darkness, I control my breathing, listening for the sounds of our attackers. After several seconds of thankful silence, I make my way over to my new "friend". He is smart enough to know to stay quiet and not bombard me with questions. It gives me hope that Charlie's connections paid off and they actually sent a worthwhile agent. I don't have the time or patience to babysit some rookie trying to move up the ladder. Squeezing past him, the strange look he flashes as our bodies brush intrigues the analytical part of my brain, but there is no time for my usual scrutiny. Focused on my goal, I reach up and grab a flashlight from Tyler's cargo pants. Switching it on, the small tunnel illuminates revealing dusty debris and cobwebs.

"This way," I whisper.

"Lead the way, Mira."

Whipping my head in his direction, I silently question the unusual name. He simply shrugs his shoulders, with a hesitant smile. The innocent nature of the gesture sends an unexplainable tingle down my spine. Annoyed by my undisciplined reaction, I focus back on the path. I don't have time to ponder unnecessary feelings. Turning a tight corner, I see the small winding staircase that should take us to another tunnel leading away from the building.

"Can you go down with him?"

"Please." He bristles, although I catch a glimpse of fatigue in his eyes.

"Don't drop him," I warn. He can be as tough as he wants; Tyler is the only thing that matters.

"Don't worry, your friend is in good hands," he grumbles, apparently offended by my suggestion.

Before we get far, I wave him past, swinging the bag strapped over my shoulder around so I can open it. My companion stares with curious eyes as I dig into the side pocket and pull out a tiny charger. Quickly sticking the device to the wall next to the first step, I engage it.

"Insurance," I state matter-of-factly. It might look little, but the invisible laser will trigger enough of a blast to bring down this staircase if anyone figures out a way to follow us.

His eyes narrow, evaluating the device and then me. "Impressive."

"I like to be prepared. Come on."

The wooden stairs groan as we walk down, my hand sliding against the wall as we twist our way to the ground floor. Once we reach the bottom, I pivot left, looking for the door that was in the blueprint. Pushing some broken boxes and paper out of the way, I spot our escape, yet the size makes my heart sink.

"Fuck."

"That the way out?"

"Yeah, it must have been designed to crawl through. Shit." I turn and look at Tyler's unconscious body.

"Hey." My companion bends to catch my eye. "Don't give up now." I open my mouth to challenge his sudden optimism, but he quickly cuts me off, his eyebrow peaking above his prodding eyes. "It will be a challenge, but we don't have a choice, right?"

The intentional push is effective; I need to get it together. "Right."

Prying the door open, I shine the light in as the smell of stale air assaults my senses. Luckily, it looks like there is enough room to crouch. That should give us a little more leverage than if we had to crawl. "It should be about thirty feet to the next building."

Putting Tyler down by the entrance, he looks into the tunnel with me. "I'll go first." Sliding in, he turns and maneuvers Tyler over. Wrapping his arms under his armpits, he pulls him into the tunnel. "You take his legs. We're going to have to do this blind." His eyes shift to the flashlight in my hand. He's right. I can't help him move Tyler while holding a flashlight.

Taking a breath, I shove the flashlight into my back pocket, pick up Tyler's legs, and scoot into the passage. "Let's go."

"Is there a way to close that door behind us?" he questions, moving backward.

My mind scrolls through the pictures and blueprints in my head until I find the right one. "Yes." Laying down Tyler's legs, I take out the flashlight and shine it on the wall to my right. Finding the switch, I quickly flip it, the door shutting behind us.

"Whoever designed this was a genius," the stranger's voice echoes in the darkness.

"That he is," I comment lightly.

"Hmmm." I can feel his eyes searching me, paying attention to my every word. I should have monitored them better. "We should get moving," he responds simply.

Picking up Tyler's legs once more, we find an awkward rhythm of pulling and pushing. The sounds of our grunts and heavy breathing are the only noises in the tunnel as we slowly push forward. The further we get, the more my leg muscles burn and arms protest. The thought of getting Tyler to safety is the singular notion that keeps me going. I have no other choice.

"Fuck," my partner hisses, when he unexpectedly hits a dead end. "You don't by chance know where another one of those magic switches are, do you?"

"Umm, it should be in the same spot as the last one." I automatically point before realizing he really cannot see me. "I can try to…"

"I got it. I pay attention to important details," he throws out as if there is a hidden message behind the words. The weight in my arms shifts as he sets Tyler down, the sound of a gun arming echoing around us. "Can't be too careful."

After a few seconds of hearing him search the wall, the click of a flipping switch followed by the sound of a sliding door fills the tunnel. We made it. Maneuvering out of the tunnel, we set Tyler down so that I can turn on the flashlight. The room is small, with another door on the opposite wall. Cobwebs and a few scattered boxes line the walls. Looking around, I try to get my bearings and plan our next move.

"What now?"

Shifting through the boxes in a corner, I search for supplies. "I need to stop the bleeding. Being unconscious for this long isn't good." Everything is dirty and stained with unknown substances.

"Here." I turn in time to see him taking off a small backpack that I never paid attention to before now. Pulling out an army green tee shirt, he uses the knife attached to his hip to rip off the bottom section, effectively making a bandage.

"Thank you," I murmur, grabbing it and rushing back over to Tyler. Thankfully, the blood flow has slowed. "Tyler?" I carefully wrap the material tightly around his head and then check his pupils.

"How does it look?"

"I'm worried about intracranial pressure." I look around the room again. "And I don't have the supplies I need to fix that." I huff in annoyance. "Trying to place an external ventricular drain outside of a hospital is tricky enough, let alone in a place like this." My eyes scan the room, hoping that an answer presents itself. Medics in the middle of a war zone learn to improvise, doing what they can to increase the percentage of survival just enough to get the patient to a hospital. Nevertheless, even field surgery requires some equipment. "I'd need a drill, some type of hose, tape to hold it in place, antiseptic for the wound. Fuck."

"Who are you?" the stranger asks before I realize I'd spoken my harried list aloud.

"There is no way, I can treat him here," I say ignoring his question. A groan from behind me alters everything. I quickly turn and focus all of my attention on the grateful sight of blinking eyelids. "Tyler?"

"Bella?"

"Thank God," I whisper, tears filling my eyes at the sight of his opening. "I'm here. How do you feel?"

"Like shit. How are you?"

"I'm really fucking mad at you. You're not allowed to die on me. Remember?"

"Don't worry. You can't get rid of me that easily." He smiles, but it quickly turns into a frown when he moves. "What's going on?"

"The cavalry arrived just in time. We made it through the passage."

"Who…" pausing, he clears his throat, "Who'd they send."

"Umm," I turn realizing we never had a chance to make introductions.

"Edward," my companion states moving closer. "Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you, Tyler."

"Likewise," Tyler grunts, his unfocused pupils paradoxically narrowed on Edward. He doesn't trust anyone easily, especially when it come to my safety.

"Be nice," I chastise quietly. "He saved our lives." Standing, I reach out. "Bella Swan. Thank you, truly. We wouldn't have survived if you hadn't arrived when you did."

His hand encases mine in warmth. "Bella," he whispers. "It's very nice to meet you."

 **So, I don't think I would ever make it as a code created for the CIA, but bonus points to anyone who knows the reference. ;)**

 **Why did he call her Mira? Tune in on Sunday when we will hear from Edward again. Until there here is your teaser.**

As she turns, I appreciate for the first time that Tyler was not the only one caught in that blast. She's dressed in a dark blue tank top and beige cargo shorts, appropriate for a hot day, but not the best protection for shrapnel and crumbling walls. Scrapes and bruises smatter her arms and legs, but the large wound on her right shoulder is particularly concerning.

"You're hurt." I reach towards the cut when she quickly pulls back.

"I'm fine."


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back! A huge shout out to Rob Attack for recommending this story. Thank you!**

 **I'm love reading all of your reviews and thoughts. Keep them coming. Congrats to those who caught the Star Wars reference. ;)**

 **A big thank you also to LostIn PA. She keeps me on point and I'm always grateful for her help and support!**

 **Now on with the story.**

Chapter Three: Girl on Fire

 _"It is the dim haze of mystery that adds enchantment to pursuit."_

 _Antoine Rivarol_

* * *

EPOV

"Bella, it's very nice to meet you."

Transfixed. That is the only word I can use to describe my thoughts. I want to unravel the mystery of this woman, not because it is my mission, but because she absolutely fascinates me. My assumptions about her were completely unfounded. Bella is not only intelligent but is also knowledgeable in a variety of diverse subjects. Knowing the risks, she came here with a well-crafted plan, purposeful in her decisions. Her familiarity with this escape route no doubt saved our lives.

"It's nice to meet you too." Looking up, her eyes catch mine.

Everything fades away when I see that flickering ember, the warmth behind her eyes hypnotizing. The name Mira just flew out of my mouth. I didn't mean to say it aloud, but that's what she reminds me of, a bright flickering star. I love stargazing. The memories of spending hours in the darkness on a warm summer's evening are some of the best of my childhood. A carefree moment before the reality of life crashed in around me. A unique and complex star named Mira the Wonderful was my favorite. It varies from being one of the sky's brightest, to hiding within the cover of its darkness. As I grew older, finding it became a welcome distraction, my own private game of hide and seek. Maybe the complexity of Bella's paradoxical fire and ice is what has captivated me so unexpectedly.

"What's the plan?" Tyler's probing disrupts the fleeting moment.

"We need to wait it out." Bella releases my hand, walking over to several boxes in the corner.

"What are you looking for?" I find myself wanting to follow.

"Anything that could be useful." Focused, she denies me access to her eyes. "Jackpot." Triumphantly, Bella holds up a lantern. Turning the knob, the room illuminates with a soft glow. Setting it on one of the boxes, she turns off the flashlight and lays it next to the lantern.

"What is our rendezvous site, Cullen?" Tyler questions with a rumbling cough.

The protectiveness he feels for Bella obviously runs deep. He has kept one eye on her this entire time, indifferent to his own injuries. It makes me curious about the nature of their relationship.

"We're supposed to catch a train in Peshawar and go to New Delhi. Another contact will meet us there."

"How in the fuck are we supposed to get to Peshawar? That's over 230 kilometers from here." Tyler tries to sit up but stops abruptly, holding his head. "Shit."

"Tyler!" Bella rushes over to kneel next to him. "You have a nasty head wound, one that I can't fully assess or treat. You need to calm down and lay still."

"I have a jeep, not that we can get to it easily," I jump in, answering his earlier question.

"We're supposed to take a jeep? That's a…" Tyler tries to bat Bella's probing hand away, but a pointed look makes him stop. Apparently, she is the one in charge.

"Five-hour drive," Bella continues completing his thought, underscoring the familiar nature of their relationship. Jasper and I do that from time to time, and although I would define our friendship as close, theirs has a strange intensity that is hard to describe. "We'll just have to find another car."

"You can't be serious. A drive like that would be hard enough under normal circumstances, but considering they know where we are, I don't think…"

Bella's spine straightens. "Well guess what? Given your injuries, I'm taking fifty-one percent of this vote, and I say that we're going to Peshawar." He opens his mouth to argue, but Bella stares him down. "It's was Charlie's code, Tyler. We're sticking to the plan."

I run through the catalog of SAC names I know from various offices. Charlie doesn't ring a bell. SAC Jenks is the one who gave me the code. It's hard to say where his instructions came from; the CIA is a spider web of divisions and offices. Whoever this Charlie is, Bella clearly trusts him.

Tyler evaluates her for several seconds before responding. Maybe his trust in Charlie isn't as firm. "Fine." Laying back, he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Good boy," Bella teases, patting his chest. Standing up, she stumbles, bracing herself against the wall to stop from falling.

"Whoa." I jump forward to help stabilize her. "You okay?"

"Head rush. I'm fine."

As she turns, I appreciate for the first time that Tyler was not the only one caught in that blast. She is dressed in a dark blue tank top and beige cargo shorts, appropriate for a hot day, but not ideal protection for shrapnel and crumbling walls. There is a smattering of scrapes and bruises along her arms and legs, but it's the large wound on her right shoulder that is particularly concerning.

"You're hurt." I reach towards the cut when she quickly pulls back.

"I'm fine."

"Bella?" Tyler asks alarmed.

"Really, I'm fine."

"You said it yourself, we need to wait it out. There's no harm in taking a minute to make sure you're okay." She hesitates, wanting to argue. Surmising a strategy, I keep going before she can start. "I have a feeling that our odds of success will decrease dramatically if you're off your game, especially if you plan on getting Tyler out." It's a bit of a cheap shot, but it's evident that her dedication to him is the only thing that will combat her stubbornness.

Bella glances at Tyler, who is giving her his own stink eye. "Okay," she huffs.

"Have a seat over here." I guide her to sit against the wall across from Tyler. "I've got a small kit in my bag that might have some wipes and bandages."

Grabbing my backpack, I dig through it trying to locate the small plastic box. "Here it is." I smile, hoping to break through some of her defenses. I understand them well, we all have them in this business, yet I still find myself wanting her to trust me.

The minuscule kit only contains antiseptic wipes, and several bandages, but it's better than nothing. "This might sting a bit," I warn ripping open a package of wipes.

"It's okay." She gives me a small smile of understanding.

Taking the wipe, I start with the cut on her shoulder. It looks angry, the dust and dirt increasing the chance of infection. She bites her lip when I wash it, trying to stop herself from reacting. She's not only courageous but also tough. I'm itching to know what brought her to this moment.

"Sorry," I whisper. In return, she awards me another small smile. Once satisfied that I've gotten it as clean as possible, I grab some butterfly bandages, placing six across to hold the wound together. Looking over the rest of her injuries, I realize there is more than I can get with the small amounts of wipes that I have. Picking up her left arm, I decide to focus on the worst ones.

"What are you doing?" Her arm stiffens making my examination difficult.

"Checking you out?" I joke with inflection, trying to lighten the moment. Her eyes narrow in return. Note to self; doesn't like flirtatious innuendo. I clear my throat "Umm, I'm just looking for the cuts that look the worst. I don't have enough supplies to get all of them."

"Oh." Her arm relaxes, allowing me to continue.

"Don't be a pain, Bella. Let the man look you over," Tyler grumbles, coming to my defense.

"I am," she bites back. "Geeze, I was just asking a question."

"It's okay. You have to be cautious. I get it."

I lean down to catch her eyes. Gone is the warmth from earlier. The analytic nature of her stare is unnerving as if she is trying to gauge the depths of my soul. I can see the wheels spinning, dissecting my intentions. The only other time I've felt such an intrusive inspection was after I killed an informant who had turned on me. I spent years cultivating the relationship, so my concerned SAC sent me to a shrink for an evaluation before he would let me back into the field. That bastard doctor, Cheney, looked at me the exact same way. Unlike the anger he evoked, Bella's stare garners nothing but curiosity. I stare back wanting to engage her. However, before I get anywhere the sound of another explosion draws my attention to the battle outside.

"That was close," Tyler grunts, holding his head.

"But it didn't hit this building. Hopefully, that means our location is still secure." Bella's eyes tilt toward the ceiling listening.

"Or they are bombing each building for good measure," I counter.

"I don't think this is the same group. By the sound of it, I would bet the blast originated in the hotel."

"Why would that mean that there is another group? They could be systematically trying to take out our escape routes," I point out, trying to follow her logic.

"I doubt the hired guns behind our attack were the local boys, and the Taliban doesn't take kindly to people bombing their territory."

"That's a big assumption. The Taliban rarely turns down money for hire, especially when it's against anyone advancing the western agenda."

Her soulful eyes spear me. "I know _exactly_ who funded our attack. Even as desperate as he is, he wouldn't hire the Taliban. They are bad partners to get into bed with."

"And who exactly is this 'he'? I assume he's a part of whatever case you were working."

Her eyes shift downward, she seems nervous. "Yeah, he is."

"And his name?" I ask pointedly.

"Is confidential," Tyler booms from the floor, his body struggling to get up.

"Don't think about it," Bella warns, immediately stilling his movements. "You need to rest before we have to move again." She turns back to me. "He's right. You know how this game works. Information is always on a need to know and right now you don't need to know."

For the first time since we met, she sparks more frustration than interest. "I don't need to know? Look around." I gesture to the room. "I'm right here in the middle of this shit storm with you. I think I've fucking earned my way to know."

She stares, regretful. "I…"

"We don't determine need to know, Cullen. You know that. You are only the pick-up. If HQ changes that then we talk, but not before." This time Tyler struggles until he is sitting. "Right, Bella?" His tone leaves no room for disagreement.

My certainty about who is in charge wanes as I watch her remorseful eyes turn cold once again. I know she is stubborn, and I assume independent, but she is clearly not going to break ranks with him. "Right. HQ will make that decision." Forgoing the rest of her examination, she moves next to Tyler, coaxing him back to the floor.

Although I want to argue, now is not the time. We need to get out of this room and I need to get her alone. If I had a chance to talk to her without Tyler's watchful eye, she might open up more. "I guess we are at an impasse then."

She nods her head. "At least for now." The clarifying remark leaves me with a crack of hope.

"How long do you want to stay here?" I ask, strategically changing the topic.

"Until dark."

"Then we should get some rest," Tyler notes with a commanding tone. He wants to end the conversation. It makes me wonder what he is so nervous about, especially since we are supposed to be on the same team.

"That's a good idea," I say in agreement. The best strategy right now is to earn his favor.

Moving over to the opposite wall, I slide down making myself comfortable. Bella dims the lantern and surprisingly comes over to sit next to me. I'm not sure if that has more to do with me or her defiance towards Tyler. I have a feeling that she doesn't take kindly to being ordered to do anything.

"Bella." He sounds hurt by her choice.

"You need to rest more than anyone," she proclaims accusingly. "Don't worry about me. Close your eyes and sleep." Laying her head against the wall and stretching her legs out, she closes her own eyes. Staring for a bit longer, Tyler finally relents, his chest quickly falling into a slow rhythm. The guy is probably more exhausted than he wants to admit.

"Isn't it bad to let him sleep?" I'm trying to remember the information I've garnered about head wounds, most of which is from television.

"I'll wake him up in a couple of hours. His body needs to rest, especially since I doubt we'll be able to carry him to a car."

"True." I'm glad she voiced the same concern that's been gnawing at me. We are going to need him mobile to make it back to the jeep or any other vehicle. "Guess we should get some rest too."

"That's what I'm trying to do," she mumbles with a small smile, opening one eye with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"Say no more." I smile back before leaning my head against the wall, closing my eyes.

In the field, you learn to rest when you can; it's a vital survival technique. After discovering how much better I can focus if my body is able to rest for even a small amount of time, I've learned to sleep in the strangest of places. Today, however, my frustration regarding the lack of information, and my perplexing reaction to the women beside me, has left me unable to let go.

With the room quiet, the commotion from outside is amplified. The gunfire has slowed, but every few minutes, it starts again. Luckily, it doesn't sound any closer to where we are. After a particularly heavy round, I hear a deep sigh beside me. I guess I'm not the only one that is struggling to rest.

"How long have you been with the CIA?" Bella whispers, breaking the silence.

"Umm, about twelve years." I angle my body towards her so I can see her face. "How long have you been an asset for the CIA?"

"A long time," she answers vaguely. "What made you want to become an agent?"

I contemplate pushing her for an answer, but I'm sure it will not gain me any benefit. I need to break down her walls before I can get any specific information. "After college, I joined the police academy in Seattle. Apparently, the CIA saw something in my test scores. Their offer was too exciting to turn down." She nods her head in apparent understanding, her eyes still closed. "How about you? Why did you become an asset?"

Her eyes open, as she slowly turns her head, seemingly surprised that I would ask her the same question. "It's just who I've always been." Her words sound coached and emotionless.

"What exactly does that mean?"

"Just that." Closing her eyes, she turns away, effectively ending the conversation.

Stunned, my questions surrounding Bella expand tenfold. "Whatever you say."

 _I will discover your secrets, Mira. Just give me time._

 **Up next week our group goes on the move. Until then here is your sneak peek. :)**

Opening my eyes, her face is dangerously close, perplexing brown eyes mocking me. I'm surprised that she chose to confront my ruse instead of using it. Spy 101 dictates that you never give up an advantage. In that moment, she had it. "You can't really hold it against me, Mira. We're all brokers of information. Right?" I flash her a disarming smile, trying to control my eager reaction to her face being only a breaths away from mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows, favorites, and recs! It really means a lot to me that people are interested to see where this goes. I love reading all of your thoughts and guesses.**

 **This was one of those chapters that I couldn't stop messing with. Thank you to LostIn PA for helping me sort through it. I couldn't do this without her! :)**

Chapter Four: Can't Be Tamed

 _"Her messy hair a visible attribute of her stubborn spirit. As she shakes it free, she smiles knowing wild is her favorite color."_

 _J. Iron Word_

* * *

EPOV

The sound of whispering lures me back from a dreamless sleep. Keeping my breath steady and eyes closed, I hope that any movement went unnoticed. Bella and Tyler's belief that they can have a candid conversation might be the quickest way to gain insight into their secrets.

"We don't know anything about him," Tyler hisses, his voice barely maintaining control.

"And I'm telling you that was Charlie's code," Bella hisses right back.

"We don't know what Laurent knows, and we've never identified who he has on the inside." He pauses, releasing a deep sigh. "So what if it's Charlie's code? If we don't know who to trust, how in the hell would he?"

"I…"

"He wouldn't." Tyler cuts her off. "We can't trust him. End of discussion. I've spent far too long protecting your ass to jeopardize it now."

The room becomes stagnant, the air suddenly heavy. I haven't known Bella for long, but I'd be willing to bet that she's not a fan of rigid demands.

"Look." Tyler is the first to break. "I don't hold a candle to what you can do, and I accept that. My job was never to challenge how you approached an assignment. My mission was to protect you. _That_ is the directive Charlie gave _me_. So please, Bella, for once in your life don't argue. You and I both know that Charlie won't give a damn about anything else if you wind up dead."

"I know," Bella agrees hesitantly. "But…"

"No buts. I'm following your lead on going to Peshawar and New Delhi. Follow mine on this. Besides," his voice takes on a comforting quality, "I believe you owe me at least a little leeway for saving your butt earlier."

"True." A hint of laughter tempers her earlier frustration. "I guess I do owe you at least that much."

" _Finally_ , some progress," he responds with a quiet chuckle. "I swear, Isabella Swan, one of these days you and you're tenacity are going to be the death of me."

Bella inhales briskly. "Don't say that." The playfulness immediately disappears. "I don't know what I would do without you. You and Charlie…" she pauses to take another ragged breath. "Just… you can't leave me."

The sound of rustling fills the void when Bella's words fade away. "I'm not going anywhere. You and me till the end, right?"

"Right." Her tone adjusts as she regains control. "It's past ten. We should probably get going. Do you think you can walk?"

"I don't really have a choice now do I?"

"Not really." A hush falls over the room. My eyes twitch, curious to know what is happening. Finally, a long exhale invades the stillness. "I should probably wake him."

"Or we could just leave him," Tyler suggests.

The heat flooding my veins makes it difficult to lay still. I barely know the guy, but he's really starting to piss me off. Gaining Bella's trust is imperative to getting any information, but it will be next to impossible to do with his constant interference.

"Play nice," she warns. "I heard you, we can't trust him, but we still need his help to get out of here."

"Fine. Go wake up the pretty boy so we can get this show on the road. I'd like to get there before sunrise."

My frustration with Tyler wanes, the thought of any interaction with Bella more thrilling than it should be. I feel the warmth of her body before I hear her self-possessed tone. "Edward, time to wake up." She leans in closer, her breath ghosting against my ear. "I know you're faking. It's not nice to eavesdrop."

Opening my eyes, her face is dangerously close, perplexing brown eyes mocking me. I'm surprised that she chose to confront my ruse instead of using it. Spy 101 dictates that you never give up an advantage. In that moment, she had it. "You can't really hold it against me, Mira. We're all brokers of information." I flash a persuasive smile, trying to control my eager reaction to her face being only a breath away from mine.

Skeptical, she probes my intentions before cracking a small smile herself. "No, I guess I can't. Let's go, 'pretty boy', we don't want to waste our opportunity to travel under the cover of darkness."

Her levity takes me aback. This woman makes my head spin. "Right. We should get moving."

Rocking back on her heels, she watches as Tyler maneuvers himself into a sitting position. Worry mars her face before she expertly pulls it back, a straight spine and stern expression replacing the lightness that delighted me just moments before. "How should we go about doing this?"

Based on his heavy breath and shaking body, I would wager that it won't be long before he collapses again. "Where does that go?" I point to the door across the room.

"Eventually, to a backdoor that leads into the alley."

"What else is in this building?"

"Nothing. It should be empty."

"Hmm." I try to recall the exact layout of the streets. We need to get a car close to that exit. "He's not going to make it far."

"What are you trying to say?" Bella scowls.

I ignore Tyler's pointed glare. "That I should secure a car before we move him. If I can't get to my jeep, I'll steal one, either way, there's no way I can move fast enough carrying him."

Her face softens. "You'll need back-up." She pulls out the gun from the back of her shorts and checks the clip.

I can't deny that she's right. "My jeep is in the parking lot of the hotel. I figure we'll know right away whether we can get to it, and if not, we hotwire the first car we see."

"Got it," she says arming her weapon, her hands marred with blood and dirt.

"You sure you're up for this?"

Tyler snorts as Bella smirks. "Don't worry about me." Standing, she walks over to the door. "Ready?"

Following her lead, I secure my backpack, check the extra ammo on my belt, and prepare my gun. "Let's do this."

Tyler eyes her warily. "Watch your back, Bella."

"Don't worry, Tyler. I'll watch it for her," I snap in return, tired of his undermining.

"You better."

Biting my tongue, I give him a nod and focus on Bella, who is slowly opening the door. Peeking into the darkness, she motions that she is heading out. Holding my gun, I lean into the doorway to cover her as she exits.

We move forward slowly, navigating our way into the darkened corridor. The building is quiet, which is a good sign that her intel was correct. Pointing right, she slides against the wall, moving further away from the safety of the tiny room. I follow her closely, my senses sharpened for signs of danger. Several feet into our journey, the hallway abruptly ends with a ladder, which leads to a trap door in the ceiling.

"You know where this goes?" I glance behind, ensuring that there are no surprises following us.

"Into a room on the ground floor. We need to go up to get out."

Tucking her gun into her shorts, she starts climbing before I have a chance to weigh her words. Reaching the top, she slides back the latch and pushes the door up. The hinges squeak with lack of use. Holding my breath, I prepare to shoot should anyone be waiting.

Reaching up on her toes, she looks in. "Clear." Instantly, she hoists herself up and disappears into the darkness.

Securing my own gun, I climb quickly, not wanting to leave her alone. The room above is black, a sliver of yellow under the door the only source of light. The room is tiny, like a utility closet. My hand flexes to grab my flashlight, but I know it is too dangerous to use. We need to keep our position secure. Bella's body brushes past mine, the dimensions making any personal space impossible. Not wasting any time, she carefully turns the knob of the door in front of us. My fingers irrationally cross, praying that there is not a corresponding squeak. Fortunately, the door opens easily.

"This way," she whispers, leading us into another hallway.

She has obviously studied the blueprints of these buildings. Given the decay around us, there is no way that anyone has used these routes in at least a decade. Edging towards the corner, her arm snaps back to push me against the wall when several voices echo down the hall. I recognize the dialect as Farsi or Dari, but I'm struggling to interpret their words, suddenly regretting that along with Pashto, they are my weakest languages.

"Taliban," Bella whispers. "They're looking for the people who attacked the hotel." Apparently, translating languages is not her weakness.

"Can you see them?"

"They're standing by our exit." She swings her bag around, rummaging within its depths.

"You got a plan?"

"We need to take them out, but quietly. It doesn't sound like they know we're here."

Given the logistics, the odds are not in our favor for a surprise attack. "An empty hallway doesn't give us much of an advantage."

She pulls out a smoke grenade. "No, but this will."

I can't help but grin, she's amazing. "I'll take out the one on the left."

"No need. This has knockout smoke. They should drop as soon as they inhale it." She pulls out two small masks to prevent the smoke from affecting us. They aren't the best, but they are better than nothing.

"Thank God for magic bags." A brilliant smile rewards my sarcastic quip. The desire to get her to do it again consumes me.

Pulling the pin, she expertly pivots around the corner to hurl the grenade down the hallway, quickly returning to the wall next to me. The two men yell in confusion followed by the sound of their bodies hitting the floor.

Peering around the corner, Bella secures her mask. "We need to wait for the smoke to dissipate. I don't fully trust these masks." Following her lead, I stretch the mask around my head and wait as she stares at her watch, counting down the seconds until it's clear. "Let's move."

Mimicking her movements, we rush down the hall to where the two men lie unconscious. Rushing past them, Bella opens a door to our left and looks in.

"What are you doing?"

"Finding a place to stash them." Running back, she wraps her arms under one of the men and starts dragging him towards the door.

"Are you kidding? Let's just take them out."

She looks up with an odd expression. "I don't like to kill people."

"They're fucking Taliban!"

"I'm not fighting that war." Her despondent eyes plead for understanding. "Either help me or don't, but please don't get in my way. I know what I'm doing."

Her expression turns determined as she tugs and yanks the first man into the room, undeterred by their size difference. I stand stunned as she rushes back to grab the second man. The woman gives the word stubborn a new name. I might not understand her logic, but I cannot let her continue alone either. Blowing out a frustrated breath, I seize his legs to help. She looks up surprised, warmth flashing in her eyes, but this time I don't feel like smiling.

As soon as we get him placed next to the other man against the wall, Bella grabs both pairs of handcuffs attached to their utility belts. She attaches one cuff to a radiator anchored to the floor, and then places its mate around the first man's wrist. Taking the second pair of cuffs, she connects the two men together.

Standing up with her hands on her hips, she evaluates her handy work. "That should hold them for a while."

"Wait." I lean down and rifle through their pockets, checking for handcuff keys. We don't need to make it easy for them to escape when they wake up.

"Good thinking." Swinging her bag around, she once again hunts through it, pulling out what looks to be a playing card, except it is simply a large black spade. Throwing it down on the floor in front of the men, she turns and walks out the door.

"Are you going to explain that?" I demand, scrambling to follow. It feels like I'm always trying to catch up to her.

Stopping, she turns. "It's a calling card." Reacting to my confusion, she quickly continues. "Let's just say that it will add fuel to this fight, giving us a better chance to slip away." Her eyes flicker before looking away. She is editing her thoughts again. "Come on, we need to move. That stuff will wear off soon, and we don't want them calling attention to themselves until we are gone."

Closing the door behind us, I wave her towards the exit. "I'm right behind you." No matter how frustrated I am, logically I know that my questions will have to wait.

Carefully pulling on the exit door, she peers out, signaling for me to hold my position. "There are two men about 50 yards to our right. I don't see anyone to the left, but I'm sure they are just out of sight."

"We can take them." Ripping off my mask, I hold my gun up confident in my speed and aim.

"You think that's the smartest plan?" She pulls off her own mask. "Listen." Her eyes shift from left to right. "It's quiet. You shoot and everyone else will come running."

Fuck, she's right, berating myself for not considering it first. "Guess we do this the stealthy way." Everything about this is complicated, which will make victory difficult, especially when we don't have time to plan. "Any suggestions?"

"There is a car directly across from us. We could run for it."

For someone who carefully laid out her previous plan, she certainly seems just as comfortable with dangerous ad-libbing. "You've got some moxie, I'll give you that, but I doubt we'd make it far before they noticed. And I have a feeling this is the shoot first, ask questions later type of crowd."

"Just playing the odds." She pauses, looking past me unfocused. "Wait, I think I have an idea. Stay here and keep watch."

"What are you doing?" I whisper harshly as she runs down the hallway we just came from. "Fuck." Looking out the crack in the door, I make sure the guards haven't moved closer. They appear oblivious to our presence.

A couple of anxiety provoking minutes later, Bella runs back holding some clothes, her breath rapid. "I remembered seeing these in the boxes downstairs." After taking off her bag, she unfolds a tattered and stained Perahan tunban.

"You want me to put that on?" I'm trying to follow the logic of her wasting valuable time to retrieve Afghani clothes for men.

"No, I'm putting them on. The clothes I was wearing when we arrived were destroyed with the rest of the room. These are going to have to do."

Slipping the pants over her shorts, she gathers the extra material until it fits around her waist. Using a hairband from her wrist, she ties the material together, preventing them from sliding down her hips. After tugging on the oversized shirt, she bends to get a square hijab scarf out of her bag, expertly wrapping it around her head. The outfit looks odd, especially when she straps her bag around her shoulders again.

"What are you planning?" My heart races at the possibilities.

"I'm going to get us a car."

"How? Even in the dark, they are going to be suspicious of that outfit, not to mention you being out at this time of night." She's playing with fire.

"Exactly. The Taliban have conservative expectations for women. They especially look down upon western women who don't know their place. I'm the perfect distraction. Just follow my lead and be ready to back me up." Before I can stop her, she gives me an enigmatic grin and walks into the night.

"Son of a bitch." I thought I was a danger junkie. Holding my breath, I watch her shadowed figure closely, my nerves tingling in anticipation of the inevitable sound of gunfire. It will only be a matter of time before they spot her.

Boldly, she sashays across the street not shying away from calling attention to herself. The two guards spot her quickly. Throwing down a glowing cigarette, one of the men grabs the gun at his side. Tightening the grip on mine, I prepare to defend her. Reaching the car, she stands in front of the door, most likely picking the lock.

Time seems to stand still as I watch them watch her.

Opening the door, the beacon of the dome light captures the attention of two other men on the left, who suddenly appear from around the corner to inspect the situation.

"Dammit," I whisper, switching my aim back and forth between the two groups of men.

Sitting in the car, she closes the door appearing oblivious as the four men move in from their respective corners.

"Shit." I readjust my stance, calculating just how quickly I can take them out and wondering how many will follow once the shots are fired.

After several excruciating seconds of no movement, she re-opens the door, leans down, and pops the hood, still ignoring the men slowly gaining ground. Turning on the headlights and leaving the door open, she moves around to study the engine, shiny tears reflecting off the lights. Looking up, she waves to the two men in front of her, yelling in broken Dari, punctuated with English. I suspect the inept language is just for show. It is hard to imagine her not being good at anything. The two men behind her call out and she jumps in surprise. Turning to speak to them, she gestures to the car.

The men slow their advance, each pair looking back and forth at each other. Her voice shudders with emotional sobs as she points to the engine. I don't catch everything, but I understand the word "help". She is playing the role of a vulnerable victim perfectly, luring her prey closer. The plan is smart but risky.

Letting their guns hang by the shoulder straps, the two pairs walk closer, all four men focused on Bella as she ineptly explains the problem with the car. Using their preoccupation to my advantage, I sneak out of the building, crouching low so that I can position myself behind the pair on the left. The group has now crowded around her, laughing as she frantically tries to get them to focus on the car. They see her as sport.

A couple of the men start pulling on her ill-fitting clothes causing her to cry out in terror. Glancing around, I'm glad to see that no one else is coming to join the party. If we are to avoid causing more attention to ourselves, taking out all four will be complicated enough.

I hasten my approach; it's time to end this before they get rougher. When I'm close enough to smell their smoke infested clothes, Bella's watery eyes find me. An icy determination takes over her look of terror as she subtly nods her head. Turning, she throat punches the man behind her causing him the grab his neck and fall to the ground gasping.

Utilizing the few seconds of stunned shock to my benefit, I quickly take the butt of my gun and knock out the one closest to me. Grabbing the second, I toss him to the ground. Following him down, I use my forearm to cut off his air supply. Looking to the side, I watch as Bella expertly lobs the fourth man over her shoulder when he attempts to attack her. Quickly grabbing his arm, she twists while holding him down with her foot. When he cries out, she kneels, pushing into a pressure point on his back. Leaning over with a sneer, she whispers into his ear. I can't understand her, but I recognize the now perfect Dari. The man growls at the words, but they are enough to make him comply.

With swift jabs, I punch the man under me until he's also unconscious. Standing, I take my gun and hit the first man in the head, abruptly ending the sounds of his gagging. By the time I turn around, Bella has effectively gagged and secured the fourth man. Breathing heavy, we hold still, listening for any sounds that the scuffle has brought attention to our location. Thankfully, the rest of the street remains quiet.

"We need to move them." Bella hauls the fourth man to his feet, by the ties placed around his wrists. Where they came from, I have no idea. Her hold keeps an expert pressure on his shoulders. It's effective and painful, no matter how big or strong you are.

Hoisting up the first man, I follow her back into the room holding the two men from earlier. Laying down my "baggage" on the other side of the radiator, I take over holding Bella's captive. His shouts muffled as he tries to break free.

"Shut up," I hiss, yanking his arms up to increase the pressure. "I wonder how you're going to explain this to your superiors. I bet there is no honor in getting your ass handed to you by a girl."

Reaching into her bag, Bella takes out more zip ties. I seriously wonder whether she's related to Mary Poppins considering that bag seems to hold endless treasures. As she secures the unconscious man to another section of the radiator, I pull my guy over, pushing him down so she can fasten them together. He screeches as she manipulates his arms into a workable position. Movement catches my eye, it appears that our friends from earlier are starting to come around. We are running out of time. I quickly make two more trips, as Bella secures each one together in an awkward human chain. When we finish, she pulls out another smoke grenade, waving for me to get out. Standing at the threshold of the room, she throws it into the center of the group and closes the door.

"That should buy us some more time," she states, before running towards where Tyler is waiting. I shake my head, trying to catch my breath before following.

Making our way back, we find Tyler struggling to stand. "Secure?" he asks, as Bella hurries over to help support him. Throwing his arm over her shoulder, they start staggering towards the exit.

"For now. We need to move quickly," she responds matter-of-factly.

Tyler nods, concentrating on walking, each step becoming harder. He's not going to make it far. If he can just make it up the ladder, I can carry him the rest of way.

Time feels like it is working against us as I watch Tyler painfully pull himself up each rung. Bella reaches down from the floor above willing him to keep going. It is becoming more apparent just how desperately he needs medical attention. I doubt that Bella is wrong about his head wound, but I suspect that he is also bleeding in places that we cannot see.

As soon as he makes it to the top floor, he collapses, all of his limited energy spent. Pulling myself up, I haul him up into a fire's man carry ignoring the pain in my muscles. Bella looks at me with grateful relief. "Let's go." My arms and back are going to pay the price tomorrow for their workout today.

Following Bella, I rush past a small amount of smoke billowing from under the doorway of our secured enemies. My lungs spasm, but luckily we make it outside before the poisonous sleep can take hold. Gun poised, Bella leads us across the street. For once, mercy is shining down, as it appears that no one is looking for the missing guards. Bella opens the back door of the car so that I can maneuver Tyler in. He is once again unconscious. She scoots in after him before I shut the door and jump in the front seat.

"Keys are in the visor," she says, her hands busy examining Tyler.

Pulling it down, I find a single key. "Thank God for small favors."

"It's a crap car. Let's just hope it gets us there."

"Thanks for that optimism." I hold my breath as the engine stumbles its way to life. She's right, the car sounds like it is on its last leg. "Which way?"

"Go left at the corner and then right. We should run into the Peshawar-Kabul motorway from there."

"Got it." I slowly maneuver around the corner, fully expecting an onslaught of bullets. Thankfully, my ominous prediction is wrong. For now, we seem to be off anyone's radar. "How is he?" I glance in the rearview mirror watching as Bella moves Tyler into a more comfortable position.

Awkwardly, she maneuvers herself into the seat next to me. "He needs medical attention." She stares out of the side window, nervously biting on her thumbnail, his health obviously weighing on her.

"Hey, we'll get him the help he needs." When she turns, the pain reflected in her tear-filled eyes guts me. I lightly squeeze her arm, trying to provide some small amount of comfort. "We didn't come this far to give up now, and he doesn't seem like the type to give up either."

Clearing her throat, she looks at Tyler. "No he's not," she whispers wistfully. The sentiment behind her words intrigues me. "You're right. We are going to save him. There's no other option."

"We are." Patting her arm once more, I lock my hands to the steering wheel, focusing on the road ahead.

Silence fills the car as we drive. I'm torn between filling the void with questions and letting her sort through the heaviness haunting her. I get the sense that giving her space will earn me more favor than pressing her, but it doesn't make it any easier. An onslaught of questions about playing cards and a man named Charlie are hard to ignore. Yet, in the end, the importance of the bigger picture rules. Now is not the time to quench my thirst for information.

Minutes turn to hours as we make our way across the agricultural oasis between Kabul and Peshawar. It's hard to believe that this area was once riddled with minefields before the war moved east. The change is a strange symbol of destruction and renewal. Nevertheless, my nerves remain on edge, sure that another attack is waiting for us in the midst of the vast darkness. The uncertainty only serves as a reminder that the true enemy is still unknown to me.

As we near the Pakistan border, my phone buzzes with an encrypted text. _Orders have changed. Do not take the train in Peshawar, your contact will meet you there not in New Delhi. Instructions to follow. Stultum._ "Looks like things have changed," I mutter, eyeing both the road and the text. "Our contact will meet us in Peshawar instead."

"You sure?" Bella questions, chewing on her thumb nervously.

"I'm sure. It's a clean code."

"What is it?" Her other hand taps on the arm of the door. "The passcode. What is it?" There's a sudden urgency in her voice.

"Stultum."

Jumping, she reaches over and grabs my arm. "Turn around!"

"Why?"

"It's a trap." I look over skeptically. How would she know whether Jenks' code is clean or not? "Trust me," she implores. "It's a trap." The wretched gravity in her voice is hard to ignore.

 _What the fuck am I doing?_ Pulling the car to the side, I quickly flip around. It's insane how much I am willing to trust her instincts. "Now what?"

"Cross the border near Khost. I have a contact in Bannu that will help us." Her fingers continue to dance along the door as her mind works through this newest development.

"Okay, Bannu here we come. And when we get there," My eyes lock onto hers. "You and I are going to have a conversation about just what in the hell is going on and who this Charlie is."

 **Tune in next week when we hear from Bella. Until then hear is your teaser. :)**

Edward's request barely registers through the haze of my spinning thoughts and twisting stomach. The code was a warning.

 _"Through the laughter you can find the fool."_

 _"Huh?" Charlie's off the wall comment comes out of nowhere. "What does that have to do with me getting close to the target?"_

 _"That is your in, his blind devotion. Only a fool gives their trust completely to any one entity. Stultum, Bella, Stultum."_

The CIA is no longer secure, which means our path to safety is closed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back! Thank you for the continued support of this story. I love reading all of your thoughts and theories. :)**

 **As always, a huge thank you to LostIn PA for her constant guidance and support. She is amazing.**

Chapter Five: Delicate

 _"There is no illusion greater than fear."_

 _Lao Tzu_

* * *

BPOV

Edward's request barely registers through the haze of my spinning thoughts and twisting stomach. The code was a warning.

 _"Per risum multum poteris cognoscire stultum."_

 _"Huh?" I ask, confused by Charlie's bizarre Latin comment._

 _"Through the laughter you will be able to recognize the fool." He leans back in his chair with a smile._

 _"What does that have to do with me getting close to this target?"_

 _"That is your in, his blind devotion. Only a fool gives their trust completely to any one entity. Stultum, Bella, stultum."_

The CIA is no longer secure, which means our path to safety is closed. I'm grateful, yet surprised that Edward relented to my demand so easily. I don't know whether that is good or bad, his trustworthiness is still unknown even though he continues to prove his worth.

"Do you hear me, Bella?" Edward's narrowed eyes dare me to respond.

Charlie's voice drifts into my thoughts before I can form an answer. _"There are no friends in the world of black ops. Accept that now."_

His words are a reminder to be alert and cautious. Charlie wouldn't have sent that code unless something significant had happened. Maybe he figured out who is working for Laurent on the inside, worst yet, maybe he was the one compromised. All I know is that if Charlie doesn't trust the CIA, neither can I.

"Bella?" Edward pushes, clearly not backing down.

Feeling cornered, I relent and nod my head in silent agreement even though I know that I won't be able to fulfill it. Now isn't the time to let my guard down. I'll find a way out of it when the time comes, I always do. Right now, the lie doesn't matter. Without being able to come in, I need to take things into my own hands. Getting Tyler and I to safety is my primary focus.

Tyler's whimpers pull my attention away from Edward's demands. His body barely stays on the narrow seat as he tosses and turns in discomfort. I was stupid to believe that his consciousness was a good sign. It was a delusion born out of desperation. The harsh reality is that he is getting worse.

"I'm going to check on Tyler." I move back over the seat avoiding Edward's intense stare. Kneeling beside him to place a hand on his forehead, my chest constricts as soon as my skin touches his. "Dammit."

"What?" Edward's panic mirrors my own.

"He has a fever. Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Pushing up his shirt, I gently probe his chest and stomach. There is more going on with him than a head wound. The fever indicates an infection, but the distention and color of his skin are alarming.

"Internal bleeding."

"Probably."

"He needs help." Edward's eyes meet mine in the rear view mirror. He knows what this means just as much as I do; we are running out of time.

"It's going to take close to five hours to get there." I search my bag for anything I can use to buy us more time.

"I'll try to make it closer to four." The car lurches forward as Edward presses on the gas, pushing it to its limits.

Running through my medical knowledge, I check Tyler's ABC's: airway is open; breathing is…shit, tachypneic; circulation is troubling. The shock he's experiencing is a sign that his body is trying to keep his cells oxygenated. This is the body's temporary fix; it's the only thing buying us time to get him help. Laying my head on his chest, I listen for any reverberations of fluid. Although his lungs sound clear, I'm concerned that the trauma to his chest is causing a build up around them, possibly a hemothorax.

"What do you think?" The car's taxed engine almost drowns out Edward's questioning voice.

I frantically pull out items from my bag, before giving up and throwing it to the floor. "I don't know. I don't know."

Kneeling on the seat beside Tyler, I search the rear deck, irrationally hoping that some magic gadget will be laying on top of it to help me. Grabbing my bag again, I search for my phone. I've kept it off for days, unsure of whether it was compromised. I have no choice but to take the chance and use it. Turning it on, I will it to power up quickly, the seconds taunting me while I wait. Flipping through my contacts, I push the call button for my only salvation at this point.

"Bella! To what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected call?" Emmett's cheery voice answers. His happy-go-lucky nature usually brings me joy, but today it's not enough to break through the desolation.

"Tyler's hurt. We're on our way to you."

"What do you need?" Purpose replaces his carefree tone.

"He won't make it the whole way there. I need you to meet me at the border with supplies."

"What's your E.T.A.?" I can hear him running to gather what he needs.

"We are about three hours from crossing into Pakistan."

"Where?"

"Near Khost."

"I'll be there. What are his injuries?"

"Head wound with possible intracranial pressure and probable internal bleeding in his upper thorax region. He's in shock with a shaky pulse. We'll need blood, saline, and surgical gear."

"Jesus. Okay, I'll have everything you need, I promise."

The vice around my chest eases. "Thank you."

"You know I'd do anything for you. Focus on getting here, and leave the rest to me. See you soon." Once he hangs up, I turn the phone off, praying that the call didn't add another complication.

"Good friend?" Edward's curious eyes search mine through the rearview mirror.

"Yeah."

"Next time you have to make a call, use my phone." The directive is unyielding. "We don't need any more surprises."

"Sure," I murmur, non-committal. His phone is even more unknown than mine is and the last thing I intend to do is to put my contacts at risk by my actions.

We fall into an uncomfortable silence as Edward focuses on the road, and I tend to Tyler. I'm frustrated that I can't do anything more than monitor his deteriorating symptoms. True to his word, Edward gets us to Khost faster than expected. I can feel eyes watching us as we get closer, the remnants of the Gulan Camp a sobering reminder that we have more to worry about than Laurent and his men.

Edward vigilantly scans the surrounding area. "What's our story?"

"We're trying to find an aid station that will help him." I've always found that simple lies are best.

"Seriously?"

"As soon as I tell them that he has a mysterious and extremely contagious disease, I don't think the guards are going to care too much about letting us go." Sifting through my bag, I pull out two more masks. "Here put this on."

His lips curl into a narrow smirk. "I don't know whether you are brilliant or crazy."

"Probably a bit both." My decisions often balance on that thin line. It is the nature of the game. In this instance, however, I know that the people looking for us won't have any influence here. Our western appearance, combined with a threat of illness should be enough to persuade the graveyard shift to let us pass.

Edward slows even further as we near the border. Soldiers stand on both sides of a ramshackle barricade. There are no fences or walls in this section, which is part of the reason it became a harbor for refugees fleeing Pakistan.

"This one is on you, Mira. I don't speak the language," Edward whispers as though he is afraid they will overhear.

Jumping across the seat, I adjust my hijab, watching as one of the soldiers moves to the middle of the road waving his gun. "Here we go."

Edward rolls down the window for the Pakistani guard marching towards us. The wind rushes into our small space, bringing with it the smell of heat and sand.

Leaning down, the soldier eyes us sharply. He is trying to maintain a brave front, but the fatigue lining his face is hard to miss. "What is your destination?"

I breathe a sigh of relief. The languages of Pakistan are diverse. The guard could have spoken anything from English to Urdu, which I'm not as fluent in. His use of Dari, however, makes sense given the border he is guarding. Edward looks over calmly even though he has no clue what the guard asked.

Leaning over, I keep my eyes lowered and answer. "We need to get to an aid station." The wording flows easily. Charlie demanded excellence in my multi-lingual ability.

"There is an aid station in Khost," he responds curtly, glaring at Tyler.

"They wouldn't accept him."

The guard's sharp eyes shift back to me. "Why?"

"They just wouldn't. Please, sir, he's sick and we just want to get him help."

He moves to the back door. "I need to search the car."

"I wouldn't do that!" His hand freezes on the handle as he considers his options, probably calculating the odds of a ploy. "It's not safe," I caution, motioning to my mask.

Letting go of the handle and moving back to our window, his hand tightens around the trigger of his gun. Out of my peripheral vision, I see Edward's hand subtly moving towards the gun on his hip. I need to convince the guard to let us go before we find ourselves in a fight we cannot win.

"Why are you wearing masks?"

"He's contagious. It's why they wouldn't accept him at the other aid station."

The guard takes a step back. "What's wrong with him?"

Relaxing the stronghold over the day's emotions, I allow my eyes to fill with tears and choke my words. "We don't know. No one knows. Five of our friends have already died." As if on cue, Tyler moans, sweat dripping down his face. The guard backs up further, wiping the hand that touched the door on his clothes. He's wavering. "Please, I don't want him to die." _Come on. Take the bait._

Unexpectedly, Edward starts coughing, his body shaking with each hack. The guard continues to walk backward while pulling a bandana from around his neck over his mouth. Edward's move was a brilliant ad lib. "Go on," the guard yells waving us through. He then calls out to the other soldiers to let us go due to a contagion. They blindly follow his command, stepping back as we pass.

Crossing into Pakistan, Edward rolls up the window, glancing cautiously in the rearview mirror. "Well played."

"Never underestimate a person's fear of the unknown. Nice touch with the cough."

"You got him to the edge; I just provided the final push." He eyes me closely. "Why do I get the feeling that you've handled this type of situation more than once?"

I shrug my shoulders, avoiding his question. "There is a small village a few miles ahead. That is where he should be."

"You sure? I didn't hear you talk about a specific location."

"I'm sure."

I've known Emmett long enough to predict his decisions. They are similar to mine. My eyes sweep the area as the village comes into view. "Village" is an overstatement; it's really just a grouping of tents and temporary shelters.

"What are we looking for?" Edward slows the car.

Emmett is located a few hours from the border, so it's not out of the realm of possibility that we've arrived first. "He'll probably be in a van." I spot a building up ahead. It's one of the few abandoned signs of civilization. "I don't think he's here yet, park over there so we can monitor traffic."

"Yup, I see it, but I think I'd better keep the car running. There's no telling if we'd get this thing started again."

"Good plan." We're lucky it made it this far.

Pulling into a dirt parking lot, he turns off the lights and drives around the building to park along the wall on the other side. We sit quietly looking for both signs of trouble and rescue. Glancing behind, I watch Tyler's chest rise and fall, the motion looks distorted, his body fighting to work.

"Come on, Emmett!"

"Is that who we're waiting for?" Edward asks in response to my exasperated reveal.

"Yeah."

"You trust him?" Edward keeps his eyes straight ahead, but I can feel the fervor of his question.

"I wouldn't have called if I didn't."

Edward huffs out an exasperated breath. "I'm in the middle of this _with_ you. You have to stop treating me as if I'm an enemy. The more I know, the more I can help."

The sincerity in his eyes is hard to ignore. Something about him disarms me. It's a foreign emotion. "I get that, but now is not the time."

"Seems to me we have nothing but time."

"I…" Before I can come up with a logical excuse, headlights draw our focus to the road ahead.

Automatically, we grab our weapons preparing for the worst. Even though they are coming from the right direction, we can't take any chances. The shining lights and surrounding dark make it difficult to identify the model of vehicle. Slowing down, the now revealed white van pulls into the parking lot in front of us.

"What do you think?" Edward asks, arming his gun.

"Looks promising," I answer hesitantly, yet still following his lead. If they start shooting, I want to be ready.

The van drives right to our bumper before stopping. Holding my breath, I watch closely as the door opens. When Emmet steps out, I quickly put the gun down and throw open the door to run over to him.

"Thank God you're here." His arms sweep me up into a tight hug. "He's dying."

Releasing his hold, he pulls me around to the back of the van. "I brought everything you asked."

Opening the door, I'm amazed by what I see. Somehow, he was able to set up a makeshift ambulance, complete with a gurney.

"How did you…" My body sways, relief replacing the fear. I can save him.

He flashes a devious smile. "I cashed in some favors. It's the least I could do." His unspoken words lay heavy between us. No matter how much I argue, he still believes that he owes me.

Jumping into the back, I pull on the gurney. "We need to move." Emmett helps me to get it out of the van and over to the car.

Edward is waiting for us, the back door already open. "I've got him ready."

I run around to the other side, helping to push while Edward and Emmett maneuver Tyler out of the backseat and onto the gurney. It takes all of three of us to roll it awkwardly over the rough gravel, the tires twisting and shaking. Emmett gets into the van first, grabbing the gurney to help pull it up. I quickly follow.

"What the hell happened?" he asks, shocked by Tyler's appearance.

"Grenade." I pull on Tyler's shirt to expose his chest. It is now a deep purple, the bruising intensifying.

"Fuck. Okay, what do we do?" Emmett rolls up his sleeves.

"I need to relieve the internal pressure."

"Whatever you do, I suggest you do it quickly. This isn't the best spot to hang around," Edward comments from the doorway, scrutinizing the road.

"He's right," Emmett agrees, eying him cautiously.

"Emmett, this is Edward." Looking over I catch his eye. "He's CIA."

"Hey." He nods towards Edward in way of an introduction. "Welcome to hell." Emmett has always hated the Middle East.

"Thanks," Edward utters sarcastically.

Tyler moans, his body writhing. Placing my hand on his head, I panic when I feel burning heat. He needs a hospital now. "We need to move. Edward can drive. Emmett, I need you to assist." Rummaging through the equipment in the van, I pull out the needed surgical gear.

"Wait! What exactly are you suggesting?" Edward asks aghast, watching me prepare a tray. "You're going to work on him while we drive?"

"Yes." Finding the saline and O negative, I hook Tyler up quickly. I found out a few years ago that I have a knack for hitting a vein. "Where are we going, Emmett?"

"Doc Black is getting ready for us."

My head snaps ups. "Doc is _here_?"

"You know Doc, he goes where the cause is. Do you think you can actually do this on the move?"

"We don't have time to wait. I can stabilize him, but he needs more."

Edward is still scanning the road, his legs twitchy. "Then we better go." Although I hear uncertainty, he moves with resolve. "I'll grab our bags. Emmett, I need the keys."

"They're up front," Emmett responds, watching me closely.

Focused on my task, my footing falters when we start backing up. Widening my stance, I work to find my balance against the swaying movement of the van. Emmett does the same, holding onto the side when Edward turns around. This might be harder than I thought.

There is a small window connecting the cab to the back of the van allowing me to see Edward. "I need directions." His voice is hard.

"Go right and head towards Bannu. I'll tell you where to go when we get closer," Emmett answers.

"Got it."

Tyler groans when I prod his chest. "Did you bring any sedatives?"

"Doc threw a bunch of stuff in that bag to your left."

Digging through it, I find a vial of Propofol and a syringe. Calculating the proper dose, I shoot it into the saline line already connected to Tyler's vein.

"What are you going to do?" Emmett asks.

"He needs a chest tube."

"That means you have to cut him open, right?"

"Yes, but it's a small incision." I rationalize, knowing that I am taking a huge risk.

He needs a medical workup to see the full extent of his injuries and determine the best course of action, especially given the presentation of his various symptoms. Yet, if I don't do something, he's not going to make it to Doc to get that assessment.

"You're seriously going to do this?" Although I can't see Edward's face, the dismayed head shaking is an obvious indication that he is losing confidence in my plan.

"You sure?" Emmett asks.

"I don't really have a choice now do I." My nervous hands fumble as I sanitize the instruments around me. I need to get it together.

"This is insane. You realize that, right?" Edward challenges.

"He's got a point, Bella. This is incredibly risky." It's rare to see fear in Emmett's eyes; I try to ignore it.

"I know." The noise is making it hard to concentrate. "Just let me think." I close my eyes, take a breath, and focus.

"What is she doing?" Edward probes.

"Sshh, let her concentrate," Emmett chastises.

Plunging into the depths of my memories, the bouncing van fades away the further I fall.

 _"Your name is Emily Watson, and you're a trauma surgeon," Charlie's voice echoes._

 _"A surgeon?"_

 _"Yup. You know what that means?"_

 _"I have a lot of studying to do," I quip trying to offset my trepidation. Sleep will elude me over the next few days. A surgeon will not be easy to pull off._

 _"There is a pile of books for you in the library and a list of sites to visit. Study as if someone's life depends on it."_

 _"Yes, sir."_

The memory of the library overwhelms my senses. The smell of the aging books as real as if they were in front of me. Mentally flipping through the pages, I try to visualize the text instruction on inserting a chest tube. The words and pictures preparing me for what I need to do. It's a routine emergency procedure, yet I'm also painfully aware that the lungs are delicate. One wrong move and I'll cause more damage.

Opening my eyes, I stare into Emmett's. "I'm ready."

"Tell me what to do," he says, steeling himself.

"Cut his shirt open." The words rush out as I hand Emmett scissors. "Try to drive smooth," I call out to Edward, putting latex gloves on.

"We're on a crumbling road, but sure, I'll make it the smoothest ride you've ever had," Edward scoffs. "This is fucking crazy."

"That's not helping. Just focus on your job and let us do ours," Emmett rebukes, putting on his own set of gloves.

Grabbing a small bag of medical tubing, I search for the right one. "Dammit!" None includes an underwater seal.

"What?"

"Nothing." I don't have the luxury of being picky. Choosing one that is about thirteen millimeters in diameter, I pour antiseptic over it and hand it to Emmett. "Hold this." Taking a breath, I mentally prepare knowing that once I start there will be no going back. "A chest tube helps drain the fluid from the pleural space around the lungs," I mutter, repeating objective facts to keep myself calm. "First, I prepare the area."

Gently moving his arm above his head, I take an antiseptic wipe and run it from his armpit past his chest. Taking the scalpel, I place my hand on the side of Tyler's chest. This is an easy procedure, I remind myself. I can do this. Feeling along his sides, I count his ribs, looking for the right space to make the one and a half inch incision. Steadying my hand, I place the scalpel along his skin. "Be ready to hand me the gauze."

"I'm ready. You can do this, Bella."

Taking another breath, I press the knife in, watching crimson ooze in the wake of its path. Cautious of my pressure, I push in further. I need to be deep enough to place the tube, but not so deep that I puncture the lung. "Gauze." I hold out my hand. Emmett quickly places some in it.

"How's it going?" Edward demands anxiously.

"She's doing good," Emmett replies.

Wiping the blood, I use my fingers to widen the hole, preparing it for the tube. Instantly, blood gushes out, spilling onto the floorboard below. The sight affirms my diagnosis but complicates the procedure.

"Fuck," Emmett hisses.

My stomach churns when the bitter smell assaults my nostrils. _Stop being weak!_ I'm not allowed to let the grotesque scene affect me. Narrowing my focus, I tune everything else out, a calmness washing over me. There is no time for self-doubt or fear.

"I need more gauze." Packing the wound, the flow slows. "Tube." I put out my hand again, focused on the incision. Once the tube grazes my glove, I snatch it away from Emmett. Lining it up, my balance precipitously falters as the van hits a bump. Quickly righting myself, my chest pounds, I could have easily killed him had I been pushing it in. We were lucky.

"Shit! Everyone okay?" Edward inquires.

"We're fine. This is the trickiest part. Try to hold the van steady."

"I'll do my best." Tension colors his words.

"Okay, let's try this again." Lining it up, I carefully push the tube in, gently working it into the right spot. The blood around the incision eases as fluid starts flowing from the chest tube. "Emmett, I need something to catch the drainage."

"Got it." Grabbing a bucket filled with supplies, he hastily dumps it out. "Will this work?"

"Umm, is there a plastic bag anywhere?" Since Doc didn't send a drainage canister that is probably the best alternative.

"Let me look." He turns checking the bags behind him. "Jackpot!" he declares triumphantly.

Grabbing it, I place it around the tubing taping them together with surgical tape. After cleaning the area the best I can, I grab the prepared thread and suture the tubing to his skin to prevent movement. Stepping back, I watch with quiet thankfulness as it stays in place.

"You did it." Emmett reaches over to pat me on the back.

Tyler appears to be breathing easier, the rise and fall of his chest no longer abnormal. Laying my fingers against his pulse point, I'm reassured to feel the steady beat of his strengthening pulse. Falling against the side of the van, my body collapses, amazed that I actually pulled it off.

"Bella? You okay?" It strikes me as odd that Edward would ask about my wellbeing over Tyler's.

"I think it's going to work. It at least bought us some time." I check the tube again making sure it's secure. Right now, it's Tyler's only lifeline. Although I feel better that the procedure was able to provide some relief, I also know that the device is less than adequate. The lack of a seal and proper drainage system creates a greater risk for things to enter the chest cavity as well. We need to get to Doc before other complications arise.

"We'll get him there." Edward proclaims as if he heard my unspoken concerns. He sounds more confident now that the procedure is over. "How long until we get to this doctor?"

Emmett moves forward so he can see out the front. "He's got a complex on the outskirts of Bannu. We should be there in about an hour."

"An hour my ass." Edward slams on the gas causing Emmett and me to sway as the van surges forward.

I find myself grinning at his insistence. _I'm glad he was the one sent to us_. My smile disappears at the unexpected thought.

 _"We can't trust him, Bella."_ Tyler's previous warning rattles around my head.

The night must be wearing on me. I never allow my feelings to interfere with a job. I have to get myself together and quick, no matter how drawn I am to Edward. Feelings like those will only interfere in my goal. Glancing out the window, I focus instead on the brightness of the stars, praying that their guiding light will get us to our destination safely. That is the only thing that should matter, not the man who is intent on getting us there.

 **Up next Bella has more to say and we meet Doc. Until then here is your weekly teaser.**

"Hey," Edward stops, his fingers pulling my chin up to meet his now concerned eyes. "We didn't come this far to lose. He's in good hands with your friend."

"I know that, but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to worry until I can see it for myself."

"How about a distraction then? If I remember correctly, I was never able to finish cleaning up your wounds. And I would bet that somewhere around here is a much better medical kit than mine."

"I'm fine, really."

"Distraction, Mira, distraction." He starts walking towards the house again, holding onto my hand tightly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Reading through them bring a smile to my face and keeps me motivated and inspired as I tackle new chapters. :)**

 **LostIn PA is amazing. That is all. :)**

 **Now on with the show.**

Chapter Six: I'm with You

 _"What are we to one another but a means to a meaning we haven't yet discovered."_

 _Camille Rankine_

BPOV

As the dark succumbs to the hazy light of a new day, Emmett points Edward in the direction of a winding dirt road. "Keep sharp, not everyone in this area is friendly."

"Great," Edward sneers, "cause the last place was nothing but a party."

Emmett barks out a heartless laugh. "Point well made."

"Is Doc still helping refugees?" It's been years since I've seen him, but whenever our paths cross, he is always working to right a wrong.

"Dedicated to the cause," Emmett remarks simply. "Up ahead on your left."

Edward slows as we near a massive wall that stretches around at least twelve acres. A large metal gate secures the front of the complex. It looks fortified to prevent easy access. The entrance opens when we approach, two men quickly waving us through, automatic rifles strapped to their shoulders. As we pull in, they point us towards a garage, the men hastily opening the back door once we stop.

"Doc is waiting," a guard declares, reaching for the gurney.

"They certainly don't waste any time do they?" Emmett mutters under his breath, watching them closely.

"You sure about this?" I whisper, nervous about trusting Tyler to strangers.

"I'm sure. Doc is here."

"Okay then." Taking a moment, I gather my courage. "Let's get this show on the road."

After we maneuver the gurney out of the van, one of the guards pushes Tyler towards a large house situated between two smaller houses. I quickly follow while Emmett stays back to help cover the van with a large green tarp. Glancing behind, I find Edward trailing us. My bag is hanging off his shoulder, his right hand resting close to his hip.

"Bella!" Doc runs out of the house to meet us. He looks older than I remember, his hair more gray than black, deep lines wrinkling the skin around his eyes. Halting the gurney, he places a stethoscope against Tyler's chest. "What happened?"

"A grenade. He saved me." My legs tremble making it difficult to stand still.

Doc pulls me into a hug, his warmth finally allowing me to breathe. "Of course he did, and now we will save him." Pulling back, he turns his attention to Tyler. "Tell me, what you have done here?" He gently touches the tube and feels around Tyler's chest.

"A chest tube. His upper thorax region was filling with fluid."

"This looks good, almost like a _real_ doctor." Edward eyes us closely as Doc throws me a playful wink before addressing the guard. "Get him inside. We need to prep him for surgery." When I move with them, Doc places his hand on my arm. "You did great, but this is where your surgery adventure ends."

I start to protest until I feel Edward's hand wrap around my shoulder. "Let him go, Bella."

"I just…"

Doc squeezes my hand in reassurance. "I'll take good care of him, I promise." His eyes shift to Edward. "And you, young man, take care of her."

"I will, I promise," he says echoing Doc's declaration. Reaching out, he quickly shakes his hand. "Edward, it's nice to meet you."

"Billy Black, but you can call me Doc." He smiles softly, backing away to follow Tyler. "I'll come find you as soon as I'm done."

"Okay." Fighting my instincts to follow, I watch as they disappear into the building.

"He seems like a good guy."

"He is."

"Then you need to trust him." Edward turns me towards him slowly. "I know it's not easy, but I assume that anyone who gets into your inner circle has earned it. Let him do his job."

His logic is sound. "You're right."

His hand slides down my arm, electric heat trailing in its wake. "Wow. Want to say that again?"

"Huh?" Distracted, his words don't compute.

"You were saying something about me being right." Flashing a dazzling grin, he grabs my hand, leading me towards the house. "I want to take advantage of that victory while I can. I have the feeling it won't happen often."

It's hard not to react to his infectious smile. "What would that be? You being right, or me admitting that you're right?"

"Probably both," he laughs.

"Probably right," I smile back. Tyler's face flashes in my mind, and I curse myself for falling into the levity of the moment. I'm slipping again.

"Hey," Edward stops, his fingers pulling my chin up to meet his now concerned eyes. "We didn't come this far to lose. He's in good hands with your friend."

"I know. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to worry until I can see it for myself."

"How about a distraction then? If I remember correctly, I was never able to finish cleaning up your wounds. And I would bet that somewhere around here is a much better medical kit than mine."

"I'm fine, really."

"Distraction, Mira, distraction." He starts walking towards the house again, holding onto my hand tightly.

Walking in, we find a stark contrast to the world outside. The air is cool, the furnishings bright and modern. It's a true oasis and makes me wonder just who gave Doc the use of this complex. It screams money, which in this part of the world usually equates to trouble. Edward throws me a questioning look, apparently having similar thoughts.

"Exactly how do you know this _Doc_?" Once again, his hand rests against his hip as he looks around, his body shifting closer to mine.

"We met a long time ago." Reaching over, I place my hand on the one that is tensely resting on the handle of his gun. It's a precaution he doesn't need to take. "He's never betrayed me. Just don't ask about his connections."

Doc Black has the most compassionate heart of anyone I've ever met. Nevertheless, I'm also very aware that he makes tenuous friendships with a wide variety of characters to accomplish his humanitarian goals.

"If that was supposed to ease my concerns, it didn't."

"Ms. Bella!" Pivoting towards the voice, Edward positions himself in front of me, his hand ready to draw his weapon.

"Stand down, agent." Patting his arm in reassurance, I walk around him to greet Doc's assistant. "Leah! How are you?"

Leah has worked with Doc for as long as I've known him. Still, her pristine appearance always amazes me, especially given the chaotic environments they travel. With her mid-length black hair perfectly in place, tight floral business skirt, and green blouse, she seems more like a model than a business genius. There is no doubt that she is the one who keeps Doc's ship running.

"Doc told me what happened. Are you okay?" Rushing over, she pulls me into a tight embrace.

"I'd be better if you're coming to tell me something about Tyler."

"They're doing some tests. He wants to get a better look at his injuries before they take him into surgery. Sounds like you did a great job of keeping him alive."

The tingling sensation of fear trails down my body. I'm not stupid, death is the risk we take every day, but this is Tyler. He keeps me going. Without him, I couldn't do this job. "How does it look?"

Her sympathetic eyes crinkle with sadness. "I'm not going to lie, he has a lot of injuries." My heart drops as Leah works to hold eye contact. " _But,_ Doc has treated worse. He's not going to give up without a fight and neither will Tyler." I nod in understanding; all I can do is trust in Doc's abilities and Tyler's strength.

Shifting her attention towards Edward, her eyes travel up and down his body. "Hi. I'm Leah, and you are…" She reaches out, waiting for his reply.

"Edward." He takes her hand to shake it.

"And how did you get involved with this one?" she asks pointing at me. I try not to roll my eyes at her flirty tone.

Edward places his arm over my shoulders, pulling me into a sideways hug. "Bella and I? Oh, we go way back. How about the two of you?"

She looks back and forth between us. I keep my face neutral, although it's hard not to laugh at Edward's play. Her disappointment is obvious. "I've known Bella a long time. She one of the best." Regardless of her flirtatious intentions, I know that Leah is sincere. I trust her as much as I trust Doc.

"That she is," Edward agrees, squeezing my shoulder.

Shut down, Leah focuses on me again, frowning at the state of my dress. "Now, what do _you_ need? It looks like you got pretty banged up too."

"She did," Edward asserts before I can answer, seeing an opportunity to fulfill his idea of a distraction. "Do you have a medical kit around here that we can use?"

Leah laughs. "I think we can manage that. Come with me."

She leads us down a long hallway through a double door that takes us into a different section of the house. By the looks of it, I would assume that this where Doc treats his patients.

"You're lucky. It's a slow day, so we have plenty of rooms. They each have a bathroom with a shower. I'm sure you would like to clean up." She stops and opens one of the doors analyzing me. "You and I are about the same size, I'll get you a clean set of clothes. Use any of the medical supplies you need for your cuts."

At the mention of a shower, my body hums in anticipation. Until now, I hadn't paid much attention to the dirt and blood clinging to my clothes and skin. Still, I'm hesitant to let go. "How long do you think it will be before we hear anything?"

"Long enough for you to get cleaned up. Besides, Tyler will be pissed if he wakes up and finds you in this state."

"True." I smile imagining his lecture. Tyler never shied away from making overprotective demands, no matter how crazy it makes me. "In that case, cleaning up sounds fantastic."

Opening the door directly across from mine, Leah focuses on Edward. "You're welcome to clean up too. I'm sure I can find some extra clothes somewhere that will fit you."

"I'm good," Edward crosses his arms and leans against the wall next to my door. "I'll just stay here."

"Get cleaned up," I say sternly. "Who knows when we'll have the chance again? Besides," I lean in close, "you stink, Cullen."

His amused expression makes me shiver, especially when he leans in even closer. "You're one to talk, Swan." Straightening to his full height, he addresses Leah who is watching us with an odd expression. "I guess I'm cleaning up."

"You should have everything you need in the room. I'll set the clothes outside of your doors."

"Thank you, Leah." Stopping before I enter, I turn quickly. "If something…"

She cuts me off. "If there is any news, I'll come and get you right away."

"I'm sorry. I really do appreciate everything you're doing, it's just…"

"Say no more. I understand. Now stop overthinking things and go clean up," she says sternly.

"That's good advice." With a reassuring smile, Edward holds my bag out to me.

Grabbing it, I walk into the room before I change my mind, closing the door behind me. It looks like a typical hospital room. An adjustable bed takes up most of the space. A heart monitor and various other medical equipment surround it. To the left is another door leading into the bathroom. There is a cabinet above the toilet with a couple of folded white towels and various hygiene products. The enticing shower calls to me, no longer able to stand myself.

Carefully stripping out of my clothes, I hiss as they rub against the multitude of cuts all over my body. I'm especially mindful of the cut on my shoulder. Edward did a good job of patching it up, but it could easily split apart again if I'm not careful. Stepping into the shower, I let the hot water flow over my body. The dirt and grime make the water around my feet look murky. Looking up, I relish the feel of the water against my face, wishing it could wash away the events of the last few days as easily as it does the filth.

When the temperature starts to cool, I reluctantly get out, wrapping a towel tightly around my body. Carefully opening the door, I peek out and happily find the clothes that Leah promised. Looking across the hall, I see nothing in front of Edward's door. I hope that means he has already grabbed them and not that she couldn't find any.

After getting dressed, I dig through the cabinets in the bathroom, searching for a brush. In the bottom drawer, stuffed in the back, I find a lowly black comb. I have no idea how long it's been there, but I really don't care, I just want to get the knots out. My thick hair is almost no match for the tiny teeth of the comb, but I somehow make it work, putting my hair into a braid once I'm done.

Walking out of the bathroom, I jump when there is a knock at my door. My heart pounds knowing that it is probably Leah with news. Running over, I throw it open, startled to find Edward standing there instead. "Oh, hey."

"Hey." He slowly appraises me from the shoulders of my red tank top, down to the bottom of my loose fitting jeans. "You look better."

"So do you." It looks like Leah has a gift for clothing sizes. He looks better than he should in a simple pair of jeans and a dark blue tee shirt.

"How's your shoulder?" He reaches out, carefully checking the wound.

"It's okay."

"Good." Putting his hands in his pockets, he rocks back on his heels.

"Want me to put a bandage on it?" "Have you seen Leah?" We say at the same time, laughing at ourselves once we realize what happened. Edward waves to me to go first.

"I was just wondering if you've seen Leah?"

"Umm, no." His head cocks to the side with a knowing smile. "I'm guessing that you want to find her?"

"I need to know what is going on with Tyler."

He looks at me closely, his eyes traveling to my shoulder. "How about this? Let's get that shoulder fixed and then we can find her." I shake my head, not interested in wasting more time, but before I can voice any argument, he holds up his hand. "Hear me out."

"Okay," I concede. Given all that he has done, the least I can do is listen to what he has to say.

"Leah said she would come get you if there was any news, right?"

"Right."

"Then what's the harm in taking a few more minutes?"

It's hard to argue his point. "Fine, but as soon as you're done…"

"We find Leah."

Walking into my room, Edward goes straight to the medical supplies pulling out some ointment and bandages. Placing his hand on the small of my back, he leads me to the bed.

Sitting, he carefully assesses my wound. "It looks better than it did. Does it hurt?"

"A little." The pain has become a dull ache. It was easy to forget about it in the midst of everything else.

Taking the ointment, his finger glides over the cut. "This should help it heal quickly."

"Thank you." I feel the warmth of his body as he leans in closer. He smells clean, like soap and mint.

Laying a large bandage across my shoulder, he gently places surgical tape along the sides to secure it to my skin. "You were amazing back there," he whispers.

"Just doing my job." His fingers continue trail against my skin making it hard to concentrate.

He laughs, shaking his head. "I've been in the field a long time, and believe me, I've never seen anything like that. You're an amazing woman." His eyes drop with his hands, the bandage now secure.

My face flushes at his words, unsure of how to handle the compliment. "Anyone would have done the same thing."

"You're not giving yourself enough credit." His eyes find mine again, vivid jade hypnotically drawing me in. "How did you learn to do a chest tube?"

"I don't know. I just did."

Confusion clouds his eyes. "I'm not following."

This is something I don't talk about this often. It's hard to put into words. "Things just come easy for me. They always have, ever since I can remember."

"Bella, I heard what Doc said, you're not a doctor. So how did you suddenly perform surgery?"

"I read about it."

"That's not something you can learn from a book." He looks at me as if I'm something to be studied. The comforting feelings from just moments ago dissipate as frustration seeps in. I don't like feeling like a zoo animal.

"Well, I can."

"That doesn't make sense."

My frustration bubbles over into irritation. I don't know how to make him understand. I don't know why I'm even trying. It's time to get back to reality. Testing my bandage, I stand up. "Thank you for your help." He looks at me sadly, realizing that he crossed a line. "I want to check on Tyler."

He's silent, debating whether to challenge me. "Let's go find Leah then." Walking to the door, he pauses, his back rigid. "I know you're worried about Tyler, so I'm not going to push you for answers right now. However, I told you that I'm all in and that hasn't changed. Once something catches my interest, I don't let go." Turning, the intensity of his eyes takes me aback. "And you, Bella Swan, have captured my interest." Before I can respond, he opens the door and waves me through. "Lead the way, Mira. I'm right behind you." Stunned, it takes me a moment to catch up. A part of me knows he is right. It is only a matter of time before we will collide.

Given the look of this wing, I assume that Tyler will be somewhere in this area. The hallway is quiet, only a couple of the rooms are open, the occupants inside sleeping. I had forgotten that it is still early in the morning. Finding the nurse's station, I grab the arm of the first nurse I see.

"Where is the man that was brought in for surgery?"

"I don't know," she claims, ripping her arm out of my grasp. Backing up, she reaches for the phone across the desk. I may have reacted too strongly.

"I'm sorry. We didn't mean to startle you," Edward interrupts in a soothing voice, placing his hand over hers in an attempt to diffuse the situation. "Could you get Leah for us, please?"

"Sur-r-re," she stutters. Picking up the phone, she dials a four number extension asking the person to have Leah report to the nurse's station.

"Thank you." Edward's smile is entrancing. The nurse relaxes, giving him a nervous smile in return. I'd bet that his charm works in his favor far more than it probably should.

A few minutes later, Leah and Emmett rush down the hall. "I told you that I'd come and get you," she chastises immediately.

"You're surprised?" I counter. I did as she asked, but she should know that I'm not very patient when it comes to the people I care about.

"He just got out of surgery," Emmett states knowing that I lack tolerance in these types of situations.

"And?" My hands clench, waiting for their response.

"He's stable," Leah answers.

The news steals my breath causing Edward to put his arm around my shoulders to steady me. "Thank God."

"He has a bit of a recovery ahead of him, but Doc says he's going to be just fine."

"You saved him, Bella." Emmett takes a step closer. "Doc said he wouldn't have made it if you hadn't put in that chest tube."

"You want to see him?" Leah asks.

"Yes!" I jump forward, anxious to see him with my own eyes.

"Right this way." The three of us follow Leah down the corridor to another set of rooms. Heading to the third door on the left, she opens it and waves me through. "He's still asleep, but you can sit with him. Doc will be by in a while to give you the full report. He would be here now, but he had some unexpected business to attend to."

" _We'll_ wait here," Emmett stresses, urging Edward to agree, allowing me some time alone with Tyler. He nods his head, leaning back against the wall across from Tyler's door.

"All right," I whisper before walking into his room.

The scene awaiting me shakes me more than I thought it would. I'm used to Tyler being larger than life, but lying pale in that bed, surround by machines, he looks small and fragile.

"He's alive," I remind myself. It's a relief, at least, that he appears to be resting comfortably.

Moving a chair close to the bed, I grab his hand, assessing the machines for the truth of his health. "You scared the shit out of me." I brush his hair back, his skin cooler to the touch than it was in the van. "Don't do it again."

Lying my head down, the sheet chills my cheek. I can't stop shaking. It's hard to know whether it's the coolness of the room or adrenalin levels dropping that keep me trembling. My eyes are gritty, my body weak. With nowhere else to run and no one to fight, I allow myself to succumb to the exhaustion while counting the steady beat of his pulse.

I not sure how long I laid there before unexpected warmth surrounds me, a blanket appearing around my shoulders. Sitting up, I fall into Edwards concerned eyes. "You looked cold," he whispers, his hand lingering on my shoulder.

"Thanks." I'm too tired to say more.

"Rest. I'll keep watch." Unable to keep my eyes open, I lay down again. His hand lightly trails down my back before it falls away, the chair in the corner creaking as he sits. "I won't let anything happen." His voice is soft and comforting.

Drifting off to sleep, I try not to think about how it is his words and not the blanket that warms me.

 **Up next a conversation between Edward and Tyler. Until then here is your weekly teaser. :)**

Sitting forward, I try not to react to his unspoken accusation. "You're jumping to the wrong conclusion. I'm the one in the dark here. Her reaction was enough to convince me. My mission is to bring her in safely. It sounded like that wasn't going to happen if we met that contact in Peshawar."

He evaluates me silently, analyzing my words. "What's our next step?"

"We didn't get that far. Bella's focus was on keeping you alive, nothing else mattered."

"You've stayed close to her." His gaze sharpens.

"She's my mission."

An arrogant smirk spreads across his face. "You're not special. She evokes that feeling from everyone. Don't make it into something that it's not."


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Sunday!**

 **A huge shout out to TLS for rec'ing my story! :) Thank you! I appreciate it as well as all the reviews and notifications. Each e-mail makes me smile knowing that people are enjoying the story.**

 **LostIn PA continues to be my rock. I have a horrible habit of editing until the bitter end, so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Now on with the story.**

Chapter Seven: Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood

 _"If you ever ask me how many times you've crossed my mind, I would say once. Because you came, and never left."_

 _Ritu Ghatourey_

* * *

EPOV

The feeling of pelting cold jolts me awake. Instinct takes over, my hand automatically pointing the gun before I'm even fully aware of the possible danger. Interestingly, it is not a threat but Tyler who woke me, and by the looks of it, I surprised him as well.

"Put the gun down," he whispers harshly.

Holstering it, my brain works to catch up. "You're awake. Excellent!" Regardless of my initial dislike of him, I know Bella will be ecstatic. Glancing around the chair, I find several ice cubes. "Are you throwing ice at me?"

"It's not like I can get up and nudge you." He holds up his IV laden arm for emphasis. "Plus, I didn't want to wake her." He motions to a sleeping Bella, her head nestled next to his other arm. She looks peaceful.

"Still doesn't explain the ice."

"I want answers. The last thing I remember is climbing up the ladder."

"You were in bad shape." He glances over to Bella with a frown. "She had to call for help."

His eyes snap back. "Who the fuck did she call?" He's trying to keep his voice down, but aggravation rumbles through his chest.

"Calm down," I hiss, watching Bella become restless. "We didn't have many options. She did what she thought was best."

His face softens and I find myself drawn to the hand brushing the hair off her face. The repetitive action stirs my blood in unexplainable ways. "What happened?" he asks, calmer than before.

"She called Emmett. He took us to Billy Black's complex just outside of Bannu."

" _Doc_?" He sounds shocked. "Jesus. What happened to Peshawar?"

"My orders changed. Bella was convinced that the message was a warning. So, we changed direction, and called Emmett."

He looks at Bella again. "She was sure?"

"All I know is that it freaked her out."

His predatory stare once again shifts in my direction. "And you turned around, no questions asked? Seems strange you would disobey an order so easily."

Sitting forward, I try not to react to his unspoken accusation. "You're jumping to the wrong conclusion. I'm the one in the dark here. Her reaction was enough to convince me. My mission is to bring her in safely. It sounded like that wasn't going to happen if we met that contact in Peshawar."

He evaluates me silently, scrutinizing my explanation. "What's our next step then?"

"We didn't get that far. Bella's focus was on keeping you alive, nothing else mattered."

His gaze sharpens. "You've stayed close to her."

"She's my mission." Simple is best. He's probing, and I don't intend to give anything away needlessly.

An arrogant smirk spreads across his face. "You're not special. She evokes that feeling from everyone. Don't make it into something that it's not."

"What are you talking about?"

"I noticed the way you look at her. I watched you follow her around like a puppy." His voice drips with distain, but I recognize the game. He's not going to cut the ground out from under me that easily.

"You think I'm helping because of some misguided desire?" I scoff, ignoring the voice in my head that's been asking the same question. "I'm just doing my job."

"Desire, interesting choice," he sneers. "Look, you don't know her. I do. Bella knows how to get what she wants. Pretty boys don't sidetrack her. She just bends them to her will. Remember that."

Energy floods my veins; still I refuse to fall prey to his taunt. Keeping _him_ on the defensive is the goal. Swallowing contempt, I sharpen my words. "I don't know who you just insulted more, me or her. For someone who claims to care for her, you sure know how to make her sound like a cold hearted bitch."

His body jerks. Only movement from Bella stops him from lunging forward. "Don't twist my words," he hisses, trying not to disrupt her further.

"And don't pretend to know who I am," I counter. "I'm here to do a job, end of story. It makes me wonder why you are so concerned, though. Maybe you're the one who is afraid."

"That's ridiculous."

"Is it? Worried that I will disrupt your twosome? Who's really using who here?"

His eyes twitch, as his knuckles turn white. I've touched a nerve. "Don't talk about things you know nothing about."

" _Charlie_ ," his eyes widen at the name, "is the one who sent me. Maybe I know more than you think." The bluff rests in a possible reality. If Charlie has been sending these codes, it's plausible that he chose me for this mission. Whether that's good or bad is unknown, but right now that doesn't matter in my quest to weaken Tyler's confidence. Any information I can gleam about this trio earns me an advantage in my quest to help Bella.

His body strains as he leans forward, his eyes deadly. "You may know the name, but you have no clue about the man. Take my advice, _friend_ , you don't want any part of this."

I laugh at the warning. "Man, it's really hard to take you seriously considering you can't even sit up." I pause again, derisively tapping my finger against my chin. "You know what, Tyler? I really do love a mystery, and this whole situation is intriguing as fuck. I think I'm going to stick around."

"You're done, Cullen. I'll take it from here."

Moving to the end of the bed, I stretch to my full height, widening my stance. I refused to be intimidated. "I'm not done until I bring Bella in safely."

"You can't comprehend what you're in the middle of and with everything going to shit, the last thing I need is another complication."

I take another step. "Then let me help. I'm not the threat here."

"No."

"Oh, for the love of God, both of you stop talking," Bella grouses, sitting up. "We don't have time for a testosterone standoff." Focusing on Tyler, she lightly touches his cheek. "How are you feeling?"

A gentle smile breaks his stern concentration. "Better. Sounds like I have you to thank for that."

"You really need to stop scaring me."

"I know." For once, he looks contrite.

"You sure you feel better?" she asks, almost too sweetly.

"Absolutely."

"Good." She stands and leans over his bed. I can't see her face, but the look on his tells me that she's not happy. "I'm only going to say this once, knock off this school boy shit. Cullen is staying. End of story." He opens his mouth, but before he can say anything, she leans in even closer. "We don't have the luxury of turning away help right now."

The room crackles, neither wanting to be the one to break. I don't know Tyler well, but if I were a betting man, I'd wager everything on Bella. She seems like someone who is used to getting her way.

With a glare, Tyler finally leans back into his pillows, reaffirming the influence that she has over him. "I'm going on the record as disagreeing, but we'll play it your way, _for now_." Crossing his arms, he stays focused on Bella. "What's your plan?"

Undeterred by his petulance, she flashes a sweet, yet cunning smile. "First, I need you well enough to travel, so we can get out of here."

"To go where?"

Bella glances at me briefly before answering. "London."

He looks shocked. "It's that bad?" She nods. "Fuck."

Cataloging every detail of their conversation, I try to gain insight into their past. It's obvious that London means something, and the fact that Bella was willing to mention it in my presence gives me hope that she is starting to trust me.

Contemplative, she looks off into the distance. "I think I can get Emmett to go with us. We are going to need the manpower."

"That would be good," Tyler says gruffly, looking down at his I.V. As soon as his hand reaches for it, Bella stops him.

"What are you doing?"

"If you're worried enough to run to London, we have no time to waste."

"No. No way. You just got out of surgery. We're going to wait for Doc to clear you and then we'll move."

"Bella…"

"She's right." My interruption earns another glare from Tyler. "I don't think you realize what she went through to keep you alive. She doesn't need to go through that again because you're too stubborn to rest."

Bella throws me a grateful smile, silently mouthing " _thank you_ ". I try not to react knowing that Tyler is watching closely.

A knock on the door pulls our attention away from the tense conversation. Doc cautiously pokes his head in, smiling when he sees Tyler awake. "Well, look who it is. It's been too long, my friend."

Tyler gives him a genuine smile. That action piques my interest given he rarely lets his guard down. It confirms that he, Bella, and Doc have an extensive history. "It has." Tyler reaches out to shake his hand. "What are you doing in Pakistan?"

"Oh you know, this and that," he remarks casually, giving nothing away. "You're very lucky."

Tyler glances at Bella. "That's what I hear. So what's the damage?"

"The impact of the blast did a number on your chest. Thankfully, I was able to repair it. We also have you on a regimen of antibodies to combat a growing infection, most likely caused by the debris."

"What about his head?" Bella asks anxiously.

"He has a nasty concussion and some mild swelling." He walks over to check Tyler's eyes and the bandage around his head. "It looks like he is responding to the fluids and medication. That will hopefully resolve it."

"That's good, that's really good." Bella smiles and grabs Tyler's hand.

"How are you feeling? Any dizziness or stiffness?" Doc asks, using both hands to prod up and down Tyler's neck.

"I'm a little dizzy and have a headache, but that's it."

Doc nods, happy with his answer. "The headache will linger for a bit, but other than that things are looking good."

"When can I travel?" Tyler tries to sit up, cringing as his moves.

Doc lays his hand on Tyler's shoulder. "Steady, there. You're not going anywhere right now. I need to make sure that everything is healing and then we can figure out how to get you out of here."

Bella looks at him with a confused sideways glance. When Tyler looks down, Doc subtly shakes his head. She's obviously bothered by his response, given her abrupt rigid stance, but chooses not to confront him.

Already fatigued, Tyler settles against the pillows. "Okay, but don't expect me to lay here for long." I have a feeling his body's lack of strength is the only reason that he's not pushing the issue.

"Rest." Bella leans over to kiss his forehead. "I'll start making plans so that we can move as soon as you're strong enough."

"That's advice you should take," Doc adds. "You're not going to do her any good if you deteriorate as soon as you leave." He walks over to the wall and hits a call button. Within seconds, a nurse rushes in with a syringe. Bella eyes it knowingly. Doc is about to ensure that Tyler takes her advice one way or another.

"I want all the details, Bella." Tyler focuses his attention on her, fully aware of what that injection will do. At least he's not fighting it.

"Always." The weight of their unspoken conversation lies heavy between them, emphasizing their importance to one another. I try to ignore the tremor of frustration that comes along with the thought, his closeness to her bothers me more than it should.

"A few hours, tops," he mumbles as the sedation takes hold. Bella holds his hand tightly until he completely drifts away.

"What does he mean?" I ask

"He wants us to move in a few hours," Bella responds, running her hand over his head.

"That would be wise," Doc adds, checking Tyler's vitals.

Marching into his space, Bella places her hands on her hips. "Okay, what's going on? You wouldn't be worried about how long we have to move him unless something happened."

Unfazed by her furor, he saunters to the door. "Come." Opening it, he motions for us to follow; remaining silent as he leads us into what looks like his personal office. Sitting at the desk, he finally addresses us. "You don't have much time."

Ignoring the chair he offers, Bella paces the length of the small room. "What happened?"

"I think Leah told you that I had business to attend earlier."

"She did." Keeping an eye on Bella, I prepare to support her in whatever move she decides to take. If I've learned anything over these past few hours, it's to rely on her instincts.

" _Friends_ let me know that my new guests are being sought by more than one group. Apparently, finding you is high on everyone's list. It's only a matter of time before somebody tracks you here."

The fact that people want to find us is not news, however, his mention of more than one group is, at least to me. Obviously, the people who are after Bella in the first place would be one, maybe the Taliban two. Could a third be the mysterious contact? The possibilities are maddening, Bella, however, seems unaffected.

"These _friends_ ," Bella stops moving, placing both hands on the back of the chair he offered earlier, "can you trust them?"

He laughs. "You know better than anyone, Bella, trust is a tricky thing. But, do I think they told me the truth? Yes."

"Are they going to give away our location?" I ask, calculating our next move. The choices are limited given the lack of resources around here.

Doc contemplates his response. "We have a lucrative partnership. They know saying anything would damage that. For now, I think your secret is safe. But if someone gives them a better deal…"

"They'd sell us out in a heartbeat." Bella shoves the chair in frustration. "Fuck! What are our options?"

"My most trusted man can take you to an airstrip about an hour away. I'll make arrangements for a cargo plane to take you wherever you need to go."

Bella tilts her head, contemplating the suggestion. Although she had mentioned London, I doubt she would want to fly straight there. "I can make that work. We will need to go…"

Doc holds up his hand quickly stopping her. "Don't tell me. The less I know the better. Tell the pilot when you arrive."

"Of course." Bella's head drops, the gravity of the decision hitting her. "Can Tyler survive a trip like that?"

"Ideally, I'd like to monitor him a bit longer before he moves. If no complications arise from the surgery, his chances are good."

"Can we wait that long?"

"I'm not moving until he can," Bella states, making Doc's response irrelevant to our decision. "If you want to go before that, I'd understand. This is probably not what you signed up for when you took this mission."

For a moment, I see a flicker of apprehension before a veil of neutrality covers it. It's something I've come to recognize, the fight to remain emotionless and in control. I just don't believe that it is where her heart lies. The more I get to know her, the more it seems that underneath her tough exterior, lives a delicate soul. The desire to protect it overwhelms me.

"Not a chance."

She flashes a brief smile of relief before addressing Doc. "I want to get everything ready now so that as soon as you clear him we move."

Doc picks up the phone. "Leah, start making calls." Apparently, they have already discussed the plan because that's all he needs to say before hanging up.

"What is your protection like around here?" Bella walks to the window and peeks out.

"It's not an army, but it gets the job done."

"Put everyone on alert. I need people watching the perimeters. Any sign of an unwelcome approach we need to know right away." Bella takes out her gun and checks the clip. "I want multiple people at each point of entry, as well as on each roof." Gone is her previous nervousness. The alteration is fascinating. She has transformed into a seasoned soldier, focused on tactical steps.

"I'll make it happen," Doc answers, unfazed by her sudden orders.

"This is going to be a shoot first and ask questions later kind of situation. Can they handle that?"

"Understood. They will be ready. I only hire the best."

"Good. Where is Emmett?"

"He's with Leah. They are working on your escape route."

"Okay." She continues to look out the window. "We'll need to borrow some supplies."

"Of course, whatever you need. The room you are looking for will be at the end of this hallway."

"Thank you." Marching towards the door, she points in my direction. "You're with me." Following, I nod goodbye to Doc as we leave. So much for pleasantries, he, however, still seems unfazed by her behavior.

"Where are we headed?" I ask, trying to keep up with her determined walk.

"Supply room."

"Yeah, I gathered that. I meant when we leave?"

I can see her mind plotting. "We can't have the pilot take us to London."

"Makes sense. What are you thinking?"

"We'll have him fly us into Europe. I'm still deciding on the where. Regardless, I want to make sure we are fully prepared to travel to London once we land. I'm not doing the lack of supply thing again."

The serious comment makes me laugh. "Just so I have a clear picture, you're saying that your Mary Poppins bag is considered a lack of resources?"

She gives me a funny look. "Mary Poppins bag?"

"Come on you have to admit that thing is loaded. I was actually waiting for you to pull out some sort of armored vehicle when we needed a ride."

The joke falls flat. "Whatever. We can't be caught off guard again."

I quickly pull back my smile. "Of course not."

All of a sudden, my phone vibrates, causing me to stop. Pulling it out, I expect to see another encrypted text; instead, I find a text from an unknown American number.

"What is it?" Bella asks, leaning over to see the screen.

"I'm not sure." Opening the text, I'm relieved to see the words _cerulean blue_. It is warning system Jasper and I came up with years ago. He must be using a burner phone. "It's from my partner. They must have contacted him. He knows something is wrong."

"Don't answer," Bella says sternly. "We can't trust anything."

Although I'm confident in my partnership, I agree with her about answering the text. At this critical juncture, the last thing we need is another dynamic. Once we're settled, I'll find a way to contact him. I need to let him know that I'm okay, but more importantly, I have to find out what he knows. In order to do that, I need Bella to trust my judgement.

Turning off my phone, I put it back in my pocket. Leaning down, I move in closer so she really hears me. I want her to understand that my faith in Jasper is as strong as her faith in Tyler. "I trust him." When she shakes her head, I place my hands on her shoulders. "I trust him. I agree that now is not the time to reach out to anyone, but I'll have to make contact soon. I need you to trust me on this."

Standing there defenseless, time seems to stop until I watch the veil of indifference dissolve, an understanding passing between us. "Alright." The single word is a victory I'll take.

Walking away, she leaves me to follow. Reaching the end of the hall, we easily find the room. Upon entering, both of us stop short. This is more than just your average supply closet. Beyond medical supplies and food, it is also a small armory, filled with various guns and ammo. Bella flashes a mischievous grin. We just hit the resource jackpot.

"Doc is certainly a surprise," I utter reaching for an empty duffle bag on a shelf.

"He knows what he is doing." She grabs a bag too.

"Thank goodness for that. This is going to give us a hell of a leg up."

"I hope so." Simultaneously, we reach into an ammo bin, our hands brushing against one another. She looks up, the combination of innocence and sadness reflected back piercing. "I can't guarantee that this is going to turn out okay. It's not your mess to fix anymore. That code we received is bad. The CIA…"

"Hey." I don't want her to beat herself up for a choice I made. "I realized as soon as you asked me to turn around that we were going rogue. It felt right to follow your instincts. I'm not one to ignore mine either and they are telling me that I'm on the right side of this."

She looks at me strangely. "You're really willing to take that chance, knowing next to nothing?"

"What can I say, I like taking chances." Bending to the side, I bump her slightly. "Maybe it's you that doesn't know me, Mira. I love the rush of adrenaline. It makes me feel alive." I flash a wide smile, trying to break her shell. I need to see the warmth reflected in her eyes again. She's robotic without it.

With a scrunched up face, her eyes light up with interest. Success. "An adrenaline junkie, huh? I should have known."

"Think you can handle it?"

I'm rewarded with a small smile. "Yeah, I think I can."

"Good." I lightly squeeze her hand. "And once we reach London, _successfully_ ," I stress trying to ease her worry, "We can finally talk." My pulse races when she squeezes my hand in return, the genuineness mirrored back one more sign that I'm making progress. She quietly laughs, shaking her head. "What?"

"I can honestly say that even in the midst of all this craziness, I'm glad we had a chance to meet. You're one of a kind Edward Cullen."

I temper my reaction as another brick falls. "I aim to please." Releasing her hand, I focus on our task, silently praying that the next stage of our trip doesn't prove me a liar.

 **Bonus points to anyone who knows where the cerulean blue reference comes from. ;) Up next we hear from Bella, until there here is your weekly teaser.**

"Are you CIA?" Edward pushes.

"Edward, back off. This isn't the place for twenty questions." I don't want them disturbing Tyler.

Emmett leans back against the wall with a smirk. This cannot be good. "No, it's fine, Bella. Spooks like to know everything, you know that."

"Not CIA," Edward comments, glaring at the "spooks" comment.

"Not CIA," Emmett confirms. "Let's just say I go where my services are needed."


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back!**

 **Thank you so much for the response to last chapter. The notifications and reviews made my week. The blue reference in the last chapter was from the x-files, my favorite television show of all time. :)**

 **Thank you to LostIn PA who is always ready and willing to double check things and saves me from my obsessive tweaking of each chapter. A special shout out this week to jansails who graciously allowed me to pick her brain to make sure my medical research was correct. Thank you for taking time to cater to my questions. :)**

Chapter Eight: The Big Middle

 _"Don't tell a girl with fire in her veins and hurricane bones what she should and shouldn't do. In the blink of an eye, she will shatter that ridiculous cage you attempt to build around her beautiful bohemian spirit." ~ Melody Lee_

* * *

BPOV

I watch hypnotically as the machines blink with Tyler's vitals, my leg bouncing along to each blip. My mind is in a million places going over each step in our plan. I hate this space, the lull between the strategy and battle. I'd rather get it over with, at least when I am moving I feel like I have some amount of control, even if it's just over my own actions.

Breathing in the silence, I work to temper the fervor building within. There has been no sign of an impending attack. However, that knowledge doesn't put my mind at ease. Experience has taught me that an eerie calm often signifies a destructive storm. The fire in my veins is warning me of its inevitability, whether here or somewhere else, I know that it is coming. I need to stay sharp and ready.

Staring at the monitor, the lines blur as I contemplate my earlier conversation with Doc. _My mind is a sponge_. I silently chant, replaying every detail.

* * *

 _"Tell me the truth, how is he?"_

 _The aroma of eucalyptus and mint permeates the air when he shifts closer. It's comforting and makes me wonder whether he chose the fragrance purposely for its relaxing properties. "I'm not going to lie, he suffered serious injuries. But he's strong and healthy, which works in his favor for a quicker recovery."_

 _He's trying to ease my worries, which isn't what I need. "You wouldn't release him if we had more time, so prepare me. What do I need to know to help him?"_

 _His soulful eyes wash over me. Doc has always been accepting, nevertheless, my life can be difficult to comprehend. I assimilate information quickly; it's how I transform into different people for each assignment. If I am to succeed, Doc needs to treat me like a colleague to whom he is transferring the case, not a nervous family member._

 _"Okay. Your instincts were right on when you did the chest tube. He suffered a blunt thoracic trauma. Due to the amount of blood draining from the tube and his unresponsive hypotension, I determined the best course of action was a thoracotomy."_

 _"That's an incision in the pleural space, right?" Hauntingly, the smell of Tyler's blood spilling in the van engulfs me. Pushing the memory away, I force myself to remain distant._

 _"Yes. I was able to repair the damage, but it's a difficult surgery in terms of recovery. The resulting pain often interferes with spontaneous deep breathing leading to respiratory distress." Grasping my shoulders, he directs my attention. "You're going to need to monitor him closely."_

 _"What should I look for?" Staring into his eyes, I prepare to digest the information. My mind is a sponge. My mind is a sponge._

 _Releasing my shoulders, he places a stethoscope against Tyler's chest. "Listen." Using the equipment, I hear the steady rhythm of Tyler's breath. "What do you hear?"_

 _"His breathing. It sounds good," I say confidently._

 _"Correct. But, the most common complications with this type of surgery are post-operative pneumonia or atelectasis, which is when the lung or lobe of a lung collapses. He doesn't have many of the risk factors for pneumonia, so I'm not as concerned about that. Atelectasis, however, is tricky because it can occur two to four days after the surgery. Monitor his breathing closely and watch for signs of breathlessness. If he does have a collapsed lung, there will be decreased breath sounds on the affected side."_

 _"What do I do if that happens?"_

 _"Get him to a hospital where they can properly evaluate him."_

 _"And if I can't do that?" Checking into a hospital is like putting a target on our heads._

 _"You have to. He'll need a chest x-ray, an arterial blood gas…" He sighs, glancing at the ceiling as if it holds the key to changing my mind. "Listen to me, Bella. He'll need a proper work up to determine treatment."_

 _"And if I can't?" I have to prepare for everything including not being able to take him to a hospital._

 _Doc frowns, rubbing his forehead. "I have a network of friends that can make house calls. I'll give you some numbers of people in different locations. Hopefully, one will be close to where you are going. If you can't get him to a hospital, call them."_

 _"I can do that."_

 _"Just know, Bella, that even the best doctor can't perform miracles. If he deteriorates," he pauses, "some things can't be done outside of a hospital. If it gets to that, you are going to have to make a choice."_

 _His words turn my stomach to ice. This scenario is my worst nightmare. Given a choice between his death and my survival, I know what Charlie would order me to pick. I just don't know if I have the strength to do it. "I understand." Swallowing my fear, I motion for him to keep going. "What else?"_

 _Expelling another frustrated breath, he shakes his head and continues. "Fluid can easily build up around his lungs again, so watch for that as well. Additionally, watch his incisions for signs of infection. They look good, but you're not out of the woods yet. You also need to monitor the swelling in his brain."_

 _Creating a mental checklist, I mark each item down. "How?"_

 _"Worsening dizziness, stiff neck, loss of consciousness, or becoming incoherent are signs that it is getting worse. So far, he seems to have only mild effects. With rest, it should resolve itself, but if those symptoms occur..."_

 _"Then I need to intervene."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"I can do that. I've dealt with that injury before." It is something familiar to me, a tiny bit of comfort in a sea of uncertainty._

 _"Of course you have." He smiles sadly. "You'll also need to watch his chest tube for clogging. If everything is healing correctly, you can probably remove it in a few days. I will send you with instructions and the proper equipment. Be extremely careful, if you do it improperly, the lung will collapse. Better yet, take him to a hospital to have it done," he adds quickly._

 _I appreciate his perseverance even though it doesn't change the situation. "I put it in, so I guess it's only fair that I take it out," I joke lamely, trying to offset the nausea._

 _Doc reaches out and lightly rubs my back reassuringly. "Follow my instructions to the letter and he should be back to his feisty self in no time. I'll send opioids for the pain, although they can add to the breathing problems, so watch the dosage. He'll probably also need inhalers for bronchospasms, which are typical after any thoracic surgery. Follow the dosing instructions like you would for asthma."_

 _"Okay."_

* * *

"Okay," I echo as my conversation with Doc fades into the background. "I can do this."

Clutching my hands, I lean forward praying that the fates shine down on Tyler for an uncomplicated recovery. The odds are not in our favor, but I refuse to give up. We _will_ make it to London and then we can figure out how to start fighting back. At least, Emmett agreed to accompany us. His blind desire to pay me back made it an easy sell. I despise playing that card, but he will be a vital asset.

Then there is Edward. Manipulation comes naturally to me, almost innate, particularly with men. It's amazing what a flirtatious smile can get you, and I probably use the technique more than I should. However, there is something about him that makes me smile, not because I have to, or because I need something, but simply because I want to. My instincts tell me to trust him, but it's hard to fight against the years of training warning me not to let people get too close. The effortlessness at which he decided to come with us should be a red flag, an indication that he has alternate motives. Yet, when I look into his eyes all I see is genuineness, which puts me at ease more than I want to admit. I think I shocked myself as much as him when I agreed to follow his lead with his partner. The look in his eyes convinced me, the raw emotion affecting me in ways I can't fully explain. If he was willing to give everything up for me, it seemed like the least I could do is grant him that request.

Maybe it's Tyler. Without his stability, I feel off kilter. Could that be why I'm vulnerable to Edward's charm? Will it change once Tyler is back? If I was being honest, I guess the real question is do I want it to?

"Sorry to interrupt," Edward whispers walking into the room. "I knocked but didn't get a response."

Caught in my thoughts I must have missed it. Sitting up, I shove my existential mind warp to the side. "Is there news?"

"No. All is quiet on the western front."

"Hmmm."

His head tilts, evaluating me. "You don't like that answer."

"I don't trust it."

"Calm before the storm?" Edward asks, reflecting my earlier thoughts.

"Exactly."

"Well, we are as ready as we are going to be if something happens."

"How about the transport?"

"We're good to go on that end too. Doc made sure that we have what we need to transport Tyler in both the van and the plane." He gestures to the bed. "Do you think he'll cooperate once he's awake?"

"Oh, he will. Trust me." Tyler can fight all he wants, but he is not going to win any argument that puts his health at risk. Edward stifles a laugh. "What?"

"Nothing." I give him a pointed look, knowing there is something. "I just wouldn't want to be on your bad side, that's all."

My duplicitous lips automatically smile. "That's probably a good thing to remember."

"Believe me, Mira. That is something I will not soon forget." Pulling a chair from across the room, he places it next to mine. I can feel him analyzing me again. "Why don't you get some rest? Who knows when we will get a chance again."

I huff out a humorless laugh. "I don't think I could rest even if I tried. I'm too wired."

"The anticipation," he states knowingly.

"Yeah."

"For me, I always feel it in my veins, like fire."

Once again, his wording reflects my own. It's a rare experience, which happens all too often with him. It's unnerving and exciting all at the same time. "Me too."

"Look at that, something we have in common." He winks giving me a brilliant smile, one that makes my blood pulse for a different reason.

"How's it going?" Emmett carefully opens the door, unknowingly disrupting the moment before it has a chance to take hold.

Clearing my throat, I sit up straighter, wondering why I feel like I've been caught doing something wrong. Edward glances at me sideways, sitting straighter too. "Okay. He's stable. No signs of complications. Hopefully, that means Doc can clear him soon."

"That would be good. I don't like waiting. It's only a matter of time before trouble finds us."

"Any word from the locals?"

He shakes his head. "No. Doc trusts that his assets will let us know if there is anything on the wind."

"That's good," I whisper, Doc's contacts are usually reliable. Emmett, however, looks somber. "Isn't it?"

"If you trust that." Crossing my arms, I raise my eyebrow waiting for an explanation. "I just find that in this part of the world it's difficult to tell your enemies from your friends. The sooner we get out of here the better," he grumbles.

"What brought you here in the first place?" Edward eyes him closely. "I mean, it's clear you hate it. I'm just curious."

Emmett returns his scowl. "Like all of us, I was sent here to complete a mission. It's the job, not my choice."

"But not the same job as Bella?" The direct question is astonishing, considering that he and Emmett have barely interacted. Edward obviously decided to stop pulling punches.

Emmett shoots me a perplexed look. "No." He probably believes that Edward knows more than he does.

"Are you CIA?" Edward pushes.

"Edward, back off. This isn't the place for twenty questions." Now is not the time for this conversation, not to mention that I don't want them disturbing Tyler.

Emmett leans back against the wall with a smirk. This cannot be good. "No, it's fine, Bella. Spooks like to know everything, you know that."

"Not CIA," Edward comments, glaring at the "spooks" comment.

"Not CIA," Emmett confirms. "Let's just say I go where my services are needed."

"A mercenary," Edward deduces with another glare. "That's fantastic."

"Scared of the competition."

"Hardly. I just have a hard time trusting someone who sells themselves to the highest bidder." Having heard worse, his accusations don't faze Emmett. Edward shifts his focus back to me. "You certainly keep interesting company."

"It's a company I trust, don't disparage it." Done with this conversation, I get up and look out the window.

"Are you a mercenary, Bella?" Edward follows me. "Does _Charlie_ hire you? Is a black spade your calling card?"

"I'm whatever I need to be." The answer will drive him crazy, but it's not exactly a lie, in fact, it's the closest to the truth that I can get.

Stepping into my space, I feel his whispering breath against my ear. "These riddles of yours are getting old. When are you going to believe that I'm on your side?"

Spinning until we are face to face, his eyes spar with mine, the air around us buzzing with electricity. My stubbornness is no match for his current determination. "I don't know what you want from me. I'm not obligated to give you my biography." I'm impressed when he holds his ground. Most would have backed down by now.

"I'm not trying to hurt you." His hand reaches for mine, his thumb floating across my skin.

His sincerity challenges my defenses. How he can beguile me so easily is perplexing. "It's not as simple as you want to make it."

He steps even closer. "Bring it on, Mira, I'm ready."

"Do you two want a room?" Emmett interrupts, breaking the spell, the air suddenly going stale.

My sharp eyes turn on him. I have no time for his sarcastic nonsense. "Don't start, Emmett. I'm not in the mood."

He holds his hands up in surrender. "Just commenting on what I see, that's all."

"We don't need your commentary. We need to focus on getting out of here. The rest can wait."

I know what Edward wants. My history, however, is more complicated than he realizes and the gaps in my memory only make it worse. How do to put it all in words when I don't even remember how I got here?

Clenching his fists, Edward looks poised to argue, but swiftly, reins himself in, and changes directions. "Understood." The word is hard and forced.

His eyes dig into my soul, making it difficult to stand my ground. This isn't fair to him. Resolved, I decide that once we get to London, at the very least, I can bring him up to speed on Laurent. I owe him that much and hopefully, it will quench his desire for information long enough to buy me time. He's not happy, but he'll have to be satisfied for now. A silent promise of later is all I can give him.

Before anything else is said, Doc rushes into the room. "I got a call. They are on their way." He checks Tyler's vitals.

"What?" I look out the window as if the answers are waiting outside.

"I have an informant who owes me a debt. I saved his daughter several months ago. He said we have a couple of hours before they arrive. You need to leave, now." He looks fearful. That worries me.

"Wait, wait," I hold up my hands trying to catch up. "What about Tyler? What about you? We can't just leave."

"Bella." Edward's fiery eyes are now sympathetic. "Doc is right. Our best bet is to leave."

"But…"

"Tyler is stable and you know what to do if that changes. As for us, as long as they don't find evidence that you were here, we will be fine. If you stay it will be a fight and I don't think you want that for anyone."

His words take me aback. "No. No, I don't." I've always accepted that death chases me, it the nature of this job, but I've never accepted the idea of collateral damage. Charlie tells me that belief makes me vulnerable. I always hoped that it keeps me human. I don't want Doc's blood on my hands.

Shaking free of my apprehension, I regain focus. "You're sure he said they wouldn't be here for two hours."

"Yes, he was very clear on that point."

"Okay, then. Let's get Tyler ready, the bigger cushion we create between us the better."

"Just exactly who are 'they'?" Edward moves next to me, his stance rigid. I realize that I never explained to Doc who Edward is, he probably assumes, like Emmett, that he is aware of everything. However, in this harried moment, I'm too tired to care about censoring Doc's response. Fuck it.

"Laurent's hired guns. He's desperate to find you, Bella. But it also sounds like he wants you alive."

"He had a funny way of showing it at the hotel," Edward snarls.

"Unsophisticated hired guns, remember," I comment simply. "He thinks I have information."

"Do you?" Edward stares me down.

"No."

"But you certainly know how to stir up trouble," Doc declares. "According to my informant, the Taliban are hunting them, something about Laurent leaving his calling card. That may delay their time even more."

I can't help but smirk, making Laurent a target with the Taliban seemed like a fitting move. "It was only fair."

Edward's watches me, a lightbulb going off when he connects the dots. "Adding fuel to the fight," he comments reflecting my words from when I laid the spade next to the men.

I shrug my shoulders. "The fatal flaw of a calling card is that it can be easily used against you. Laurent needs to learn that he's not untouchable."

"Brilliant," Emmett adds. He doesn't know anything about my mission, but I know he has heard Laurent's name, especially in the circles he runs.

"You are a wonder, my dear." Doc reaches out to cup my cheek. "But you're still human. Be careful with these games you play."

"I always am. What about you? An informant of Laurent's cannot be trusted."

"He's not exactly with Laurent. What did you say earlier, 'unsophisticated hired guns'."

"Oh, sorry about that," I say immediately, assuming that I just insulted his contact.

"Don't be, you're not wrong. I'm just thankful he recognized where they were headed."

Edward is monitoring each word, his focus volleying between us. I can see the questions poised on his lips, but there will be plenty of time for that when we reach London. Right now, we need to move. "Yeah, but if we stand here any longer, it won't matter."

"Right." Doc moves back over by Tyler. "Don't forget, monitor his breathing, and watch for infection."

"I won't." His instructions are burned into my memory.

Doc shakes his head dolefully. "You would have made a brilliant doctor. Make sure he rests. I know Tyler, and as soon as he has some energy, he's going to want to get back into the mix. He needs to let his body heal."

"Oh, believe me, Doc. He will."

He chuckles. "That I do. You're the only one he listens to."

With one final glance at Tyler, reassuring myself that he will be okay, I turn my attention to Edward and Emmett. "Ready?"

"We have everything ready. We just need to move Tyler," Edward says.

"We will have an armed transport to the airfield about an hour away. The plane is waiting and ready to go. It will just be us and the pilot," Emmett adds.

"And you're sure we can trust him?" I ask, once again addressing Doc.

"Yes."

"I'll be in the cockpit with him the whole time. We aren't leaving anything to chance, Bella. I promise." Emmett responds, Doc nodding in agreement.

"Then let's get this show on the road."

Doc hits the call button and instantly two men come into the room with a gurney. With our help, they carefully lift Tyler onto it. Doc disconnects the unnecessary equipment, making sure that the rest of it is ready to move with him.

"If he gets too restless, knock him out."

"Got it."

"Take care of yourself." Doc pulls me into a tight hug. "Next time, let's try not to make it so long between our visits."

He makes it sound like we can call each other up for dinner. We both know that is not how our lives work. "Where is Leah?" I want to say goodbye before we leave, feeling bad that we didn't get to catch up.

His regretful eyes tell me the answer. "She had a meeting. She hoped to be back before you left, but I know she would want to send her love."

"Send her mine back." Grabbing my bag off the chair, I secure it around my shoulders and start to follow everyone out of the room. Stopping at the threshold of the door, I quickly turn and throw my arms around Doc. "Thank you. I'll never be able to repay you for this."

He squeezes me tightly. "There is no need to repay me, sweetie. You have always helped me when I needed it. Life is not an always a quid pro quo. Caring about people means there are no strings." Weighing his words, I'm reminded that is not the lesson I learned. "You have a beautiful heart, trust it." Before I question the intent of his advice, he releases me. "Now go. We will see each other again."

"Stay safe." I give him once last smile before running to catch up to the gurney.

The ride to the airport, although tense, is uneventful. Doc's informant apparently true to his word about the window of time we had to slip away. Once we get Tyler out of the van, as planned, our armed escort leaves. Boarding quickly, Edward helps to secure Tyler's gurney to the wall of the plane, while Emmett heads to the cockpit to give the pilot our destination. We will land in Inverness in the highlands of Scotland, and then drive to London. Emmett called in some favors to have a van ready for our use when we land. I wish we didn't need to move Tyler so much, but no matter how much Doc trusts the pilot, it is safer to keep our final destination a secret.

As the cargo plane ascends, I lean back into the uncomfortable chair and close my eyes, the full impact of our narrow escape finally hitting me. I feel Edward squeeze my hand. Looking over, he gives me a smile.

"You did it, Mira."

Tears fill my eyes, my body shaking, unable to hold back my emotions any longer. I honestly thought we wouldn't make it out alive. If it weren't for Edward, we wouldn't have. "No, _we_ did."

"We," he says with a wide smile. "Partners then?" He removes his hand from mine to reach out.

Understanding the hidden meaning behind his words, I grasp his hand firmly. "Partners." Tyler is just going to have to accept that Edward has more than earned his right to know.

 **Up next, an introduction and a long awaited conversation. Until then here is your weekly teaser.**

Closing the door behind her, she sits on the stoop, patting the spot next to her. Without any hesitation, I take the invitation, my leg brushing against hers in the small space. Pulling her hand out from behind her back, she hands me one of the two beer bottles she is holding.

The glass feels cold against my skin. "Beer?"

"It's got to be five o'clock somewhere. Besides, I think we more than deserve it." She leans her head back against the door, the tension draining from her body.

The sight makes me smile. "Truer words have never been spoken."

She holds her bottle up. "To narrow escapes."

"To narrow escapes." I tap my bottle to hers, both of us taking a long swig. "So, are you ready to tell me exactly what is going on here?"


	10. Chapter 10

**You guys are awesome! Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts and support of this story. You keep me going!**

 **Thank you** **LostIn PA for your constant guidance and support. I couldn't do it without you!**

 **Now on with the story...**

Chapter Nine: Blank Space

 _"Maybe it's not about the length of time you've known someone; maybe it's about instant recognition on an unconscious level. Our souls know each other." S.E. Hall_

* * *

EPOV

The van takes us to our final destination through the cobblestone streets of London. My body is numb to the motion after twenty-seven hours of constant travel. I've lost track of whether it's late or early, the overcast city doing nothing to help orient me. All I know is that my aching, jet-lagged body desperately needs rest. The interior of the van is silent, amplifying the sound of the hammering rain. The group is exhausted, our reserves depleted. We need time to recuperate and plan our next steps. By now, Jenks has either listed me as missing or AWOL depending upon the information he has received. Bella is certain that the CIA has been compromised but by who and at what level she didn't say.

I've been watching her closely, unable to stop myself, using any little nuance to add to my knowledge. I want answers. Yet, the picture of her lethargically leaning against the side of the van, her face pale and eyes closed, weakens my resolve to push her. She's proven herself fierce and independent, but right now, she looks so small. The desire for information and the desire to protect her are battling within my weary mind. I can't help but wonder whether she's ever allowed anyone to help carry her burdens and what it would take to become that person.

"Bella," Emmett calls from the driver's seat. "We're here."

Suddenly alert, she looks out of the window. "There's a garage on your left. It's easy to miss."

"What should I look for?"

"A blue door with a metal gate, right next to it is a gray wall, that's it."

"Got it." Cars honk as Emmett pulls in front of what looks like a stone wall, angry that we are blocking part of the already small street. "Umm, Bella."

"I'm on it." She jumps out of the back and runs to the wall, her arm trying to block the pelting rain. Sliding back a hidden panel, she punches in a code on a small keypad. I marvel as the door slides open. The design is impressive. To the naked eye, it's almost impossible to see, a nifty advantage to anyone trying to avoid detection.

Moving out of the way, she waves Emmett into a small garage. It's just big enough to fit the van with barely enough space to open the back doors. Bella quickly follows and punches in a code on another keypad, the door closing behind us. Simultaneously, a door opens on our left, a tall, athletic looking man emerging. He leans casually against the doorframe, his focus on Bella. Jumping out of the back, my hand automatically reaches for the gun at my side. Before I can question his presence, a wide smile adorns Bella's face as soon as she spots him.

"Embry."

Running into his open arms, he lifts her easily and whispers something in her ear. _Who the fuck is this guy?_ Unbridled jealousy courses through my veins even though I have no right to that emotion when it comes to her.

Unwrapping her arms, she grabs his hand and pulls him over. I'm startled when he steps out of the shadows, the jagged scar marring the left side of his face is disturbing. It is an angry red and runs from his forehead to his chin. His left leg drags behind slightly, altering his walk. The stride looks awkward and painful.

"Embry, this is my new acquaintance, Edward. He helped get us out of Afghanistan," Bella says by way of an introduction. She stands beside him, holding his right arm.

Hesitantly, his left hand reaches out, his face full of concentration. Looking down, I notice a slight tremor. Undoubtedly, there is a story here. "Hi." Taking my hand, his hold is loose, not what I expected given the toned state of his body.

"Edward this is Embry. He watches the place for me when I'm not here."

"This is yours?" I'm surprised. I expected that she would take us to some sort of safe house, not somewhere tied directly to her.

"No one else knows about it. Not even Charlie," she states addressing my unspoken concerns.

"She's hardly ever here." Embry starts to take a step closer, then pauses, his face twisting with frustration. Movement appears difficult for him.

"What can I say, I'm busy." She focuses on Embry, evaluating him. "You look good, better." My curiosity about the nature of that scar increases tenfold. "Emmett, stop hiding and come out here. Embry is not a threat."

Ambling out of the shadows, he scrutinizes Embry. "I'm Emmett." He grasps his hand roughly causing Embry to cringe. Bella glares but doesn't interfere, almost as if she wants to see how Embry will respond.

Embry doesn't back down, trying to squeeze harder, the action obviously difficult. "Embry," he pauses, taking a breath.

"It's okay. You're doing great," Bella encourages, rubbing his arm.

He flashes a thin smile before addressing Emmett. "She talks about you a lot."

"Really?" Emmett's eyebrow lifts with interest, his lips curled into a smirk.

"Shut it. I haven't shared your dirty secrets yet, but that could easily change if you make a big deal about this." Emmett laughs holding his hands up in submission.

Embry attempts to walk closer to the van but stops after his footing falters. Bella frowns, silently challenging him to keep going. He chooses to remain. "How is Tyler?" Bella made a call at Doc's before we left, apparently it was to him.

"He's holding his own," Bella answers, still frowning at his lack of movement.

"I'm sure it's bugging the shit out of him not knowing exactly what's going on out here," Embry smirks, a sarcastic spark in his eye.

"He's still asleep."

He shoots Bella a concerned look. "Isn't that a bad sign?"

"It's Tyler's fault," Emmett explains. "He wouldn't listen about taking it easy, so Bella knocked his ass out. It was well deserved."

Embry laughs. "I'm sure," he jests mimicking a punch to his face.

"Hey, I used medication." Embry raises his eyebrows in disbelief. Bella snickers. "Fine, I admit it was a toss-up."

Embry nods knowingly, pulling her into a sideways hug. They seem to have an easy and comfortable friendship. "Oh, I'm sure he deserved it. Once an ass, always an ass."

Bella laughs again, only this time it sounds forced, the fear of losing Tyler still too raw to joke about his character. "True, Tyler doesn't change, but you and I both know that his heart is in the right place."

Embry glances at Bella, an unspoken understanding passing between them. "I'm glad you made it."

"Me too." She pats his arm and then walks around to the back of the van, placing her hands on her hips. "How much work will it take to get the downstairs ready?"

"Not much. We can make up the sofa bed. He should be comfortable there until he's able to navigate the stairs."

"Good. Let's get him out, and into the house. Embry, will you help us?" Bella asks pointedly.

Emmett appraises Embry, who is glaring at Bella. "I got it," he maintains stepping forward, probably concerned with Embry's ability to assist.

"No, he can help." Turning, she addresses Embry. "You need to keep using your arm and leg, or else you're going to lose the use of them all together."

He leans over until they are face to face. "I am. Stop pushing me."

Not intimidated, she leans in further. "Don't try to shine me on, Embry. I get the bills for your physical therapy. Remember? You missed the last three appointments."

His head drops, knowing he lost the argument. "Fine," he mutters, walking slowly to the back of the van. "It will probably take all of us to get the gurney out."

Emmett and I share an awkward glance, both of us absorbing the conversation until a look from Bella gets us moving as well. With a bit of a struggle, we are able to maneuver Tyler out of the back, careful not to trap ourselves between the walls and van. Once freed, Embry and Emmett wheel him through the door, leaving Bella and me alone in the garage. For a moment, we stand quietly, the frenzied feeling of the last few days dissipating.

"You and Embry seem close."

She smiles. "Yeah. He's a good friend, almost like a brother, I guess."

"What happened to him? If you don't mind me asking."

Sadness washes over her. "About a six months ago..." Her hands twist until they are red. "He was never the best a fighter, he didn't stand a chance. The attack was brutal. The trauma caused nerve damage. For a while, it was difficult for him to move at all."

"During a job?" I clarify.

Expelling a breath, she hesitates. "Yes."

The relative ease at which she answered, gives me hope that we are finally moving past her just shutting me out. "Is it still painful for him?"

"At times. More than anything else, he gets frustrated and embarrassed. Giving up has become his safety net." I can see that his decision bothers her, and it makes me curious as to why she takes it so personally.

"Will he ever get back to 100 percent?"

She shrugs, staring at her feet. "They don't know, but regardless he shouldn't be embarrassed. I hate when he feels less than he is."

"You helped him recover." The intensity at which she pushes him makes more sense, she feels responsible for him. "Were you with him when it happened?"

"No. But someone shouldn't be thrown away just because other people see them as useless. Besides, I know he would do the same for me."

I tilt my head contemplating her explanation. "Who was going to 'throw him away'?"

Her eyes darken, struggling to figure out exactly what to say. "Charlie. His standards are high." She quickly looks up as if realizing what she said. "I mean he wasn't wrong. There was no way Embry could stay in the field. It was just…well, I didn't think…"

Although she clearly disagreed with Charlie, she also wants to protect him, justifying his actions for my benefit. "I get it. Charlie did his job, but you didn't think that Embry's injury made him worthless."

Her eyes catch mine, seemingly surprised and relieved that I understand. "I couldn't let him go off alone. He had nowhere to go. "

"I take it that since he's here, Charlie doesn't know."

"He knows I helped him. He doesn't know the specifics. He didn't want to."

"And Tyler?"

"He doesn't know he's here either, but he'll follow my lead. We have an understanding about what he reports to Charlie. It's how our partnership works."

I mull over the word "partnership" dissecting its meaning, the desire to know how close Tyler and Bella are burns. "Isn't it hard to live your life so compartmentalized?"

"It comes with the territory. Isn't it the same for you?"

"In some ways, but at the end of the day, it's still a job. It's important to me to have separation." Her face scrunches in confusion. "Isn't there someone who knows all your secrets, Mira?"

She looks lost. "Tyler and Charlie know me best. They have always been there. It's what I remember most."

Her word choice piques my investigative interest. "Remember?"

"Umm…"

"Bella." Emmett steps out onto the stoop. "We have Tyler set up in the room, but I need help making sure we have everything hooked up correctly."

"Yeah, okay. I'll be right there." Before the disappointment of interruption hits me, Bella lightly touches my arm. "Wait here. I owe you some explanations."

"Okay." The tingling of anticipation runs through my body. "Hurry back."

"It shouldn't take long. In the meantime, could you make sure that everything is out of the van? I'm going to have Emmett get rid of it later."

"Sure thing." The distraction is welcome.

Emptying the van goes quick, my actions automatic as my mind spins with questions. Although I don't want to overwhelm Bella, I intend to get as much out of her as I can. I want to help, but I can't do that without knowing what we are facing.

Double-checking the back one last time, I hear the door open. Hopping out, I watch as Bella closes the door and sits on the stoop, patting the spot next to her. Without any hesitation, I take the invitation, my leg brushing against hers in the small space. Pulling a hand out from behind her back, she hands me one of the two beer bottles she is holding.

The glass feels cold against my skin. "Beer?"

"It's got to be five o'clock somewhere. Besides, I think we more than deserve it." She leans her head against the door, the tension draining from her body as she takes a deep breath.

The sight makes me smile. "Truer words have never been spoken."

She holds her bottle up. "To narrow escapes."

"To narrow escapes." I tap my bottle to hers, both of us taking a long swig. "So, are you ready to tell me exactly what is going on here?"

Her head drops, the bottle dangling from her hands in-between her knees. "It was supposed to be a long-term mission," she murmurs.

"Laurent?"

Turning, she looks at me through her lashes. "Yes. He was my target."

"I was told that you were an asset for the CIA, 'mission' sounds like you are more."

She laughs. "The CIA and their terms." Lifting her head, she angles her body towards mine. "I'm more than an asset, but you won't find my name on any official list of agents either."

 _Fuck._ The beer in my mouth suddenly tastes sour. We're in deeper shit than I imagined. "Black ops."

She nods, affirming my assumption. "The mission should have been easy." Continuing her story, she avoids any questions on her specific role with the CIA. "He's known as a trader of goods and secrets to the highest bidder. He's not a decision maker for any one organization, but he's smart enough to know how to make profitable deals with several of them. I've got to give him credit though, he's built himself quite the little niche."

"In what way?" The guy seems like a typical scammer, which is low hanging fruit for a black ops assignment.

"Because he's connected to several top criminal organizations, his name is widely known. He tends to leverage that notoriety to get what he wants. It's why he uses that calling card. He's a legend in his own mind, but to his credit, the card does incite fear, especially because no one wants to piss off the larger organizations."

"Sounds slimy."

"Oh, he plays mobster politics with the best of them, and I wouldn't trust him any further than I can throw him. However, many organizations see him as useful. I assume that's why they turn a blind eye to him evoking their power for his own gain. Regardless, it makes him a threat on many levels."

"Laurent has some major balls that's for sure." He is playing a deadly game, and it's only a matter time before it catches up to him. "So, what was the job?"

"It was a pretty standard set up. Get close to him and into his business. We received intel that he was hired by the Denali cartel for a big job. The specifics were unknown, but the CIA saw it as an opportunity to not only get close to him, but also get into the Denali's inner circle."

The assignment is starting to make more sense. I've heard of the Denali cartel. They are deadly and have been steadily climbing up the ladder of world power over the last several years. "What went wrong?"

She pulls at the label on her bottle. "Things were going according to plan. It took several months, but Laurent was finally starting to trust me." She shakes her head. "His operation was bigger than expected."

"What do you mean?"

"We thought he was more of a snake oil salesman, slimy but not much of a criminal mastermind. We also thought that he was a one-man show with only a few regular employees to help run the business end of things. In fact, that was my in. I was introduced by an acquaintance as a genius at 'creative' bookkeeping."

"That wasn't the case?"

"No. Things ran neater than I expected. He also recently hired a deadly and well-trained team of mercenaries and a few hackers. Most were rejects from various intelligence agencies. Given their behavior, especially by the mercenaries, I'm assuming that they were excluded for being psychologically unstable. The scary thing is I never did get a handle on exactly why he needed them."

The description triggers the memory of a comment she made when we first met. "The A team?"

"Exactly."

"Fuck." Grounding myself in her russet warmth, I try to stop ruminating on how bad it could have been if we had been there when they arrived. Thank God for secret tunnels.

"Early on, Tyler and I suspected that he had someone working inside of the CIA, but we could never get enough details to confirm it."

"That wasn't enough to make them pull you?"

She shakes her head. "Finding out information on me would be almost impossible, and it was hard to believe that he would have that kind of pull." Her finger rhythmically taps her bottle.

"Now you're not so sure."

"Charlie is behind the codes you were given, of that, I have no doubt. The last one," she takes a shuddering breath, "something is wrong. It's hard for me to fathom, but it sounds like it's possible that Laurent knows about the operation."

"What caused you to run?"

"I could tell that something went wrong. He's not good at disguising his feelings. One day he started acting differently towards me. I couldn't pinpoint why and he never said anything specific. One night he called and wanted to meet alone. I knew if I showed up something bad was going to happen. Tyler decided it wasn't worth the risk, so we left. Shortly after, we got word that Laurent put a price on our return."

"Okay. Let's say for a moment that Laurent does have intelligence on you. Why would he want you alive? He must believe that you can give him something."

She shrugs. "I'm nothing special. I don't know why he thinks I have something beneficial to him."

I bite my tongue from saying just how special she is. "There has to be some reason he's so interested in you. Maybe that's where we start. If we figure that out, we can figure out what to do next."

Taking another sip, she ponders the possibility. "You're right, that's possibly our best route."

"That's twice now." I joke, reminding her that it's the second time she acknowledged that I was right about something.

She laughs. "Don't get used to it, pretty boy. Even a broken clock is right twice a day."

I mockingly place my hand over my heart. "Ouch." Bumping her with my knee, I delve back into serious topics, not wanting this opportunity to slip away without trying to find out as much as possible. "What about Charlie?"

She looks up, surprised. "What about him?"

"You seem very close to him. How does he fit into this whole thing?"

She pauses, calculating. "He's my boss."

"Just your boss?"

A wistful look crosses her face. "He knows me better than anyone, but technically, yes, he's just my boss."

"He's CIA."

"Yes."

"What division?"

She raises her eyebrow. "You can't guess?"

"I need to hear it from you." I'm not stupid, but black ops could mean a whole mess of things. I need to hear it from her.

"He's in charge of special projects."

"I assume that he's pretty high up the chain."

"You assume correctly," she acknowledges simply. Apparently, information on Charlie will be more difficult to get.

"What about Tyler?"

"Tyler has always been with me."

My stomach clenches, the phrase bothersome. "What exactly does that mean?"

"He comes with me on every job."

"He's your partner."

"Umm, kind of. I'm the one charged with completing the mission. Tyler makes sure that I come back alive. Even though he does help me during missions, he's more of a bodyguard than a traditional partner."

I roll the information around, processing it. Personally, her description eases my earlier concerns about the status of their relationship. Professionally, I'm fascinated. What she's describing is not typically for CIA agents or assets. There is more to this triad than meets the eye.

"Not that I think you're expendable, but that seems different than the rules for most black ops agents. I've seen you in action, Mira, it's not like you can't take care of yourself. Why would they send you with a bodyguard?"

She looks at me oddly. "I don't know." I frown incredulously, frustrated by her lie. Seeing my face, she quickly clarifies. "Honestly, I don't know."

"I find that hard to believe."

Setting the bottle down on the stoop roughly, she slides up the sleeve on her left arm, pointing to a faded scar on her forearm. Pushing her hair back, she exposes another faded scar on the back of her neck. "There was an accident. It fucked with my memory." Flustered, she picks up her bottle for another long drink.

"I'm sorry." The topic obviously bothers her, but I'm not following how it connects. "But I don't understand. What does that have to do with your role and relationships in the CIA?"

Frustrated, she leans backs against the door, her head banging against it when she looks up at the ceiling. "My memory of how I got into the CIA and why I chose it are lost to me. It's as if I walked into the middle of a movie, where relationships are already defined. Charlie told me that I have always worked this way with Tyler. The dynamic was set up from the beginning. They have more than proved themselves to me, so who am I to question it?"

"I'm sorry," I say again, only this time I feel the words much deeper. I don't have a context to understanding the trauma of living through that type of situation. Her strength and determination had to be unyielding to survive it.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault. Besides, it happened a long time ago."

"How long ago?"

"About seven years."

"I can't imagine what that must be like." Charlie's explanation about their history is gnawing at me. I want to know more and I'm surprised that she doesn't. "You've never questioned it? I mean I've watched you, Bella. Your training…well, it's exceptional. You've never been curious about it?"

"Yes, but what's the point? It wouldn't change anything. The past is the past." Sitting back up, she turns on me accusingly. "I would never leave them."

"Why." I refuse to change course this time. Her devotion to them is obviously strong, but my heart pounds thinking about the dynamics of how they keep her close.

"You don't understand. The accident wiped me of all of my memories. Everything from my childhood on is gone."

"Jesus."

"All I can remember is working for Charlie and Tyler being with me. They are all I know. So yes, technically we just work together, but considering they are the only thing in my life I remember…well, they mean more to me. I feel like I wouldn't be a person without them."

Her words hit me hard. "I don't know what to say." The desire to fix it for her courses through my body and knowing that I can't do anything leaves me feeling useless.

She looks at me sadly. "There's really nothing to say. I live with it. What else can I do?" She pauses, her eyes blankly looking across the garage.

"But don't you want to know more about your past?"

"Why? The past is the past." Her words sound emotionless, robotic. It chills me.

Asking her directly about why she doesn't want to remember is getting me nowhere; maybe the indirect route is best. "Okay, I get that your memory is gone, yet your mind is incredibly sharp, like scary sharp. Is retrograde amnesia the only long term effect of your accident?"

She evaluates me, seemingly surprised that I changed directions. "Yes, from what I can tell. It's weird, my memory is broken when it comes to those memories, but it's exceptional in other ways, to the point of being photographic really."

"In what way?" I nudge, glad that she didn't completely shut down.

"When I try to remember those remote memories, they are blank or distorted. Yet, when it comes to jobs after the accident, I remember everything. Every nuance and smell. And then there are my skills."

"What do you mean?" It's interesting to me that she admits to trying to remember her past, but when directly questioned on it, she shuts down. Biting my tongue, I know it is best not to confront the discrepancy, especially if I want her to continue.

"Like fighting. I'm really good, in several disciplines even. I can beat the best of them with clinical precision, but I have no memory of learning how to do it. It's just natural for me, instinctual." She laughs, but it sounds cold. "Sometimes I feel like a robot. Like programs have been downloaded into my brain."

"How about your family? Can't they fill in the blanks?"

"Charlie said my parents died in an automobile accident when I was in college. They were all I had. No siblings, uncles, or aunts, and both sets of grandparents are dead. It's just me. I guess that's why knowing that Charlie and Tyler remember me is so important. It's like as long as they remember me, it validates who I am." She stops, taking another drink, emptying the bottle.

My heart breaks, the loneliness around her evident. "You don't need validation to be someone, Mira. You are completely unforgettable."

Her hand reaches over and grabs mine, her touch sending electricity through my body. "Thank you." Her words sound choked, the emotion thick.

Flipping my hand, I grasp hers in return. "I've told you that I'm an adrenaline junkie, but what I didn't tell you is I don't give up either. I'm all in on this, Mira." Leaning over I catch her eyes, needing her belief in me. "I'm not going to hurt you."

She looks at our hands, shifting her fingers until they intertwine. The action seems to fascinate her. "Partners?" She reaffirms, her eyes are a mixture of hope and fear.

"Partners." My desire to assist her is stronger than ever, comprehending just how much help she needs.

Releasing my hand, she lays against the door once again, closing her eyes. Silence envelops us, it feels natural, the weight of the secrets between us lifted.

"Why do you call me Mira?" Her voice is soft, her eyes still closed.

"Umm." I didn't expect that question. "It's the name of my favorite star."

Rotating, her eyes search mine. "A star?"

"It makes so much more sense in my head," I laugh uncomfortably. Clearing my throat, I decide just to put it all out there. "It's your eyes. There is a warmth in them. Mira the Wonderful is one of the brightest stars in the sky when it shines. That's what you remind me of when your eyes light up."

Her evaluating silence is nerve-wracking. Finally, a beautiful smile breaks her concentration, allowing me to breathe again. "Definitely not what I expected."

"Do you want me to stop?"

Her head tilts, once again torturing me with her contemplative stare. "No," she says simply, suddenly standing. "I'm beat. We should get some sleep."

Following her lead, I stretch, my body reminding me of my exhaustion. "That's probably a good idea. We have lots of work to do."

"We can start after sleep. I can't think anymore. There are a couple of extra rooms upstairs, feel free use any of them."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to crash on the couch next to Tyler. I want to be close in case he needs anything."

Walking through the door, she points me to the stairs directly on my right. I can tell that there is more to the downstairs, but I'm too tired to ask for the tour. We stand awkwardly, both of us unsure of how to end things.

"Sleep well," I murmur deciding to just cut the cord.

"Good night." She smiles before walking further into the house.

Before I get too far up the steps, I turn. "Hey, Bella."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for talking to me. I want you to know that I don't take it lightly. You can trust me, I promise."

She smiles softly. "I really hope so."

Watching her walk away, the feelings she elicits are overwhelming. I'm happy that she shared part of her story, but I still need to know more. I believe that Bella is telling the truth, it's what is being hidden from her that is concerning. She clearly trusts Tyler and this Charlie, but something feels off about her accident and I intend to find out what it is.

 **I am traveling all next week for work, so the next post will probably be in two weeks depending upon how how things go.**

 **Up next, we hear from Bella. Until then here is your weekly teaser:**

"Morning, Sunshine." The sound of Tyler's voice chases away any lingering drowsiness.

"You're awake." The sight of him makes everything else fade away. Thankfully, his color is back and he is sitting against his pillows, a sign that his strength is returning. "You look much better." Moving to the bed, I check his IV and monitors.

"I feel better. I guess I should thank you for knocking my ass out," he smiles reaching out for my hand. "Thank you for saving me."

"I guess we're even now," I tease.

"Not even close, Swan," he jokes back. Taking a moment, he looks around. "We made it, huh."

"Yup."

"Is Edward here?"

"Don't start. He saved our lives and we wouldn't have made it without him."

"Doesn't mean that he's trustworthy."

"He's done nothing to show otherwise, and I don't get a double agent vibe from him. You've always said that you trust my judgment. I'm asking you to trust me now. We need his help." His pitched face is a telltale sign that he wants to argue, but he also knows me well enough to recognize when I'm past the point of changing my mind. As far as I'm concerned, Edward isn't going anywhere.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! I made it, just a day late. :)**

 **Although I was able to get this chapter, I failed on responding to reviews this week. I'm sorry I wasn't able to send everyone a note, please know that I appreciate and love reaching each and every review I get. Thank you so much for taking the time to send them.**

 **As always much love and gratitude to LostIn PA for all of her help and support, especially since I sent this at the last minute realizing I had a chance to post.**

 **Now on with the show.**

Chapter Ten: A Light On a Hill

 _"So, do it. Decide. Is this the life you want to live? Is this the person you want to love? Is this the best you can be? Can you be stronger? Kinder? More compassionate? Decide. Breathe in. Breathe out and decide."_

 _Meredith Grey, Grey's Anatomy_

* * *

BPOV

The smell of coffee tantalizes me awake. It has been too long since I've had any, my body suddenly craving its addictive flavor. The room is cold, my arms chilled without the protection of the blanket that slipped down as I slept. Checking my watch, I'm amazed to see that I've slept over twelve hours. Pain shoots down my neck and shoulders when I turn over, the result of too many hours wedged on the small couch. Unfolding, I sit up, working to loosen my muscles as I move. A hazy light penetrates the curtains, a good sign that the sun chased away the rain.

"Morning, Sunshine." The sound of Tyler's voice pushes away any lingering drowsiness.

"You're awake." Thankfully, his color is back and he is sitting against his pillows, a sign that his strength is returning. "You look much better." Moving to the bed, I check his IV and monitors.

"I feel better."

Using the stethoscope Doc gave me, I listen to his lungs, paying attention to all the signs he told me to watch for. "How is your breathing?"

"Okay." He takes a deep breath attempting to prove that point, only to end up coughing. Luckily, he is able to recover quickly.

"Easy there. This is a marathon, not a sprint. Don't push yourself." I can't take for granted that he is not showing signs of complications. The window for problems to occur won't close for a couple more days. Checking his incision and touching his forehead, I feel satisfied with his status. "Looking good."

"I guess I have you to thank for knocking my ass out," he smiles reaching out for my hand. "Thank you for saving me."

"I guess we're even now," I tease.

"Not even close, Swan," he jokes back. Taking a moment, he looks around. "We made it, huh."

"Yup."

"Is Edward here?"

"Don't start. He saved our lives and we wouldn't have made it without him."

"Doesn't mean that he's trustworthy."

"He's done nothing to show otherwise. You've always said that you trust my judgment. I'm asking you to trust me now. We need his help." His pinched face is a telltale sign that he wants to argue, but he also knows me well enough to recognize when I'm past the point of changing my mind. As far as I'm concerned, Edward is a part of this team.

"Okay then, what's your plan? I know you have one."

Glancing across the living room, I can see the light from the kitchen casting a glow into the hallway. For a distracted second I wonder who is up, while I work up the nerve to ask the question that's burning inside. Resolved, I brace for Tyler's reaction. "Do you think we should contact Charlie?"

His eyes widen. "That goes against every protocol we've been taught."

"I know, but we've also never been in this type of situation before. There is something going on within the CIA. It would help to know what it is. Besides," hesitating, I fiddle with his blanket, "I'm worried about him."

He barks out a laugh. "Please, Bella, the man in indestructible, and he would be hot if he knew what you are asking. He will contact us when he can, until then we are on our own. The best thing we can do is work on this from our end, so we are ready when he does."

I knew the answer, but I'm still disappointed. Like Tyler, Charlie has a way of grounding me, even when he frustrates me to no end. Right now, I'm feeling that void more than ever, my emotions raw after my discussion with Edward, his questions lingering in my head. I just need to pull it together and focus on what I do best, which is the job.

"Right. We should probably figure out exactly what Laurent knew. Maybe that will lead us to whoever compromised the mission."

"Makes sense. Where do you want to start?"

"First," Standing on my toes, I stretch until the tension in my body releases. "I need coffee. Then _I'll_ figure out our next steps while _you_ rest."

"Bella," he huffs, "you need help. I really do feel better."

"And I'm glad about that, but you don't want to push it. I'll keep you in the loop before doing anything big, I promise."

"I can at least help you search for information. Just bring me a laptop." Even though Tyler only has mediocre hacking skills, they have still come in handy from time to time. However, I don't need mediocre when I have superior.

"Yeah, about that," I pause, gathering courage. He's not going to be happy. "Embry is here."

Tyler leans forward. "Embry is _here_? Jesus Bella, I thought you were smarter than that."

"I told you that I was going to help him."

"And I thought you meant set him up in a nice apartment, help him find a job, not jeopardize your safe house."

"I'm not jeopardizing anything!" His words cut deep. Even though his first instinct will always be to protect me, I still thought that he would at least try to understand. "He deserved better."

"Bella," he sighs. "I get what you are trying to do, but having him here is a bad idea. What if I help you find him a better place. I'll make sure he has everything he needs, I promise."

"He's not going to betray me," I insist, placing my hand on my hips. "Someone needs to check on him."

"And you can do that no matter where he is. It's dangerous for him to be around you!" he snaps.

His reaction throws me. Embry has never been a threat. "That doesn't make sense. He's never done anything to betray me." Hot tears of frustration fill my eyes. Why can't he just understand how important this is to me…like Edward?

He pauses, calming himself. "I know you want to see the good in him, but that doesn't mean he won't hurt you." He shakes his head sadly. "You always had a heart too big for this business. It's going to be your downfall. I'm just trying to do what's best for you."

"You sound like Charlie," I spit out bitterly. "He needs help. I'm not going to abandon him."

"I'm not asking you to…"

"Would you do the same thing to me?" I ask before he can spout more nonsense.

He blows out a frustrated breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What are you talking about?"

"If I stop serving a purpose for Charlie, are you going to throw me away too?"

"Of course not! You're special. I would never let anything happen to you."

"Life isn't always that simple, Tyler." Indignation overtakes my earlier weariness. "This is my house. Embry is staying. End of story. Rat me out to Charlie, I don't care, but I'm not changing my mind."

"Bella…"

"Wake up, sleepy head. We have important spy stuff to do," Emmett whispers, walking in with a cup in his hand. "Hey, you're awake!" he announces when he spots Tyler. "Welcome back."

Tyler clears his throat, trying to cover the friction. "Hey, man. It's great to see you."

"Likewise. You look much better."

"Yeah, I feel much better. Thanks for coming to our rescue. I owe you one."

"No worries." He glances at me. "I'd do anything for this one."

"Right," Tyler states knowingly.

The specifics of why Emmett believes he's in my debt are lost to me. I have a hazy memory of some things, but not enough to understand why it means so much to him. He's offered to tell me, but it feels like it would just solidify his debt while I would rather just let it go. However, when something unspoken passes between them, I find myself bothered, a curiosity about my past unexpectedly flaring. My discussion with Edward continues to gnaw at me, his inquiries into my history causing me to doubt my decision to let it go.

"Hey, Emmett…" Swiftly, a blinding pain drills into my forehead. Rubbing it, I close my eyes hoping it passes soon.

"You okay, Bella?" Emmett questions.

S _illy Bella, the past is the past._ A voice echoes, reminding me of the pointlessness of unnecessary discussions. "Yeah." Thankfully, the pain fades quickly. "Is that for me?" I ask, deciding that it's safer to focus on the cup in his hand instead.

A strange look drifts across his face before he pulls it back. "Yup. I figured you needed some caffeine to jump start your day."

"Thank you." Walking over, I take the cup out of his hand. "One of these days, you are going to realize that you don't owe me anything."

Smiling, he leans over and kisses the side of my head. "Never."

The awkward moment fades as I sip the coffee, grimacing as the bitter taste passes my lips. "Ugghh. Needs cream."

Emmett laughs. "That's right. You're one of the few coffee junkies I know who can't stand it black. Amateur."

"Ha ha. You boys enjoy catching up. I'm going to make a proper cup of coffee."

"Bella, we're not done talking," Tyler declares.

"Actually we are," I say firmly. "I'm not changing my mind." Before he can argue, I escape down the hall. He'll accept it eventually, he always does. It's how we work. He tries to put his foot down and I get my way.

The kitchen is bright, the sun's rays penetrating the large windows that look over a small courtyard. I remodeled it a few years back, the cherry cabinets and rich tan walls giving it a warm and comforting feel. I took pains decorating each room wanting something that felt like mine, like home. It's a deep yearning I don't talk about, a desire that I imagine Charlie would say is a weakness. He tells me I'm meant to do big things that my abilities are meant to help others. I'm grateful to have that chance, to help change the world, but during the quiet moments, I long for something that feels more normal.

Taking my phone out of my pocket, I flip it around contemplating the risks of trying to reach Charlie. He and Tyler would be pissed for disobeying radio silence. I know Tyler is right, he will reach out when he can, until then, I'm supposed to avoid detection and stay alive. Shaking my head, I decide that I need to stop wasting time. Today, we start taking the offensive. There is no time for useless wanderings and unrealistic desires for "normal".

Opening the fridge, I'm happy to find that Embry has stocked it with cinnamon coffee creamer, my favorite. Anger bubbles again. "See Tyler, Embry cares."

Lost in my petulant thoughts, I stare blankly at the swirls the creamer makes when it hits the coffee. My fingers tap against the granite to an unknown beat as I watch the swirls fade, trying to figure out what to do next. If we can't reach out to Charlie for information on the breach, then we will need to try to figure it out on our own. Yet, without any specific information to go on, the search will be difficult.

"Is there any more of that?'

The sound of Edward's voice makes me jump. Spinning around, I find him leaning against doorframe watching me closely. "Coffee?" I ask, clarifying his request.

Pushing off the wall, he walks towards me, his hair still mussed from sleep. He is beautiful. "Yes. I'm dying for some caffeine. How did you sleep?" His face is serious, his eyes compassionate.

"Good. How about you?"

"I crashed hard." His hands run through his hair trying to tame it.

The sight rouses something inside. "Umm, good."

"How is Tyler?"

"He's awake," I grumble, sipping my coffee. My body hums happily as the warmth slides down my throat.

"Wow! That was unenthusiastic. Aren't you happy?" Sidling up to the counter, he stands next to me.

"I am. He's just being an ass."

Frowning, he glances towards the living room. "What happened?"

"I told him about Embry." It's amazing how comfortable I am opening up to him. The hesitation I usually feel becoming less and less.

"I take it he's not happy."

"Not in the slightest. He thinks I should send him away."

Edward huffs. "I haven't known you long, but even I know that you're not going to do that."

"He thinks he's going to hurt me."

His frown deepens, forehead wrinkling in concentration. "Why?"

"I don't know, but Embry would never hurt me."

"Huh," he pauses, considering. "You met him before or after your accident?"

"After."

"Hmm." He's holding something back.

"What?"

"Nothing. Look, Embry seems like a straight-up guy, but from what you've said, Tyler hasn't steered you wrong. I don't doubt he is concerned about your safety." He holds up his hand to stop me from protesting, believing that he is about to take Tyler's side. "I'm not saying to throw him out. I'm just saying let's be cautious and keep an eye on him."

His casual wording throws me. "Let's? As in you and me?"

"Partners, remember?"

Once again, he says it so nonchalantly, yet, to me, the word is powerful. I follow most of Charlie's rules faithfully. Therefore, everyone in my circle connects to him in one manner or another. Edward is challenging that comfort zone in every way, and in the process, highlighting the sharp shards of loneliness in my world that I didn't know existed. Although I understand the risk of letting strangers in, I can't stop myself from wanting him closer.

"Of course." I regulate my emotions, not wanting to play all my cards.

"Great. How about we get going then? If we want to take the offensive, we don't want to wait long."

I can't help but smile, once again, our thoughts align. "I agree."

"Did you want to work from the living room so Tyler stays in the loop?" His offer says a lot about his willingness to put my feelings first. Still, his stiff body posture and anxious foot are signs that he's not ecstatic about it. Given the disagreement Tyler and I just had, neither am I.

"No. I think he should rest and regain his strength," I declare spitefully.

Edward flashes a brilliant smile. "I'm sure he's going to love that."

"He can deal with it." I gulp a mouthful of coffee, my anger making me immune to the burn of the liquid.

Edward scowls, placing his hand lightly on my shoulder. "He really got to you didn't he?"

Slamming the cup down, I lean against the counter. "I just thought he would understand. I didn't expect him to make demands. I mean this is Embry! He's not a threat to anyone." My body feels hot. Sighing, I lower my head in an attempt to regain control.

"Hey," he whispers, leaning down to catch my eyes. "It's your house, so it's your call. Besides, we don't need to do anything drastic. If Embry is a threat like Tyler claims, he will show himself and we will see it."

"Take things step by step." His logic is sound. Given the emotional roller coaster I've been on, reacting rashly won't help to sort things out. Embry is trustworthy; I just need time to prove it.

"Exactly," he smiles. I smirk in return shaking my head. "What?"

"Nothing," I lie. He raises his eyebrow in disbelief. "It just…well, most people aren't able to help me sort through things the way you do. You sure you're not some sort of therapist or asset whisperer?"

He laughs, it sounds musical. "Definitely not. Maybe we just naturally connect," he remarks offhandedly, reaching around me to grab a coffee cup. My body shivers at his proximity.

"Where is everyone else?" he asks, pouring coffee into his mug. Internally, I'm a little giddy when he reaches for the cream, a coffee drinker after my own heart.

"I left Emmett with Tyler and I'm not sure about Embry."

Walking towards the stairs, I call his name. When there is no response, I look around to see if he left a note to give some indication of his whereabouts. It's not like him to leave with no notice. Panic bubbles in my throat when I don't see anything. Before it can get the best of me, however, the door leading to the garage swings open revealing Embry carrying a large pastry box. Holding it tightly, he concentrates on making sure that his weak arm doesn't drop it.

"Good morning!" he says brightly. "You look rested." Placing the box on the table, he walks over to hug me. I can tell that he's in pain, the trip to get the pastries taxing.

"Twelve hours of sleep will do that." Surrendering to his embrace, I can't believe that anyone would think of him as dangerous. His sweet nature is exactly why I wanted to bring him here. He's the one who needs protection, not the other way around. Tyler is wrong. "What did you bring us?" The honeyed smell wafting from the box permeates the kitchen, my stomach rumbling at the possibility of food.

Walking back to the table, he sits down. The motion is awkward, his body not moving the way it should. "Some of London's finest pastries. I figured you guys would be starving."

"Yes!" I screech, opening the box to pull out an almond croissant, the buttery layers still a bit warm.

"Do I smell food?" Emmett asks, walking right to the box. Reaching around me, he grabs a chocolate croissant, demolishing half of it in one bite. "These are fantastic."

Embry laughs. "You're welcome. What about Tyler? I wasn't sure what he should eat given his injuries." The innocent question causes a wave of guilt. If he only knew that if he had his way, Tyler would throw him out.

I feel Edward walk up behind me as if sensing my uneasy hesitation. "Doc sent a list of items. Mainly he needs to eat healthy whole foods. He also suggested smaller meals in the beginning to offset the nausea."

"What about a fruit smoothie. Will that work?" he asks, grimacing when he tries to get up.

"I got it," Emmett says before he can rise. "Just point out what I need to get."

"The blender is in the cabinet on your right. I have different types of berries in the fridge."

"I'll get those," Edward adds.

Embry glances at me, with a determined look. "No, I can do it." Taking a breath, he stands, challenging the muscles that need to work.

Emmett moves back to give him some room. "Well, the least we can do is play sous chef." He claps Embry on the back.

The camaraderie I see developing between the three men is surprisingly heartening. Emmett appears to be warming to Edward, even though he doesn't particularly trust "company" men and Edward to him. Most importantly, the dark cloud that has been following Embry since his injury seems to be lifting. Feeling involved and having a purpose is rejuvenating him before my eyes, an unintended but welcome benefit to this mess. I guess we really are becoming a team, no matter how unconventional the circumstances were for coming together.

"Watch it!" Emmett yells at Edward as they work to put the blender together. "I got this."

"Stop whining, tough guy. I'm just trying to help," Edward retorts with a smirk.

"Helping my ass," Emmett mutters, levity highlighting his tone.

"How many secret agents does it take to make a smoothie?" Embry jests quietly, grabbing berries from the fridge.

Leaning back against the counter listening to their easy banter, I can almost believe that we are simply a group of friends hanging out. It is a strange, yet welcome feeling. The thought makes me smile, catching me, Edward beams in return. It warms me from the inside out. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe normal isn't so out of reach after all.

 **Up Next the search for the mole begins. Until then here is your weekly teaser.**

Embry leads Edward, Emmett, and me down the hall. "I think our best bet is to get into the CIA database and track any leads that deal with Laurent."

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" Edward inquires disbelievingly.

Pausing at the closed door, Embry turns with a smirk. "This is how."

I hear the intake of breath from Edward and Emmett as we walk in. This room is my secret weapon, the contents rivaling the headquarters of any agency. Mounted along the left wall is a small server farm, on the front wall are over a dozen computer screens, each showing various images of the data being collected and culled. To the right are several shelves stocked with surveillance equipment and my own personal armory. I learned quickly that a safe house needed to be more than a place to hide; I needed a base to wage war.


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome back! I did post last week too when the notifications weren't working, so if you didn't read chapter 10, go there first. :)**

 **Thank you for the continued love and support for this story. It means more to me than I can say.**

 **Thank you LostIn PA for keeping in on pace and in line. You are awesome!**

Chapter Eleven: Crash This Train

 _"There is a crack in everything. That's how the light gets in."_

 _Leonard Cohen_

* * *

BPOV

Embry leads Edward, Emmett, and me down the hall. "I think our best bet is to get into the CIA database and track any leads that deal with Laurent."

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" Edward inquires incredulously.

Pausing at the closed door, Embry turns with a smirk. "This is how."

I hear the intake of breath from Edward and Emmett as we walk in. This room is my secret weapon, the contents rivaling the headquarters of any agency. Mounted along the left wall is a small server farm, on the front wall are over a dozen computer screens, each showing various images of the data being collected and culled. To the right are several shelves stocked with surveillance equipment and my own personal armory. I learned quickly that a safe house needed to be more than a place to hide; I needed a base to wage war.

"Holy shit!" Emmett drifts towards the weapons, checking each one.

"Impressive, Mira," Edward whispers. "You certainly know how to create an advantage."

Pivoting, I once again find him invading my space. "What can I say, pretty boy, I like to have the advantage."

"That I know all too well," he winks before walking over to stand behind Embry who has situated himself at the main desk holding several keyboards.

"This is what I'm thinking." Embry spins in the chair until he is facing us. "I'll hack into the system and run a search with his name."

I shake my head at the suggestion. "You're going to have too many hits with just his name given his associates and their business dealings."

"It's just a jumping off point," Embry clarifies. "Once we have that list, we can start to pare it down."

"Bella's right. Jumping off point aside, simply searching his name won't get us anywhere fast. We don't have time to sort through mountains of data," Edward comments.

"I hear you," Embry says, frustration shading his words. "But I don't think we have a choice. Right now he is our only solid lead."

"We can start with Edward," Emmett suggests, placing a gun back on its rack.

Edward's head snaps in his direction. "Excuse me?"

"Don't get your panties twisted," Emmett mocks. "Let's run down what we know so far. Bella's cover was blown, but we don't know how. The CIA sent you to get her, but that was also blown. Charlie, the common link, seems to be trying to help Bella stay one step ahead."

"Yeah, so?" I inquire trying to figure out where he is going with all of this. "How will searching Edward help with that. We'd just pull up all of his case files."

"Unless I run a search for any cases that tie Laurent with Edward," Embry suggests.

"Then you'd be barking up the wrong tree. I might have heard the name, but he was never involved with any of my cases."

"The bigger question is why were you chosen? That's where I think we need to start," Emmett clarifies.

Edward's defensiveness dissolves, his face becoming pensive. "I've thought about that myself," he admits. "If Charlie did have me sent here, there has to be a reason."

"Where did your orders come from?" Emmett asks.

"My SAC, Jenks. I was on another assignment and was re-directed here. I wasn't given a lot of information just that I needed to pick up an asset."

"Okay." Embry spins towards the desk, one of the monitors coming to life as the clicking of a keyboard fills the room. "I can still run a search for both names and see if we find any commonality between them."

"Again," clearly exasperated, Edward steps forward, "that wouldn't work to get us any valuable information unless I was connected to the mole, which is not the case."

"That you know of," Emmett adds. Edward glares. "I'm not saying you're a traitor, but since we don't know who is, you might be connected and not know it."

"The connection would be with the person or persons who know there is a mole but are trying to combat it. Sending Edward was a way to outwit the mole, not serve their agenda," I counter.

Logically, especially in this world, I know that the other side is just as arguable, that someone sent Edward to serve the mole's agenda, but in my heart, I don't believe that's true. Survival depends upon trusting my instincts and right now, they are screaming that not only was it Charlie who sent him, but that he did it for a vital reason.

"Bella's right. Searching me isn't going to help, but I might have a way to give us a better place to start," Edward suggests.

"How?" I ask.

"My partner. He contacted me with that warning code for a reason. Someone reached out to him. If we find out who and what information they had, it will give us more to go on than our guesses."

The chair squeaks as Embry turns with a satisfied smirk. "Now, _that_ sounds like a jumping off point."

"Wait!" Emmett says brusquely. "How do we know we can trust him? This is a cluster already. I don't see how expanding this circle is going to help."

Edward flinches, although Emmett is not out of the box for asking the question, I know from our conversation earlier that Edward doesn't take kindly to someone challenging his partner's integrity.

"What if it doesn't have to?" I pose before Edward can wage his argument.

"What are you thinking?" Embry picks up a pen in an attempt to twirl it, an old habit that hasn't left even though the dexterity in his hand gone. Frustrated, when it drops, he pushes the pen off the desk and folds his arms. Ignoring his momentary tantrum, I pick it back up and lay it next to him.

"Yes, what _are_ you thinking, Bella?" Edward repeats his tone more curious than angry.

"Who's to say you have to tell him anything. Just call and ask what happened. If he is as trustworthy as you say and understands this business, he's going to give you a pass."

"Do you think he'll do that?" Emmett asks Edward.

"Yeah," he agrees. "I would do the same if he called. We both know the limitations, but we are also dedicated to supporting one another. No questions asked."

"Having a place to start will make it a lot easier. I say we try it." Embry struggles to stands, my eyes lowering to avoid watching it. I still hold out hope that he will recover, challenging himself is the only way to make that happen, but it doesn't make it any easier to watch. Pulling a phone out of one of the bins, he throws it to Edward. "Use this. There is no way it can be connected to us."

"What about GPS?" Emmett asks unsure.

"Hold on." Embry shuffles back to his seat, quickly typing on the keyboard. One of the screen transforms to a map. "Okay, this will make sure the call is routed through different countries making it difficult to track if someone tries. Don't stay on too long though, it's not bulletproof."

"Got it," Edward mutters. "Guess I'm not getting any privacy."

"Do you need it?" Emmett questions accusingly.

"No," he says firmly. "Just making an observation."

"Do you need to get the number?" I inquire, remembering that Jasper also called from a track phone.

"No. I may not have a photographic memory, but I do remember numbers," he throws me a smile, the others staring at us curiously, unaware of our conversation last night. An inside comment only the two of us know. I like that.

The good feeling, however, dissipates watching him dial, my hands twisting nervously. We will know right away whether this was a good idea or not. Edward stares directly into my eyes as he pulls the phone away from his ear and hits the speaker button. The move is a purposeful gesture of trust, another demonstration of his willingness to put everything on the line. The unspoken request is that I continue to demonstrate mine in return.

On the second ring, a panicked voice drifts through the speaker. "Cullen?"

"I'm here."

"What the fuck happened?"

"Look, Jasper, I can't get into it right now, but it's imperative that you tell me what you know."

"Know?"

"Who contacted you and why. I can't make my next move without that information."

"Understood." His voice is terse. "Jenks called asking if you had checked in with me. He said you missed your contact. He's worried about you."

"Does he think I'm missing?"

The phone is silent. "I'm not sure. He sounded weird. There was another person in the room with him, a Michael Newton. I've never heard of him before, but he seemed to be making Jenks nervous." As soon as Jasper says the name, Embry starts typing.

"Did you talk to him?"

"Sort of, he asked me how much I trusted you, and whether I thought you could be bought off. I told him he was fucking crazy, and if you missed your check-in something went wrong."

"Okay." Edward focuses on Embry, watching as he navigates the CIA system. "This helps. Anything else I should know?"

"Just that this Newton guy is hot to find your asset." Edward looks up at me worriedly. "Says it's a matter of national security."

"National security?" Edward questions, I shrug my shoulders in response. I work some high level cases, but I wouldn't classify any of them as something that would interfere with national security. "How about a guy name Laurent. Did he ask about him?"

"Laurent? No. He didn't mention him. Who is he?"

Edward holds my eyes. He's struggling not to give him information. "It's better if you don't know."

"Okay. Well, what I can tell you is that Newton isn't going to stop until he finds either you or this asset. And I didn't get the vibe that it would be a good thing."

Edward's fist tightens around the phone. "That's good to know."

"Are you okay?" I can hear the concern in Jasper's voice.

Edward shifts his eyes away. "I am for now, but I'm in the middle of a mess. I'm going to be off the radar for a while."

"I'll try to run interference. If you need anything…"

"I'll make sure to call."

"I'm still on that shit assignment, and more than ready for some adventure. You know what I mean?"

Edward nods. "I do."

"Is this a good number to reach you at?"

Embry nods, holding up his hand he pinches his fingers to show a little bit. "For now. How about you?"

"For now."

"Okay, we should get off."

"Yup. I'll let you know if I hear anything else. Keep your head down."

"You too." Hanging up, Edward walks over to stand behind Embry. "What do you think?"

"I think it gives us another place to look. Bella, have you ever heard that name?"

I flip through my memories, thinking of conversations I've had with Charlie about other missions. The name is drawing a blank. "No. We can check with Tyler too, but I've never heard of him."

"Well, he's evidently heard of you," Emmett states, his face hard.

"Yeah, apparently." I move closer to Embry. Edward reaches across to pat my shoulder in reassurance.

I wrack my brain again, searching for any memory that includes that name to no avail. The setup of his involvement is strange. I find it hard to believe that Charlie would allow another person to take the lead on anything associated with me. Is Newton the inside man that Charlie is worried about? Files and words fly across the screen as Embry runs the search program. Before long, the computer beeps, highlighting a number of computer files that connect to the name Michael Newton.

Leaning back in his chair, Embry stares at the screen. "Every type of file has a specific designation, just as every division has a unique naming convention. Anyone in the room recognize these?" A flurry of "no's" reverberates around the room. Crossing his arms over his chest, Embry turns to me with a sigh.

A shudder runs down my spine. "What do they mean?"

His expression is somber. "We're fucked."

 **Up next we hear from Edward. Until there here is your weekly teaser.**

"What do you want me to do, Bella?" Embry asks watching her closely.

"I'm not sure. Just let me think for a moment." She stands stiffly, staring at the screen. I've watched her mind work enough over the last few days to recognize what is happening. She's strategizing and becoming colder as she does. It's painful to watch and I find myself torn between wanting to stop her and needing her to connect the dots.

"Hey," I say, walking to stand next to her, deciding that her soul is not worth it. "We'll figure this out. I promise."

Looking at me over her shoulder, my heart finds its beat when I see warmth reflected back. She's not lost yet. " _We_ have no other option. Right?" She's reaching out and I don't intend to fail her.

"Right."


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy Sunday. Thank you for all the reviews and notifications. I didn't get a chance to respond to many this week, but I appreciate every one. You guys are amazing and your kind words keep me going.**

 **A huge thank you to LostIn PA for helping me to keep everything straight!**

 **Now lets find out about Mr. Newton. ;)**

Chapter Twelve: Beds are Burning

 _"I am already in love, but not merely with you. I am in love with what I see inside of your eyes: I can tell it is there for in the gaps of your midnight blue mind it flashes, like lightning."_

 _Waylon Lewis_

* * *

EPOV

"What do they mean?" Bella stares at the screen, her face ashen.

I don't recognize the designation, but by the looks of it, Embry does. "We're fucked."

His derisive words are frustrating, distracting us from the fruitfulness of Jasper's intel. I don't need a dramatic statement. I need information. "Stop with the theatrics and just tell us what they mean."

Embry focuses on Bella. Fidgety, he picks up a pen, only to set it back down. "Okay, there are black ops and then there are extreme black ops."

"Is that a technical term?" Emmett mocks, although the words are sarcastic, the tone is miles from the easy-going attitude I've come to expect.

Ignoring him, Embry keeps his eyes on Bella. "You know this better than anyone. Both of us have played in the depths of this world."

Her body stiffens as if preparing for an attack. "These numbers are associated with those cases?" she asks, completely ignoring what he just revealed.

"Kind of." Clicking the mouse, several documents fill the screen. "These files deal with the death of those agents. They are all given the same unique prefix of numbers."

"Have you been involved with these cases before?" I suddenly realize that I don't know anything about what Embry did before he was injured.

He pauses before glancing at me, his eyes watery. "Only one."

He doesn't need to say anymore. It was his case. "Who died?" We are in too deep to filter our questions.

"My partner," he whispers. "I couldn't save her."

"What happened?" Emmett inquires.

Clearing his throat, he looks down at his weakened leg. "We were ambushed, attacked from behind. Neither of us saw it coming," he pauses again, lost in the memory, "I was so dizzy. I couldn't see straight. I could hear her screams, but I couldn't move. I couldn't help." The silence is deafening as his words fade, his tangible pain fracturing the room around us.

"What was the case?" Emmett asks, never one to let the silence linger for long.

Shaking his head, he breaks free of the memory's hold. "We were trying to get information on a budding terrorist cell. My partner on this case…"

"This case?" Emmett interrupts.

Embry glances at Bella when she nods her head, he answers. "I'm a hacker, so I tend to work alone. Sometimes they partner me with someone who will work the case from the inside while I deal with the computers." He looks to Bella again.

"It's okay," she whispers.

"In this instance, Jessica's job was to get into the cell, while I tracked their cyber habits."

"Did you get too close?" I inquire.

"I doubt it. Jessica hadn't even made contact yet, we were still in the planning stages. In fact, we had just left the second meeting with our contact when it happened."

My blood turns to ice. "Say that again."

"I said we had just left our second contact meeting. I doubt we were on the case long enough to raise any red flags. The initial report even stated that the attack didn't have anything to do with the case."

"What did it have to do with then?" The adrenaline rushing through my veins make the words sound harsh. Every piece to this horrifying puzzle leads right back to the inner workings of the CIA.

"I don't know. The case is still open."

"Shit," Emmett mutters, glancing at me. Maybe he has similar concerns.

Bella grabs the back of Embry's shoulder, scowling at the screen. "How many files have that prefix?"

"There are at least a dozen here," Embry says, moving the files to the background and highlighting a list. "And Michael Newton is assigned to all of them."

"How did they die?" Bella asks.

"Umm, everything from accidents to assignments gone wrong. There are not a lot of specifics in these."

"And Newton investigates these deaths?" I query.

Embry scoffs. "You don't investigate the death of a black ops agent, you cover it up. Projects like these, the ones that he was working on, the government can't risk ever being exposed." Although he doesn't admit it outright, I have to assume that includes his case as well.

"He's the cleanup man," Emmett speculates. "How does he do it?"

"Big surprise, it doesn't say," Embry grumbles scrolling through the files. "But I think we can assume it isn't above board."

"And this is the guy who was asking your partner questions, Cullen?" Emmett leans back against the table near the armory. "Perfect. So who died?"

If possible, Bella becomes even paler. "I don't know." She hastily pulls out her phone, her hand tightening around the case.

"I'm sure Charlie's fine." Embry reaches out to unlock her grip. "We can't afford to make a mistake by making contact right now."

Nodding, she reluctantly puts the phone back in her pocket. "I know."

"Maybe the question isn't who died. Maybe the question is who is supposed to die. You sure it was Laurent who sent that team after you in Afghanistan?" Emmett probes.

The room falls silent as each of us contemplates the gravity of his question. Black ops have always been a fascination within the CIA. We all know it exists, but agents also know never to question the details. I've heard stories of rogue groups while sanctioned by the government are still hidden from those at the highest levels. Plausible deniably is important for any mission should they be discovered. Assignments that are created to do the government's dirty work. The CIA considers it a win-win until there is a threat of exposure. Our government has a pretense to keep with our citizens and allies. In that sense, it's not out of the realm of possibility that the government would also turn a blind eye to extreme solutions to prevent those secrets from getting out.

My throat tightens, if these cases somehow connect to Bella, we are in deep shit. There will be no easy solution out of this if there is an active cover-up. My mission to retrieve Bella now feels wrong. Did they really assign me to bring her in safely or am I simply a pawn in a deadly game? I'm out of my depth here. Given that Tyler and Embry are both unknown entities and Emmett is a wild card, I need someone else that I can trust to sort my way through this. I need my partner.

"What do you want me to do, Bella?" Embry asks watching her closely.

"I'm not sure. Just let me think for a moment." She stands stiffly, staring at the screen. I've watched her mind work enough over the last few days to recognize what is happening. She's strategizing and becoming more distant as she does. It's hard to watch and I find myself torn between wanting to stop her and needing her to connect the dots.

"Hey," I say, walking to stand next to her, deciding that her soul is not worth it. "We'll figure this out. I promise."

Looking over her shoulder, my heart finds its beat when I see warmth reflected back. She's not lost yet. " _We_ have no other option. Right?" She's reaching out and I don't intend to fail her.

"Right."

Embry watches us closely frowning. _"He thinks he's going to hurt me."_ Bella's voice echoes in my mind. Tyler's concern with Embry suddenly takes on a completely new meaning. My fists clench considering whether Tyler knows more than he's saying. Does he know that Embry is a threat? There is no denying that the only solid lead between Bella and Newton is Embry.

Shifting my energy, I focus on him. "Did you ever talk to Newton?" Regardless of his intentions, Tyler is right that Embry being here could be a problem.

"No," Embry answers while searching through more data files. I wonder if he is trying to find his.

"Seems a little strange don't you think if he is assigned to your case?"

His demeanor abruptly morphs into a fierce anger. I honestly didn't think he had it in him. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"No. I'm saying that it's strange, and we shouldn't discount it."

"Do you think that is what Laurent is after? Embry?" Emmett pushes off the table to move closer.

"For what purpose?" Bella asks. "He's not a threat to anyone."

"Maybe Laurent's after information from Embry's case. If Newton's role is to cover things up, Embry being out in the real world is one hell of a loose end," Emmett comments.

"Shit." My stomach drops. Embry just stares at the screen, silent. "Bella, didn't you say that he had nowhere to go if you didn't help him?"

She looks back and forth between Emmett and me, her mind processing the possibilities. "Yes."

"It's a lot easier to get rid of a loose end when they are vulnerable and alone." The room suddenly feels hot and stuffy. The circumstances are just a little too coincidental for my liking.

"Are you implying that Michael Newman was going to kill me?"

"He's saying it's an easy jump to make," Emmett answers. "Let's not pretend that crazy shit doesn't happen in this business."

"What exactly do you do for the CIA?" I ask, unable to find any details on the type of cases these fallen agents worked in the files highlighted on the screen.

"I told you, hacking."

"Yes, but for what purpose?"

Embry eyes me sharply. "That is confidential. I took an oath."

Emmett barks out a laugh. "Boy, I would say your oath is null and void the day they sent an assassin after you. See this shit is why I work for myself. I may do some of the CIA's bidding, but it's on my fucking terms."

"Assassin," Bella whispers, her body trembling slightly. "Fuck."

"You think he could be right?" Embry looks startled. "For what purpose?"

"I don't know, but given the information we have, it's the only explanation that fits."

"The CIA ambushed us?" Embry ponders more to himself than us. Lifting his left arm, he squeezes and flexes his hand, cringing. "Who would have ordered it?" His voice hardens, his focus narrowed on Bella.

"Not Charlie!" she says quickly. "He wouldn't do this."

Her devotion to him is staggering. Given the stakes, I'm not willing to give anyone a blind pass, including Charlie. Yet, I'm also painfully aware that challenging her will get me nowhere. I need evidence. Her logical mind will accept that even if emotionally it will be devastating.

"So again, what exactly did you do for our government?" I demand.

Embry drops his head, surrendering. "I infiltrated impossible systems to track and get information."

"Electronic espionage," Emmett remarks.

"Basically."

"Which systems?" I question.

Sighing, he shrugs his shoulders. "Anything and everything. Countries, companies, organized crime. Sometimes the mission was to observe, sometimes it was to destroy."

"Did you ever hack any group connected to Laurent?"

"It's hard to say, but his name never came up."

"There has to be a link somewhere." Bella pulls a chair over next to Embry to sit down. Coming out of a fog, she grabs a notebook to start jotting down notes. "And that's what we need to find."

"Laurent obviously found out something that the CIA doesn't want him to talk about." Embry manipulates the files in front of us, running searches looking for common terms.

"Right," I agree. "Probably something that he thinks he can sell and the CIA can't afford for that to happen."

"Like killing CIA agents," Emmett grumbles.

"Is there any chance that Laurent found out that you were helping Embry, Bella?"

"No. No way. I mean not even Tyler knew, and this place is completely off the radar."

"This is going to take some time unless we know what to specifically search for." Embry faces us. "I already searched for anything with all three of our names and found nothing. And besides Newton himself, nothing seems to connect these agents in the files he was assigned to."

Bella slams her hand down on the table frustrated. "Dammit, what are we missing? Embry and I never even worked any cases together."

That bubbling feeling of dread flares again. "You're saying that the only connection you have is simply knowing one another?"

"How did you meet?" Emmett asks.

"At a training session about six years ago."

"It's how we became friends," Bella adds.

"Yet, you guys obviously know something that could destroy the government. Like codes, files, the formula for amazon algorithms?" Emmett jokes cynically.

"Be serious," Bella chastises.

"I'm just saying that it sounds like they only bring out Mr. Reaper there when something major is about to hit the fan. You and Embry seem to be the key to that."

"But that doesn't change the fact that we didn't work any cases together."

"What if the connections we are missing are things you don't remember?" I point out.

"What do you mean?" Bella questions.

"We've been under the assumption that this situation is due to your current case. What if it's related to a case you don't remember?"

Embry pivots, glaring. "Bella's right, our paths never crossed on any case. I didn't even meet her until after her accident."

"It could be two cases that you don't know are linked," I point out. "One in which you worked the computer angle and she worked in the field."

"I guess that's possible." The idea seems to shake her. "Still, I wouldn't even know where to start looking for that information."

"But Tyler would." I refuse to back down this time.

She faces me, her expression cold and distant. "I guess he might."

 _Don't fade away, Mira._

"We have no choice here. Any information could help to shave valuable time off Embry's search. If Newton is looking for us, we don't have time to waste."

"He might be right," Embry's words barely escape through his clenched jaw. " _But_ I can find information without it too. I can figure this out."

Cutting my eyes to him, I'm astounded by his loyalty. It's not as if Tyler is a fan of his. Before I can confront him, I notice Embry's hand subtly reach towards Bella. Taking a breath, I reevaluate their body language, quickly realizing that it's not Tyler's, but Bella's reaction that worries him.

Emmett steps closer, evaluating the dynamics as well. It makes me wonder whether he knows about Bella's accident. They never did say how long they have known each other.

"Tyler should be more than willing to help if it will keep you safe." His tone is soothing, trying to mollify the building frustration in Bella.

"I know." She stands stiffly, rubbing her forehead. "Let me go see if he's awake." Avoiding eye contact, she walks out of the room, leaving the rest of us in awkward silence.

Emmett is the first to break it. "Well, that was strange." Sitting in a chair on the other side of Embry, he leans back running his hands over his head. "What in the hell was that about?"

"What do you mean," Embry asks, distractingly shuffling papers on the desk. He knows more than he's saying.

Taking the seat that Bella left, I reach out and stop his frantic hands. "I think you know exactly what he means. Why does Bella shut down every time her past is brought up?"

"I don't know." He refuses to look up, staying focused on the desk.

"I think you do." Releasing his hands, I spin his chair, forcing him to acknowledge me.

"It bothers her to talk about it." His eyes shift to the side, trying to evade me.

Holding firm, I push him further. "It bothers her or it bothers Tyler and Charlie?"

"I'll be damned," Emmett blurts out. "I never thought about that. I always thought it was too traumatic to talk about, I didn't consider the guard dogs. Holy shit, that explains so much."

Still holding firm to Embry's hands, I focus on Emmett. "Guard dogs?"

"I knew Bella briefly before her accident, but she never wants to talk about it. She doesn't make a move without those two, I guess it makes sense it would be the same about her past."

"You mean, Tyler and Charlie," I confirm knowingly. "What is your relationship to them?"

"Bella and I have run in the same circles for years. I met her just a few months before the accident. We unintentionally worked the same case."

"How in the fuck do you 'unintentionally work a case'?" My patience is wearing thin.

"Same case different agencies. She impressed the hell out of me and I decided that working together would be better than trying to work over each other."

"I know the feeling," I mutter, remember how quickly she caught my interest. "And the other two?"

"I've never met Charlie, I just know the name. Tyler is always with Bella. He's a good guy, just keeps her on a short leash."

"In what way?"

"It's hard to describe. She's fiercely independent in so many ways, but he is always checking her on things, especially when it comes to anything personal," he pauses, looking across the room. "He and I did get into once when I told him I was going to push Bella into talking about things. At the time, I thought it might help trigger the return of her memory."

"What happened?"

"I decided to let Tyler know first, you know so he could be there to support her. Anyway, he claimed the doctors said that she needs to remember things in her own time and that trying to trigger things before she was ready would cause more harm than good."

"That seems odd."

Emmett shrugs his shoulders. "I didn't think I was in a position to argue. He always seemed to have her best interests at heart. Who was I to question that?"

I bite my tongue from saying more. That sentiment seems to run rampant around here. "How about you Embry? What do you know about Tyler and Charlie?"

He looks up, his eyes fiery. "You guys are off track. They care about her. They would never hurt her!"

"Why wouldn't they want her to talk about the past then? How does that hurt her?"

"Because the past is the past!" I drop his hands, my breath rushing out. The phrase is hauntingly familiar. "We don't have time for this. I need to start looking for a connection between Bella and Newton."

A shiver runs up my spine as I watch Embry frantically typing, completely shutting us out. Emmett eyes me over Embry's head. He seems just as concerned as I am. Subtly, I shake my head, now is not the time to challenge him. Emmett nods in return, leaning back in his chair and watching Embry closely.

It's getting harder to keep track of who is playing whom, but I refuse to let Bella become collateral damage in some sick and twisted CIA game. Especially from people who although claim to care, seem to hold a strange power over her.

"I need to hit the head," I say, standing.

"It's down the hall," Embry mutters still frantically typing.

"Watch him," I mouth to Emmett, hoping that my instinct is correct that he is an ally in this chaos. Nodding in agreement, he goes back to monitoring Embry.

Stepping into the hall, I quietly move towards the kitchen. Slowly opening the door to the garage, I listen for any movement from the living room before stepping out and softly closing it behind me. Pulling out the phone that Embry gave me, I call Jasper.

"What's wrong?" he asks as soon as he picks up.

"I need you here." There is no sense in beating around the bush. "Call me when you get free and I'll give you the details."

"10-4. Do you need anything now?"

"No. I just need back-up."

"Okay, I need to set things up so I can slip away undetected. Call you soon."

"Got it." Hanging up, I look towards the door with narrowed eyes. It's time that Tyler and I have a little chat.

 **I'm traveling again for work next week, so will be posting the Chapter 13 in two weeks instead. Until then, here is your teaser.**

My insides harden along with my eyes. "I'm not a trainee, Tyler. I don't need a lesson in investigation."

"Sounds like you do. Or is it Edward who is twisting your mind into this foolishness?"

"Foolishness? Maybe you are the one making assumptions." Swinging around, I'm stunned to see Edward standing in the entryway of the living room.

"Excuse me?" Tyler spits out, his straight spine taking on a different feel.

"I'm mean I guess it's understandable, you being off your game and all," Edward taunts.

"Listen…"

"But," Edward continues cutting Tyler off, "I don't think that gives you license to cut down the person who saved your life." Edward walks closer, tapping the IV bag along his bed.

"I don't know who you think you are, Cullen, but this is a private conversation."

Edward laughs sharply. I know I should intervened, but I'm fascinated by the display. "Tyler, we are all in this mess together. Private is a luxury we can't afford."


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy Sunday! I hope that everyone is having a good one.**

 **Thanks for all the continued support of this story as well as waiting an extra week for this chapter. I appreciate each and every review and alert!**

 **An extra big thanks to LostIn PA this week for reading this one several times until I was done tweaking with it. :)**

Chapter Thirteen: Rise Up

 _"What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us."_

 _Ralph Waldo Emerson_

* * *

BPOV

Assassin.

Like a record skipping, the word repeats in my head. I accept that I live in a cruel world, but even the most jaded of people can be shaken.

Assassin.

The mounting suspicion is hard to ignore, someone connected to the CIA probably tried to kill Embry. Regardless of the reports, I always believed that his assault occurred because of the case he was working. Now it's becoming evident that it is the result of something much larger. The thought terrifies me. I should have caught it sooner. I should have known.

Assassin.

Leaning against the wall in the hallway, I gather strength before talking to Tyler. Logically, I know Edward is right, I have to ask Tyler about my past. However, emotionally, I'm nervous, my head pounding with a familiar ache.

"Pull it together."

There are many things that I stand my ground on with Tyler, talking about my past, however, is not one of them. Yet, to protect Embry, I would do almost anything. It's my duty. Pushing off the wall, I straighten my spine refusing to let anyone, even Tyler, deter me from figuring this out. Walking into the living room, I find him sitting, fiddling with his IV. He's probably bored out of his mind; the man has never been one to sit still for long.

"Bella!" he beams. I try not to waver at the sight.

"Hey, Tyler."

His smile quickly fades. "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk." Instead of the bed, I choose to sit on the couch across the room. Distance is good. "We have a problem."

"Okay," he says slowly, sitting a bit straighter.

"Do you know a guy named Michael Newton?"

His face remains neutral, but there is a slight twitch of his eye. His training may have taught him to cover his emotions, but mine taught me to detect them. "No."

He's lying.

Heat floods my body. We may argue and disagree, but we never lie to each other, or so I thought. "You sure?"

I neutralize my face, not wanting to give away that I know he's covering. We can play this his way, although he's stupid for trying. He should know that he cannot outwit me. I am the master of this game, regardless of how much it hurts to have to play it against my best friend.

He pauses, pretending to think. "Yes. Why?"

"It looks like he might be involved in this mess," I comment vaguely.

"He's associated with Laurent?" He seems genuinely surprised. My mind works to put the pieces together, determining my next move. If he knows Newton, he probably knows what he does for the CIA, but he obviously didn't expect him to have any connections to Laurent.

"It would appear. They have to be connected somehow since they are both trying to find us."

"Newton is trying to find you and me?" Another look of genuine surprise crosses his face.

"And Edward." I decide to withhold the rest of the details we learned from Jasper. Information is power.

"How do you know that he's looking for us?"

"Embry found some documents," I lie easily.

"Huh." His eyes shift subtly, a sign that he's trying to come up with something to say instead of being honest. "And they prove that he and Laurent are connected?"

"No. That's just circumstantial right now." If he's not going to show his hand then neither am I.

He shakes his head. "Bella, you should know better than to chase rabbit trails. Find the evidence first, and _then_ make the conclusion. We don't have time for false assumptions."

My insides harden along with my eyes. "I'm not a trainee, Tyler. I don't need a lesson in investigation."

"Sounds like you do. Or is it Edward who is twisting your mind into this foolishness?"

"Foolishness? Maybe you're the one making assumptions." Swinging around, I'm surprised to see Edward standing in the entryway.

"Excuse me?" Tyler spits his shoulders tightening.

"I'm mean, I guess it's understandable, you being off your game and all," Edward taunts.

"Listen…"

"But," Edward continues cutting Tyler off, "I don't think that gives you license to cut down the person who saved your life." Edward walks closer, tapping the IV bag alongside his bed.

"I don't know who you think you are, Cullen, but this is a private conversation."

Edward laughs harshly. I should intervene, but the display is fascinating. "Tyler, we are all in this mess together. 'Private' is a luxury we can't afford."

"He's right."

Tyler's sharp gaze swings, angered by my allegiance. His mouth opens only to quickly shut. Taking a deep breath, he cracks his neck, focusing back on Edward. "No one is making you stay, Cullen. You're free to leave anytime."

With a smirk, Edward shakes his head. "I don't think so. I tell you, the more I find out about this whole situation, the more fascinated I become. I'm dying to find out how it all plays out."

"And you think that we'll get there through crappy investigation techniques?"

"Stop! This is getting us nowhere. We need to work _together_ ," I press making it clear that I don't intend to push Edward to the side.

"Fine." Realizing that he's not going to win, Tyler turns the conversation. "We still need a solid lead."

"And we will get one. Information always comes out, one way or another. Secrets never stay buried for long," I state, purposely cryptic in my wording.

Tyler eyes me carefully. "Maybe." He pauses, surely trying to find a way to regain control. "But, I repeat, that doesn't change the fact that we still need a solid lead that connects all these trails."

"Oh, I think we have a lead with Newton." Edward continues to stalk around the bed. "What do you know about him?"

"Nothing."

"I find that hard to believe," Edward pushes.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. Bella knows that's the truth."

"Would she? Really?" Edward asks, taking the conversation in his own hands. "Given she doesn't remember anything prior to seven years ago. It kind of puts her at a disadvantage, don't you think?"

Tyler cuts his furious eyes to me. "What in the hell have you done?"

Rising from the couch, I try to ignore his hurtful words, "I…"

Edward walks around to place himself between us. "She can talk about her own life. You don't have any say over that."

"You don't know anything about her. I do," Tyler retorts. "I warned you before not to involve yourself in things you don't understand."

"Oh, I think I'm beginning to understand a lot." Edward stands taller. "I understand that you like to control things. I understand that you like to keep information close. More importantly, I understand that you like to get rid of anything or anyone that challenges your ability to do that, like Embry. The only question is what exactly are _you_ trying to hide?"

Tyler leans around to challenge me, realizing that I also shared our earlier conversation. "Bella, how could you be so stupid? When did you start sharing every fucking thing with a virtual stranger?"

Fire floods my veins. Stalking past Edward, I rush the bed. "I am _not_ stupid. I always do everything you and Charlie ask. I never complain, but this is still my life. You don't get to control what I decide to do with it _or_ who I talk to about it."

I've shocked him. In response to my outburst, he raises his hands, looking contrite. "Alright, alright. Let's calm down and figure a way to work through this. We all want the same thing." He's trying to placate me. It won't work.

"Do we?" I blurt out.

His eyes become sorrowful. "Bella, I am _always_ on your side."

Memories flood my mind. Postcard snapshots of everything he has done. Every time he's supported or helped me. How could I think that he would ever be out to hurt me?

 _But he's lying._ The drilling pain to my forehead returns.

More snapshots bombard my thoughts reminding me of his dedication to my safety. He's never let me down. Is it Embry? Is that why he is lying? Is he trying to protect me?

 _Does it matter?_ Another wave a pain hits me.

"Our feelings can deceive us." Charlie's stern voice comes to the forefront of my thoughts. "Evidence is objective. It is tangible. Emotions are subjective. They muddy things. To be the best, Bella, you have to learn to lock them down. Trust logic. It will never lead you astray."

Regardless of my feelings for Tyler, my instincts tell me that he's hiding things. I need to find the evidence to understand why. I need to look at this like any other job that I've been trained to do. He is now my target. Swallowing the bile rising in my throat, I push away the emotions I have for him. If he is innocent, I will prove it. If he's not…

"You know that I'm on your side," Tyler declares again.

I know what I need to do. Working a situation from the inside is always easier than from the outside. "I do." Sighing, I lower my eyes, forcing myself to look apologetic. "I'm sorry. The craziness of the whole situation is just getting to me. Forgive me?" I want to rub my head, but he would know that something was wrong. He has told me that it is my "tell" more than once.

Tyler's analyzing stare penetrates me, making me wait. I see relief in his eyes, although he tries to cover it with a pointed look. "Of course. You and me till the end, right?"

"Till the end," I mimic the familiar phrase. It's usually a source of comfort, today the words are bitter.

"We can't let this craziness come between us. That's how everything starts falling apart." He glares at Edward.

"Understood," I say curtly. Edward starts to move forward, but I shoot him a glare too. "Tyler's right. We need to re-think things."

Edward clenches his fist, not surrendering to Tyler's glare. Turning to me, his eyes plead with mine. "Bella…"

"Do you still think you can help?" I address Tyler, cutting off Edward before he takes us down a road we aren't prepared for yet. "We obviously need to get more evidence to figure this mess with Newton out."

He scoots back, leaning against the pillows. "What do you need?"

"I need another person working the computer. There are a shit load of documents related to Newton to sort through."

His eye twitches again. He's nervous. There must be something there. We need to look at those documents closer. "Just bring me a computer and I'm at your service."

Edward paces behind me, pissed by this unexpected turn. I silently will him to follow my lead. "I'll go get one. You need anything else?"

"No, but I'm anxious to start. You know that I hate being out of the loop."

Although I've struggled with the impact Tyler's injuries, having him confined to the bed is suddenly giving me one hell of an advantage. He's a lot easier to control and monitor being stuck in the same place.

I flash a smile. "Yes, I know that well. I'll go get it set up right now."

"Perfect. Have Embry come visit too," he adds.

The casual request chills me. "Sure thing."

Without further discussion, I walk out of the room, praying that Edward follows. Not looking back, I thankfully hear his heavy footsteps. Bypassing the hallway that leads to the war room, I march to the garage, the rage building with each stride.

Stepping into the space I pace back and forth, my fists flexing and relaxing trying to temper my reaction. I need to calm down and stop my head from pounding so that I can think.

"What the fuck was that?" Edward grits out in a harsh whisper.

Whirling on him, I throw my arms out in frustration. "He's lying."

The words take the wind out his anger, a big whoosh of air rushing out of his lungs as he steps back. "What?"

"He's lying to me. Tyler is fucking lying to me about Newton."

"So let's go back and confront him."

Shaking my head, I step closer. "He's not the type to break easily. I need evidence."

"How exactly are you going to get that?" Edward places his hands on his hips. "We had him. With just a little push…"

"He would have completely shut down. As soon as he lied I knew that we need to play this smart."

Huffing out another breath, he shifts his weight. "Fine. What's your plan?"

"Like I told him, I'm going to give him a computer."

"So that he can destroy the little bit we've found?"

"Of course not. Embry can set up a dummy network. He'll think he has access, but we will be monitoring everything. I just want to see what he'd do when he thinks no one is looking."

A wide smile replaces his frown. "That's brilliant." Edward tilts his head, the smile falling. "You sure Embry will go along with that? He wasn't too happy when Emmett and I questioned Tyler's involvement just a few minutes ago."

My mind processes everything again, making sure I haven't missed anything. Trust is becoming more elusive these days. However, reevaluating every piece of information, my determination doesn't waver. Embry trusts me. I can use that to my favor. "I'll tell him that Tyler wants to send him away, not to mention that he's lying about Newton. He has the same fear we do about the assassin. He can't ignore the evidence."

"You're sure?"

I bark out a laugh. "I'm not sure about anything, but I do believe that he will follow my lead. Embry and Tyler tolerate each other, but they were never close. He trusts me."

"Okay, then."

"Okay, then," I whisper, leaning against the van and sliding down. "God, this is a fucking mess."

Evaluating me, Edward kneels down to place a gentle hand on my shoulder. "How are you holding up? I've watched you fight heaven and hell to save Tyler's life. This can't be easy for you."

Trying to stay focused, I let his words bounce off. "I just want to find the truth. I don't have the luxury of processing how I feel."

He moves a fraction closer, his grip tightening. "Whether you process it or not, it still has to hurt."

My traitorous body shakes. "That can't stop me though. Letting it out won't help."

He moves even closer, his eyes burning. "I think that's exactly what it does. Holding things in creates a dangerous agent. That is how the light inside us, the one that keeps us human, gets extinguished."

He confuses me, confuses my training. "What should I do instead? Yell and scream about how much this pisses me off. How unfair this is."

Edward remains, close. "Yes."

"It's that simple, huh? One outburst and things suddenly become better?" I snarl sarcastically, his closeness rapidly becoming suffocating.

"I didn't say that it solved everything, I said that it helps. You want to stay sharp? Stop running."

"Fuck you." Ripping away from his hold, I jump up and start pacing, the adrenaline making it hard to sit still.

"Tell me."

Spinning, I now invade his space, but on my terms. "I'm fucking pissed, okay! He's my goddamned best friend, and he's lying to my face! And for what purpose? Why would lying about Newton be worth risking that?"

"Maybe he's hiding more than you know?" Edward suggests calmly, unaffected by my close proximity.

"About Newton?" I ask confused.

"Or what Newton is a part of. How that plays into Embry. How that might play into you. You said it yourself, Tyler wanted him to leave, and now he's lying about Newton. It's all a little too coincidental to me."

"No, he wouldn't be involved in that" I rebuke, shaking my head roughly, igniting the pain once again. "And I don't believe that he would purposely harm me. I can't."

"I get it. I do," he whispers. "But like you said, we know that he's lying."

I swallow thickly. "Yes."

Edward gives me a sad smile. "Then that's where we'll start. The evidence will lead us from there."

"Right." Heartbreak and anger fight within me. "I just want the truth."

Edward bends to catch my eyes. "I'm here, Bella. If you need me, I'm here."

"Ha," I huff, clenching my fists until I can feel nails digging into my skin. "I barely know you. And the man I've trusted my life with for as long as I can remember just betrayed me. So pardon me if I don't feel like having a moment."

His head drops, a bitter laugh falling from his lips. "Yeah, you've got me there. I can't imagine what that feels like."

"No, you can't." I start pacing again, fury powering my heavy steps.

In a world of lies, Tyler is the one who is supposed to have my back. Even if he believes that he's protecting me, trust is paramount in making any partnership in this field work. He knows that. He has to know what he is jeopardizing. If the evidence proves me right, what will I do? He and Charlie are my safety net, the thought of leaving them makes me sick, a dizzying sick.

"Fuck!" In a fit of uncontrolled emotion, I turn and punch the van, the pain in my hand a welcome distraction from the pain in my head.

"Hey." Edward rushes over, grabbing my hand to inspect it. "I know I said to let it out, but I didn't mean you should break your hand. Next time, I'll have to be more specific," he jokes.

I can't help but laugh in return. "Yeah, that was stupid."

Searching my eyes, he gently rubs my knuckles. For a moment, I get lost in the comforting sensation. "I know your training is probably screaming not to confide in me, but I swear to you that I'm on your side. I've got no hidden agendas or skin in this game beyond figuring it out so we can get out of this alive."

My words falter, the arguments of keeping his at bay stumbling along with them.

"I don't know why I was chosen to come and get you," he murmurs. "But I'm glad I was. You need someone on _your_ side. You can lean on me, Mira."

I'm an expert at reading a person, that is something I do trust. As sure as I am that Tyler is lying, I'm just as sure that Edward is telling the truth. Trusting someone in the field is different than trusting someone personally. I rarely do the latter, yet something about him keeps pushing me in that direction. Angry tears flood my eyes, as the adrenaline rushes out, rage quickly replaced by despair, my heart fractured.

"Why would he lie?" Feeling lost, I look to Edward for an answer.

With arms stretched out, his eyes ask silent permission to embrace me. Falling into his warmth, I close my eyes as his arms tighten around my trembling body, his strength beginning to replenish mine.

"I don't know, but I swear we will find out. You're too smart and I'm too determined to let this beat us," he declares, his breath moving through my hair with each word.

His hand slides up and down my back, the warmth leaving a tingling sensation in its wake. It's soothing and something that I haven't felt in years, if ever. "Thank you." Pulling back, his arms tighten briefly before releasing. He seems as reluctant to let go, as I am to step away. "I need to talk to Embry and get everything set up before Tyler starts wondering what's taking so long. He's paying close attention to everything we do."

"He's good?" Edward asks.

"He's good," I confirm. Compared to most, Tyler is exceptional. He will notice any hesitation on our part, so I will need to stay on the top of my game. Shaking my body out, I use the motion to push all the emotions away. I can't be angry, I can't be sad. I have to stay focused. "Okay. Let's do this."

Finding my hand, Edward wraps his around mine. The act reminding me that I'm not in this alone. "Let's do this."

 **Up next we hear from Edward as they set the trap. Until there here is your teaser.**

Bella walks right over to the chair I vacated, sitting, she reaches over and spins Embry's chair until he is facing her. This is going to be interesting.

"We need to talk."

Embry is shocked, his hands still positioned as if over a keyboard. "Alright," he says hesitantly.

"I need to track Tyler."

"Hold up. What?" Emmett leans forward in chair, also shocked by the turn in events.

Bella glances in his direction. "Tyler knows about Newton."

"He actually admitted to knowing him? Holy shit," Emmett says, leaning back again. Embry, on the other hand, continues to be frozen.

"No. He lied about knowing him."

"He lied," Embry whispers.

"Yes, and I'm fucking pissed about it."

"Why would he lie, especially to you?" Embry sounds lost.

"That's what I intend to find out."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! Once again I was blown away by the comments! I love reading all of your thoughts and theories. Keep them coming! :)**

 **LostIn PA is amazing. The end.**

Chapter Fourteen: The Heat Is On

 _"Courage is asking for a time out, to shed a tear, to dust yourself off, and then get back into the ring to fight like you've never fought before."_

 _Unknown_

EPOV

Bella releases my hand as soon as we step into the kitchen. Feeling its loss, I clench my fist to stop from reaching out to grasp it again. It's easy to forget that we've only known each other a handful of days. In many ways, it feels as though we have already lived through three lifetimes together.

It is as if we are caught in a riptide, unable to catch our breath before the next pounding wave. Learning about Tyler was a blow to Bella. I see the strain weighing on her. Yet she's devoted to finding the truth, no matter the personal cost. Her strength amazes me.

Like Bella, I want some fucking answers, especially from Tyler. He's a dirty son of a bitch, I feel it in my bones, but Bella's right we need proof. Her plan is good, and I've learned to trust her judgment. In return, I hope that she is also learning to rely on mine.

I find myself being cautious around her, mindful of everything that is happening, keenly aware that I can't push too quickly past the boundaries that keep her whole. I would be lying though if I didn't acknowledge how good she felt in my arms, and how much I want to hold her again. Closing my eyes, I still smell the intoxicating scent of jasmine that filled my senses when I pulled her in closer. I'm drawn to her in ways that is hard to explain, and with each passing moment, I struggle not to feed into my desire just to forget the shit storm we are in the middle of and act on it. Remembering that my ultimate goal is not to push her away is the only thing holding me back.

"Embry's still recovering," Bella murmurs.

"I figured as much." I work to keep up with her quick strides, wondering where her train of thought is leading.

"He's still fragile, but I'm going to need to push him to get him to focus." Stopping she turns. "I need to push him, but I need to watch him too. I don't want to set back his recovery. If he…"

Without hesitation, I recapture her hand. "Hey, I understand. We'll watch him."

Relief floods her eyes as she squeezes tightly. "Good, good." Letting go, she starts walking again. Grasping the doorknob to the computer room, she glances over her shoulder one last time, giving me a small, grateful smile.

Walking into the room, I find that the scene has not changed from when I left. Embry is still working furiously on the computer, while Emmett sits watching him with concern and suspicion. The sound of angry typing fills the otherwise silent space. Forgoing any niceties, Bella walks right over to the chair I vacated earlier. Sitting, she reaches over and spins Embry's chair until he is facing her.

 _This is going to be interesting._

"We need to talk."

Embry is stunned, his hands still positioned as if over a keyboard. "Alright," he says hesitantly.

"I need to track Tyler."

"Hold up. What?" Emmett leans forward in his chair, also shocked by Bella's request.

She glances in his direction. "Tyler knows about Newton."

"He actually admitted to knowing him? Holy shit." Emmett leans back again, pulling on his chin. Embry, on the other hand, continues to sit frozen.

"No. He lied about not knowing him," Bella clarifies, her hands grasping Embry's chair tightly.

"He lied?" Embry whispers.

"Yes, and I'm fucking pissed about it."

"Why would he lie, especially to you?" Embry sounds lost.

"That's what I intend to find out." Her tone leaves no room for argument, resolute in her path.

"Well, fuck. Things just rose to a whole other level of crazy," Emmett mumbles under his breath, just loud enough for me to hear. I nod in silent agreement.

"He lied," Embry whispers again.

"Yes! He lied. Now, snap out of it." Bella lashes out harshly. " _Charlie_ trained you better than this, so get it together, because like it or not our lives might very well depend on it."

I watch as Embry shakes off his shock. His nerves disappear, his worried eyes becoming stone cold. The transformation is familiar, reminiscent of watching Bella in the tunnel. "What do you need?"

"We need to set up a dummy network. I told Tyler that I'd get him a computer to help us look through documents for information. I want to see what he'll do with that leeway, without it affecting the actual database. Can you do that?"

He looks annoyed. "Of course." Spinning, his hands fly over the keyboard. My eyes struggle to keep up with the changing pages flashing across the screen.

"How is that going to work?" Emmett asks obviously unsure of the plan. "We don't know where he'll search, so how can you make that happen?"

"Like Bella said, through a dummy network." Embry gets up to search through some equipment on the shelves along the wall.

"I'm still not following. How do you set up a dummy network of a large and live database?"

"It won't be perfect," Embry clarifies, still searching the shelves. "Bingo." He holds up a device, waving it for us to see.

"Are we supposed to know what that is?" I ask.

"It's an off-line server."

"A what?" Bella looks intently at the device.

"An off-line server. It works like a hotspot. Nonprofit organizations use them to bring the internet to places with no access. Prisons have also started using them to give inmates access to on-line material safely. Web-based content can be loaded on it to view and use, but it doesn't touch the internet."

"Okay," Emmett says hesitantly. "And this is going to help us how?"

Embry shuffles around the room to the wall of servers, scoping out each one. Finding the one he was looking for, he reaches behind to pull some wires and connect it to the device in his hand. "I can download the CIA database content onto this server. It will be like taking a snapshot of the system. Then I can download onto the off-line server and disconnect it."

"And that is what Tyler will see," Bella concludes.

"Exactly. I'll route his laptop to connect to this device only. He'll have free access to move around and edit documents, but it won't touch the actual database. Most importantly, we will be able to monitor everything. "

"That's amazing," Emmett says, walking over to take a closer look.

"It will serve our needs." Embry moves quickly to connect everything. "But like I said it won't be perfect. I can include the entire database, but what I can't account for is any changes after I capture it."

"That shouldn't matter," I state. "Tyler won't know if anyone changed anything either. We just need to see where he would go and what he would do to any of the information."

"What about e-mails?" Emmett asks.

Embry looks up. "What do you mean?"

"Will Tyler be able to send, or at least, believe that he is sending e-mails?"

He pauses thinking through the request. "Yeah, I could make sure that program is included. Why?"

"If I was trying to figure out what is going on, I'd try to reach out to someone for an answer as risky as that might be."

Bella turns towards Emmett contemplating his suggestion. "You're right. Tyler is lying about knowing Newton, but he was genuinely surprised that he was looking for us. He's going to want to know why."

"Okay, I'll make sure the CIA e-mail system is included. He'll be able to write and send an e-mail, but it won't go anywhere."

"And it won't bounce back?" I ask.

"Umm, that is an excellent question." Embry moves back to the keyboard, his hands working quickly to transfer content. "I'll run a couple of tests and if needed hack a quick fix to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Perfect," Bella declares, leaning back with a smile.

"Hey Bella, on the third shelf to the right, there should be a laptop on the bottom. Could you bring it over here, so I can get it set up while the server transfers?"

"Sure." Standing she moves to the shelves, searching through them.

"Won't the CIA get a notification that we are copying their system?" Emmett eyes the screen with concern. "I mean it's the fucking CIA, I highly doubt they don't have countermeasures for anyone trying to mess with their database."

Embry glances back with a smirk. "You're right, there is a pretty sophisticated system set up to detect any possible hack. Unfortunately, for them, I built that system. The computer junkies monitoring it will be clueless. Trust me."

"You don't think they changed it after you left?" I inquire, not feeling as confident as he sounds.

"No." He pulls up another screen full of code. "I recognize my own work when I see it. I'm sure that is their intention eventually, but it will be hard to find something as good." His voice is matter of fact, no ego, or boasting.

"He's not lying," Bella chimes in. "I've never seen anyone with a mind for computers like Embry. We are in good hands."

Embry looks down, affected by her praise. "Thanks."

Bringing over a computer, she sets it next to him. "How quickly do you think you can have this ready? The longer he has to wait, the more suspicious he'll become."

"I just have to make sure the connection is sound and the database works."

"Which takes how long?" She asks again. "We don't have a lot of time to play around."

Embry glares at the screen. "I know. Just let me do my thing. It won't be long enough to cause suspicion." It's the first time I've seen him stand confidently against her.

"Good," she says curtly even though her lips are smiling, always proud when he stands up for himself.

True to his word, Embry sets everything up and runs the needed tests within the hour. The man is good and the system ingenious. There is no way that Tyler will be able to tell the difference. Once everything is complete, Bella puts the laptop back into its case, preparing to take it to Tyler.

"Are there any specific instructions that I need to give him?"

"No. He can log onto the 'internet' the regular way, it will automatically route to the off-line server. I made sure. Giving him specific instructions would only set off his bullshit radar."

"Won't his plan be to hack into the system?" Emmett continues to question each thing; never one hundred percent convinced that this is going to work. "How is a 'dummy network' going to allow for that?"

"I added a program that will mimic the codes he would run to hack it. There is only so many ways to go about it. Anything he tries will take him straight to the snapshot. Believe me, I've got it covered. We're good."

"And this is why I love having you here. You're amazing." Bella reaches out to pull him into a quick hug. "I'm off then."

"Good luck," Embry whispers sympathetically. He knows that regardless of the brave front she puts on, having to trick Tyler is incredibly taxing for Bella.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Like always, her focus is on making him feel better. "But do me a favor and stay away from Tyler's room. Okay?" She catches my eye, both of us aware of Tyler's request.

"What?"

"You heard me. I want you to stay away from Tyler for right now."

Embry tilts his head, trying to figure out her motivation. "Alright."

"Is there something you want to share with the whole class?" Emmett stands against the wall with his arms crossed.

Bella pauses, contemplating the request. I stay quiet, waiting to follow her lead. "He wants to talk to Embry. Until we know more, I don't trust his intentions."

She wants to protect him. Although I understand the desire, we still may need to use his request to our advantage. The more we know about Tyler's intentions the better, and I'm particularly interested in what he wants to discuss with Embry. Glancing at the shelves, I try to spot any surveillance equipment. Maybe we could put a wire on him.

"That's a conversation that might be worth having." Emmett stares at Bella mirroring my own thoughts.

"Maybe," she says. "We can talk about it later. Let's see what he does with the computer first." Turning, she walks out the door without further discussion. Embry stares after her for a few seconds, before concentrating on the screen, ready to monitor Tyler's movement.

"Do you think Newton was your contact?" Emmett asks suddenly walking back over the armory. He looks restless.

"In Peshawar?"

"Yeah." He picks up a gun, checking its chamber. "It sounds like Charlie was trying to protect Bella by sending her that code. If he's as high up as it seems, he has to know what Newton's role in the CIA is."

"Correct, except that the timing doesn't fit. There is no way he could have made it back to the States in time to be with Jenks when he called Jasper."

"If it wasn't Newton personally, it could have been one of his men," Emmett hypothesizes.

"That's completely plausible," Embry says, not taking his eyes off the screen. "A guy like Newton has to have at least a couple of henchmen." He slowly rubs his leg, a reminder that he has probably run into a couple of those so-called "henchmen".

"Henchmen?" Emmett laughs.

"Seemed like the most applicable term," he snarls.

"So," I jump in, intent on discussing another angle that hasn't been fully explored yet. "We still need to talk about Charlie's role in all of this."

"He's trying to keep Bella safe," Embry maintains.

"Like Tyler?" Emmett prods. Embry turns and glares. "Hey, just saying. For two people who claim to care about Bella, they certainly keep a lot of shit secret."

Embry's head drops, huffing out a breath. "You're right. Fuck, this is still so hard to comprehend. I've dedicated my life to serving the CIA, and apparently, my reward for that is death. I guess I really shouldn't trust what I thought I knew anymore."

Emmett walks over, clasping his shoulder. "I get that this is tough, but we need to figure this shit out if we have any hope of getting ahead of the curve. The way I see it, Charlie and Tyler are key to that, and you're the only one that knows them without any memory gaps."

Embry nods, his hand rubbing his head. "Charlie has always been the steady one. I've come to rely on it, but I know Bella depends on it. They are really close."

"How close?" I ask.

"Father and daughter is the best way to describe their relationship. He is a stern man, very by the book, but he looks at her with such a sense of pride. Everyone knows he has a soft spot for her."

"Then where is he?" Emmett asks. "If it's nothing but a love fest between them, why hasn't he reached out to her?"

"Because Charlie's not stupid." Embry focuses on Emmett, sitting up straighter. "Newton has to know they are close too. He's going to be watching Charlie like a hawk. If he wants to help Bella, the best thing he can do is keep his distance. It's the only way he'll still get any information."

"That's probably true," I remark.

"It's worked so far," Embry notes. "He was able to get that code to her regarding the contact change, and I'd bet money that he got Edward assigned to this case."

"Why?" Although the evidence has already pointed to that fact, I'm interested to know his take on the reasoning. That part remains a mystery to me.

Embry pauses, his fingers tapping against the desk. "Think of it like a cancer. Charlie, Newton, and the mole connected to Laurent. It's spreading quickly, and given the players, ground zero is high up in the administration."

"And this explains Edward how?" Emmett asks.

"He's a low profile agent with a stellar reputation. Good investigative scores, high marks from all his supervisors. Most importantly, a low risk for being turned out for profit. I think Charlie took a risk on him in an effort to provide Bella some back-up."

My spine tingles as he lists off each quality. You don't get that information by observation. "You seem to know a lot about me." Out of habit, my hand drifts to my side.

Embry notices my movement and holds up his hands. "Wait, wait. I read your file, man, calm down. Look behind me. CIA database, remember? Did you really think I wouldn't check you out?"

Emmett laughs, while I consider whether to pull my gun anyway to scare Embry on principle. Even though I would have done the same thing, I still don't appreciate that he snooped around my personal information.

"I wouldn't laugh." Embry eyes Emmett. "Let's talk about the shit you do for the CIA."

His laughter stops immediately. "Hey, my file is…"

"Confidential," Embry interrupts. "Yeah, I know. Hacker remember. You're a scary dude. I'm glad you're on our side."

"And don't forget it," Emmett smirks, unfazed by the description. "Now can we get back to Charlie?"

"Right. As I was saying, Charlie's low profile is probably the only reason he was able to maneuver Edward's assignment and send that code. I bet he's not going to attempt to reach out to her until things cool down."

"If Charlie knew that Newton or one of his men was charged with bringing Bella back, he obviously didn't agree with that plan. So the bigger question is what exactly is he trying to protect her from?" I ponder, letting Embry's breach go for now.

"The truth about Embry's attack," Emmett guesses.

Embry glances up at his sound of his name. "It's possible. He would try to protect her from any harm, including information regarding my assault. He knows that we are close, and she wouldn't let that go."

I shake my head. "No. We're still missing an important piece. Things aren't fully connecting." Walking to a white board behind us, I write a list of the key players on the left. My mind works best when I can see things visually. "Okay, we have Charlie, Tyler, Embry, Bella, Newton, and Laurent. Right?"

"Yeah." Emmett walks up beside me.

Using a marker, I draw a circle in the middle of the board surrounded by several other circles trying to visualize the best way to connect the names. "Who's in the center?"

"I guess I am," Embry says, slowly walking over to stand next to me.

There is no doubt that Embry was in the middle of something big enough to warrant taking him out. Since it doesn't sound like it was the case he was working on, it had to stem from his involvement in the CIA, something he did or knew that could threaten the organization. Yet, there is no clear link between him and Laurent. There is only one person who has a direct link to everyone.

My blood chills. "No," I whisper, slowly writing Bella's name in the circle. "Maybe we are going about this the wrong way."

"What do you mean?" Embry stares at the circle guardedly. Picking up another marker, he switches it back and forth between his left and right hand. It seems like a nervous habit that never left even though his injured hand struggles to keep up.

"Laurent became a bigger problem after Bella was assigned to his case. Embry, when was your 'accident' relative to her assignment?"

"I don't know," he answers, scrunching his face. "She's never talked to me about that."

"What are you thinking?" Emmett demands.

"I'm not sure yet." I know Embry's accident happened six months ago, and all Bella said was that it took several months for Laurent to trust her. "What if the information Laurent found on Bella is somehow connected to why Embry was targeted."

"Are you sure that you guys never worked a case together?" Emmett questions apparently willing to explore my thin hypothesis.

"Not that I was ever aware of."

"But you're both connected to Charlie," Emmett points out. "Maybe Charlie is the center. Maybe the information Laurent found involved his connection to the two of you."

It's an interesting thought. Could Charlie be the common link behind the information the mole found and Embry's attack? For now, I write Charlie's name under Bella's with a question mark. "If that's the case, then Charlie must have recently found out about it, and that's why he's scrambling to protect Bella." I deduce.

"How do you figure?" Embry asks.

"By Tyler's reaction."

"What do you mean?" Emmett probes.

"Bella told me that Tyler was concerned by Embry's presence here, to the point that he wants him gone."

"What?" Embry looks shocked.

Shit. In pushing to figure this out, I forgot that Bella hasn't told him yet. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to spring that on you. Bella was going to tell you, she just wanted to do it at the right time." She's going to be pissed at me, but Tyler's reaction is quickly becoming an import fact in this equation. We need to explore it.

"Fucking prick," Embry mumbles.

"Yeah, that's an understatement," I grumble. "I'm thinking that if Tyler was concerned then he and Charlie had to know about Newton's involvement with the attack. Yet, Tyler was surprised that Newton was looking for us. Which can only mean that they thought the problem was contained to Embry."

"But I'm the loose end," Embry states, reflecting Emmett is earlier wording about his surviving the assault.

"And I don't doubt that Newton would be looking for you, which is probably why Tyler was freaked. But that also means he didn't think Newton had any other reason to target Bella."

"You're saying that whatever led to Embry's assault, neither Tyler nor Charlie saw a direct threat to Bella," Emmett infers.

"Of course," Embry mutters, a light bulb going off for him. "Not until Laurent started acting fishy with her." The marker moves quicker between his hands.

"Which caused Bella and Tyler to run, and Charlie to send me. Still, Bella told me that they ran because of Laurent's assumed mole in the CIA. She clearly didn't connect it to anything else."

"And based on his reaction, neither did Tyler," Emmett concludes. "Apparently, Charlie didn't have the time or didn't think it was safe to let Tyler know what changed. Which means Tyler's going to really want an update."

A beeping interrupts us. "Well, gentlemen, we are about to get that opportunity." Embry walks back over to the desk and sits down. "Tyler just logged on."

 **What is Tyler going to do? Tune in next week. Until then here is your teaser.**

An alarm fills the room. "What in the hell is that?" My stomach drops at the startling noise.

Embry quickly moves to another keyboard, looking up at one of the other screens. "Shit, shit," he mutters, typing quickly.

Jumping up, I move behind him to get a closer look. "What is it?"

"I set an alert for any activity in the system that includes your name. Someone is searching you."

"Searching her for what purpose?" Edward asks, coming to stand next to me.

"Just a second." Embry eyes are glued on the screen as his fingers fly across the keyboard. "Really, you want to test me. Okay, let's see what you've got," he mumbles, clearly talking to the screen and not us.

"What's happening, Embry," I demand.

"They are sending you an encrypted message. It's rigged. Once I open it, I'll only have a few minutes to decode it before it disappears."

"What?" Edward asks.

"It's a failsafe. I'm assuming they are trying to make sure only Bella sees it."

"Whoever it is knows you're with her," Emmett comments watching the screen intently. "They are betting on the fact that you're one of the few quick enough to decode it."

"Do you think it's Charlie?" My adrenaline rushes at the thought of being able to speak to him.

"I can't tell. Give me a second and we'll know for sure. This message is not going to beat me."


	16. Chapter 16

**Happy Sunday! You guys are amazing. Thank you for the continued support and love of this story.**

 **A huge thanks to LostIn PA! I've had a tighter schedule these last couple of weeks, and she is always gracious and generous with her time in order to get these chapters out. I couldn't do it without her!**

Chapter Fifteen: Shakedown

 _"The most confused we ever get is when we try to convince our heads of something our hearts know is a lie."_

 _Karen Moning_

BPOV

Tyler took the bait perfectly. It didn't hurt that I upped his pain meds, not enough to make him useless, but enough to take the edge off his observation skills. As I told Edward, he's good, and we need all the advantages we can get.

After changing his IV, and bringing him some nutritional sustenance, I excused myself, claiming that I needed to help Embry. He didn't seem too sad to see me go, another sign that he is planning to do something nefarious with the computer, something that he couldn't do with me watching.

Walking back, I'm surprised to see the shadowed light of the setting sun dancing along the walls. The day got away from me, the hours blurring together into one blow after another. In many respects, I'm ready for it to end. Tomorrow is a new day and all of that rubbish.

Entering the computer room, I find the boys hovering around the desk, staring intently at the screen. Hearing the door, Edward turns, offering me a wide smile. It makes my heart jump. "What's the story?"

"He just logged on," Embry mumbles, focused on the screen.

Emmett drags another chair next to the others, throwing his legs on the corner of the desk as he settles in. "I have a feeling this is going to be a long night lady and gents. Anyone up for some pizza? I'm starving."

"You know we're in London, right? There are much better things to eat than pizza," Embry remarks.

"Yeah, but everyone knows that pizza is a required necessity for stakeouts. Besides," he jabs a finger towards himself with a wolfish grin. "American, remember?"

His jovial nature, even in the face of this craziness, makes me laugh. "Well, you're in luck. There's a place close to here that will deliver."

"Excellent," Emmett hisses in his best Mr. Burns voice, holding his hands out in front of him.

"You've got issues," I joke, patting him on the head. "Okay, everyone pony up some cash. I'm obviously not using a card."

Going to the shelves, I pull out a disposable phone to call the takeaway. "What do you guys want?" Grabbing a piece of paper, I write down the orders voiced from around the room.

In the midst of everything, food has gone to the wayside. Given the number of pizzas I have written down, everyone must be starving. Thank God, the fridge has plenty of room for leftovers. I'll be shocked if we eat it all.

"What is Tyler doing now?"

"Nothing, he's still trying to hack his way in," Embry sneers.

"He never claimed to be good," I chastise. My stomach rumbles with unease along with hunger. I don't need to add pointlessly putting Tyler down to my list of sins. "Besides, I might have made his brain a bit fuzzy."

"Meds?" Emmett guesses. Nodding my head, he beams widely. "Brilliant move, Swan."

"Never take unnecessary risks with your target," I declare, trying to forget that we are talking about my most trusted confident.

 _"Till the end."_

Pushing the familiar phrase away, I focus on a goal that I can accomplish. "Since we have some time, I'm going to order the pizza, and make some coffee. Anybody want anything?" Various requests for beverages reverberate around the room, my mind cataloging each one.

"I'll help." Edward shadows me as I move towards the door. Feeling his proximity, I work to quell my nerves. I'm disgusted by Tyler's lies, yet even in the midst of heartache, Edward triggers an indescribable thrill. The paradoxical emotions are bewildering.

"Thanks." I flash him an appreciative smile. Leaving the room, something on the whiteboard catches my attention. "What's that?"

"Nothing, really." Edward looks self-conscious. "Just trying to get a clear picture of all the players."

I focus on the names, including mine. "Anything you want to share?"

"No. We need to see what Tyler does to solidify any theory."

"Of course," I utter, his words a difficult truth. Once in the kitchen, I open the drawer with my library of takeaway menus.

"Enthusiast of the take-out?" Edward leans against the counter, his eyes mischievous.

Fanning them out, I shrug my shoulders. "I'll give you points for a fair attempt at deductive reasoning, but actually, I'd rather cook."

He raises his eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, really." I raise an eyebrow of my own. "However, that kind of time and energy is a luxury I don't often get. It's just easier to pick something up or have something delivered."

"Likes to cook. I'll have to remember that."

His words warm me. "You do that." Finding the menu for pizza, I place the order and then start making the coffee.

Pulling out the canister, I'm taken aback when I see the label, Tanzania Peabody. It's my favorite, and it's incredibly hard to get. Tyler bought it for me to enjoy during a short vacation prior to starting Laurent's case. I was surprised that he remembered how much I loved it. Buying my favorite coffee is just one of many things he did to show how much he cared, or so I thought.

Narrowing my focus, I struggle not to overthink its meaning. Was it truly a gift or a way to manipulate my trust? Grabbing the canister, I swiftly turn and throw it in the garbage. Stalking back, I grab the coffee that was behind it. Right now, the stale and common grounds sound better than the fancy beans in the trash.

"You okay?" Edward watches me closely.

"Yup. I just don't like that brand."

"Want to try again?" he challenges, not letting me off easily.

Holding onto the counter with both hands, the air pushes out of my nostrils bitterly. "Not really."

I feel the heat of his body before I hear his voice. "I'm here, Mira."

Automatically, I gravitate towards him, leaning into his comfort. It's hard to fight, his presence somehow grounding me. "How do I process all of this?"

"I don't know if there is a right or wrong way. You just do it, even if it's messy. No one should be expected to hold it together one hundred percent of the time."

"I know." His arms reach around until his hands rest next to mine on the counter, effectively caging me in. Surprisingly, it's not panic, but security that emanates through my body. I lean back even further until my shirt brushes against his. "It was a gift from Tyler. Since I can't take it out on him, I guess I decided to take it out on the coffee instead."

The rumble of his laughter vibrates through me. "Probably the better choice. But just so you know, I'm not opposed to exploring the other option later."

"I'll remember that." Fighting the strange pull he creates, I break his hold and move to the sink to fill up the coffee pot. Pouring it into the machine, the hissing sounds start as soon as I hit the brew button.

"I have something to tell you," Edward whispers, still facing the counter.

"What?" His avoidance of eye contact makes me nervous, the secure feelings rapidly dissipating.

"I made a call earlier."

Fading warmth abruptly turns to ice. "To whom?"

"Jasper. I trust him, and we need more of that around here. I'm waiting for him to make contact so that I can tell him where to meet me."

Shocked by his confession, I take a few steps back. "He's going to lead them right here."

"I promise, he won't. He's a master at disappearing."

"It wasn't your call to make," I seethe, tired of people making choices for me.

"We needed something to turn the tide in our favor. He's the only one I trust to help us do that."

My head is spinning, a million conflicting thoughts bombarding me.

 _Whom can I trust?_

 _Trust Charlie. He will always support you._

 _Then where is he?_

 _Whom can I trust?_

 _Trust Tyler. He will always protect you._

 _NO! He lies._

 _Whom can I trust?_

 _Trust Edward…_

Ignoring the pounding voices, I direct my frustration on the man in front of me. "You should have told me right away."

Before I can back up further, he reaches out and grabs my hand. "You're right, but we've been running from one issue to the next. There hasn't been a good time."

"What about in the garage?"

"You needed a moment of release. I wasn't going to take that away from you." His eyes are sincere, his heart exposed. I want to believe him. His hand tightens around mine, the warmth distracting, the desire to have him pull me closer is overpowering.

 _Whom can I trust?_

 _Trust Edward. He makes you feel safe._

"What is your plan?"

"To have him close, but not physically here. I think he's a secret weapon that should remain just that; secret."

"When do you expect him?"

"I don't know. He's not going to contact me until he is certain that he is not being tracked or followed."

"You'll let me know as soon as you hear from him?"

"Yes." There is no hesitation, his eyes engaged with mine.

"Good."

His fingers run over my knuckles. "How is your hand?"

"It's fine. I need to remember to have Emmett get rid of the van. Apparently, it's too much of a target for my own good." I stare at our hands, my head and heart in conflict about whether I should pull back or wait for him to let go.

"Mira…"

Without warning, Emmett rushes into the kitchen. "Tyler's in." Stopping short, his eyes drift to our connected hands.

His presence makes the decision for me. Pulling my hand back, I stuff it into my pocket. "Okay. We're coming."

"Do you want me to wait here for the food?" Edward asks.

"No, I have cameras watching the door. We can monitor them from there."

Forgoing the drink orders, we follow Emmett back into the room where Embry is monitoring Tyler's every move.

"What is he doing?" I question.

"He's not wasting any time. He went straight for the files that deal with Newton. I guess you were right, Bella. He has to know who he is and what he does."

My heart sinks, any little bit of hope that I had deteriorating along with it. "Shit."

We watch as he scans down the list of files, obviously searching for a specific case or else he would have opened each one. Finding what looks like a zipped file, he opens it, another list of files appearing.

"What's in there?" I inquire.

"I don't know. I haven't had a chance to look at all the files yet." Embry pulls up another screen and starts mimicking his steps in the real database.

Tyler continues to scroll past about a dozen files before he stops and highlights one. Expecting him to open it, I'm shaken when he right clicks and deletes it instead.

"Holy shit. Did you guys see that?" Emmett jumps out of his chair, leaning over the desk to look closer at the screen.

"What file is that, Embry?" Edward's eyes are dark and angry.

"I'm almost there." Embry hurriedly scrolls through the list in the zipped file.

"Did anyone catch the number?" Emmett faces us, worry etched on his face.

"I don't need the number, I just need to compare the list and find the missing one." Scrolling to the same location, each of us silently scans back and forth between the screens looking for the missing file. "Here it is." Embry clicks and opens it.

I feel like I've been kicked in the gut as soon as I see whose file it is. "He deleted yours." I place a hand on Embry's arm knowing that if it's hard for me to comprehend, it must be devastating for him.

"God damn, prick," he hisses, clenching the mouse tightly. "He fucking knew."

The room is still, watching as Tyler backtracks and leaves the other files behind, his goal complete. I'm lost. Confused. Devastated. How could he condone someone like Embry being hurt? The room feels small and stuffy. The scenery around me tunneled, my eyes focused on Embry's name within the documents on the screen. Unexpectedly, a warm hand clasps my shoulder tightly.

 _I'm here, Mira._

The memory of Edward's words and the presence of his touch help to center my whirling thoughts. It's enough to take the edge off so that I can focus on our next steps. We need to take advantage of this break.

"Okay," I say gruffly. "Now that we know he's worried about what is in that file, we need to pick apart every single word in it. Let's not assume he's just trying to cover up that he knew it was going to happen. He probably also knows why it happened. That file might hold the clue."

"Right," Embry agrees, clearing his throat. I can't imagine how he must feel, but I still need him on his game. We don't have time to mourn our losses just yet.

"Emmett and Edward, you go through the file. We need neutral eyes on it. Embry and I will continue to monitor Tyler's movements."

"You got it, boss." Emmett sits back down as Embry passes him the second keyboard and mouse next to him.

"I've switched the control of that screen to those. You have full access to the CIA database. Oh, I would also suggest printing out the file."

"On it."

"If there is anything in there, we'll find it." Edward squeezes my shoulder one last time, before moving his chair next to Emmett.

Tyler continues his navigation, not seeming to focus on any one thing. It's as if he is looking for something that's not there. "Do you think something didn't transfer?"

"It's unlikely." Embry shuffles a marker between his hands. "But I also didn't memorize everything in it."

Either done with or frustrated by his search, Tyler pulls up a messaging system. It's a bit different from e-mail and allows for the use of encrypted programs. The CIA is all about ghosts and shadows, even between its own agents.

"You ready for this?" I turn to look at Embry.

"There is no encrypted code he can use that I can't break," he says confidently.

Typing in a series of numbers rather than a name into the "to" section, he swiftly moves to the message section and simply writes, "I need answers." Then hits send.

Embry and I turn to each other, both of us blindly assuming whom he's trying to contact. "Charlie," I state, staring into Embry's eyes. The unspoken realization is another difficult pill to swallow. If he is the receiver of the message that means he knows too.

"I'll search that program in the actual database and see if I can connect those numbers to a person. It could also be Newton. We should find the evidence first before making conclusions," Embry rebukes, knowing the devastation it will cause if our instincts are correct.

Before I can fully process the implications of the message, the sound of an alarm fills the room. "What in the hell is that?" Already uneasy, the hairs on my arms stand on end at the startling noise.

Embry pulls the other keyboard away from Emmett, looking up at one of the other screens. "Shit, shit," he mutters, typing quickly.

Jumping up, I move behind him. "What is it?"

"I set an alert for any activity in the system that includes your name. Someone is searching you."

"Searching her for what purpose?" Edward asks, moving to stand next to me.

"Just a second." Eyes glued to the screen, Embry's fingers fly across the keyboard. "Really? You want to test me. Okay, let's see what you've got," he mutters, clearly talking to the screen and not us.

"What's happening, Embry," I demand.

"They are sending you an encrypted message. It's rigged. Once I open it, I'll only have a few minutes to decode it before it disappears."

"What?" Edward asks.

"It's a failsafe. I'm assuming they are trying to make sure only Bella sees it."

"Whoever it is knows that you're with her," Emmett concludes, watching the screen intently. "They are betting on the fact that you're one of the few quick enough to decode it."

"Do you think it's Charlie?" Adrenaline rushes at the thought of being able to speak to him. I want answers too.

"I can't tell. Give me a second, and we'll know for sure. This message is not going to beat me." He works frantically. "Almost there." Suddenly, a black box fills the screen, Embry's fist raising in victory.

"You got it?" I ask.

"Yup. It's a media file."

Hitting a few more keys, the speakers come to life with a familiar, yet unwelcome voice. "My dearest, Marie."

"Marie?" Emmett whispers.

"It's from Laurent. Marie was my undercover name." I explain hastily, not wanting to miss any of his message.

"Fuck," Edward hisses, moving in even closer.

"I apologize for the vigor of my men in Afghanistan. They did not follow orders well. It will not happen again. I truly hope that you will not hold it against me because I wish for us to develop a partnership." The message pauses.

I look over my shoulder at Edward. "Unsophisticated hired guns," we say in unison.

"Well, at least we know that it was Laurent's people and not Newton's that went after you," Emmett observes.

"And it clears up why Tyler would risk his life rather than let it happen." I can't help but glare at Edward's comment, still struggling to accept that Tyler would want to see me harmed. "Assuming that he _'_ s working with Newton that is," Edward clarifies, responding to my look.

"Why would Laurent want a partnership?" Embry questions, turning up the volume, ensuring we don't miss anything.

"I don't know," I mutter, willing the message to continue so we can answer that question. I don't have to wait long.

"Marie, or I perhaps I should call you, Bella." Edward and I share another glance at his arrogant tone. "I saw right away that there was something special about you. I just didn't know how special until I fell into some interesting information." The message pauses again. Laurent was always one for dramatics.

"Why is the screen black? Are we missing something?" I inquire frustrated that I can't do anything other than wait.

"I don't know," Embry mumbles, checking the system.

Just when I'm about to throw something, the speakers come back to life. "I know more about you than you realize. You _and_ your little friend, Embry."

I shoot a look towards Embry, shattered that Laurent knows his name. There is no way that he would have learned about him from my interactions during our case. This confirms that this is much deeper than we first assumed.

"We would make an amazing team, Bella," Laurent continues. "Between my resources and your brilliance, we would be unstoppable. I believe that you will soon discover that we want the same things."

The black screen fades, painstakingly revealing a black and white picture, one that looks faded and worn. My blood turns colder as the pixels fill the screen in its horrific entirety.

"Answers and justice, my dear, Bella." Laurent's voice sounds far away, as I stare at the picture. "Answers and justice."

"Isn't that..." Embry's words stumble, unable to finish the thought.

"Yes." The word is hard to push past my clenching teeth. On the screen is a picture of Charlie and a little girl. The brown hair and face easy to recognize, even with the gaps in my memory.

The little girl is me.

 _"I've known you since you were twenty. The brightest recruit I'd ever met,"_ Charlie's voice resonates. It's one of the first memories I have after my accident. At the time, it was comforting, having him sit beside my bed, helping me put the pieces back together.

He lied.

"I'm ready to meet when you are," Laurent taunts as the picture fades and the box disappears.

 **Up next, the aftermath. Until then here is your weekly teaser.**

She motions for me to turn off the surveillance equipment connected to Embry and Emmett's earpieces. Following her lead, I click it off, watching as she does the same.

"So," she starts, stirring her coffee, "you like stars."

Whether Bella wants to admit it or not, I know that she is terrified about what Laurent might share regarding the contents of that picture. Still, the drift into personal information intrigues me more than it should considering our current circumstance. "I do. For a while, I even pondered becoming an astronomer."

"Really?" she asks, gracing me with a breathtaking smile. "When?"

"Umm, around the age of fourteen."

"What changed your mind?"

"Math. It's not my friend. I learned the hard way that you need a lot of those skills to become one."

Her lips shift into a charming pout. "That's kind of sad."

"Or really pathetic," I laugh.

"Oh I don't think I would ever call you pathetic." Her eyes catch mine, with another smile.

For a moment, I allow my thoughts to drift, imagining that we were on a date. Two people simply getting to know each other over coffee. How I long for that to be the case.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! So I have to admit that each week, I wonder how I am going to find the time to write a chapter. But then your lovely reviews help give me the motivation to somehow pull it off. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

 **I couldn't do this without LostIn PA, who is always patient with my crazy schedule. :)**

 **Important Announcement: Some plot points in this chapter took me longer to navigate than expected, therefore, the teaser I left last week had to be pushed into the next chapter. So don't be surprised when you see that it's missing. :)**

Chapter Sixteen: Silent Lucidity

" _You may be deceived if you trust too much, but you will live in torment if you don't trust enough."_

 _Frank Crane_

EPOV

As the picture of the man and girl disappears, I struggle to ascertain its significance. Given Embry and Bella's faces, I'm clearly missing something.

"That's a picture of me," Bella clarifies. Still, I'm not sure why it triggered such a reaction. "And Charlie."

"Oh." Finally, the man behind the curtain has a face. Given the magnitude of his involvement, I catalog each detail of his stern features to memory before it fades from my mind's eye.

"Charlie?" Emmett looks just as stunned.

"So, that's the…" The snide comment dies on my lips as soon as I notice how pale Bella is, my brain finally catching up. " _Oh_ ," I repeat, remembering her agitated explanation our first night here.

 _"My memory of how I got into the CIA and why I chose it is lost to me. It's as if I walked into the middle of a movie, where relationships are already defined. Charlie told me that I have always worked this way with Tyler. The dynamic was set up from the beginning. They have more than proved themselves to me, so who am I to question it?"_

The implications of that picture are staggering.

"How…it…that doesn't make sense," Embry stammers. "You met him when you were older. Right?"

Bella stares at the screen, her fists clenched. "That's what I was told." Her voice uncharacteristically quivers.

Without hesitation, I enfold her in my arms before she falters. Even though the image is gone and the speakers are silent, I turn her away from the screen wishing that I could have prevented this new injury to her already fractured heart. "I've got you."

Her shaking arms reach around my waist grasping at my shirt. "I don't understand."

"Me either." Bella's strength is unmeasured, yet I don't know how much more betrayal she can take. "But, we'll figure it out."

"What in the hell is going on?" Emmett booms, pacing along the side of the room. "Can someone please explain it to me, because I'm confused as shit."

"What's there to explain? They're liars. They are all fucking liars!" Embry's voice is cold, distant.

"So Laurent knows what exactly? That they are lying about Newton, you, or Bella? What?"

"Everything!" Embry stands, shoving the keyboard off the desk.

"Connect it for me," Emmett pushes. "Because I'm still trying to figure out why a guy like Laurent would risk everything to show Bella a tattered picture through a CIA database."

I feel, rather than hear Bella take a deep breath. Releasing her grip, she turns to face Emmett. "I guess that's the question, isn't it."

"What's with the picture, Bella?"

Her body presses against mine. "I don't remember Charlie knowing me as a child. He told me that we met when I was a recruit."

"That's always been the story," Embry adds. "He told me the same thing."

"Clearly, Laurent found out something about our history that's big enough to pique his interest and big enough for Charlie to want to keep it hidden." Her voice is detached, but I can feel the tremors still quaking through her body.

"We're just agents," Embry growls.

Bella spits out a bitter laugh. "We were never _just_ anything and you know it, Embry."

"Come on, people, think! You really believe that all of this random shit is just a coincidence?" Emmett challenges.

"No," Bella mutters, staring at the blank screen. "I need to talk to Laurent."

"Hold up," I protest, rotating her back towards me. "You think that's smart?"

"He has information that we need, and he obviously wants to give it to me. So, yes, I think that's smart."

"I assume that since he didn't leave a number, you know how to get a hold of him," Emmett deduces.

"I do. Embry, we need to take a trip to the Darknet."

He looks back stunned. "That's how we contact him?"

"Yup. Can you do it?"

His face scrunches into a frown. "Of course. How do we find him?" He slowly walks around to retrieve the keyboard, carefully placing it back on the desk.

"There is a site. It's where organizations solicit his business." Another violent shudder runs through her.

No longer caring about appearances, I place my arms around Bella's shoulders, my lips ghosting along her ear. "Are you sure you're prepared to do this?"

"I don't have a choice." Her posture is stiff, but she doesn't pull away.

"Then let's get this show on the road. What exactly is the 'Darknet'?" Emmett asks Embry.

"It is an overlay service that's accessible through specific software. Basically, it's an anonymous Internet where no one knows your identity, and no one knows who is behind any website. It's perfect for those involved in illegal activities."

"Laurent uses the file sharing aspects to sell his services. I can leave him a message there."

"What are you going to say?" Emmett asks.

"Simply that I want to meet. We'll leave an untraceable number for him to call."

"What am I looking for?" Embry inquires, seamlessly navigating into the Darknet.

Escaping my arms, Bella grabs a paper off the desk and Embry's pen, scribbling quickly. "Go here."

"How do you—" I start.

"After I earned his trust, he logged a couple of times while I was in the room."

"Only a couple of times?" Emmett probes hesitantly.

"Steel trap." Her finger taps her head. "At least for things related to the job," she grumbles.

"How does he know that you would remember?" The possible implications of Laurent knowing about her photographic ability make my skin crawl.

Bella pauses, before glancing over her shoulder. "I'm not sure. Maybe he's just hedging his bets. Or maybe I'm about to surprise the hell out of him."

We can only hope that it's the latter.

"Found it." Embry clicks the site open and quickly types in the message before hitting submit. "It's done. Now what?"

"We wait." Crossing her arms, Bella shifts her weight. "If I know Laurent he won't waste any time."

"Awesome." Emmett continues to pace. "Another fucking waiting game. When do we finally get to do something?"

Bella glares in his direction. "Jesus! See, this is the difference between what I do and what you do, Emmett," she sneers. "My job is to get things done right. That takes time and it takes strategy. You can't always ride in and recklessly act. So calm down, and try to be smart for once in your life."

Her cracks are starting to show.

"Because I love you and I know that you've had a hell of a day, I'm going to let that one go," Emmett asserts. "In the future, you may want to think twice about alienating the only people in your corner."

Bella flinches as if realizing what she said. "I'm sorry, Emmett." She takes a step forward. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that."

Exhaling, he meets her halfway, tugging her into a tight embrace. "Don't forget that I'm on your side. _You_ asked me to come here. Remember?"

"I remember." Stepping out of his grasp, her hands twist violently. "And I won't forget. I'm grateful, really. Even if I'm not the best at showing it."

"I know," he breathes with a sad smile.

"Pizza's here." Embry points at the screen showing the surveillance cameras. Its arrival couldn't have come at a better time, providing the perfect opportunity to disrupt the building tension.

"On it," Emmett responds, rushing out the door after grabbing the cash that Bella collected earlier.

"What's Tyler doing?" Bella asks, clearing her throat.

Embry glances at another screen. "Nothing. I think he is waiting for someone to respond to that message."

"Then you better find out who he was sending it to so that we can respond," Bella barks, rubbing her head.

Glancing at my watch, I decide that the time, the edge of her voice, and the redness in her eyes, are all indications that she needs a breather, some rest. "After we eat, I think we should call it a night."

Bella swings around. "No. We need answers."

"And we'll get them, but right now we are all hungry and tired. We need to recharge."

She shakes her head. "Then you rest. I'm fine."

Embry looks at her worriedly. "You're not. You need a break. I'll keep searching for who Tyler sent the message to. That's all we can do right now."

"I don't—"

Embry shakes his head. "You need to be ready when Laurent makes contact. I know you, Bella, and you're going to want to meet him. It will be too dangerous to do that if you're exhausted. Eat something. Sleep. I'll get you if anything happens."

"He's right, Mira," I whisper for her ears only.

"I don't know if I can sleep."

"I think you need to try."

Emmett walks back in carrying a stack of pizza boxes. "Anyone hungry?"

Embry spins in his chair. "Yes. I'll take a couple slices of pepperoni."

I watch Bella hover in the background as the rest of us get our food, the room still filled with a strange and awkward tension. Placing a slice of cheese on an extra plate, I walk over and wave it under her nose. "Hungry?"

Her nose wrinkles with a shake of her head. "Not really." I raise my eyebrow in disbelief. "I lost my appetite."

"You need to keep your strength up. That requires food as much as it does sleep. Just try." I reach the plate out again, willing her to take it.

With a deep sigh, she grabs it, walking to the desk to sit down. Picking at the cheese, she pinches off a small bit and pops it into her mouth. "How long do you think it will take to confirm who Tyler sent that message to?" Her mind never stops.

"It shouldn't be long once I find the list. It's buried somewhere in the system."

The room once again falls into heavy silence. Only the sound of sporadic key clicks fills the void as Embry continues to works one-handed while the other shovels food into his mouth. With full stomachs and no other leads to follow, Emmett and I decide that it's time to shuffle Bella upstairs. After saying our goodnights, each of us head into a separate room, hoping to find some rest. I'm struggling myself, but if I don't try, it will just give Bella another excuse not to try either.

Several hours later, I'm still laying on my back with my arms under my head, sleep eluding me. My mind is a tornado of thoughts, all ending with the same conclusion; I have to find a way to save Bella. Staring through the window, I wish that I could see the stars. Comfort is always easy to find in their constant light. The cloud cover of London, however, keeps them hidden. Analogous to everything else in this God damn case.

A creak in the hallway swiftly catches my attention. Turning, I watch and listen for any signs of an impending attack. After several seconds of silence, I almost decide that it's nothing until I see a shadow of movement along the floor. Grabbing my gun off the nightstand, I quietly arm it. The floor creaks again, followed by more dancing shadows, then nothing.

Shifting, I lean over to get a better shot at the door. Deliberately aligning my leg, I prepare to get out of the bed without making noise. Before I can stand, a small foot appears in the doorway, only to hastily disappear again.

"Mira?" I reach over to switch on the lamp.

Slowly, Bella appears, leaning against the doorframe, playing with her fingers. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. You have a habit of lingering in doorways?" She shrugs, her eyes tracking my hand as I place the gun back on the table. Sitting up, I swing my legs around until my feet are resting on the carpet. "Are you okay?"

Her eyes fill with sadness. "I can't sleep."

"Can't stop thinking?"

She vacillates, her foot digging into the carpet. "I have nightmares." I can barely hear her muted words, and for a moment, I'm not sure that I heard her correctly.

"Nightmares?"

"I've had them since the accident." She pauses again. "Tyler usually helps keep me calm when they get bad."

"Oh," I whisper, unsure of what to say.

"I would go bug him, but…"

"Given everything, I understand why you aren't. What can I do?"

She looks shaken. It makes her appear smaller than she is. "This is going to sound stupid and silly. Weak really."

"Bella, you're the strongest person I know."

She graces me with a small smile, but it doesn't reach her eyes. "I don't want to be alone."

Without hesitation, I scoot over, patting the spot next to me. Her reserved body language doesn't hide the relief in her eyes. These nightmares really disturb her. Gradually walking over, she sits carefully, folding her hands in her lap, and sitting up straight.

Leaning over, I bump her gently. "I don't bite, Mira, unless of course, you want me to."

Her body relaxes as she laughs. "Smooth, Cullen, smooth. You impress all the girls with that line?"

"I don't know. I'm usually not interested in impressing anyone."

"Usually?"

"I've recently discovered that there are exceptions."

She turns, that captivating warmth once again sparks in her beautiful eyes. "How recently?"

Lifting up my hands, I count down the number of days that we've known each other. I'm tired of subtle. "Ummm, about this many days."

"Interesting," she murmurs with a quirk of her eyebrow, "it's been about that many days since I've started to reconsider some things myself."

"Interesting," I mimic. I can feel the warmth of her leg resting against mine.

"Thank you," she breathes, looking down at the floor.

"For what?"

"Everything. I know you didn't bargain for any of this when you accepted this assignment, but," she turns, pulling her legs under her to face me, "I don't think I would have made it through these past few days without your support."

I pivot, pulling one of my own legs up, our knees touching. "Oh, I don't know about that. I've seen your strength. You aren't giving yourself enough credit."

She hums, uncommitted. "Maybe. I've always had a team around me. I didn't realize how much that meant until it all started to crumble." She looks down at her hands. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I appreciate learning that support doesn't always have to be conditional."

Grasping her hand, I entangle our fingers. "No, it doesn't," I declare, hoping that she understands the layers of my words.

Squeezing my hand, she let's go. Before my disappointment can fully hit, I watch as she scoots until her back is resting against the headboard. Reaching out, she pulls me over until I'm sitting next to her. Intertwining our hands again, she rests her head against my shoulder, both of us simply breathing in the significance of the act.

We sit in stillness for several minutes, probably more as time blurs together. The moment disrupted only when the disposable phone Embry gave me vibrates on the nightstand. Bella sits up straight.

Quickly grabbing it, I'm relieved to see the number on the screen. "It's Jasper. Maybe we're finally about to get some good news."

She moves quickly, sitting cross-legged and looking at the phone intently. "Hopefully."

Pushing connect, I hit the speaker button making it clear that I have no secrets. "Jasper."

"I don't know what kind of mess you got yourself into, but it was a major bitch to ditch all of the tails riding my ass."

Bella gives me a questioning look. "But you got clear," I clarify.

Jasper laughs. "I'm like smoke, you know that. No one followed me."

"Good." I hold Bella's eyes. "You need to come to London."

Jumping up, Bella runs to the nightstand pulling out a paper and pen from the drawer. Quickly jotting something down, she hands it to me. It's an address. "Safe house," she mouths.

"Ready for an address?"

"Yes."

I quickly rattle off the number and street. "Once you get there give me a call."

"Okay."

"How long until you arrive?" He was careful not to say where he was currently located.

"Ten, twelve hours tops. Do I need anything?"

"Surveillance equipment if you have access. I'm going to need your help from a distance."

"Understood. Keep your head down."

"You too." Hanging up, I put the phone back on the nightstand.

Bella regards me with a tilt of her head. "You guys certainly cut right to the chase."

"We've been partners for seven years. We don't need pleasantries to prove our loyalty."

She lowers her head, her hands raising to rest on her hips. "Must be nice."

"Loyalty isn't mythical. It's hard in this business, but not mythical." Scooting back, I return to my spot, once again patting the bed beside me.

Bella returns without hesitation. "I'll have to trust you on that one." She yawns, placing her head back on my shoulder.

"Why don't you get some rest?"

"I don't want to sleep," she proclaims, although her eyes close as she settles in further.

"Tell me about them."

She raises her head. "What?"

"Tell me about your nightmares. It might help."

Sighing, she leans back against the headboard. "They are hard to describe."

"Try."

"Tyler usually helps me to forget."

My knuckles whiten at the guileless comment. I hate him. "Well, I'm not Tyler. I don't think forgetting is the answer to anything right now."

Closing her eyes, she takes a breath. "It's like I'm watching images through broken shards of glass. Everything is terrifying and unrecognizable. Fragments of a truth I don't understand, each piece holding no answers separately. They suffocate me, but I can never catch the fleeting thoughts in time to make sense of it."

"You don't remember anything specific? Ever?"

She turns to look at me, tears filling her eyes. "No, but I feel them pulling on my subconscious, telling me that I'm missing something important. I always wake up breathless and confused. I hate it."

My heart beats faster. "Your memories."

"I think so, but they never get any clearer." A single tear slowly makes it way down her cheek. I don't hesitate to wipe it away.

"Maybe you aren't allowing them to become clearer." Her words about Tyler take on a completely different meaning. It's becoming obvious that Tyler is actively trying to ensure that she continues to forget, leaving me to wonder why. It is a question that we can't afford to leave unanswered for long.

She brusquely rubs her head. "I don't know how to do that? How do I make myself remember?" Another drop falls.

I can't stand it.

Drawing her into my arms, I try to comfort her. "They don't deserve your tears, Mira."

"And yet I can't make them stop," she whispers, her voice thick.

I hold her closer, heated salt searing my shirt. "Grieve for what you lost, but fuck them. Fuck them all." With nothing left to say, I listen to her quiet sniffles wishing there was something more that I could do.

Inhaling and exhaling deeply, she looks up. "Fuck them." Her eyes are watery, but there is a small spark when she blurts out the crude phrase.

The paradoxical vulnerability and strength of this woman entrance me. Almost of its own accord, my hand caresses her cheek. "You are so beautiful." Her eyes widen. Quickly I pull back. "I'm sorry, that was inappropriate." Mortified, I try to create distance, but her hand unexpectedly stops me.

"Don't leave." Her eyes peek through her eyelashes. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me for telling a truth."

Her face is close enough to feel her breath, her eyes dancing between mine. I feel an electric pull. A desire that I've never experienced, the reality of acting on it within reach, if I lean in a just fraction more. I battle to remain, not wanting to become another individual who takes advantage of her delicate heart. Steadily, she leans forward, eyes closed in silent permission.

It's all I need.

Closing the distance between us, I brush her lips with mine. They are warm and soft. Perfect. My hand trails up her neck until it rests on the soft skin of her cheek. Luring her bottom lip between my own, she moans, our bodies gravitating closer. Probing, I explore further, tasting the freshness of mint. It is everything. She is everything. Breathless, we separate, our foreheads touching.

My mind races, the kiss was amazing, but impulsive and unexpected. _Don't fade away, Mira._ "I'm—"

"Don't say sorry. I'm not," she whispers. "You make me feel things, things that are hard to describe."

"You do the same to me," Carefully, I brush a lock of hair behind her hair. "Since the moment you threatened to shoot me."

She laughs. "What can I say? I like to make an impression."

"And that you did, Mira. That you did." I capture her lips again, finding it difficult to stay away.

Breaking our connection, she laughs again, only this time it sounds uncomfortable. "God, the timing in my life sucks. This is the last thing I should be doing."

"Hey," My finger pulls on her chin. "Don't start second guessing things now. We're not sorry. Remember?"

"I'm not. It's just—"

Before she can pose her argument, I kiss her again. "Does this feel wrong?"

She swallows, her eyes searching mine. "No."

"Then don't overthink it."

"I'm trying not to, but what do we do now?" She looks unsure, her eyes worried.

I brush another unruly strand back. "We solve this craziness, and get out of this mess."

"I mean with this." Her hand waves between us.

"Oh," I lightly graze my hand down her face. "Well, I think we just take things step by step. I'm not going anywhere, Mira. I told you that."

"And what do we do if we can't solve this mess?" Despair creeps back into her voice, the picture dealing a blow to her confidence.

"Not an option. We'll figure it out. I promise."

She sighs, running a hand through her hair. "I should be helping Embry."

"I think that can wait until tomorrow." Pulling her closer, I scoot us down until we are laying on the bed, her body nestled next to mine. "For now, just rest."

"I'm afraid to fall sleep," she whispers, her fingers twisting my shirt.

"Your nightmares can't harm you here. I won't allow it."

"I'm so tired," she whispers, her words surely meaning more than just a desire to rest.

"Then sleep. I won't let go." I gently stroke her hair. It feels like silk running through my hands, the smell of jasmine engulfing my senses. It is quickly becoming my favorite scent.

Her body relaxes against mine. "You promise?"

"I promise," I whisper kissing her head, knowing that if she'll let me it will be more than just tonight that I will hold her.

"Okay," she whispers, finally succumbing.

To the rhythm of her beating heart, I drift away, tightening my grasp to ensure that I keep my word and never let go.

 **Up next, we continue to hear from Edward. Although I technically gave you next week's teaser last week, here is another morsel to tide you over.**

Waiting until he's gone, I move towards Bella. She backs up as I stalk her, a smile on her face. With her back against the counter, I touch my body to hers. "Hi," I whisper before capturing her lips in a hungry kiss. "I've wanted to do that all morning."

"Hi," she says shyly, her cheeks once again flushed.

"Don't be nervous, Mira. It's just me."


	18. Chapter 18

**I made it! Somehow, I ended up with a long chapter, even though my writing time was short this week. Since I've been using all free time to get this done, I have not had a chance to respond to many reviews. I'm truly sorry about that, but as always I love reading each and everyone.**

 **Thank you to LostIn PA for all that she does. I couldn't stop playing around with this one, so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Alright, get your whiteboards out, there's a lot of information in this one. ;)**

Chapter Seventeen: Falling or Flying

 _"Very few of us are what we seem."_

 _Agatha Christie_

EPOV

A morning chorus of robins and blackbirds coax me from a dreamless sleep. Instinctively reaching over, my hand feels nothing but a cool sheet. Disappointed, I open my eyes to find the spot next to me empty. For a moment, I wonder whether last night was all a dream. However, when I spot a strand of long brown hair, relief floods my body.

"Where did you go, Mira?"

In the harsh light of day, I pray that she doesn't regret her decision to let me in. The potential of where this road leads is too significant. The option to ignore it disappeared the moment our lips touched. Losing her now is incomprehensible.

"I won't let you hide."

Glancing at the clock, I decide that I've lingered long enough. Lifting my arms above my head, I stretch until I feel the gratifying release of my muscles. Regardless of my initial disappointment, I feel energized, her comforting warmth allowing me to succumb to a deep and restful sleep.

Remembering that Bella mentioned something about keeping extra clothes in this room, I jump up to rummage through the drawers of the dresser next to the bed. Apparently, she is keen on preparing for all possibilities. I, on the other hand, did not come prepared at all.

Opening the bottom drawer, I find random clothes of various sizes. "Jackpot."

Sorting through the pants, I'm frustrated to find that they are all too big. Digging further, I at least find a tee shirt that fits. My pants, unfortunately, will just have to last another day. I'm suddenly regretting not asking Jasper to bring some extra clothes with him along with the surveillance equipment.

Eager for a shower and shave, I wander the hall to find the bathroom, thankful that Bella keeps it just as stocked as her extra rooms. Once clean and refreshed, I stroll down the stairs, catching the middle of a heated discussion between Bella and Embry.

"How can you not know?" She sounds exasperated.

"Because they did a good fucking job of burying it!"

"Then track it. See if anyone else used it and backtrack."

"You think I haven't thought of that? I'm writing code to find it, Bella. That's how hidden it is."

"Well, that's just perfect."

"You think I don't know how important this is? If we can't find it, there is no way we can respond," Embry stops short, "to _him_ ," he whispers harshly, knowing that Tyler is just down the hall.

Abruptly, the sound of a dish slamming against the counter replaces their angry voices. Walking down the last step, I find Embry sitting at the table apprehensively watching Bella. My eyes helplessly drift towards her, the striking sight grabbing my attention more than the source of their friction.

The light from the window casts her in an alluring glow, highlighting the rich shades of brown in her messy bun. Several tendrils have fallen loose, lightly skimming a light blue tee shirt that hugs her curves. With bare feet peeking out from under her jeans, she stands at the counter, roughly buttering toast, the argument apparently at a standstill.

"Morning," I proclaim, automatically gravitating towards her.

Dropping the knife, she spins eyes wide and uncertain. "Morning."

I continue to move until we are standing toe to toe. "I missed you this morning," I whisper, deciding not to give her an opportunity to shy away.

Her cheeks flush as she glances toward Embry. "Sorry. I didn't want to disturb you."

Reaching around, my arm brushes her shoulder as I grab a mug out of the cabinet. "You could never disturb me."

"Oh," she mouths, eyeing my lips. I wonder if she wants to kiss me as much as I want to kiss her.

I lightly grasp her arm with my other hand. "Were you able to get some rest?"

A smile pulls at her lips. "Yeah. Probably the best I've had in a long time."

Flashing my own smile, I wink. "Funny, me too." Moving to the coffee pot, I pour some into the mug, diluting it with the cream sitting on the counter. I catch Bella's grin. "What?"

"We like our coffee the same."

"Huh, imagine that." The urge to touch her is overwhelming. I need to focus. "So where do we stand this morning?"

"Still waiting to hear back from Laurent," Embry answers, his eyes catching our every movement. "And Tyler sent another message in the middle of the night."

"What was it?"

"All it said was 'don't ignore me. I need answers.' That's it." His fingers drum the table to an unknown beat. "I assume that he only uses that number in extreme circumstances, and is used to a quick response."

"Shit."

"Tyler is still asleep, but he's going to start questioning things the longer it takes for whomever to respond, and unfortunately we still don't know who that is," Bella adds.

"Then pressure him first," I suggest.

"What do you mean?" Leaning against the counter, Bella takes a bite out of her toast.

"He's supposed to be 'helping' us search for information. Pressure him for results. Let's use his ploy for a computer against him."

Bella sips her coffee, humming in agreement. "I'll start as soon as he wakes up."

"You should also stay to 'help'. He can't do anything else if you're right there. That should buy some time to find out whom they are and craft a response."

"That's a good idea," Bella affirms. " _But_ it's only a short-term solution." She eyes Embry warily. He ignores her stare, his finger scratching at a tiny mark in the table, clearly feeling the pressure.

"Embry, if anyone can figure that number out it's you. I've never seen skills like yours," I state trying to boost his confidence.

Exhaling, his face becomes determined. "I'll give it everything I've got."

"Good." Taking my coffee, I sit at the table next to him. "What are your thoughts on Laurent, Bella? Why hasn't he made contact?"

"He's probably trying to build the suspense, but he won't be able to hold himself back for long. Having this type of power makes him too giddy."

"We should be prepared when he does." I look down the hallway. "Where's Emmett?"

"Getting rid of the van and picking up some supplies."

"How long do you think he'll be?" I'm anxious to get things into place. I don't want to take any chances, especially with Bella.

"He shouldn't be too long, but we don't have to wait. Emmett has always been more of a doer than a planner. He'll be good as long as he knows his role," Bella asserts.

Leaning back, I raise my hands, supporting the back of my head. "Okay, then how do we want to play this?"

Bella hoists herself up to sit on the counter. "Well, he's going to want to set up two different meetings. The first will be with one of his men. They will give me instructions on when and where Laurent is willing to meet. That second meeting will be on his terms. No exceptions. "

"Is that his standard protocol?"

"Yes. Like I said, he enjoys building the suspense."

"I don't like the meeting being on his terms."

"I'm not sure there is a way around that." Bella sips more coffee, looking across the kitchen. "The first meeting though doesn't have to be that easy."

"What do you mean?" It bothers me that she is so willing to accept Laurent controlling the terms of their meeting.

"I should agree to meet his man, but demand that I pick the spot." Her eyes sparkle along with her smirk.

"It should be in public," I advise.

"But it can't be too public," Embry counters. "Don't forget that he's not the only one looking for us. We still need to keep our location secret."

"I know a spot," Bella declares, hopping down to put her plate in the sink. "It's low key, but will still give us the vantage point. The owner is a friend. She'll make sure that no unwelcome eyes are around."

"Guess that means break time is over," Embry stands, "I'm running a deep search for that number. I'm going to check the status." He also places his dishes in the sink, turning towards Bella. "Are you going straight to Tyler's room?"

"Yeah," Bella responds, robotically picking up her cup.

I've come to recognize that introspective look. "What is it?"

"Huh?" She looks up as if remembering that she is not alone.

"What are you thinking?"

"Oh." She places her coffee cup down, her hand running over her hair. "Just how fucked up things are. A couple of days ago, I would have given anything to ensure Tyler's recovery. Medically, he should start moving around, at least slowly. But now…" she stops.

"Now?"

Her sad eyes are piercing. "The more we can keep him immobile the better. Once he is able to move around freely, we are limited with what we can do. It's repulsive to me that I'm standing here trying to think of ways to sabotage his recovery. How horrible is that?"

Embry places a hand on her arm. "You are _not_ horrible. You're being realistic, and following your training. If this were any other case, Tyler would support that move in a heartbeat and you know it."

Bella nods her head. "I do, but this is still my best friend we're talking about."

I hate how much this weighs on her. "And that's why you will be strategic and not cruel. Keeping him in the bed a little bit longer isn't going to kill him. If we clear his involvement, you can turn all of your energy into getting him on his feet," I justify, even though I doubt his innocence. As far as I'm concerned, he deserves everything that he gets.

"Edward's right. This is for the best," Embry emphasizes.

"Yeah," she murmurs. "It is. I just want to know for sure."

"Then, I better find who that fucking number belongs to." Squeezing her arm one last time, Embry shuffles down the hall towards the computer room.

"It's going to work out, Mira."

She looks up with a small smile. "When you say it, I can almost believe it."

"Believe it. I always win when it's important to me."

"And this mission is important to you?" Her voice is calm, although I notice a small tremor when she lifts her cup for another sip.

" _You_ are important. Don't confuse why this matters to me."

She blinks. "Oh."

Appreciating that we are finally alone, I stalk her until she's trapped against the counter, her smile widening. "Hi," I whisper before capturing her lips in a hungry kiss. "I've wanted to do that all morning."

"Hi." The rose hues in her cheeks give her emotions away.

"Don't be nervous. It's just me."

"Just you, huh? No need to be concerned"

"Never. You've haven't changed your mind have you?" My heart pounds at the possibility.

"No, it's just with everything that's happening," her eyes search mine, "I just didn't expect you."

"Me either," I lean in closer, our lips a breath apart. "But don't you feel it?"

She sucks in a breath, gently biting her lip. "Yes. From the beginning."

"The circumstances may be non-traditional, but I can't deny it."

"I can't either. You make me feel," she shrugs with a crooked smile, "you just make me feel. I like it."

"I like it too."

She glances over my shoulder at the clock behind me. "I should go check on Tyler."

"Fuck, Tyler," I bite, back.

"I need to put the pressure on, remember? I can't do that from here."

Kissing her one last time, I step to the side with a frown. "Fine. Go work." Smiling, she brushes past me. Before she gets too far, I grab her arm. "Give him hell, Mira. Don't let him manipulate your feelings."

Her eyes darken. "I won't."

After watching her walk away, I rinse out my mug. Just as I place it on the drying rack, the phone in my pocket vibrates. Checking the hallway for movement, I quickly slip into the garage and answer.

"You're here?"

"Hiya," Jasper says in a perfect accent, confirming his location.

"Cute. Were you able to get into the place?"

"Please, I'm insulted. This is a nice hole up. Who set it up?"

"Bella. I imagine it's not her only one."

"She seems like an interesting girl."

Sighing, I sit on the stairs. "You have no idea."

The phone is silent for a moment. "Sounds like we have a lot to talk about." He knows me too well.

"That's an understatement, but now is not the time. You have to get ready."

"For?"

"We are setting up a meeting. I need an extra pair of eyes watching Bella."

"Alright, but at some point, you're going to have to fill in the blanks. I still don't know what the fuck you are in the middle of."

"Agreed, but it's going to take a bit to lay it all out. What I can tell you right now, however, is that this shit leads right back to the CIA. We're alone on this one, Jas."

"I figured as much. Good thing I trust your judgment, not to mention that I was bored off my ass. I'm ready for some fun," he laughs.

"You're a sick man," I laugh in return. Leave it to Jasper to take everything so calmly. "I'll text you the address as soon as I have it."

"Sounds good. In the meantime, I'll get prepared."

"Hey, I've got that new ear piece in my backpack. Did you bring its partner?"

"Yup."

"Use it. If someone moves in the wrong way–"

"They'll be down before they can finish the thought." Jasper has many talents, but his sniper abilities are second to none. My breath comes a bit easier knowing that he will be there.

"Good. I have to get back before someone notices that I'm missing. Rest up, we could go anytime."

"I'll wait for the text. Plan to sneak away later. We need to talk in person."

"Okay."

"Keep your head down."

Hanging up, I walk back in, just as Embry is walking into the kitchen. Nonchalantly, I shut the door and walk over to the sink to wash my hands. He looks at me oddly but says nothing. "What's up?" I ask before he can question me.

A triumph smile breaks free. "I found the number. It was hidden under a bunch of misleading code, but I broke it."

Wiping my hands on a towel, I face him. "Is it Charlie?"

The smile falters. "Yes."

"Okay. Then we can assume that Tyler believes Charlie knows why Newton is targeting Bella." Closing my eyes, I imagine the circles. I need to write. "Let's go."

Moving into the computer room, I walk over to the whiteboard, grabbing a marker. Erasing the list, I re-write each name in a separate column. Embry stands with his arms crossed, watching closely.

"We need to break down what each person knows. It is the only way we have a chance of sending back a message that won't make Tyler suspicious."

"Let's start with the fact that both Tyler and Charlie knew I was going to be attacked," Embry snarls.

Using the marker, I list that under each name. "Charlie also knew that Newton was coming after Bella, but Tyler didn't," I murmur, listing that under Charlie's column.

"Right," Embry agrees.

"I would also surmise that Charlie found out that Laurent had information about the two of you." I add that to his list.

"Don't forget Newton, he had to know too or else he wouldn't have come after us."

I quickly add that to the board. "Good catch."

Embry pulls a chair over to rest his leg, staring at the growing list. "Why just Charlie and Newton?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tyler also knew that Newton was trying to cover something up. Why wouldn't he know about Laurent too?"

I stare at the list, running through all the pieces of information in my head. "But Tyler didn't know that Newton was coming after Bella. He was surprised by that information."

"Right," he breaths. "So you're saying that Charlie purposely kept things from Tyler?"

"You said it yourself, Charlie cares about Bella. I'd be willing to bet that when it comes to her safety, he keeps things close to his chest."

"No." Embry gestures with wide arms, struggling to accept the theory. "That doesn't make sense. Charlie handpicked Tyler to be Bella's bodyguard. Not giving Tyler information just makes it harder for him to do his job."

Intrigued by his description, I file his choice of words away to examine later. "Unless Charlie doesn't know who to trust, including Tyler. He didn't send someone he knows to pick her up, he sent me. Someone completely neutral."

"Then who does he think Tyler is collaborating with? Newton doesn't make sense given how Tyler has been acting."

I contemplate his argument, staring at the circles. "But that's behavior we have seen, not Charlie."

"Which means what?" Embry questions, his leg fidgety.

I can finally start to see the dots coming together. "That means that Charlie and Newton are not on the same page anymore, but probably were before Bella and Tyler left."

Embry leans forward in his chair, trying to see what I do. "How do you figure?"

"Look at the list." I point under Charlie and Tyler's name. "Both knew about your attack, but only Charlie knew that Newton was coming after Bella."

"Right," he says slowly looking at the board.

"Newton targeted Bella after she and Tyler were already working Laurent's case. I think Charlie was fine with Newton covering up the situation with you, but things changed when Newton turned on Bella. For whatever reason, once that happened, maybe he didn't know who to trust, including Tyler."

"Yet, given his message, Laurent obviously knows that the information affects both of us. Charlie had to know whatever it is involves Bella too as soon as I became a target."

"Shit." I stare at the board, trying to make sense of the remaining crumbs. My eyes bounce between their names when it suddenly hits me. "Unless Charlie thought that he could prevent any damage of Bella's involvement. If he cares as much as you say, I would garner that he'd put everything on the line to keep her out of it. Someone else overruled him."

"Someone higher," Embry speculates.

"Yes." I erase both Bella and Charlie's name in the middle circle and add a big question mark. "They sent Newton after Bella, and in response, Charlie sent me."

Embry stands to pace in front of the board, his leg appearing stiffer than it was yesterday, probably due to too many hours at the desk. "Then in terms of the message, Tyler is waiting for an explanation of Newton's involvement with Bella, because regardless of Charlie's suspicions, Tyler is pretty clueless when it comes to Newton's plan, at least when it comes to Bella."

"That's my guess. If he knew more, then he would be trying to contact Newton or the person calling the shots, not asking Charlie for information."

"Fuck. That actually makes sense," he murmurs continuing to pace. "So does that clear Tyler from working with Newton?"

"Not fully. He's still lying about knowing that Newton was behind your attack." Crossing my arms, I compare the lists. "Newton's loyalty is unknown. He may be playing both Charlie and Tyler for different purposes."

"Possibly, but even so the timeline still doesn't fit."

"In what way?"

"The timing of when Charlie sent Bella to infiltrate Laurent's organization. I don't see him doing that if he knew that Laurent had information about her."

"That's true." I stare at the board. "Maybe the connection to your situation wasn't found until later. Maybe that discovery is what triggered Newton's involvement with her."

"That would fit." He moves back to the desk. Pulling up the dummy network, he opens Tyler's second message, preparing to type a response. "Okay, given all of that, what in the hell is 'Charlie' going to tell Tyler?"

My mind spins, contemplating the possibilities. We could either push his buttons or calm his anxiety; it just depends on the result we are looking to achieve.

Pulling his hands off the keyboard, Embry turns to look at me. "Bella knows him best. Maybe we should wait for her to craft the message."

"You're probably right." I can't argue his logic, but it doesn't ease my restlessness. I told Bella to remain with Tyler, but it's time to make some moves of our own. I'm tired of waiting.

"Do you want me to switch places with her?"

My eyes drift to the equipment on the shelf. Sending him in with a wire is an intriguing idea, but I don't want to blindside Bella. "No, let's give it a few minutes and then I can go."

He glances at one of the screens, watching as it springs into action. "Looks like Tyler is awake and working."

"All the more reason to wait." We watch as Tyler navigates the system, going back into Newton's files, probably with a push from Bella.

For several minutes, Embry and I sit quietly, watching as Tyler opens and explores files, none of which proves helpful. A couple of times, I watch the cursor travel down before springing back towards the top of the list. It makes me wonder whether Bella is trying to goad him into searching closer to the zipped file. So far, he's been able to avoid it.

Unexpectedly, the sound of another alert causes Embry to sit up straight. Grabbing the keyboard, he switches to another screen. "Shit."

"What?"

"Laurent is making the call."

"Does she have the phone?"

"Yes. I can monitor, but not answer. Unless…" He types frantically.

"Fuck." Turning, I intend to run to the living room thinking of ways I can get Bella out, when suddenly, she rushes through the door, phone pressed against her ear.

"And I said that I want to speak to Laurent." Her eyes find mine straight away. "I know this fucking game. If Laurent wants to play, he can do it by himself."

She stands, holding my stare as she listens to the person on the other end of the line. "I'm bored with you. Call me when you have something I can work with." Hanging up, she holds the phone tightly in her hand.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Embry asks. "We need that information."

"Exactly, which is why we need to be in control."

I can't help but smile at her fortitude. "She's right. If he knows how much we need him, this is over before it begins."

"He'll call back. He won't be able to help himself." As if on cue, the phone buzzes. With a smirk, she answers. "What do you have for me?...Not good enough. Tell him that I have a counter offer. If he's interested, you know how to reach me." Once again, she hangs up.

Embry stares at the phone shocked. "You're playing a dangerous game. How can you stand the stress?"

She laughs. "This is exactly why you are better behind the computer than in the field. Trust me, the rewards of waiting far outweigh the anxiety. He'll call back."

"Let's hope." Although I agree with her strategy, I also know there is a thin line between meeting that goal and pushing someone away.

Before she can respond, the phone buzzes again. Holding it up triumphantly, she answers. "He's ready to deal I presume….Good. Here is my offer, I'll meet you, but I chose where. It's that simple… No, I'll wait." She pauses, still holding the phone to her ear. "Great." She gives us a thumb's up.

"Have one of his men in…" her words drift off. "Yes, London." Her voice is calm, but her eyes look panicked. This is bad. Somehow, Laurent knew where we were staying. Rattling off an address, she sets the meeting time for two hours from now. "Don't be late," she ridicules before hanging up.

"How does he know we are in London?" Embry asks.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out," she snarls.

"You did good. Even with that curve ball, you didn't give anything away." I step close enough to grab her hand, squeezing it quickly before letting it go. "We should get going. Two hours isn't much time."

"I know." She lightly rubs my arm. The simple touch makes my heart race. "Embry, call Emmett and tell him to get his butt back here. You guys start getting the surveillance equipment ready. I'll be right back."

"What are you going to do?" Embry asks.

"I need to get back to Tyler. He thinks that I just stepped out to take a call from Emmett about supplies."

"Do you think you can get free without suspicion?" I question.

"Yes, I have a few ideas," she says coyly. "Anything else before I go?"

"It was Charlie's number," Embry blurts out.

"What?" she asks slowly.

"Tyler was reaching out to Charlie. We should send a message back soon."

Bella looks at the screen, her face stone cold. "Type that it is not for him to question the mission. Information is always need to know. Maintain the original objective."

"That's it?" Embry questions, uncertainty marring his face. "Wouldn't the objective end as soon as you ran to Afghanistan?"

"My assignment is not the mission I'm referencing. It's whatever he and Charlie have been hiding. His behavior will hopefully provide a clue as to its purpose. Send it as soon as I'm back in the room."

"That's quite the calculated risk." She shrugs her shoulders undeterred. "How _is_ Tyler?" I ask, curious about his mood and attitude.

"Cagey. He wasn't happy about me sticking around. I definitely caught him off guard when I pushed for information."

"He took you seriously though. Look." Embry points at the screen, showing that Tyler is still searching the database.

"He's looking for something that will get me off his back, but not give anything away," Bella grits out knowingly.

"What are you going to do?" I ask.

"I'm going to push him harder for information, and then I'm going to sedate his ass."

In a flurry of preparation and strategic undercover plays, ninety minutes blur before our eyes. We are meeting Laurent's contact in a small coffee shop a few blocks away. Bella says the owner is always there. Once we arrive, she will make contact and ask for their assistance. Emmett will be our physical shadow, while Embry will watch things from here. All of our cameras and microphones are connected to one of the computers, with the exception of the one hidden deep within my right ear. That one connects solely to Jasper.

With ten minutes to spare, Bella and I navigate the busy streets close to the café. Emmett is monitoring things from across the street in the vehicle he purchased to replace the van. "Everything looks good," he whispers, his voice distorted through the earpiece in my left ear.

After adjusting my hat, I pull my jacket closer; the dreary weather a palpable change from the heat of the Middle East. Bella walks briskly, setting a daunting pace. Her head is down, the cap of her hat hiding her hair and face from view. Reaching our destination, the tantalizing smell of coffee and freshly baked pastries immediately envelopes me as soon as we open the door. The place is small and cozy providing a warm and comfortable feel.

Going straight to the counter, Bella approaches a brown-haired woman, who is carefully placing pastries into a glass case. "Hello, Angela."

Dropping the tongs, she looks up shocked. "Bella? Oh my God!" Adjusting her glasses, she rushes around to pull her into a tight hug. "What are you doing here?"

Bella smiles softly, before becoming serious. "I need some help."

Angela stands tall, holding onto Bella's arm. "What do you need?"

"I set up a meeting here, but I'm trying to make sure no one knows that I'm in town." Angela shoots her an odd look. It doesn't seem to faze Bella. "I need some privacy for the meeting. Can I use the room in the back?"

Angela doesn't hesitate. "It's yours. I'll also make sure to keep an eye out for anyone suspicious. At this time of day it tends to be regulars, so a newbie won't be hard to spot." Bella pulls her into another hug, whispering something into her ear. They seem close. It makes me curious about their history.

"There are no windows in the back. I'm switching to infrared," Jasper murmurs in my ear.

We follow Angela through the café into a small room. There is no door to separate it from the main area, but it is private enough to keep eyes off us.

"Thank you, Ang. I owe you."

"Let's just call it even. Your usual?"

"Yes, please," Bella answers quietly. It sounds like there is yet another story that I need to ask her about.

"And for you?" Angela turns towards me.

"Coffee with cream is fine. Thank you."

In a couple of minutes, she returns with two cups along with a tiny carafe of cream. Bella watches her leave and then motions to turn off the surveillance equipment connected to Embry and Emmett's earpieces. Following her lead, I click it off, watching as she does the same. Unbeknownst to her, Jasper can still hear us.

"So," she starts off, stirring her coffee, "you like stars."

Whether Bella wants to admit it or not, I know that she is terrified about what Laurent might share regarding the contents of that picture and in part, is probably the reason for the sudden small talk. Still, the shift pleases me more than it should considering our current circumstance.

"I do. For a while, I even pondered becoming an astronomer."

"Really?" she asks, gracing me with a breathtaking smile. "When?"

"Umm, around the age of fourteen."

"What changed your mind?"

"Math. It's not my friend. I learned the hard way that you need a lot of those skills to become one."

Her lips shift into a playful pout. "That's kind of sad."

"Or really pathetic," I laugh.

"Oh, I don't think I would ever call you pathetic." Her eyes catch mine, as she flashes another smile.

For a moment, I allow my thoughts to drift, imagining that we were on a date. Two people simply getting to know each other over coffee. If only life were that simple, then I might be able to act on the desire to lean across the table and kiss her.

"I didn't realize that I was tagging along on an episode of The Bachelor. Now I'm beginning to see why you are so interested in this case." Jasper's sarcastic voice echoes in my ear. I bite my tongue from barking out a sarcastic remark. "Hate to ruin the moment, but it looks like you're about to have company by the looks of the person who just walked in."

Almost immediately after his warning, Angela rushes into the room. "I think your 'friend' has arrived."

"Show him in," Bella commands, turning the surveillance equipment on again. I do the same.

"Hey, you guys copy?" Emmett hisses.

"Yes," Bella responds. "We copy. You ready?"

"Ready," he says.

"Ready," Embry chimes in.

"Alright, here we go."

Sitting up straighter, her face loses the lightness from just moments ago, my Mira now hiding under the protection of Bella's strong armor. Angela returns, followed by a tall man wearing a black leather jacket and jeans. His smarmy smile oozes evil.

"James," Bella taunts. "Glad you could make it."

 **Up next, we hear from Bella and meet James. Sadly, I don't have a teaser this week. But hopefully, the longer chapter made up for my blunder.**

 **The rest of July is nuts on my end. I'm still going to do my very best to post weekly, but will have to stick to shorter chapters. If the worst happens, I promise that I won't go past two weeks without posting.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Happy Sunday! Thank you for the reviews and notifications. They continue to make me smile. :)**

 **A huge thank you to LostIn PA. I am so thankful to have her support and dedication to these chapters. You rock!**

Chapter Eighteen: Walking Blind

 _"Somewhere between the bottom of the climb and the summit is the answer to the mystery why we climb."_

 _Greg Child_

BPOV

"James," I sneer. "Glad you could make it."

I remember him well. His dirty blond hair still has a grimy look, as if the gel he applies never quite washes away. While his skin oozes with the overpowering smell of cologne, the kind that turns my stomach. I should have known that Laurent would send him.

"Jesus. He has quite the resume," Embry's disembodied voice hisses. He must be searching the database.

Although Laurent doesn't mind involving himself in criminal organizations, he always had a weak stomach for getting his hands dirty. Manipulation and double talk are his strengths, not violence, and aggression. After hiring his band of mercenaries, James quickly climbed the ranks to the top. He has no qualms when it comes to using callous tactics to get the job done. I have direct knowledge of several incidents where he was responsible for horrendous acts done in Laurent's name. Still, I had his number the moment we met. He is the illusion of power in a simplistic shell. That makes him easy to manipulate.

"Marie, you're looking well." His tone is overly polite. Sitting in the chair between us, his eyes scan Edward. "New friend?"

"Edward." He reaches out his hand. The two hold each other in a tight grip, subtly fighting for control of the handshake.

James releases first, it's hard not to miss the glimmer in Edward's eye. "Nice to meet you, Edward. And what do you do?"

"Oh, a little of this, a little of that." Edward leans back in his chair and crosses his arms with a smirk.

James flashes a smarmy smile in return, his eyes dark. "Interesting. How did you get caught up with this little bundle of trouble?" His hand waves in my direction.

I hold my tongue from biting back, my patience thin. "This isn't social hour, James. Let's get down to business." He loves to keep his opponents on edge with unsettling comments, but he always did underestimate me. I can outwit him on my worst day.

"Of course," his smile never falters, but I don't miss the storm in his eyes. "Laurent is willing to meet you."

"That's old news. What are the terms?" I retort quickly.

"I always loved how you cut right to the chase." He winks, merely another ploy in his pathetic game. His belief that he is God's gift is his biggest weakness.

Edward laughs. "Wow. Do you really think that works?" He notices James' cracks too. "I mean the creep factor alone would turn most people off."

James cuts his eyes to him. "Excuse me?"

"I'm mean come on, look at her." Edward motions to me. "Now, look at you. It's obvious that she is way out of your league, and that's not even taking the intelligence differences into consideration."

Judging by James' crimson face, he hit a sore spot. His eyes narrow on Edward. "Don't speak of things you know nothing about. Don't forget, Marie and I have a history."

The coffee cup almost falls from my hand. "You mean the one where I barely put up with you? Oh yeah, good times," I scoff.

I catch a glimpse of his aggrieved look before it hardens. "You can't twist history enough to erase what we did."

I glare, yet my heart drops. As a part of an initiation, I had to follow James on an assignment to buy stolen goods. His mouth got in the way. The altercation was sudden, the results, deadly. It haunts me to this day. "Not we, _you_."

James clicks his tongue, shaking his head. "Afraid of the truth, Marie?"

"Fuck you, James. The fact that Laurent needed me to constantly clean-up after your amateur mistakes isn't something I would brag about." He glares.

"Oh yeah. The history between the two of you is staggering," Edward mocks, goading him further.

I lightly kick him under the table. I don't intend to drag this out much longer, and his continued insults aren't going to help. We made our point, now it's time to move on. His eyes shift to mine briefly, signaling that he understands.

"I'm not here to relive past memories. Can we just get on with it?" James leans back in the chair and gestures for me to continue. "Good. Now, for the last time, what are the terms?"

Instead of answering, James shrugs out of his jacket. "Hey, coffee girl," he yells over his shoulder.

Angela comes in a few moments later with a glare. "Yes?"

"Bring me a cappuccino, light foam."

"Of course," she responds briskly.

"Make it snappy, sweetheart."

Angela nods, but I can see the fire looming. He's stupid for underestimating her. She appears meek, but is tougher than most and doesn't take shit from anyone. If I were him, I'd be nervous about how "personally" she decides to make his drink.

"God, I want to punch this asshole," Emmett murmurs. His voice catches me off guard, and I work to control my reaction. I can't argue with his desire.

Deciding to push James harder, I stand, shoving the chair back as I move. "I'm not here to play games." I pull on the back of Edward's jacket to get his attention as I stride towards the exit. "Come on. We're leaving."

"You really don't want to know what that picture means?" James taunts.

I bark out a humorous laugh. "I don't need Laurent to find out information. Tell him that he can go screw himself."

For a moment, the façade falters, and I see James' panic. "I think it's worth your time, Marie." He may be ruthless, but he still needs Laurent's power base. He's afraid of failing him today. The reaction supports my assumption that Laurent needs me as much as I need him.

"Well, I don't. Have a great day, James. Let's go, Edward." He stands following my lead, although I see his trepidation.

"Wait!" James blurts before I can cross the boundary of the room. "Okay, no more games. Let's talk terms, _Bella_."

I pause for effect, his decision to switch names intriguing. Waiting several painstaking seconds, I turn to walk back to my seat. "You have one minute to pique my interest or I'm gone."

Edward stands silently behind me, making a statement of his own by not sitting down until it is clear that we are staying. Before James can speak, Angela comes in and roughly places his drink down in front of him, part of it sloshing onto the table and his pants.

"Oops." She smiles sweetly. "How clumsy of me. A 'coffee girl' should know better." Throwing down a napkin, she marches out of the room.

"You certainly know how to endear yourself to people, James. It's a gift, truly," I ridicule.

He swallows his retort, knowing that it could jeopardize him succeeding. I can't deny that it brings me pleasure to see him acting small. One day, I'm going to enjoy bringing him down completely.

"You want the information or not?" He brings the coffee to his lips, his face turning sour as he sips. "Ugh, the coffee here is horrible." I hold back my smile. I suspect that I was right about Angela making it extra special.

"I think you know my thoughts on that already." I hold up my wrist to look at my watch. "Better get to talking. Your minute is ticking away."

"Laurent wants to meet at the cabin."

"In France?" The request surprises me. He uses that location for personal time, not business. He has always been clear on that separation. Although I'm aware of its location, no one from his team has ever gone there.

"Yes." He pushes the cup away, holding my stare.

"Why there?"

"It's off the radar, and given what he knows the fewer eyes the better."

His words chill me. "And what exactly does he know?"

James looks behind him, and for the first time, he looks nervous. "He has information, a file, about a CIA covert program. One that will interest you greatly."

I hear Edward moving closer. "Why me?"

"Because you and your little friend Embry are all throughout that file."

I work hard to control my face and reactions, even though his words make the blood throb in my veins. "In what context." I hear Embry's rapid breath in my ear, James' cryptic words affecting him too.

He looks around again. I've never seen him act this way. "Not for me to say. What I can tell you is that the CIA is willing to do anything to keep it quiet."

"Well, I guess that confirms why Newton is involved," Emmett comments quietly. I can feel Edward's eyes burning into me as he talks.

"When does he want to meet?" I ask, trying to focus on the man in front of me and not the noise in my ear.

"In two days. Come for dinner. He'll explain it all." Habitually taking a sip of his drink, he sneers at the taste and stands. "It's was good to see you, Bella Marie." The combined name scathingly rolls off his tongue. "I'm sure we will see each other soon."

"Hey," I shout before he can leave. "Just out of curiosity, how did Laurent know where I was staying?"

He turns with a sadistic smirk. "You need to teach the kid how to identify a tail. He makes for easy prey." With that, he walks away.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry," I hear Embry anguished voice through the earpiece.

"I know," I whisper, unsure of what else to say.

"We're fucked," Emmett's voice snaps.

Staring after James, I try to process everything. Edward's hand clasps my shoulder gently, his presence calming. After a minute or so, Angela comes back in.

"The prick left. Everyone okay?"

"Yeah, Ang, we're fine. Thanks for checking." I reach out and squeeze her hand in reassurance. "Can you give us a few minutes though?"

"Of course." She looks at Edward's stiff stance. "You sure that you're okay?"

I force a smile. "Yes."

After she leaves, I stand and walk into Edward's awaiting arms. His hands run up and down my back, chasing the chill away. "How are you doing, really?"

"I don't know, yet." My thoughts are speeding, my mind working on our next steps. I need to find my footing again. "Embry," I call out, knowing that he and Emmett are still listening.

"I'm here," his voice rings in my ear.

"I want intel and surveillance on the cabin in France."

"Got it. What's the address?" His voice holds a resolve, a desire to make up for the slip-up James exposed. I know it's killing him. I should have known better, Embry has always been better behind a desk. The field was never his strong suit, for many reasons. Rattling off the address, I step out of Edward's reach and start pacing.

"It's okay, Embry," I murmur. "Stop beating yourself up, it's done. We'll get past it."

"Whatcha thinking, Bella?" Emmett asks.

"A lot of things."

Edward watches me closely as I wear a path on the floor. "Do you think people, other than Laurent, know where we are?" he asks.

I stop to face him. "Possibly. Embry…"

He answers before I can finish. "I'll enhance the surveillance. Most likely, they knew where I was before you arrived," his voice drops, "I didn't pay much attention before that. I thought I was out of the spy business."

"I know. Let's just focus on what we need to do now. We should start thinking of a new place to hole up. Emmett, do you have anything around here that we can use?"

"I have a couple of different options. We moving now?"

I watch as Edward reaches down to grab his cup. Innocently, sipping his coffee, his lips become more distracting than they should be. _Focus, Swan._

"Not yet." Taking a breath, I start laying out steps in my head. "Emmett, look at what Embry finds and map out escape strategies. That is our first priority. I have a dinner to attend in forty-eight hours."

Edward pauses mid sip, reacting to my request. I doubt he will agree that going to the cabin is a good idea. The sad thing is that in any other situation, I would agree. However, this is not just a mission, it is my life, and I have no patience for waiting until the timing is perfect. I need information now.

"Got it. I'll head back and get started. You guys need a ride?" Emmett asks.

"No," Edward jumps in quickly. "We're good." It's my turn to give him a questioning look, but he subtly shakes his head.

"We'll meet you back there soon. Switching off communication now." Reaching up, I pull out my earpiece and turn off the hidden camera, preparing for an argument. Crossing my arms, I stare Edward down. "Just so we are clear, I'm going to the cabin."

Instead of saying anything, he calmly turns off his surveillance equipment and then walks over to guide me gently into a chair. Pulling another chair over, he sits down to face me. "Do you really think that's the best plan, Mira?" Reaching over, he grabs my hand.

The small touch ignites that unfamiliar, yet enticing fire within. He has a way of challenging my stubbornness from an angle that I struggle to combat. "I don't know, but I need to know what's in that file. So, unless you can figure out a better way to get it, I'm going."

"Yeah, I know." He lowers his head, his other hand rubbing his brow. "And, right now, I can't think of another way."

His understanding allows me to breathe easier. Somewhere along this unexpected path, I started relying on his support. "Embry will need to stay here."

His eyes lock on mine with a poignant stare. "Agreed. There is no telling who or how they are tailing him given what James said."

My hand plays with his, electric heat running up my arm. "Emmett will need to stay too. I don't trust Tyler alone with him." I squeeze his hand. "It's going to leave us at a disadvantage."

Reaching up, he brushes my hair back. "Not necessarily." His other hand unexpectedly points to his right ear.

The gesture is confounding. "I'm not following."

He points again. "Jasper's here and he's listening."

"What," I hiss, pulling away, pissed that I'm just learning about this now. He promised.

His hands automatically lift up to placate me. "I didn't have a chance. Things were moving fast and both Emmett and Embry were around us every moment."

"And earlier?"

He takes a breath. "Complete selfishness," he says sincerely. "It was nice, if only for a moment, to imagine that we were simply two people enjoying coffee together. It was hard to give that up." The emotion in his eyes extinguishes my initial anger. He opens his mouth again and then pauses with a soft smile. "If it's any consolation, Jasper just told me that I'm an idiot."

"Sounds like a smart man," I reply with a smile of my own. It's hard to stay mad at him.

"He's looking forward to meeting you." He laughs hard, pointing to his ear. I raise my eyebrow for an explanation. "Oh, Jasper is just amused by my…ummm," he pauses shrugging his shoulders, "my reaction to you."

"Oh." For a moment, the world fades away with his embarrassed smile. _Damnit, stop losing focus._ "So, what does any of this have to do with the cabin?"

His face becomes serious, his eyes scanning mine. "He can be our back up. I trust him more than anyone to watch our backs."

I mull over his idea. It would be helpful to have an extra set of eyes. "It's not a bad idea." He smiles, and I hold up my hand before he gets too excited. "But I'll only agree on one condition."

His eyebrow goes up, but the smile doesn't falter. "What's that?"

"I want to meet him first."

His smile explodes. "That can be arranged."

"Great." I stand up. "Let's go."

"Now?" He follows my lead hesitantly.

"Is there a problem with that?"

He grabs my hand, entwining our fingers. "No, but we also have a lot going on back at the house."

"Exactly, so once we get back there, it will be tough to find a reasonable excuse to leave again. This is the best time."

He shakes his head. "Jasper agrees with you. He'll meet us back at the safe house."

"Perfect." Walking out into the main room, I quickly find Angela. "Thank you," I whisper, pulling her into a hug.

"Anytime." Stepping back, she holds my shoulders. "You know where to find me if you need anything else."

Nodding, I smile. "I do."

"It was nice to meet you," Edward says, reaching out to shake her hand.

"Likewise. Take care of her, okay."

"Always." He wraps his arm around my shoulders, not trying to hide his intentions. The gesture makes me shiver. It amazes me how easily he can put his emotions out for all to see. I always believed that ability to be a weakness. He continues to challenge what I thought I knew.

"Good." Angela squeezes his arm with a knowing grin.

Saying one last goodbye, I lead Edward out of the coffee shop and hail a cab, both of us mindful that someone could be watching. This will be one of many cabs and other modes of transportation we will take in order to shake anyone attempting to follow us. Once in the cab, out of habit, I distance myself in order to prepare for our meeting with Jasper. I need to evaluate this mystery man for myself.

Our chance of survival seems to decline with each piece of information we discover. Besides Laurent, I also know that Newton is out there, somewhere. He's waiting to make his move, and we need to be prepared when he does, no matter his end game. In truth, we need all the help we can get to turn the odds in our favor. I just pray that Jasper is as useful and trustworthy as Edward says.

 **Up next Jasper! :) Until then here is your weekly teaser.**

My hands sweat watching their introduction. Never before have I cared so much about two people meeting one another. I need this to go well.

"Jasper. It's nice to finally meet you." Bella reaches out her hand, her body language not quite matching her words.

"The pleasure is all mine. I can see why Edward is so taken with you." Jasper pulls Bella's hand to his lips with a wink.

She blushes, reacting to his natural southern charm. Swiftly, my nervousness turns into unwarranted jealously. Jasper smirks over Bella's head. The son of a bitch knows exactly what he's doing.

"You're looking a little constipated, Edward. You okay?" he teases. Good thing I love him like family.


	20. Chapter 20

**Welcome back! I can't thank you enough for the reviews and notifications. They keep me going! :)**

 **I am so thankful to have LostIn PA on my team. She is amazing and wonderful.**

Chapter Nineteen: You've Got a Friend

 _"I hope you find someone who is brave enough to enter your storm, and respects you enough to love the size of your waves. I hope you find someone who will relish the calm you can have, and who is eager to set sail on the expanse of your mind. I hope you find someone that can't escape the love they have for you, because now they have you in their very blood, always reminding them that you are the only sea worth exploring."_

 _T.B. LaBerge_

EPOV

Scanning the dilapidated and graffiti covered buildings, Bella's so-called "safe house" takes on a completely different meaning. Her choices are always fascinating, yet brilliant in their thoughtfulness and execution.

Leaning over to avoid engaging the nosy cab driver, my lips skim her ear. "Lovely neighborhood."

She flashes a mischievous grin. "You balk, but the trees are actually quite lovely. I mean I wouldn't build a summer home here, but it serves its purpose."

I'm unable to hold back my laughter at the altered line. "Brains, beauty, _and_ she can quote the Princess Bride."

"You caught that reference?" She seems surprised.

Dramatically, I grab my chest. "I'm wounded. Only a fool wouldn't recognize the brilliance that is the Princess Bride." Wagging my finger, I enact my best contemplative stare. "In fact, it's a good thing you referenced it when you did because I was starting to question where this whole thing was going."

She grabs my finger to stop it from moving. "Well, thank God I passed that test. I kind of like having you around." Abruptly, her smile melts into a wistful stare, her eyes unfocused.

"Hey." My fingers surround hers, trying to steal her back from her thoughts. "Where did you go?"

Her misty eyes find mine. "Charlie and Tyler never got my references. In fact, they hated them, said it distracted me from the job. I just…"

"You just," I push before she can edit her words.

She focuses on our hands. "It's just nice to be accepted, that's all. They always praised me on my skills and the way my mind works. I guess I didn't really understand how good it felt to be accepted for just being you," she looks up, "until now."

Reaching out, my fingers navigate through her hair, pulling her closer. Our lips instinctively collide, quenching a thirst I didn't realize I had, the hours without touching her suddenly too long. "You are enough, Mira. Just you," I whisper against her lips, drawing her closer.

A throat clearing causes us to separate, the elderly cab driver judgmentally eyeing us through the rearview mirror. "Eyes on the road, buddy. Nothing to see back here," I snap. Bella hides her head against my shoulder, but I can feel the shaking of her laughter. With one final kiss to her head, I pull away leaving our hands linked, finding it hard to break the connection completely.

When we turn a corner, her body subtly shifts, becoming sharper, evaluating the surrounding area. "Are we close?"

"Yes."

We have taken multiple precautions to identify, as well as prevent, anyone from following us. So far, we remain clear, which is almost as concerning as seeing someone. Given what James said, people obviously know where we are, it makes we wonder why they are so quiet.

"Do you see anything?"

"No." She taps the partition, pulling cash out of her pocket to give the driver. "Stop here."

Stepping out, I peruse the crowds on each corner and various stairwells, thankful for the presence of my weapon. "What's the plan?"

"We walk from here. I know a back way into where we are going. It will be hard to follow and easy to spot someone if they try."

"Another secret tunnel?" I work to keep up with her brisk walk, dodging people as she expertly weaves in and out of the crowd.

"Not exactly," she says over her shoulder. "That was all Charlie. This is something I found on my own. At this point, I can't rely on anything that he put in place for me." Her detached words cover the conflicted emotions I know that she feels.

"Smart call."

Unexpectedly, she turns a corner and walks into a carpet shop, zigzagging around the aisles to avoid the employees. Near the back, she glances around before opening a door on her left and darting through it. Following, I barely step in before she shuts it, encasing us in darkness. This may not be Charlie's route, but it's obvious from whom Bella learned her tricks. It highlights the unspoken significance of that picture. He has undoubtedly had an influence over her for a long time.

"This brings back memories," I josh as she rummages around the back of what appears to be a small closet.

She chuckles. "Only last time, I couldn't do this." Unexpectedly, she plants a rough kiss on my mouth before opening a hidden door to another room. "Let's go, pretty boy."

This woman continues to make my head spin, but I love it. "Lead the way, Mira." We step into what looks like a storage room of another store, and by the looks of the boxes, I would assume that it is a shoe store.

"There's an exit back here," she whispers, guiding us to yet another door, checking for an alarm system before opening it.

Walking into the alley, the smell of stale urine and garbage permeates the air. Several people are sitting against the grimy buildings, all in various states of disarray and inebriation. Although logically, I know that Bella can take care of herself, I stay close watching for any threatening movement.

"This way." Veering left, she hustles down the alleyway, scanning the doors on the opposite side, her finger pointing to each one as if she is trying to remember where to go next. Several feet down, she walks over to a red door. "Here."

Pulling out a set of keys from her bag, she unlocks it, revealing a rickety wooden staircase. "Another passageway?" I ask, unsure of its soundness.

"Nope. This is it. Jasper is probably up on the third floor. It has the nicest room. If he's not there, he didn't snoop like a good spy should." Smirking, she starts up the steps.

Reaching the third floor, I follow her out of the stairwell. The hallway is dark, lit only by a few tiny windows close to the ceiling. It smells dusty and dank, the place obviously neglected. Stopping abruptly, she knocks on the fourth door down.

Immediately, it swings open to reveal a black clad Jasper, his sniper equipment, and guns leaning against the wall behind him. "Welcome to my humble abode." He reaches out for Bella's hand. "I guess I have you to thank for that."

My hands sweat watching their introduction. Never before have I cared so much about two people meeting one another.

"Jasper. It's nice to finally meet you." Bella allows him to grasp her hand, her body language not quite matching her words.

"It's lovely to meet you too, Bella. I can see why Edward is so taken with you." He pulls her hand to his mouth with a wink. She blushes, reacting to his natural southern charm. Swiftly, my nervousness turns into unwarranted jealousy.

Jasper grins over Bella's head, jolting me out of my own stupidity. The crazy thought reinforces the powerful effect that Bella has on me. The emotions go beyond reason. Rationally, I realize that his intention is to break down her defenses, but the added bonus of messing with me is just too tempting to pass up. As always, the son of a bitch knows exactly what he's doing.

"You're looking a little constipated, Edward. You okay?" Bella laughs in response. Good thing I love him like family.

"You're cute." Walking over, I shake his hand, clapping his shoulder with my free hand. "Thanks for coming."

His jovial face turns serious as he waves us in. "Anytime."

The meager studio apartment is not what I expected. There is a small bed, dresser, and a tattered chair filling the living space, which is adjacent to a tiny kitchen. Next to that is a door, which I assume leads to the bathroom. The walls are fading with crumbling paint, the carpet worn and stained. If this is the "nice" room, I would hate to see the rest of the building.

"Nice place," I mock.

Bella throws me a look. "Hey, it's homey."

"Homey?!" I look around again. "Under what definition?"

She reaches over to push my shoulder playfully. "Shut it. No one asked for your opinion."

"Fine." I cross my arms. "But I still think that someone should introduce you to the DIY network."

Jasper laughs, watching our exchange. "You two are adorable."

"Shut up," we say simultaneously, turning to laugh at one another when we do.

"See adorable," he teases, then points towards me. "I don't think I ever see this one so twitterpated."

I roll my eyes. "And I call you my friend." Bella watches us with a bright smile. "Enjoying yourself, Mira?"

"Absolutely," she jabs. "I can tell that you guys are close. How long have you known each other again?"

"About seven years." Jasper throws his arm around my shoulder. "I took him under my wing. Taught him everything he knows."

"What?" I shake his arm off. "You certainly have a twisted recall of history. They assigned _me_ to _you_ because _you_ needed help." I focus back on Bella. "The truth is that he didn't have enough evidence to close his case. They sent me in to save his ass."

Bella looks to Jasper. "Is that right?" He raises his hands into a surrender position with a "you caught me" look.

"See, I always speak the truth."

"I'm starting to believe in that." Bella bestows a meaningful glance upon me. Her trust means everything, especially given her recent experiences.

"Good," I whisper, watching Jasper beam from the side, the whole scene feeding his inquisitive nature.

Glancing down at her watch, Bella swiftly alters into a more serious mood. Playtime is over. "We should get down to business. We have a lot to discuss."

Jasper sits in the chair, leaning back with his hands clasped in front of him. "Right. Let's talk about James," he starts, "that was one hell of an interesting meeting, and I don't even know half of what is going on."

I sit on the bed across from the chair. "Yeah, he's just one of the many interesting characters in this story."

"I gathered that. So, where do you want to start?"

Sighing, Bella runs her hand through her hair, sitting next to me. "Afghanistan would probably be the easiest."

Minutes merge into hours as we spin our remarkable tale, answering his questions and carefully laying out what we know and what is still a mystery. Jasper's reactions speak volumes about his thoughts. Essentially, he agrees with our conclusion that we are in the middle of something connected to the highest levels of the CIA.

"Our next step is finding out what's in that file, and hopefully that information will answer some of these unknowns." Bella lets out a long breath, bringing us to the present.

"Well, this is definitely a lot more interesting than our last assignment," Jasper jokes off-handedly.

"Yeah, be careful what you ask for," I add bitterly. When I took this assignment that is exactly what I wanted. However, I would give anything, including going back to a stale stakeout, if it meant that Bella was safe.

"And Tyler is contained," Jasper clarifies.

"For the moment," Bella adds, still worried about his increasing mobility.

"And Charlie is basically missing in action?"

"Yes." Bella looks down at her fidgety hands. "He hasn't tried to make contact with me."

"But you're sure he sent those codes."

"Yes," She states confidently.

"Could he have sent them under duress?" Jasper questions further.

"No. He would have sent a different code telling me that he was in trouble and not to trust what he sent."

"You planned for any contingency," I comment.

She finds my eyes. "Yes, to make sure I was always prepared. He wanted to ensure that I came back at the end of each assignment. To him." She clears her throat. "It made me feel special, especially since I had no one else, besides Tyler, who cared about what happened to me."

"Mmm hmmm." I can see Jasper's mind spinning theories about Bella's mysterious past. He stands to get a drink of water, leaning against the sink when he's done. "Tell me again about your memory loss."

Bella blinks. "I don't know what else I can say. I was in an accident and lost everything. My life's memories are now the sum total of seven years."

He hums thoughtfully, moving back to the chair. "You don't remember anything."

Bella rubs her head. "No."

"Not even broken memories?"

Her hand rubs across her forehead again, harder this time. "No."

"What about your nightmares," I point out.

Her head whips in my direction, eyes narrowed. "They are nothing. Just incomprehensible blurs of nothingness and not worth discussing."

"You've never tried to figure them out, or push yourself to remember more?" Jasper refuses to back down.

Bella jumps up. "Of course, but there's no point if nothing changes. The past is the past." The robotic words chill me.

Jasper tilts his head, scrutinizing her. "Yet something has changed." His voice is calm and even.

Bella blinks again. "Nothing has changed. The past is the past."

Jasper stands taller. "It has, Bella. Now, you know that it's a lie. That picture at the very least proves that Charlie knows more about your past than he's saying. The logical question to ask is why."

"And I am. That's why I meeting Laurent at his fucking cabin," she hisses.

"Bella," he murmurs, walking closer, "haven't you considered that you have the answers already. The truth is hidden in your memories. We just need to find them."

"How?" Her hands start shaking.

"The accident you keep referencing. What happened?"

She backs up against the wall. "It was a car crash. A drunk driver hit me head on. I was lucky to survive." I find myself holding my breath. This is the first time she has given away any specifics.

"That sounds horrible and scary." Jasper's voice remains even. "Did you ever see the police report?"

The question throws her. "No." I can barely hear the whispered response. "The other driver was killed instantly, there was no need."

"That's what Charlie told you," Jasper clarifies.

"Yes."

He takes another step. "It's normal to forget an accident and often the moments leading up to it, so let's start with the basics. Where were you going when it happened?"

"Charlie told me that I was on my way to work." She braces herself against the wall, her body quaking along with her hands.

Jasper nods. "That's good. We can work with that, our habits become hard wired. Do you have any morning rituals?" Bella blinks again, looking at him nervously. "Just tell me about them, we'll worry about the time frames later."

She swallows. "I like to run."

"Do you eat breakfast?" he asks.

She shakes her head. "I only drink coffee."

"Okay. Are you living in the same place or did you move after it happened."

"Same place."

"Perfect. I want you to picture it in your head." She looks at him wide eyed. "Just close your eyes and picture it."

Reluctantly, her eyes shut, her body tensing. "Now what?"

"I want you to try and think back, remember those habits, and try to remember yourself doing them before the accident. Picture yourself in your kitchen fixing coffee."

"I'm trying." Her body quakes harder, her skin a deathly pale. "It's blank."

"Did they save your clothes after the accident?" She nods. "Picture yourself in those clothes. Remember the smells and the feeling. Can you see it?"

"I…" Suddenly, her eyes pop open before she runs into the restroom and slams the door, the sound of gagging quickly following.

"Bella!" I jump up to follow, but Jasper's hand prevents me from going.

"Leave her. She won't want you in there."

"I don't care."

"Trust me, Edward. Give her space."

Shaking free of his grip, I reluctantly pace the floor instead. "What the fuck was that?"

He stares at the bathroom door. "Brainwashing."

I spin to face him. "What?"

"That girl has been brainwashed or programmed in some form."

"How in the hell would you know that?"

A cryptic expression crosses his face. Walking back to the kitchen he gets some more water and then hops up on the counter. "My background is in psychology remember. When I first joined the CIA, the 'powers that be' matched me to the behavioral sciences unit, specifically the department that tests experimental programs. One of them dealt with cutting edge hypnosis."

"Like training people to cluck like a chicken when given a command?" I ask derisively.

He shakes his head. "Not really. They were experimenting with electrodes, specifically how suggestion worked when you stimulated certain parts of the brain. It was interesting but scary as hell."

"So you changed up?" Jasper was already in the field when we met. Although we are close, we never discuss past assignments, standard practice for the CIA.

He nods. "They misevaluated why I liked psychology. I loved studying the beauty of the soul and discovering how it develops for each person. They were destroying that, wanting to twist someone's experience for their own personal gain. It wasn't for me."

"And you were able to transfer? Just like that?" If I learned anything over the last few days, it is that the CIA loves to keep their secrets.

He huffs out a sharp breath. "Not exactly. I improved my sniper skills. I overheard that they were lacking new recruits with that talent. I knew if I scored high enough at the range, they couldn't ignore it."

"You're a scary individual."

"Don't forget it either," he smirks.

I look towards the bathroom, thankful that I don't here anymore retching. "Is that what you think happened to her?"

He shrugs. "I'm not sure, but given her physiological reaction, whatever they did is embedded deeply. It's going to take a lot to undo it."

"But it's possible?"

He pauses, rubbing his chin pensively. "Maybe. I know a guy who might be able to help. He ran for the same reasons I did, although he left the CIA altogether. It might be worthwhile to take a trip to visit him. If I'm correct, reading whatever is in that file is just going to make it worse for her until we can figure out a way to counteract whatever they did. They clearly don't want her remembering her past."

"That's what worries me. They already tried to kill Embry, what's to stop them from killing her."

"Charlie," Jasper declares simply. I raise my eyebrow for an explanation. "Look, I'm not saying that the guy isn't shady as shit, but he clearly cares for her. It sounds like he's trying to stop the CIA from destroying her. We can use that to our advantage."

"I don't know, man," I mutter, watching the door. "We're still missing something. How does losing her memory connect to the picture of her with Charlie as a kid? That program you were working on started after she knew him."

"Exactly. Something must have changed seven years ago, and the CIA had to react to protect whatever program James' referenced. Does Embry act the same way?"

"A little bit. He doesn't claim to have any memory loss, but he did repeat that 'the past is the past' phrase when I pushed him about Charlie."

"Hmm, that's interesting." He sips his water slowly. "One thing I learned during my time there is that some people are more susceptible to suggestion than others. If a person took to it easily, it didn't take much to screw with their thoughts. With others, deeper work was needed for the suggestions to take effect. Maybe Bella has a tough brain to crack, so they wiped her memory instead of just altering it."

"Fuck." The thought enrages me as Tyler's face flashes in my mind's eye. If I find out that he was involved with whatever they did, I will destroy him.

"Just cross your fingers that the file James mentioned is detailed. If it talks about what was done to her, it will be a hell of a lot easier to undo."

My body tightens thinking about being able to help her. "That's all I want."

"You really care about her, don't you?"

I shift my eyes towards him. "Yeah, I do. I really do."

He stares for a moment. "Then let's get to work. We need to save your girl." I can't hold back the smile at his choice of words. _My girl._

"Can you?" Bella whispers, emerging from the bathroom. Her face is pale, eyes watery. "Help me?"

He hops off the counter to walk over to her. "I think I can."

"I want my life back," she whispers. "No matter how much it hurts."

He takes her hand, patting it lightly. "I'll make some calls. I know somewhere we can go."

She starts to relax, but then suddenly looks up worried. "What about Tyler? Medically, he can't be left alone, not to mention that he'll cause problems if I leave without him." No matter how upset she is, she still has a deep connection to him, one that is difficult for her to break.

"I say we take our chances and just leave him." She may have a connection, but I certainly don't. The guy can rot as far as I'm concerned.

Jasper subtly shakes his head, warning me to watch myself. He's right. I don't want Bella to feel as though she has to make a choice. "If I can work out what I hope, he'll be able to come too. There is plenty of space to contain him until we figure out exactly what his angle is."

Bella sighs, wiping her eyes. "Good, good. Now what?"

Jasper sits in the chair again. "Don't we have a dinner date to plan for? Nothing else matters if we don't get out of there alive, _with_ the contents of that file."

The shift away from her past remarkably re-energizes her. "Right. I have some ideas about that." The abrupt change only reinforces Jasper's theory.

Walking over, I pull her into a tight embrace. "Are you okay?" It's a rhetorical question; we both know that she's not.

She pulls back, with a sad smile. "I'm fine. Planning a successful mission is what I do. Apparently, that's all I can do." Stepping away, she sits on the bed stiffly, her light extinguished.

Jasper's right, we need to get that file. It's time to free her of this invisible yoke once and for all.

 **Up next, France! There is no teaser this week, you will just have to be surprised. :) The next chapter will post in two weeks, my crazy month is particularly busy this next week and weekend. Until then, take care.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm finally back! I'm sorry for the delay, I severely underestimated how limited my schedule would be over the last several weeks. I had every intention to post a few weeks ago, but found myself with absolutely no time to write. The good news is that things have settled, and I can finally get back into my regular posting schedule. Thank you for your patience and continued support. I truly appreciate it. Knowing people are enjoying this story really does keep me inspired to write, especially when life gets hectic.**

 **A huge thank you to LostIn PA for her constant support. Her selfless willingness to take time out of her schedule to do this amazes me. Without her, I would be lost.**

 **Now on with the story.**

Chapter Twenty: Fire and Rain

 _"The longer you have to wait for something, the more you will appreciate it when it finally arrives. The harder you have to fight for something, the more priceless it will become once you achieve it. And the more pain you have to endure on your journey, the sweeter the arrival at your destination. All good things are worth waiting for and worth fighting for." Susan Gale_

BPOV

The trees blur as Edward makes his way down the isolated road leading to Laurent's cabin. Our preparation has passed by in a paradoxical haze. The anxiety of wanting the contents of that file making the hours drag, yet the time needed to prepare seemingly too short. Over the last forty-eight hours, Edward and I have carefully danced between placating Embry and Emmett, and conspiring with Jasper. Convincing Emmett and Embry to stay behind was harder than I expected. After much debate, Edward and I were finally able to persuade them that we needed to go alone and without surveillance equipment.

 _"I still think it's too risky," Emmett argues, pacing the length of the computer room._

 _"It's worth the risk, Em." Although his concern is valid, I don't have a choice. I need that file. My stomach roils again. It still hasn't settled since my episode at the safe house. I hate it. I want to feel in control again._

 _"You need back-up," he growls. Embry sits quietly watching us with conflicted eyes. I know he agrees with Emmett, but I also know that he wants that information as much as I do._

 _"I have it." I gesture towards Edward, who is standing against the wall with his arms crossed._

 _"You need more than one person."_

 _"And in any other situation I would agree with you, but we are a four person team with two fronts to monitor," I retort. "Tyler is getting stronger by the hour. He's not going to stay in that bed much longer, not to mention that Newton is still out there. I need you here more."_

 _"We can at least be your eyes and ears." Embry holds up surveillance equipment, most likely chosen to give us the best advantage in this type of situation._

 _"Too risky," Edward responds sternly. "Given the set-up, I doubt they will let us through the front door without checking us closely."_

 _"He's right." I catch Edward's eyes. He and I both know surveillance equipment will limit how we can use Jasper. That is something we cannot afford._

 _"This is fucking stupid." Emmett stops in front of me. "You know that right?"_

 _"Emmett," Stepping closer, I place my hand on his arm and lower my voice. "Embry is too vulnerable by himself. If you want to help, just do what I'm asking you to do." He starts to speak, but I squeeze his arm. "Please, I need you to trust me on this."_

 _After searching my face, his head drops with a nod. "Fine. But you better check in or else I'm coming to get you."_

 _Stretching onto my toes, I kiss his cheek. "Thank you."_

The reminder of their raw loyalty tugs at the distance I'm determined to create to fulfill the mission. Berating myself for the slip, I once again focus on the scenery outside instead of the memories weakening my concentration.

The silence from the two men in the front seat continues, the tension palpable. Edward and I made the strategic decision to keep Jasper's involvement to ourselves, a secret weapon of sorts. The time will come to share soon enough, but I want it to be under a more controlled situation, not simply in the haste of preparation. Jasper is one surprise that I intend to share on my terms; I'm tired of everyone else being the keepers of vital information.

In my heart, I believe that Embry and Emmett are not the perpetrators of those games. Given current circumstances though, I can't be too cautious especially in a house where Tyler is starting to pay more attention to what is happening around him. I can't afford for that information to unintentionally fall into his hands, especially when I can no longer trust his intentions.

It's a sobering reminder of my new reality. The more trust that slips through my fingers, the less willing I am to give it. As soon as the thought crosses my mind, I feel the electric pull of the man behind the wheel, recognizing, yet still surprised that Edward seems to be the exception to my new rule. The feelings of security that I have with him are confounding, yet an increasing source of comfort in the midst of chaos.

"How much longer?"

"A little more than an hour," Jasper replies from the passenger seat.

There was a lot of back and forth discussion regarding Jasper's physical placement in this scenario. I've heard that his sniper skills are above reproach, but the challenge of where to place him lead us to determine that being with us was the better option. His psychological background gives us an advantage when assessing people, not to mention that his presence will throw Laurent off guard. Jasper's skills will allow us to play that to our full advantage.

"You're positive that he'll have his man power limited?" Edward questions again, his eyes focused on the road.

"Yes."

"How can you be so sure?" Jasper pushes.

"His business may have expanded, but his inner circle has not. He doesn't trust easily, and this is information he would want to keep close. He's only going to have his most trusted men there."

"Sounds like you got to know him pretty well," Edward adds.

"That was my job."

It's hard not to let a barrage of insecure thoughts cloud my judgment. There is obviously something in my past that people don't want me to remember. It scares me to consider that it might change things when the truth is revealed. I know that I am capable of doing things that most people wouldn't for the sake of the job. Could it really be worse than that? Will Edward still see me as worth all this trouble if it is?

"Of course. We've all been there. Right, Jas?"

His words temper the fear, as if he knew what I needed to hear. This insecurity needs to stop. I must be focused and clear, these conflicting emotions are only distracting me from our goal.

"Absolutely," Jasper agrees, turning to look at me. "And from what Edward says, it's good that you're on our team."

"I do my job well," I murmur, looking away.

The slight reprieve of Edward's understanding wanes as I realize what I need to do. Laurent may know my real name, but he doesn't know me. It is time to become Marie once again, which means making the mental shift away from being Bella.

As soon as Charlie handed me this assignment, I have made her my own. She was cultivated to handle Laurent and his games. We need her.

 _"Laurent's inner circle is small. It's going to take work to get in." Charlie points to the file in front of me. "Memorize everything about him. Use any angle you can, we really need this one."_

 _This assignment came out of nowhere. Tyler and I were supposed to have some time off. I should be in London right now. The last minute request put us behind the curve; usually we have more time to plan. Regardless, I'm still confident in our ability to succeed even with Charlie and Tyler more on edge than usual. We are an unstoppable team._

 _I flip through the pages, while Tyler takes notes next to me, looking at another file. In typical fashion, he's focusing on the security aspects, while I work to absorb the nuances of the case. "I'm going straight in with her," he declares fiercely._

 _"Whoa," Charlie holds up his hands. "Let's analyze all of our options first. It's going to be a lot harder to pull that off."_

 _"I don't fucking care. Have you seen his recent hires?" Tyler throws some photos on the desk in front of us. "She's not going into that snake pit alone."_

 _Charlie stands taller, puffing out his "I'm the boss" chest. I jump in before the argument gets too far. "I'm sure we can figure it out. What's my in?"_

 _"Bookkeeping," he says bluntly._

 _"Bookkeeping? Really?"_

 _"Word is that his organization is growing faster than he can handle. He needs help managing the books to stay off the radar."_

 _"Ah." The light bulb clicks. "I see."_

 _"One of our contacts is going to introduce you. Earn his trust."_

 _"I can do that." Using the tablet next to me, I download several accounting books to prepare. I can feel Tyler's eyes waiting for me to back his play. He won't let it go, not when he sees something as a threat. My well-being has always been his priority._

 _"Start small, have others notice your work first. Let them tell him about it," Charlie continues._

 _"That makes sense." I look through Laurent's background. He is suspicious of everyone. If I go to him first, he will doubt my intentions, which further complicates explaining Tyler's presence._

 _"With him, you will…"_

 _"I'll need to deal with cash," I blurt out._

 _"What?" They both ask._

 _"Part of the creative bookkeeping. To hide and move his assets, I'll need to deal with cash, lots of cash." I turn with a smile eying Tyler. "And in that scenario, I would probably have a trusted driver and guard."_

 _Charlie hums. "We'll need to flush it out. With a little work, our contact might be able to sell it. Laurent is desperate. If we make you guys an enticing package deal, he'll probably agree to any terms."_

 _"See problem solved." I smile, leaning back in the chair. Tyler flashes a satisfied grin in response, his body relaxing. Focusing on Charlie, I get back to business. "Tell me more about my character. I'm thinking meek bookworm."_

 _"Quite the opposite actually. Marie is ruthless." Charlie opens an electronic file, projecting it on the smart board in front of us. "She has to be, look at her history."_

 _I quickly absorb the information; abandonment, foster care, abuse. The trauma is extensive. "She's a survivor."_

 _"Don't put more into it than you need." Charlie shakes his head, sitting behind his desk. "She does whatever it takes to get the job done. End of story."_

 _He says I put too much sentiment behind things; that I get too emotionally involved. What he doesn't understand is that is why I am successful. I immerse myself into becoming a new person. I feel it. I own it. It's ironic to me that in one breath Charlie can praise my victories, but in another grumble about the manner in which I do it. I've learned to shake off his criticism. As long as I get the job done it shouldn't matter._

 _I close my eyes and imagine her pain and the survival skills it would take to overcome that kind of abuse. The powers that be have created someone who had no choice but to take care of herself. It's interesting to me that they gave her multiple degrees, BA, business, and of course accounting. In that sense, her street smarts are balanced by her educational achievements. She knows how to work the system and the people around her to get what she wants. Marie is not one to be trusted, although I can see it being difficult to escape her allure. As I create her backstory from the facts in front of me, I can feel myself slipping into a new skin._

 _"Don't over feel this one, Bella," Charlie challenges. He knows exactly what I'm doing. "Just get the job done and get out."_

 _"Don't listen to him," Tyler whispers into my ear. "Just do your thing, like you always do."_

 _I smirk with a nod. He should know that regardless of Charlie's demands, I always do things in my own way. Always have._

 _"Then we have nothing to worry about," he smiles._

 _Charlie watches us closely but doesn't comment._

 _"Especially with you watching my back," I add with a nudge._

 _"Always."_

I swallow the memory, feeling my body and mind hardening. Marie is rough around the edges, her walls strong and high. She doesn't take any shit but will give it in a heartbeat if it will serve her purpose. It's just the kind of attitude I need to help push past this sickening feeling of betrayal.

"Bullshit," I hiss, Tyler's promise piercing my heart.

"What?" Edward asks, his concerned eyes finding mine through the rearview mirror.

A spark pushes past the chill. "Nothing, just preparing."

His eyes search mine once more before returning to the road. "Okay."

I push my feelings towards Edward into a hidden cavern of my heart, the warmth fading away with them. There is no time for affectionate feelings.

I am ruthless.

I am Marie.

The road ahead suddenly narrows as the twists and turns becoming sharper and more frequent. It causes Edward to slow his speed. The large trees aligning the path somehow make it appear even darker. It feels claustrophobic as if they are herding us towards a disastrous destination. I'm sure it's purposeful, Laurent probably enjoys that effect.

"Heads up," Jasper says spotting a light in the distance.

As we creep closer, the path again widens, now framed by tall solar lights. They give the illusion of torches. At the end is a large cabin. It may be secluded, but it is obvious that Laurent does not want for any creature comforts here. Pulling in front, I marvel at the architecture. Dark wood logs surround ceiling to floor windows. The combination creates a perplexing traditional, yet modern feel. A large porch surrounds the cabin. Chairs and large potted plants decorate its deck. On the steps leading to the front door stand two of his guards. I recognize their faces. They tend to accompany him everywhere.

"Ready?" Edward asks putting the car into park.

"Of course," I spit out harshly. Edward turns to assess me closely. He's worried. For a moment, I drop the curtain. It's only fair to provide a warning, the thought of hurting him too much. "Look, I' m going to play my cover here. She's umm, different, so just follow my lead. Okay?"

"Doesn't Laurent know your real name?" Jasper asks.

"Yes, but he doesn't know _me_ and I intend to keep it that way."

"I trust your instincts, Mira. Just keep leading the way and I will always follow." Edward's smile and his trust seep under my barriers. It's foreign but empowering. Before being successful was always the goal of any mission, now I want to fight for something more.

I smile quickly, before slamming my defenses back into place. "Then it's show time." Throwing open the door, I step out and sashay towards the men on the stairs. "Alec and Felix. Don't you boys ever get tired of playing his fucking stooges?" I reach up and play with Alec's collar. "You should be naughty and leave with me. It feels good to be free."

Alec swallows and steps back. I see the fear in his eyes. I always intimidated him. "I don't think so, Marie."

"You know you're playing with fire don't you?" Felix chimes in. Unlike Alec, he was never intimidated, but he still knew not to cross me.

"Boo," I pout. "Still boring. Where's your master?"

"He's waiting for you inside. You'll need to hand over your weapons."

He reaches for the gun tucked in my jeans, but Edward steps in and pushes him back. "Don't touch her."

"Now, Felix, you should know better. Laurent is not going to meet without his weapon, so why should I?"

"I see you have some new friends." Laurent is leaning against the door frame casually sipping an amber color liquid from a short glass. He's wearing a crisp black suit, his white shirt open at the collar, the missing tie probably stripped off hours ago. "Where is your trusted Tyler?" The shot is purposeful.

I glare, crossing my arms. "You should know. I didn't take kindly to that little move, Laurent. In fact, I think I owe you some payback." As the threat rolls from my lips, Felix attempts to move forward, but Edward once again blocks him from invading my space.

"Hey," Alec shouts.

Before he can get far, Jasper steps in front of him. "Stay."

I shake off their attempt at intimidation with a dismissive laugh. "This is going to get ugly if you don't tell your lackeys to back off."

Laurent appraises me silently. He knows that I don't bluff. For all of his bravado, he has never been one for violence. He doesn't have the stomach to watch it. "Let them through. Bella knows that she needs to be on her best behavior if she wants to get her hands on that file."

Reluctantly, Felix and Alec step back and clear our path. "That's more like it," I bolster, walking up the steps with an extra swing. Facing Laurent, we cordially kiss both cheeks. "I would like to say it's nice to see you, but we both know that it would be a fucking lie."

He laughs. "It's good to see that you haven't changed. Are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Why the hell not." I gesture to the two men flanking me closely. Both stand with stern faces, arms crossed low at their waist. "This is Edward and Jasper."

"Interesting." Laurent looks them up and down. "I'm surprised that you replaced Tyler so quickly."

"Who says they are his replacement," I respond vaguely. Not knowing exactly how they fit into this will drive him crazy.

Laurent smiles again, although this time it doesn't reach his eyes. "Touché." Stepping backward he waves us through the door. "Well regardless, you are all welcome here. Come in."

The sickening sweet nature of the gesture makes my skin crawl. I'm sure this will be the last time we try to keep any formal semblance of manners tonight. We both have an agenda and the reality is that only one of us will come out ahead. It's beyond going to the mattresses. The time has come for war.

I am ruthless.

I am Marie.

 **See you next week. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Happy Monday! Thank you for the reviews and notifications!**

 **I couldn't do this without LostIn PA. Her feedback is invaluable.**

Chapter Twenty-One: Black Hole Sun

BPOV

 _"Fools take a knife and stab people in the back. The wise take a knife, cut the cord, and set themselves free of the fools."_

 _Unknown_

Walking through the entryway, I immediately recognize Laurent's influence on the retreat's decor. Warm lighting enhances the earth colored walls and comfortable furniture, the air filled with the relaxing smell of eucalyptus and mint. The dichotomy of who he portrays and who he is was one of the first things that struck me when we met. Although he is ruthless in his pursuit of power, there is also a fundamental introverted quality to him. It is unique compared to others that I have met in this business. He hates high-energy crowds and requires space and a calming environment to manage his emotions and stress. I could always tell when he was denied his reflective "alone time" because his tone and actions would take on an unpredictable edge. In truth, I don't think that he is cut out to live this life for any extended period. Those seemingly innocuous traits are a weakness that is easy to exploit.

"Nice place," I say turning to get the full 360-degree view. "You promised to bring me here so many times I didn't think it would ever happen."

He only invites his closest advisers here. The fact that he discussed it with me was a big deal, a sign that he trusted me. The reference is a purposeful attempt to twist the knife. He may have betrayed me by blowing my cover, but I know he is also hurt that I betrayed him from the start. Another disadvantageous side effect of his unique traits is that although he doesn't trust many, once he does, you become family. When it comes to his "family", big betrayals like mine are devastating.

Laurent remains calm, yet, a chilling anger crosses his face. "Yes. Too bad it couldn't be under different circumstances."

I laugh. "I got here didn't I? It doesn't really concern me how." I refuse to fall into the same sentimental weaknesses he does.

Straightening his spine, the subtle jab washes over him. "I'm surprised at you, Bella. Maybe Marie wasn't the act I believed."

I look up pretending to ponder his return gibe. "That's an interesting assumption."

Jasper chuckles for effect. "If only he knew."

"You really screwed with his head good, didn't you," Edward digs. "Word to the wise, Laurent, I would stop underestimating her. It hasn't got you very far."

He turns his glare to Edward. "You don't have a fucking clue about anything. Don't forget that you're in my home. I suggest you mind your manners."

Before Edward can take a step, I spread out my arms patting both of them on the chest. "Boys, boys, it's not nice to taunt people. The victory stands on its own, let's not be cruel." Laurent's face reddens. "To your point though, I guess it's similar to the chicken and egg debate. Who came first, Bella or Marie?" I walk closer, my hand derisively running down his arm. "And if we've learned anything from the chicken and egg debate, it is not to have it." Leaning over, I whisper against his ear. "Take me or leave me for who I am, I really don't give a fuck."

His muscles tighten. "No need to take offense. I arranged this meeting in peace."

Walking around to face him, I take a step back. "And I came to deal. So, can we get on with it?"

A tiny smirk breaks free. "That's good to know, Bella. Come, I've had my staff prepare dinner for us. I'm sure you are all starving."

I guess we haven't reached the end of the pleasantry portion of the night yet. "Fantastic," I say with a plastic smile. Flanked by Edward and Jasper, I follow Laurent down a long hallway towards the soft glow of what I assume is the dining room.

Before walking in, he turns with a sinister smirk. "Après toi, chere Bella," The French words slither off his tongue. "I've been anticipating this moment."

Jasper and Edward tense next to me, still, boldly I step into the room, too far into the game to stop now. Immediately my heart seizes.

Exposed.

It is the only way to describe this moment. Even when my cover was blown, I have never felt so vulnerable. Looking around the room, I'm assaulted with a dozen framed eight by ten pictures of Charlie and me. The pictures are disturbing enough, but what is particularly striking are the ages. Laurent has them strategically placed in chronological order. Moving from picture to picture, I witness myself growing up in a history that doesn't feel like mine.

The first picture is hauntingly familiar. It is the black and white image he sent previously. I'm probably five or six. The content of this picture is harmless, a simple moment captured between two people. The others, however, are horrifying.

The next picture is of me at a shooting range, maybe a year older than the first. The next I'm in what looks to be a self-defense course, fighting a man three times my size, followed by a picture of me coding a computer. Each frame is a captured memory of my training, reading textbooks, fighting, running obstacle courses, and listening attentively at a desk as Charlie talks. Every moment is one that an agent, not a little girl should experience.

"Jesus," Jasper hisses next to me.

"Do you like them? Laurent asks.

I ignore him as the images steal my breath, my body fighting to stand through violent quakes. Desperate to maintain control, I try to shut down my emotions, but I am broken.

A warm hand touches my back, looking over my shoulder I find Edward. He mouths the words, "I'm here, Mira." It reminds me that I'm not alone. There are others, like Embry, to keep safe and protect, I have to be stronger than this nightmare that Laurent has thrown me in.

"Answers and justice are what I promised you, Bella," Laurent walks past me, briefly stopping to lean over and repeat his cryptic message. "Answers and justice."

Immediately, Edward pulls me to the side, quickly stepping in front. "What kind of game are you playing, Laurent? What the hell is this?"

He swings his arms out. "It's the truth. Proof of the real evil in this world."

His words jolt me, pulling my eyes away from the horror on the walls and back to him. "What?"

Moving to the head of the long table, he sits down, resting his chin on his interlaced hands. "Tell me about your memory loss."

"Explain what you meant first," I counter. My pulse quickens realizing just how much he knows about me.

"Look around this room, Bella. Do you not see these pictures as evil?"

He's right, but I refuse to further his advantage by agreeing. Instead, I laugh. "I see these pictures as confirmation that I was trained to win. Don't test me, Laurent. I'm not sentimental enough to be affected by this display."

"It's a cute attempt," Jasper adds. "But a little pathetic that you need to rely on cheap tricks for a negotiation."

Laurent subtly cringes. Jasper obviously figured him out as quickly as I did. Instead of responding, he claps his hands. A man in a suit walks out of the swinging door behind him. "Bring out the first course."

Four other men file out in similar outfits. Three of them pull out chairs for us to sit, while the fourth fills one of the crystal glasses from the fancy table setting in front of each of us with water.

"Sit," Laurent barks. "We have much to discuss."

Jasper takes the chair to my left. "The lady has already told you, we are here to deal not have a discussion."

"Where is the file?" Edward asks sitting to my right, as I carefully sit in the chair across from Laurent.

He smiles as the line of waiters return, this time placing a colorful salad in front of us. Staring straight at me, Laurent takes a bite. "Listen, Bella," he mumbles with a full mouth. "You can act tough, but you wouldn't be here if you already knew what is in that file. Your history is lost to you, and right now, I'm the only one who is willing to fill in the blanks. Kind of makes you wonder who your true enemy is, doesn't it."

Glancing around the room, his words hit hard. I've always trusted that Charlie had my best interests at heart, that his connection to me was because he cared. The pictures, however, don't show a man who cares. They show a man with an agenda.

Focusing on one that shows him lecturing me in front of a text-filled whiteboard, I try to remember the moment. As usual, a familiar ache pounds across my forehead. Refusing to give up, I close my eyes trying to break past my broken memory. Nothing but blackness fills my thoughts, my body's physical reaction increasing the more I push. What in the hell have they done to me?

"You're actually claiming to be the good guy?" Jasper picks up his glass to take a sip. "Do you remember your history?"

"I am the master of my own destiny. Just because I don't play by the world's rules doesn't mean that I'm evil," he counters.

"The rules are meant to be broken argument?" Edward pushes his salad plate away without taking a bite. "A little cliché don't you think?"

Laurent slams his fork down. "You have _no_ idea, what the world owes me." He waves around the room. "I lost my choices long ago. They made me!"

"They?" I ask. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." He claps his hands again. The first man returns. "Bring me the file."

"Answer my question," I push.

"You wanted the file. I'm getting it," he snarls, holding a glass out for a waiter carrying a bottle of red wine. He quickly swallows a fourth of it. "It's time for your answers."

"What happened to the justice?" Edward mocks, holding his glass out as well.

"Justice will be paired with dessert," Laurent sarcastically throws back. "It is sweeter that way."

Jasper bursts out in a boisterous laugh. "Oh, you're hilarious. Do you do magic too?"

Laurent ignores his comment and instead examines me closely. "I'm beginning to appreciate, Tyler." The man returns with a large file quickly handing it to him. "At least he knew how to be professional."

"Professional is boring." I lean back as a plate filled with Coq au Vin is placed in front of me, replacing the salad I didn't touch.

"You're not eating?" Laurent points to the untouched plate. "It's a bit discourteous considering that I went to all this trouble arranging a nice meal."

"I've lost my appetite," I sneer, trying to make it appear that the statement is about my disgust for him. In truth, my stomach is rumbling in accord with my pounding head. The last thing I want is to lose it here as I did at Jasper's place.

"Pity." He takes a bite of chicken. "It's delicious."

"Enough chit chat, let's get down to it. What do you want in exchange for that file?"

Moving his plate to the side, Laurent opens the file, flipping through papers and more pictures. "You aren't even curious about its contents? Don't you want to know what's in it before you deal?"

Internally I cringe. My anxiousness got the best of me. It was a sloppy move. "If it's good enough for you to go to all this trouble, it's good enough for me." I hope my arrogant confidence covers the slip.

"I do like a good find." He nonchalantly pulls out several pictures and places them to the side. "When someone offered me confidential information from the CIA, I jumped at the opportunity. I have to admit though, I never expected this."

"Who was the someone?" Jasper inquires, picking at the dinner in front of him.

Laurent appraises him closely before answering. "I honestly don't know. It came to me through the group known as Anonymous."

I lean forward. "Anonymous. Seriously?"

"They are all about social injustice. I assume one of their members is an agent by day or at least knows one. Only someone deep inside would have access to this kind of information."

"Why would Anonymous care about my life?" I ask, still trying to connect why the file is so valuable.

"Think bigger, Bella. Do you really think you were the only one?" He slides one of the pictures towards me. Jasper grabs it first, glancing at it quickly before handing it over. It's Charlie with a little boy. "Recognize him?"

The cherub face with the sad eyes is unmistakable. "Embry."

He holds another paper in front of him. "He was born to a teenage mother, whom he lived with for the first couple of years before Department of Child Services took him away for neglect. He bounced around foster care for a few years before disappearing from the system."

"Fuck," I whisper unable to stop looking at the picture.

"So why give the file to you?" Edward probes.

"Maybe they knew I would get the information out. Timing is everything."

"What do you mean?" Jasper places his silverware across his plate. Apparently, I'm not the only one without an appetite.

"By the time I got the file, Newton had already started to carry out his clean-up assignment."

"They were killing the kids involved," Jasper concludes.

Laurent nods. "Something must have gone wrong and it was an exposure the CIA decided it couldn't afford. My guess is whoever leaked the file wasn't too keen on the decision to make the program, and its pupils disappear."

The files that Newton was supposedly investigating flash in my mind. It was a death order, exterminating them one by one. Staring at Embry, I wonder how many of them I knew. The thought is sickening.

"You knew who Bella was from the beginning," Edward hypothesizes, staring at the file.

The comment surprises him. "Actually, no. The first few data transfers were information on the program itself. It didn't include any pictures or names. It wasn't until after Mar…Bella was already working for me that I discovered her secret."

"Why not confront me right away? Why the games?"

"Oh, Bella you know how much a love a good game." He slowly sips his wine. "This is huge and successfully exposing it will take planning. It has always been my hope that you would join me."

"You certainly had a funny way of extending an invitation when you tried to have us killed in Afghanistan."

His face loses all levity. "Hiring those men is a mistake I truly regret. One that won't happen again. You are special, Bella, too special to destroy."

The word grates on my waning patience. It should be a compliment, but instead it feels like albatross around my neck. "Special. What the fuck does that even mean?"

Edward glances at me recognizing the edge to my voice has nothing to do with my cover. His eyes find mine, providing strength and imploring me to hold on. Rolling my shoulders, I take a breath and await Laurent's response.

He holds up one of the papers. "From what I can tell you were the star pupil." He tilts his head to the side. "It's interesting though that where you came from is not included in here."

"I do my job well so what?" My spine tingles with the disclosure of my missing history; still, I work to temper my reaction.

"You were the star," he repeats. "But you also had a soft heart. At least, that was the description noted."

"And?"

"I had been searching for who was in the program and where they were, especially given Newton's task. Once I discovered you, it didn't take long to figure out who helped Embry disappear. It looks like you two have always been close." He pushes another paper my way.

Edward grabs it, his eyes widening when he sees it. This one is of Embry and me in a field. We are wearing tactical vests. It looks like he is crying and I'm comforting him.

"I don't understand," I whisper.

Embry claims that we met after my accident. He always seemed so sincere. Why would he lie? Grasping onto the table, I look to Edward, hoping he will stop the ground from crumbling around me. He is focusing on Jasper, both engaged in a silent conversation.

"He doesn't remember either," Laurent states as if knowing my internal struggle. Edward and Jasper's heads spin towards him.

"Explain," Edward demands. I'm glad he does because I can't seem to find my voice. What Laurent is saying doesn't make sense. Embry doesn't have any missing time in his memories.

"Part of the program," he states simply.

"What exactly does that mean?" Jasper pushes his plate away, focusing all of his energy on Laurent.

"Don't worry, it's all in here." He pats the file in front of him with a smirk.

"Give us the highlights," Edward growls.

"It's pretty complicated. I think it would be better to read it for yourselves."

"What—" My voice sounds raw. Clearing it, I try again. "What do you want for it?"

Clapping his hands once again, a flurry of waiters ascends to clear the table of dinner. My plate remains untouched. Laurent is apparently more concerned with a quick turnaround rather than checking to see if his guests have finished their meal.

"What do you want?" I repeat.

"Now is the portion of the evening where we chat about justice. Because, dear Bella, that is what I want."

"And what exactly does that have to do with us getting that file?" Edward asks. I can tell that his patience is wearing thin too.

"Everything." Laurent takes his phone out, tapping a message before setting it on the table. "I want to be partners. I intend to take these bastards down, and I want you by my side when I do it."

"Why in the hell would I do that?"

"Because if you agree, I'll hand over everything that I've found, and it's more than just this one file." He gestures to the pictures around the room. "Do you really want to protect him? To let him get away with stealing your childhood? Charlie and everyone else involved with this project need to pay." He shoves another picture across the table, leaving it in the center for all of us to see. It's a close up of me crying, blood smeared across my face. I look terrified and alone. "Don't you want them to pay?"

Concentrating on the picture in my hand, at Embry's sad face, my mind screams, yes. They made him and then tried to destroy him. My anger for him re-energizes me, helping, for the moment, to keep my head above water.

"What's in it for you?" Jasper scrutinizes him. "Why do you care about taking them down?"

Pulling my eyes away from the picture, I watch as Laurent's façade falters, albeit subtly. His eyes shift to the table as his hand tightens around the file, slightly crinkling one of the papers. Taking a breath, he turns to Jasper. "People's lives shouldn't be allowed to be an experiment. No agency or group should have that type of unchecked power."

"Sounds like you have some personal experience with that type of power," Edward presumes.

"No," he says quickly. "Like I said, I don't approve of that kind of unchecked power. End of story."

He's lying. I will find out why, but right now, I want that file. "What is your plan?" I'm curious to see just how far he has thought this out.

Laurent opens his mouth to speak, but with a smile abruptly focuses on something behind me. "You made it just in time."

Glancing over my shoulder, I find James walking into the dining room. "I wouldn't miss it." Clicking his tongue, he looks around the room. "How cute were you, Bella?"

Edward abruptly stands. "Shut the fuck up."

Undeterred, he flashes a slimy smile. There is no way in hell I'm discussing anything with his loose cannon ass in the room. "I don't want him here," I spit, turning my back on him to focus on Laurent.

"He is one of my closest advisors, he stays."

Jumping up, I slam my hands down on the table. "I don't want him here!"

"You're not the one in charge, Bella. He stays."

"I didn't miss dessert did I?" James pulls a chair over to sit in the space between Jasper and me.

My blood boils. The pictures in the room continue to mock me as my head pounds. A thousand snapshots of Charlie, Tyler, Edward, Emmett, and Embry flood my mind. I'm bombarded with the vision of Tyler's broken body in the little room we ran to. I can smell his blood as I cut into his side, feel Edward's fear as we waited for the guard to let us through the border patrol. I remember his concern when I broke down in Jasper's apartment. Laurent is right. It is time for justice. My eyes narrow in on James, his smile taunting me.

They all deserve to pay.

I can see the scene play out in my head, similar to how I imagine a chess player mapping out their moves. Instinctively, I can foresee the domino effect of each choice. It allows me to prepare, anticipate any counter moves. I don't know why I have that ability; it has just always been there. Still, one action is always difficult to complete no matter how much I visualize it.

 _"You know what you need to do. Nobody likes it, but it is part of the job. It is part of maintaining your cover."_

 _"I don't like to kill people," I stress, purposely standing a bit taller with my arms crossed._

 _"It's not like these are good people, Bella," Tyler rationalizes._

 _Blowing out a frustrated breath, Charlie closes his eyes. "Okay, tell me again why it is so hard."_

 _I struggle to put into words the feelings that come up thinking about it. In a situation of self-defense or defense of an innocent, when there are no other options, I can at least justify it. But to kill someone simply in the name of a mission or to maintain a cover…it doesn't sit right with me. "It's just wrong."_

 _"Your God damned brain," Charlie mutters glancing at Tyler. It's a common retort when I don't react the way he expected. Maybe it's a change he sees since the accident._

 _"I'll still get the job done," I declare. "I'm always more successful when I can do things my way. Right, Tyler?" My eyes implore him to back me up._

 _"Let's take a break," Charlie exclaims before Tyler can speak. Walking out of the room, I hear him grumble something about "my way" before slamming the door behind him. My heart tightens. I hate disappointing him. I focus on the picture of the man in front of me. Maybe I can do it this one time, anything to get back in Charlie's good graces._

The memory fades as I carefully grasp the gun against my back. I envision how this would play out if I were staying true to my cover. My aim is precise; he would be dead before he hit the floor. This is what Charlie wanted, whom he wanted to create.

 _Look at her history. Marie is ruthless._

If this "partnership" is going to work, I need to show Laurent that I am still the dominant one. That I am the one he needs to fear. I can do this. In an instant, I swing the gun around and pull the trigger.

"I told you that I'd get payback for Tyler."

 **What does Edward think about all of this? Find out next week when we get an EPOV and find out what happens now. :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Welcome back! Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing this fic and to LostIn PA for graciously keeping it readable. :)**

 **Now, let's get on with it.**

Chapter Twenty-Two: Against All Odds

 _"Vulnerability sounds like truth and feels like courage. Truth and courage aren't always comfortable, but they are never weakness." Brene Brown_

EPOV

The smell of gunpowder invades my nostrils, a bright flash intruding upon the candle light. Automatically, I draw my own sidearm, instinct kicking in when I hear the loud pop. James is writhing on the floor as Bella stands over his body, the gun still in her hand. It happened so quickly, the rest of us are still stunned. Bella blurs as my eyes focus on the framed picture behind the chaotic scene. Ironically, it is a photo of her at a firing range holding up a near perfect target with a huge smile, proof that she's always been deadly.

I believe in the value of my work with the CIA. Yet, the sinister nature of the black ops program Laurent has exposed is sickening. And the fact that this twisted reality was sanctioned by any level of our organization leaves my head spinning. It certainly brings credence to Jasper's theory. It is now evident that these sick bastards brainwashed her.

"What the fuck did you do?" Laurent screams standing. "Where is everyone? Get the hell in here!" His head twists towards the kitchen looking for back up.

Jasper and I move swiftly, standing close to Bella, preparing our weapons. To get to her, they'll have to go through us.

Bella smiles wickedly. "It shouldn't be a surprise. I told you that I'd get payback."

"You bitch," James grunts. Bright red starts to stain his shirt from the wound on his side. I have no doubt the placement of the bullet was purposeful.

Four men in black suites, including Alec and Felix, rush into the room with their guns drawn to quickly surround and protect Laurent.

Jasper and I vary our aim between all four. "Put your guns down," Jasper snarls.

"Put yours down first," Felix threatens, focusing his aim on Bella.

"Don't even think about it," Earning himself the role of my target, I calculate how quickly I can pull the trigger if I see his finger move.

"You're about to start something that you can't finish." Jasper stands in perfect form. The threat is not idle. Bella is not the only one who is quick and deadly.

"Jesus," James whimpers holding his side, blood continuing to flow through his clenched fingers.

"Hurts doesn't it." Bella taunts, pushing her toe into his hip. "Not quite the dessert you were hoping for huh, Laurent? Does blood go with crème brulee?" Laurent looks shell shocked, his face a ghostly pale.

"I always knew that you couldn't be trusted," Felix snaps.

"Yet, you also knew not to cross me," Bella retorts. "Don't try to be brave now. It will only lead to more bloodshed."

"Stop!" Laurent shrieks, visually swallowing. Bella was right about him not having the stomach for this. "Things don't need to get any further out of control. We can stop it now."

"I've got news for you, asshole, that train left the station long ago," Bella scoffs.

"I brought you here in peace, with an offer to become partners. And this is how you repay my hospitality?"

"Peace?" she yells, stepping forward. I quickly block her path. Marie is obviously out in full force. My focus is making sure that we make it out of here alive. Challenging Laurent physically while four armed men surround him won't help. "You call flaunting these pictures in my face a sign of peace?"

His guards glare, but thankfully Laurent continues to hold them at bay, at least for now. "I was sincere in my desire to work with you."

James moans loudly, the red puddle under him spreading. "Help. I'm dying."

Bella turns with a sneer. "Do you have any medical equipment for your most 'trusted advisor'? I certainly didn't have any for mine."

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Laurent pushes one of his men forward, handing him a cloth napkin. "Help him."

The guard stumbles, unsure of what he should do. Grasping Bella's elbow, I pull her to the side, leaving him plenty of room to reach James. Jasper moves with us, unwilling to break our formation.

"I could have killed him, but I didn't. You have a chance to save him, just like I did with Tyler." She looks down. "Although, he looks pretty bad, I would do something fast if I were you."

"Call an ambulance," James pleads.

Bella laughs. "Do you really think there is an ambulance anywhere remotely close to us?"

"What are you doing, you imbecile? Put pressure on the wound." Laurent screeches at the guard who looks as if he is going to be sick. Kneeling down, he awkwardly places the napkin over the hole left by the bullet. James cries out in response.

Bella shakes her head. "Hmmm, I don't think there is an exit wound. That's never good."

Laurent blows out an agitated breath, holding up his hands in submission. "What do you want in return for helping him?"

"Who says I can?" Bella asks defiantly.

"Don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you. I have your background, and I would bet that you're the reason Tyler is still alive. So, what do you want?"

"I want that file and any other information you have on me and that program."

"I already told you what _I_ want in order to hand that over. It hasn't changed."

Bella places her hand on her hip, arching her neck to check on James. "Your loss. Looks like James won't be able to do your dirty work anymore. It's sad really."

Laurent cringes, focusing on James. "Fine. You can have the information. Is that it?"

"Hardly." Bella walks back to the table and places her hands on the chair, leaning over it. "I have to admit that I'm intrigued by your offer to take these bastards down." Her voice hardens over the word 'bastards'. These are people that until recently she has trusted with her life. I can't imagine how she must really feel.

Laurent's eyebrow raises. "And?" He is smart to recognize that there is a catch.

"I'll agree, but I call the shots. You will work for me, none of this 'partners' shit. This is my show now."

His face reddens. "This was my find!"

"And it's his death. Your choice, but I would make it quick. The clock on James is ticking." To make her point, she looks at her watch mumbling "tick, tock" repeatedly.

"Fuck that hurts," James cries as the guard pushes harder. It doesn't look like his efforts have had any effect.

"Tick, tock," Bella continues to mock as Laurent's guards become restless, glancing at him for an answer or directions. Laurent seems frozen, unable to process everything around him. "Hey, Felix and Alec, are you and your boys ready to join a winning team yet? Your person is starting to lose it. We all know that Laurent doesn't do well with gore."

"Shut up!" His face falls as he glances at James once more, his breathing becoming more rapid as his groans become faint. "Okay, okay. You have a deal. Just help him."

"Brilliant decision." Standing to her full height, Bella claps. "You and you." She points to the two unknown men. "Carry him to a bedroom. Jasper, get that file, and make sure that Laurent hands over everything else he has."

"On it." Marching over, he gathers the loose documents and grabs the file. "You heard the lady. Let's go." Alec and Felix step forward, preventing Jasper from getting too close.

"Let him through," Bella hisses.

"We don't take orders from you," Felix bites back.

Suddenly quiet, I peek at James. It looks as if he has lost consciousness. The two men bend down to pick him up, but Bella rushes over to interfere. "Hold up. The deal is off, Laurent, unless you can control your men. I don't have the time to deal with disobedience."

"Stand down," Laurent says lowly. "She's still… a friend."

Reluctantly, they step aside. Jasper grasps one of Laurent's shoulders pushing him out of the room. "Lead the way, _friend_."

"Don't things work better when we all work together?" Bella smiles sweetly while motioning for the two men to lift James, his body limp and motionless. "Alec, Felix, why don't you find me some gauze, thread, and a shitload of towels."

"S-sure," Alec stammers taken aback by her brash display.

Leaving the dining room, I follow Bella and the two men up the stairs to the second floor, crimson drops staining the carpet as we go. Walking through the first door on the left, they lay James on the bed. His blood immediately ruins the pristine white duvet covering it.

Bella shrugs out of her cardigan and shoves up her sleeves to get to work. "Move," she barks to the two men, just standing there. "Will one of you find Alec or Felix? I need those supplies."

"I've got them." Alec strides into the room, throwing a bunch of stuff on the bed.

"Good, now get out so that I can work." When they are slow to leave, she turns for help. "Edward."

Understanding her silent request, I usher them out of the room, shutting and locking the door behind me. Running back, I pick up a towel trying to contain the blood flow while she sorts through what Alec brought. "What do you need?"

"Umm, I'm trying to figure that out." She spreads the pile out, cataloging it.

"Do you have everything?"

She looks flabbergasted. "To treat him? Not even close, but I have enough to at least try and stop the blood flow." She goes back to sorting through things. It looks as if Alec found quite a bit. "Oh good, gloves," she mumbles.

Rushing into the bathroom across the room, she hastily washes her hands. Once she returns, she pulls on the gloves, which are much too large for her small hands. Pushing up his shirt, she exposes the entry wound. "I'm going to sew him up and see if I can stop the bleeding."

"What about the bullet? Don't you need to take it out?"

She glances up briefly. "I lied. It was a clean shot. Laurent's maid will find the hole in the wall the next time she dusts."

"So he's going to live?"

"I don't know." She wipes around the wound with the rubbing alcohol Alec brought. I guess he is smarter than he looks. "The bullet may have gone through, but that doesn't mean it didn't damage anything. I can't assess or fix that here. He's verging on hypovolemic shock due to the amount of blood loss. Without anything to replace it I'm probably just buying time."

Her voice is detached, clinical. I've seen this approach before; focused on her task, everything else pushed to the side. Unlike in Afghanistan, this time, I understand the mechanism behind it and it worries me. She is incredibly resilient, but recent events have put an extraordinary strain on her. Everyone has a breaking point. The reality of those pictures is eventually going to hit and I have no idea what will happen when it does.

"Let me help," I whisper, moving to the other side of the bed, rolling up my own sleeves. I want her to know that she is not alone. It's the only thing I can do right now to break the fall that I know is coming. Leaning over, I catch her eyes. It has always been my window to find her. _I'm here, Bella._

She pauses and takes a breath. "Can you hand me the thread they found." Her hand reaches out, as she focuses on the wound. James remains unconscious and seemingly unaware of her poking and prodding. I imagine that his lack of response is not a good sign. What she's doing has to hurt like hell.

"How is he?" It's not his survival that I care about as much as wanting to plan our next steps.

She lays her fingers along his neck. "Not great. His pulse is weak." Leaning over, she cleans around the hole once more before taking the thread to stitch him. Satisfied with her work, she grabs the gauze and tape to cover it. "Help me turn him." Pulling on his shoulder and hip, I tilt him towards me, allowing her to assess the exit wound, which is much larger.

"I can't stitch this together with what I have here."

A knock startles both of us. "It's me." Jasper's muffled voice drifts through the door.

"Hold on," I yell, holding James steady while Bella figures out what to do.

Grabbing the gauze and tape, she carefully packs and dresses the wound. "Okay, roll him back."

After getting him settled, I let Jasper in. "What's the story?" He proceeds over to survey the damage as Bella covers James with a heavy blanket.

"He's alive." Checking his pulse once last time, she steps back and peels off the gloves. "That's as good as it's going to get."

"That doesn't sound promising. You okay with that?" Jasper's loaded question lingers as we watch Bella move towards the bathroom.

Running water fills the silence as we wait for her answer. Walking back while drying her hands, she keeps her eyes diverted. "I knew the choice I was making when I pulled the trigger. The rest doesn't really matter now does it?"

"It can't be easy—"

"Did you get everything from Laurent?" Bella brusquely interrupts Jasper obviously not wanting to entertain his attempt to analyze her emotional state.

He glances at me worriedly before holding up the file. "Yup, including," he pulls several flash drives out of his pocket, "these. I have a feeling that we have a lot of sleepless nights ahead to sort through it all."

"Good." Bella moves robotically back to the bed, checking James' pulse again. "Why don't you leave it here?" Throwing her hands on her hips, she stares down the door. "Someone should watch Laurent. I don't trust him."

"I'll do it," Jasper says, giving me another pointed look. He's worried about Bella's state of mind too. I nod for him to go, hoping that I can get her to talk to me once we are alone.

"Thank you." Her body is stiff, almost brittle, as if one wrong move will break her.

I carefully move closer. "We'll be down in a while. In the meantime, keep everyone away from here."

"You got it." With one last worried glance towards Bella, he walks out the door.

As soon as it shuts, she crumbles into my arms. "Hey, hey. I've got you."

"I tried. I tried but I couldn't."

Pulling back, I attempt to connect with her, but her eyes shift away before I can. "Tried what?"

"I don't like to kill people," she drones as if the words are stuck in her head. Finally, her desperate and dark eyes find mine. "I should have killed him right away. I should have, but I didn't. And now," she waves towards the bed, "this is worse. A slow death. I should have just killed him."

I'm struck by a memory of us standing in the hallway of a vacant building in Afghanistan. _"I don't like to kill people."_ She looked just as lost then.

 _"But you also had a soft heart. At least that was the description noted."_ Laurent's voice rumbles in my head.

Her misguided guilt is crushing her.

"Baby," I whisper, kissing her forehead before pulling her close. "There were no good choices. You did what you needed to do in the moment. James is no saint, and if he dies it will be no loss."

She shivers. "I was created to be a monster." The heartache in her voice is devastating.

Holding her at arm's length, I stare into her eyes hoping that she sees my sincerity. "You are not a monster. You are," I brush my hand across her cheek, "my Mira. The woman who fights tirelessly for the people she loves, who believes in justice, and has a huge heart. No matter what they did, they never changed that. No matter how much they tried. Don't let them win now."

I feel her shoulders release as she sighs. "I don't want them to win."

"Then fight." Grabbing her hand, I walk us to where Jasper placed the file. Picking it up, I pull her over to a small couch along the wall. "We finally have what we need to take the lead instead of just reacting. You have the power now, not them."

A tear runs down her face. "My whole life was a lie. You can't imagine what it is like to wake up and not remember anything. It's terrifying. Charlie and Tyler were my lifelines. I always believed that I wouldn't have survived without them. Now to know that it was because of them…I…I don't know how to deal with this."

Brushing her hair back, I place my hand on her shoulder, hoping to ground her. "I wish that I had the answer, but I don't think you can even start until you know the whole truth."

"You're right," she whispers, wiping her eyes. "I know you're right."

"You ready?" I tap the file.

"Not remotely, but that doesn't mean I want to stop either. Open it." She gently places her hand on mine, inching her fingers over to pull back the cover.

Suddenly struck by a thought, I quickly place my other hand on top before she can. "Wait, I need to tell you something first."

Her head shoots up. "What?"

Leaning over, I brush my lips against hers. "No matter what's in this file." I kiss her again, deeper this time, before gently placing my forehead against hers. "Know that nothing, and I mean nothing, in here will change how I feel. I know the _real_ you, Bella Swan. That's all that matters to me."

Tears fill her eyes once again. Throwing her arms around my neck, she clutches me tightly. "Thank you." Pulling back, she looks at me shyly, struggling to speak.

"What?" I take her hand into mine, stopping it from twisting the fingers of its mate.

"It's just," she hesitates again. "It's just that, I umm, I need you, Edward."

Now it is my turn to struggle. "Bella," I whisper, leaning forward wanting to feel her.

"Wait," She places her free hand against my chest. "It's important to me that you know that it's not just because of this crazy situation. You," she looks down at our hands, "make me feel things. Things that I've never felt. You speak to my soul." She laughs nervously. "God that sounds stupid."

I gently pull on her chin. "Not to me, Mira. I feel it too."

She smiles, an actual true smile. "I'm so glad that I didn't shoot you."

Her unexpected words make me laugh. "Me too." Pecking her lips once more, I focus on the file. "Okay. Let's do this."

Opening it, the first paper we see is a list of a dozen names and dates that includes Bella and Embry. Given the variance of dates, I assume they are when each child entered the program.

"I would have been four," she whispers, ghosting her finger along the date next to her name.

"Four," I repeat trying not to choke on the word, having a hard time stomaching the idea of a four-year-old entering a training program like the one I saw in those pictures. "Jesus."

"It looks like Embry entered three years after I did. He would have been five." Again, her finger trails against the paper. "A younger brother of sorts, I guess."

"It looks like to you took care of him back then too." The picture of the two of them in the field is hard to forget.

"I've always felt a pull towards him. Since the moment we met at that training, I felt a desire to protect him. I never understood why, until now."

"They were able to wipe your memory, but not how you felt," I surmise.

"I guess so," she mutters, staring at the list. "There are so many names. I wonder if I felt a connection to all of them."

"I don't know. But, I guess you'll find out when we track them down." It's a promise I intend to fulfill.

She looks up. "At least the ones that Newton didn't kill," she grits out bitterly before clearing her throat. "Let's keep going."

I want to say something inspired. Something that will change that horrible reality for her, but I know that there is nothing. Instead, I simply flip to the next page and prepare for the worst. This one is filled with medical jargon. "It looks like something that should be a part of a medical file."

Bella grabs it to take a closer look. "It's blood work and DNA results."

"Is it yours?"

"I don't know. It's possible given Laurent's interest in me. There is a case number attached. I need to find that file to know for sure."

"What do they mean?" I work to make sense of what I see, but it may as well be a foreign language.

"It's not clear, beyond that it is a complete work up. The person is definitely healthy. Their blood work is impeccable."

"And the DNA?"

"I can't tell from this why they asked for it or what they were trying to determine. I need the associated file to make sense of it."

"Maybe it is on one of the flash drives," I hypothesize.

"Hopefully." She flips to the next page. It is a picture of about ten kids, half standing, and half sitting all with bright smiles. If it weren't in this file, I would think it was a typical class picture. Obviously, this class is the result of something much more disturbing. "That's Embry and me." She points to two of the children sitting next to each other in the front row.

"Do you remember this?" I turn to face her.

She closes her eyes, her face becoming deathly pale. "No, but I'm trying." I can feel her body start to shake. "Fuck!" She jumps up to run into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Bella?" I leave the file on the couch and quickly follow. Placing my hand against the door, I cringe listening to her struggle.

A few minutes later, she comes out grasping a wet washcloth. "I can't remember and I feel sick when I try. What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you. It's because of what they did _to_ you."

She shivers. "What do you think they did?"

"I'm not sure, but Jasper knows someone that might."

"Who?"

"He didn't say, but I trust Jasper's judgment. If he says this guy is on the level then he is."

"How does Jasper know him?" She asks suspiciously.

"He used to work with him on a classified project at the CIA. It was before we were partners."

"What project?" Her body stiffens as she steps backward.

I grab her hand before she can run. "I guess he worked in the behavioral science department on experimental programs. One of them dealt with changing people's memories. What he described might help explain why Embry doesn't remember that you knew each other."

She stares wide-eyed. "That doesn't make sense to me. He doesn't have any missing time. How would that even work?"

"I'm not even going to try and repeat what Jasper said because I'd probably screw it up, but…" Before I can complete my thought, James' body starts to jerk.

"Shit." Moving back to the bed, Bella tries to steady him. "I don't think he's going to last much longer."

"What do you want to do?"

She looks around frustrated. "I don't think there is anything I can do."

"He's dying."

"Yes," she whispers checking his pulse.

"Are you okay?" Regardless of how she feels about James, I know this weighs heavily upon her.

"I hate being responsible for someone's death, no matter how bad they are. It's a burden that I'll never understand how some people can carry so easily."

"Because, Mira," I walk over and kiss her temple, grasping her hand once more. "They don't have your heart."

Together we stand, watching and waiting for the inevitable. With one final shuddering breath, the room goes still, as if the energy shifted. Checking his pulse, Bella pulls the blanket over his head, covering his face.

"That's that," she murmurs wringing her hands. "Now what?"

"Do you think Laurent will do something now that he's dead?"

She shakes her head. "I doubt it, at least not right away. It will take him a while to recover from the scene downstairs."

"Then we need to act fast."

She appraises me closely. "What are you thinking?"

"That it's time for another road trip." Pulling out my phone, I start to text a message to Jasper. "We need to meet with Jasper's guy."

"Wait, wait." She places her hand on mine, stopping me before I can send it. "What about Laurent? There is no way in hell that I'm leaving him alone."

She's right. I need to slow down and think. "Good point. Let me check something." Slipping out from under her hand, I delete my last message and type a new one. If this is going to work, we'll need available options to confine people. Within seconds, Jasper responds, providing the answer I needed.

"What?" she asks impatiently.

"We can take him with us."

Her eyes narrow, unconvinced. "You sure?"

"Yes. I also want you to contact Emmett and have him, Embry, _and_ Tyler to meet us there as well. I think it's time to get the whole band together and see what shakes out."

 **Up next a meet and greet. It will be interesting. ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Happy Sunday! Welcome back everyone. Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the support and kind words. Keep them coming! :)**

 **LostIn PA is the best! I couldn't do this without her.**

Twenty-Three: Way Down We Go

 _"Three things cannot be long hidden, the sun, the moon, and the truth."_

 _Confucious_

EPOV

Switzerland.

It is the oldest neutral nation in the world, a successful example of how to embrace diversity, and a refuge for those wanting to escape the fast-paced nature of our modern world. Most importantly, it is where the man who might hold the key to unlocking Bella's memory resides.

An unintelligible barrage comes from the person sitting beside me, the gag having no effect on his desire to argue or negotiate his freedom.

"God, you're thick," Bella snaps from his other side. "The gag is an indication that you should tone it down, Laurent. Your constant need to jabber isn't going to help get you out of those restraints any faster."

Jasper chuckles from the driver's seat, his eyes glued on the road ahead as we speed down the highway. His only other response is to turn up the music, Radiohead's Karma Police poignantly blaring from the speakers.

"She's right you know." I pull on the cuffs attached to the waist chain wrapped around his body, creating an uncomfortable angle. He grunts, scowling in my direction. "Things are only going to get worse if you continue to fight. I suggest you sit there and be grateful that you're not in the trunk." His eyes widen, the muted sounds abruptly ending.

"Good boy," Bella belittles, patting his head with an exasperated eye roll. "I told you before that this is my show. It'd be best to just accept it." She's keeping the spitfire act up for Laurent, yet underneath the facade, I know that she is exhausted.

We all are.

The fact that we pulled off our escape without too much planning or strife is remarkable. For all of his bravado, Laurent failed miserably by overestimating Bella's willingness to work with him and underestimating her ability to bury any emotions she had towards Charlie's betrayal. He expected the "soft hearted" Bella described in the file to falter, not the strong willed and unpredictable Marie. Once again, Bella played the situation perfectly despite the internal turmoil generated by the file and those pictures.

"At least the drive is pretty." Bella watches the brightly colored mountains fly by, holding her hands tightly. It is the only sign of her anxiety.

It feels like we've been traveling non-stop with little sleep and no time to catch our collective breaths. Adding another six-hour journey wasn't on the agenda when we arrived in France. My hope is that once we get to where this guy is located, we can take a moment to get our bearings, and some much needed rest. We have yet to find a haven where we can relax for long, maybe Switzerland can be our refuge too.

"Any word from our traveling partners?" Jasper projects his voice over REM's Losing My Religion. Apparently, we've tuned into a '90s alternative rock station to accompany us on our journey.

"Not yet," Bella answers. "Since we sprung this on them, they had a lot to do to prepare, especially Embry."

"Why Embry?" Jasper asks.

"He's going to bring computer and surveillance equipment with him."

"That's smart," I observe. "We still need access to things."

"That was his thought too. The downside is that it takes time to pack it all up." She sighs, releasing her hands. "At least Tyler's health has improved enough to make moving him a lot easier. It's one less thing they need to worry about."

"What are they telling him?" Jasper glances back at us quickly.

"That our location was compromised and we have new intel to share."

"It's not a lie," I mutter.

Heat pulsates through my body thinking about the file and everything in it. The rage keeps me energized. I can hardly wait to see the look on Tyler's face when we catch him in all of his fucking lies. That vindication is the driving force behind this crazy plan. Thankfully, Bella was willing to trust my instincts and allow me to take the lead for once.

 _"Yes. I also want you to contact Emmett and have him, Embry, and Tyler to meet us there as well. I think it's time to get the whole band together and see what shakes out."_

 _Bella looks at me as if I have lost my mind. "You can't be serious."_

 _"The fuck I am. All of these people have garnered their power by working in secret. It's time to take that away. Let's see what everyone does when they have to face their deceptions."_

 _She pauses, pondering my tirade. "Like Tyler coming face to face with Laurent and his file."_

 _"Exactly." To hell with the rules of engagement, we need to turn this whole situation on its ass._

 _Nodding, she rubs her forehead. "Okay, I'm in."_

 _A loud knock interrupts us. "Open the God damn door, Bella!" Laurent bellows._

 _"Someone must have taken their Pepto Bismal and maned-up," Bella scoffs, rolling her neck and shoulders. Her ability to transform and block her emotions when it matters is staggering. "Let him in."_

 _Striding to the door, I unlock it, immediately he barrels through, Felix following right behind. "How is he?" Seeing the covered up body, he stops short._

 _"He's dead. Guess my medical skills aren't as stellar as you thought."_

 _"You, bitch!" He charges towards Bella as she stubbornly stands her ground with arms crossed._

 _Before he can reach her, I intervene, placing him in a rear wristlock. "Back the fuck off," I growl increasing the pressure on his wrist. He yelps in response._

 _"Hey!" Felix rushes forward, but Bella grabs him first._

 _Using an armbar hold, she forces him to the ground, her knee plunging into his spine. "Stand down, asshole."_

 _Instinctively, my free hand reaches around to where my cuffs usually reside. "Shit," I mumble, looking around the room for something I can use to restrain Laurent._

 _"Here you go." With perfect timing, Jasper walks in tossing me a set of cuffs. While I secure Laurent, he walks over and hands another pair to Bella. He must have found a stash of them somewhere._

 _"Where's Alec?" Bella asks, painfully slapping metal around Felix's wrist. "Shut up!" She warns when he cries out. Bella is taking a bit of pleasure out of restraining him. It's obvious that there is a history between them and she wants to prove her dominance._

 _"Secured in the basement."_

 _"Is there room for Felix down there?"_

 _"Yeah. I'm sure that I can make it cozy for him too." Jasper helps haul him off the floor, patting his cheek irreverently._

 _"Good, because we need to get this one out of here." I pull on Laurent's arm, keeping him close._

 _"There are still two guards and about a dozen kitchen staff and waiters downstairs." Jasper readies his weapon. "I'll take lead."_

 _"Hold on." Shoving Laurent at Jasper, I grab the file and secure it against the small of my back. Walking over to the dresser, I stuff the flash drives into my pocket. "Okay, let's get out of here." Safeguarding our prisoners, Bella and I follow Jasper out the door and down the stairs._

Reflecting back, getting out of the house was easier than I expected, especially once all four guards were out of the picture. Laurent's decision to keep his protection to a minimum worked to our advantage, particularly when the wait staff was unwilling to engage in any conflict. Still, we've been overly cautious making sure our journey is smooth. Jasper had Laurent strip and then put on one of the waiter's outfit before we left, ensuring that he was not carrying any tracking devices to give away our location. We also changed cars just in case one of his guards tagged ours while we were inside.

Emmett's crew is taking similar precautions, especially considering that Newton is most likely watching Embry. Although I'm invested in bringing everything out in the open, I want more information on who is funding his agenda before allowing him anywhere near Bella.

"Tell me more about your contact." Bella requests bringing me back to the present.

Waiting for Jasper's response, she settles into her seat satisfied that, at least for the moment, our captured _friend_ has settled down. I glance at Laurent, his eyes fully engaged in the unanticipated conversation. I know that Bella wants information, but I'm taken aback by the risk she's taking in having this conversation with him present. I've learned that she never does anything without a plan, yet I'm struggling to understand the essence of this one.

Jasper shifts in his seat, turning down the music. "I met him when I was assigned to experimental programs. He was one of the lead doctors on the project I was working. I didn't talk to him much. He was elite and pretty much unapproachable."

"How does he go from being unapproachable to inviting our party of seven to stay with him?"

Bella's question aligns with my own. I'm curious about this guy's willingness to help. Given Jasper's description of his background, it sounds like he has his own score to settle. I just hope that it doesn't get in the way of what we want to accomplish.

Laurent leans forward, his interest piqued by Jasper's looming response. "Sit back." Bella pulls on his seatbelt until he is flush against the seat. "You can wait to hear the story like the rest of us."

"Where's your Mary Poppins bag?" I goad. "I'm sure there is something in there to help keep him quiet."

Bella laughs loudly. "You're right. But alas, I left it home. I knew that he would be more willing to let me through the door with a gun rather than my bag." She nudges his shoulder. "He knows what I like to keep in there."

I nod in agreement. "It is a scary wonder of treasures. Guess you lucked out this time, Laurent."

"Oh don't worry. Emmett is bringing it with him, just in case you decide to act up." She winks before focusing on Jasper once again. "Okay, back to the topic at hand. Jasper, you were saying."

He is gathering his thoughts, most likely figuring out how to answer without giving too much away. "It came down to being in the right place at the right time."

"Well that explains everything," Bella chirps sarcastically. "Want to try something a little more specific?"

"Patience," Jasper retorts with a smirk. "Every good storyteller knows that you can't give everything away all at once. Weaving suspense is the key." Laurent groans, the nonchalant dialog increasing his ire, which is probably Jasper's intent as he decides how to navigate the conversation.

Bella's lips turn up as she gestures for him to continue. "By all means, weave away."

"The—" his eyes drift to Laurent, " _project_ was at a critical stage. The higher-ups were pushing for better results. The road they were leading down was concerning. It's what pushed me to want to leave. Anyway, I was working late one night when I heard a crash from one of the offices. Investigating, I found him drunk. The noise was him falling out of a chair."

It's not lost on me that Jasper has never mentioned his contact's name. Although the question burns on my tongue, I realize there is probably a reason he has never mentioned it. Laurent, however, is not as willing to let it go, the muffled word "who" bursting from his gagged mouth.

"Seriously?" Bella twists towards him. "Jasper, pull over. It looks like Laurent wants to travel in tighter quarters." His mumbles become frantic as the car slows, his bound hands flaying. "This is your last chance. My game, my rules. Do you understand?" He nods silently obviously affected by the threat. It makes me wonder whether he has an aversion to small spaces. Once he settles, the car resumes its speed.

"Doc C," Jasper blurts.

"What?" I question. Bella glances at me also confused by his disclosure.

"I don't know his name. He was always referred to as Doc C."

I'm stunned that he is willing to share that bit of information in front of Laurent. Like Bella, Jasper is thoughtful about every move he makes. Maybe he as caught onto Bella's reasoning for starting this conversation in the first place. That, or he is confident that this person can't be found by that name anywhere else.

"Doc C., really?" Bella sneers.

"Come on," Jasper retorts. "You know how this game works. Information is always need to know. The identities of the masterminds behind those experimental projects were always kept secret. "

"Cowards," I spit. Like so many of the nefarious projects in history, the architects have no qualms about pushing the boundaries as long as they don't have to take personal responsibility for its outcome.

"Well," she decrees, "that explanation eases all of my concerns."

"Look, I never shared my full information either. Both of us agreed it was better given the situation."

Laurent's head twists back and forth, deriving some twisted pleasure out of the debate. Holding myself back from elbowing him in the face out of pure spite, I decide to tone the conversation down before anyone discloses more information than intended.

"But you still believe that he can help?" I clarify. Logically, I know that Jasper is not off base. I too have used contacts without knowing their name. Sometimes the best information comes from individuals who are in so deep that sharing even their name would be too dangerous.

"He's on the level. Not once has he steered me in the wrong direction, or breached my confidence."

"That you know of," Bella hisses. Given the severity of her own recent betrayal, her bitterness is more than understandable.

"Anyway," he breathes ignoring her frustration. "When I found him, he was mumbling about orders and how the administration didn't care about who was harmed to achieve the results they wanted. It was sad to see someone so powerful in such a pathetic state. I guess I took pity on him."

"What did you do?" Bella inquires.

"I got him out of the building and cleaned up before anyone else found him."

"He owes you," I conclude.

"Not exactly. He was grateful, but I think we connected more that night on our fear of where this project was leading and our desire to get out."

"You started working together," Bella hypothesizes.

"I believe we would have if he had stayed," he responds cryptically.

"What do you mean if he stayed?" I ask hesitantly.

"I found him on a Friday night, by Monday it was announced that he resigned from the CIA."

"So how in the hell do you know that he can be trusted given such a short interaction?" My spine tingles awaiting his answer. I had assumed that their relationship was closer.

"A few months later, he sent me a note. It wasn't signed, but I knew it was from him. He gave me some suggestions of how to get out and thanked me for helping him. He also gave me a phone number that I could use if I ever needed anything. We've kept in contact over the years. He's become a great resource for scientific information."

"Let me guess, his note inspired you to start improving your…skills?" I'm careful with my words. Laurent doesn't need to know the specifics of Jasper's talent.

"Yes. He provided the idea, I decided upon the direction."

"That's a great story and all, but what makes you so sure that his willingness to take us in isn't due to ill intent?" Bella's understandable mistrust is evident in her tone.

"I contacted him after we met in the apartment." The unspoken words of what happened to Bella there lay heavy between the three of us.

"And?" Bella pushes, knowing that they most likely discussed her breakdown.

Jasper pauses, focusing on Laurent. "What we discussed sounded familiar to him. He wants to help. He wants a chance at redemption."

Bella sits back with her arms crossed, unconvinced by Jasper's testimonial. "I want to assess him myself. If I don't like what I see, we are leaving." She turns, looking for an ally.

Staring directly into her eyes, I respond. "I told you before. You keep leading the way and I will follow. If you want to go, we'll go."

Relief floods her face. Before she can say anything else, her phone abruptly dings, alerting her to a message. "It's Emmett. We are going to beat them there by at least five hours."

"Good. It will give us time to set things up." Although Jasper confirmed the ability to secure and contain Laurent and Tyler, I want to check the location myself before we have both of them there.

"I'll need to determine whether we are staying before Embry arrives." Contemplative, Bella gazes out the window, her desire to protect him unwavering. "I won't put him at risk."

"Understood." Jasper tries to catch her eyes through the rearview mirror. "But, trust me when I say that I wouldn't even consider this if I had doubts."

She looks over with a soft smile. "I know." His declaration doesn't erase her reservations, but it quells the conversation for now.

As the afternoon sun peaks, we finally drive into the small town on the outskirts of our destination. Surrounding the traditional Swiss buildings are vivid green hills that seamlessly merge into soaring forest-filled mountains. It's a stunning sight and a bold contrast from the sand and rock where our journey began.

"How long has he lived here?" I ask, soaking in the scenery of the sleepy town.

"I didn't ask. I just asked to meet somewhere in Europe."

"He wasn't here originally?" Bella probes.

"I think he has a couple of places that he travels between. My guess is this is one of them."

She hums considering his answer. "I hope to God this isn't a mistake."

"It won't be. I truly believe that he can help," Jasper maintains, glancing at the GPS in the console beside him.

Turning, we trek over another rolling hill, the town falling further into the distance. A lone mailbox marks the driveway of our destination. It looks odd in comparison to the vast field of green surrounding it. Given the look of the town, I'm surprised to see the modern design of the house. Built into the side of a hill is a white, three-story square "box" adorned with large windows and glass balconies. On the left are two smaller buildings, both only one-story with small narrow windows. Although the designs are similar, these seem starker, the aesthetic differences between the narrow and large windows striking.

"This is it," Jasper declares stopping at the end of the driveway.

"No guards," Bella notes blandly, making it difficult to discern her opinion about their visual absence.

"The guy is trying to stay off the radar. An armed presence, especially in this area, would make that difficult."

"What do you want to do with Laurent?" I doubt that we want to take him in the house before we assess the situation.

"Cuff him to the grab handle and lock him in," Bella answers dismissively before opening the door and stepping out. The "order" is a calculated show of dominance for Laurent's sake, making it clear who is in charge.

Playing the part of lackey, Jasper immediately comes around to the side Bella left to help secure him. Even though the jump at her command is part of the show, the help is not without merit. I don't want to give Laurent any leeway to make a move. Given that I need to release one of his arms from the waist chain to secure it to the grab handle, the extra pair of hands is welcome. Opening my own door, Jasper keeps Laurent still so that I can cuff him to the car. Once secure on my end, Jasper double checks his other hand to make sure it stays tightly fastened to the chain.

Stepping back, I evaluate our handy work. "Oh yeah, you're not going anywhere."

Laurent responds with a garbled rant.

"Oh, are you uncomfortable?" I taunt. He nods his head. "Then I suggest that you pray we don't take too long."

He yells again, most of the muffled words unrecognizable.

"Guess you should have behaved yourself," Bella mocks. "Maybe we would have been more accommodating."

Slamming the car doors shut, Jasper engages the lock. Walking around, I stand next to Bella who is cautiously assessing the structure in front of us. Silently she reaches over to grasp my hand, quickly intertwining our fingers.

"You ready?" I ask.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she sighs.

Walking up the sidewalk, the three of us slowly approach a large wooden door. With one final exhale, Bella pushes the doorbell. The wait for a response is agonizing, the tension radiating from Bella's body into mine. Finally, we hear the click of a disengaging lock before the door slowly swings open.

Fuck me.

Standing in front of us is a ghost. Someone I haven't laid eyes on in more than a decade. Someone I can't truly claim to know, his presence always scattered and unreliable. He has aged, almost as if his choices have weighed as heavily on his appearance as they have on his lifeless eyes. Gone is the influential person who appeared untouchable, left behind is a scared and small looking man. A part of me rejoices at the sight of his misery.

"Bella, it's wonderful to see you." His eyes become stormy, his head shaking in wonder. "You have grown into a beautiful woman."

Bella shuffles backward, crowding into me. Instinctively, I pull her back into my chest, wanting to protect her from the awful truth he obviously holds. "You know me?" I can't tell which of us are shaking more.

"Yes. We knew each other a very long time ago."

"What the fuck is going on?" I growl, holding onto Bella even tighter.

His sorrow-filled eyes slowly rise to mine. "Hello, son. I've missed you."

 **Up next, we hear from Bella. See you next week. :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Phew, I made it! Thank you LostIn PA for being so understanding about my schedule and need to turn around chapters quickly to make a posting deadline. I appreciate it more than you know!**

 **I loved reading all the thoughts last chapter. Thank you for your support. I've said it before, but they really do keep me going.**

Chapter Twenty-Four: Quicksand

 _"What was it about relationships that made you feel so vulnerable? Oh, right. A relationship. In any relationship, you put yourself out there. You exposed all of your sensitive nerve endings and your heart and you just had to hope that you trusted the right person."_

 _Courtney Cole_

BPOV

Edward's arms wrap around me, pulling me backward until I can feel the heat of his body. It prevents my shaking body from swaying. "You know me?"

"Yes. We knew each other a very long time ago."

Edward's fingers dig into my skin. "What the fuck is going on?"

Slowly, his head rises to meet Edward's. "Hello, son. I've missed you." I glance up, stunned. _This is Edward's father?_

Before I can fully process what is happening, Edward maneuvers me out of the way, so that he can punch the man in front of us. As his father crashes to the floor, he continues to advance forward with clenched fists. "Get up, asshole!"

"Whoa," Jasper pulls Edward back. "What is this?"

My thoughts twist, wondering whether his reaction means that Jasper didn't know. _How could he not know?_

"This is your father?" My voice cracks, a sense of futility breaking through my veil of control. Grabbing Edward's hand, I hope to steady us both.

Standing, the man rubs his chin. "Yes, I'm his father."

Edward fights to break free. "Don't talk to her."

He backs up, trying to show that he's not a threat. "I invited you here because I want to help. I have no other agenda."

"Bullshit," Edward growls. "You always have an agenda."

"Wait, wait." I'm struggling to accept what's in front of me. "We're supposed to be meeting Jasper's contact."

"Doc C., right?"

Edward tenses, his hand tightening around mine. "R-right," I stammer.

He flashes a sad smile. "That's what everyone called me at Langley. My God-given name is Carlisle Cullen." His hand reaches forward, waiting for me to shake it.

"I don't understand." Shaking my head, I maneuver to avoid his reach. "How is this possible?" The significance of the connection makes it hard to breathe.

This is Edward's father.

Edward's father knows me.

The realization hurts. The answer to why the CIA picked Edward for this mission suddenly sinister.

"Yes, how is this possible?" Jasper repeats, still holding onto Edward firmly. "Why in the hell didn't you tell me that you are my partner's father? What kind of game is this?"

"Hey," Carlisle throws up his arms in defense. "You weren't partners when we met, remember."

"You really expect me to believe that makes a difference?" Edward rips his hand from mine pushing against Jasper's grasp. "Nothing you do is ever just a coincidence."

Carlisle's eyes darken. "That might be true, but I swear in this case it was. I didn't even know until recently."

"Really?" Jasper scoffs. "How could you not know?"

The staunch faith in his associate is gone. It gives me something to hold onto in the midst of this insanity. I desperately want to trust Jasper's intentions. I can't take any more betrayal.

"Because our conversations never included names!" Carlisle's facade wanes, providing a glimpse of his formidable temperament. "When you called to ask for help and explained what happened to 'your friend', I knew right away that it had to be one of Charlie's kids."

The casual term is jarring. "You know Charlie?"

"Yes, very well." He pauses, clearing his throat. "Anyway, after I did some research, it wasn't hard to connect Bella's blown cover, my son's assignment to bring in an important asset, and Jasper's interesting questions."

"Don't call me your son. I haven't been your son in years," Edward interrupts. Although his voice is razor sharp, he is no longer fighting to break free, the desire to attack diminishing.

Jasper cautiously releases his hold, stepping in front to block any sudden moves from either man. "It was that easy?" He questions with disbelief. "You did some 'research' and connected all of that?"

He flashes a smarmy smile. "It helps to know where to look. I may be out of the game, but I still have connections. Don't forget, this was my world."

"How convenient," Edward hisses. "Trust me, don't believe anything that comes out of his mouth. He's a pathological liar."

The coldness of his words disturb Carlisle. "I never wanted to lie to you and your mother. I didn't have a choice."

Edward shifts but doesn't attempt to move past Jasper. "I don't believe you." Each syllable is sharp, emphasizing his doubt.

"And I don't blame you." He exhales a frustrated breath. "I don't know what to say to make you understand. It's hard to explain being caught up in something you can't see your way out of, knowing that you lost control of your own life." His piercing eyes zero in on me. "Maybe you can explain it better."

"Excuse me?"

"If anyone can understand it's you, Bella. You know what I mean."

Even in the warmth of the afternoon sun, my entire body shivers. "Why would I know that?"

Carlisle's pointed look softens, sadness creasing his face. "You really don't remember do you?"

My chest tightens as a familiar ache pulses across my forehead. "Remember what?"

"Me, your past. Why people are so invested in you."

His eyes implore mine. _Oh God, he knows._ "No," I whisper, terror sickening my stomach. "I don't remember anything."

He shakes his head ruefully. "The bastards figured out how to do it. God Damn it! I hoped the experiment would fail once I left." Reaching out again, he grabs my arm gently. "I'm so, so sorry that they did this to you."

"Get. Your. Hand. Off. Her." Edward looks feral.

"Stop it. You aren't helping anything," Jasper chastises, holding him back once again.

I rip my arm away. "What did they do to me?"

He looks disappointed by my reaction. I don't know why he would expect any different. He may know me, but I don't know him. I don't need his pity. I need answers.

"This isn't a conversation we should have standing in a doorway. Would you like to come in?" He stands back gesturing for us to enter.

Glancing at Edward, I can tell that he is against the idea. I trust his instincts, yet I'm torn. I want the truth. "We need to stash Laurent somewhere," I blurt out deciding to bide time instead of answering. Jasper looks at me strangely trying to follow my logic. Thankfully, he remains quiet. Edward, on the other hand, refuses to break visual contact with his father, oblivious to my rash comment.

"I'm sure he will be fine for a bit longer," Carlisle argues, a hint of expectation underlying his words. He is used to getting his way.

"It's a warm day. We don't want him getting heat stroke," I refute, letting Carlisle know that I don't back down either. "Jasper said you have space to contain people. Where is that?"

I feel the heat of his stare as he analyzes me, deciding whether to challenge my request. For now, he relents. "There are secure rooms in the other two buildings. I'll take you over there."

"How about you give us the keys and we will take care of it ourselves," Jasper counters.

Carlisle smirks, pulling a set of keys out his pocket. "No, I'll take you there to make sure you find the right room."

"We're all pretty smart. I think we can handle it," he pushes back.

"I'm sure," he responds dismissively not catering to Jasper's demands. "Why don't you go get your 'friend' and I'll meet you at the first building." Instead of waiting for a response, he walks past us giving Edward one final forlorn glance.

We turn, watching him stroll down the sidewalk. For a moment, I stand stunned, trying to recover from the unforeseen encounter. "What the fuck was that?"

"A fricking episode of the twilight zone," Jasper quips.

I stare at Carlisle's retreating back. "He knows. He knows what they did to me. Fuck!" I yell throwing up my arms. I really want to hit something.

"Let me go!" Edward shakes off Jasper's now loosened grip.

"You going to be cool?" Jasper asks watching him closely.

"I'm cool," Edward grumbles, capturing my face between his hands. "Are you okay?"

His words throw me. "Am I okay? Are you okay?"

"I've been better," he whispers.

"I can't believe 'Doc C' is your father."

Caressing my face, his hands slide down to grasp my shoulders. "Unfortunately, it's true." Leaning in, he rests his forehead against mine. "Carlisle Cullen is indeed my father."

For a moment, we simply breathe together, attempting to regain some semblance of sanity. Stepping back, I close my eyes and rub my temples. "Just so I'm clear, Jasper's contact is your father and somehow neither of you knew."

Edward reaches out to stop my rubbing, grasping my hands within his own. "My father and I were never close. I haven't even laid eyes on him in a decade. He was always more of a sperm donor than a father."

"Which is probably why you never talked about him," Jasper concludes. "Still, I'm surprised that you never mentioned that he worked for the CIA."

Edward chokes out a humorless laugh. "I didn't know that he worked for the CIA. As far as I knew, he was an in-demand neurosurgeon. I always believed that his time away was due to traveling the globe to work on special cases." My fingers crack against his tightened grasp, his eyes glossing over as he relives the lies.

"I'm sorry." I step closer trying to break the hold of his memories, ignoring the crushing grip.

His eyes finally find mine. "Sorry," he whispers bringing my hand to his lips and releasing it. "I'm pissed. I'm pissed that he lied, but I'm enraged that he had anything to do with Charlie and that sadistic program."

"He's still your father." I may not remember my parents, but I still realize that those are difficult ties to break.

He shakes his head. "I gave up trying to understand him long ago. Believe me, I've made peace with not having a father."

"Jesus." Jasper looks towards the sky exasperated. "Do you think his contact with me was simply a way to keep track of you?"

Edward shakes his head. "I have no clue."

I think back through our various conversations. "Was Carlisle correct that the night you found him drunk was before you knew Edward?"

"Yes. That was ten years ago. Edward and I became partners seven years ago." He pauses. "Shit, the night I found him had to be right around the time he left. Didn't you say that you haven't seen him for a decade?" Jasper looks to Edward for confirmation.

"Yeah. He barely came around before, but that was when he completely disappeared."

"Without any word?" I inquire.

"No. He had the _courtesy_ to send a 'Dear John' note about not being father material. In some respects, it made things easier. I didn't have to wonder anymore whether he would show up."

"Is that so?" Jasper obviously doesn't buy his downplay.

"Yes." Edward glares. "I grieved the fact that he left and then moved on. Simple." He sounds matter of fact, his emotions flat.

The story pains me. How could anyone, especially his father, not love Edward?

"Ten years," Jasper mutters, interrupting my reflections. "Which was three years before you lost your memory." I nod. "Huh. I wonder who they got to replace Carlisle?"

"You think that's what happened? They took the hypnosis experiment to the next level?" Edward asks.

"It fits. Although the next level had to be a huge jump, we were only working with electrodes. Neurosurgery is a whole other ballgame."

"But why take my memory?" I ask. "And why seven years ago?"

"That's the million dollar question, isn't it?" Jasper remarks.

My mind attempts to weave through the gathered bits and pieces of information trying to put together a timeline. Suddenly, another coincidence jolts my consciousness. "Wait, you said that seven years ago is also when you and Edward became partners?" The small light of hope I had for Jasper starts to fade.

Edward's mouth falls open. "That's right." His uncompromising eyes shift to Jasper. "Seem a little coincidental doesn't it?"

Without hesitation, Jasper walks up to him. "Don't. I have nothing to do with this." He steps in closer and lowers his voice. "I would never betray you. Don't let this evil web change what you know to be true. Partners, remember." His hand reaches out.

"Till the end," I mumble under my breath thinking about Tyler. I had a trusted partner once too.

Edward looks down, pausing before finally grabbing his hand. "Partners." His knuckles whiten as he pulls him even closer until they are almost nose-to-nose. "But I'm telling you right now, if you betray me or Bella, I will kill you myself."

Jasper meets his grasp with a tighter one. "If I do, I'll give you the bullet."

They engage in a silent exchange before Edward releases his hand. "Good."

Their understanding doesn't do anything to ease my concerns. I'm tired of doing mental gymnastics, evaluating the truthfulness of every single thing I'm told. There is only one way to know for sure and that's not going to happen standing here.

"We should get Laurent. I want to have a chat with Doc C." Without waiting, I march towards the car, feeling a resolute energy pulsing through my veins. As much as I don't trust him, he is possibly the lynchpin of this whole thing. I need to know everything he does.

Quick footsteps chase me, a warm hand pulling me to a stop. I know that it's Edward without looking, his touch important enough to recognize. "Hey." He turns me around to face him. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I don't trust anything that he says."

"I know, but I believe that he knows what happened to me. I feel it in my blood. There is no way that I can walk away without talking to him."

"And if he won't tell you?"

I smile. "You forget who you are dealing with. I will get the truth out of him one way or another." I'll do whatever it takes, soft heart be damned.

He smiles softly. "I could never forget anything about you, Mira."

I grab his hand and hold it against my pounding chest. I know that this isn't easy for him either. "If you can't be there when we talk I'd understand. You don't need to prove anything to me."

Time stops as he searches my eyes…my soul. Electricity crackles around us until he finally captures my lips. Releasing his hand, I wrap my arms around his waist, pulling him closer as we melt together. Even in the midst of chaos, he makes me feel safe. I don't know what I would do without him.

His kisses inch across my cheek until, his breath ghosts against my ear. "I'm not doing anything for him." He captures my lips again. "Feel that? We can't deny it." Warmth radiates through my body as he nestles into my neck. "I'm not leaving."

I savor his taste and absorb his comfort. Even though this is new, it feels as though he has been mine forever. "I wish we had met earlier," I whisper impulsively, wondering how my life might be different if that were true.

Jasper's clearing throat disrupts us before Edward can react. "I'm sorry, but if we're going to do this we need to get moving."

Ignoring the interruption, Edward responds. "I wish that too." He peers at Jasper, who is standing at a distance trying not to stare. Contemplative, he suddenly barks out a derisive laugh. "Who knows maybe we did."

The sarcastic comment steals my breath. Whether he meant it or not, it's sadly not out the realm of possibility. Wishing him to have been a part of my life is one thing; thinking about someone taking that memory away is something else. The thought makes me crazy. So instead, for now, I refuse to acknowledge it.

Pulling away, I feel the loss immediately. "Jasper's right, we should get going."

"Yeah, we should." With a final kiss, Edward strides past me, reaching the car quickly. Unlocking it, he opens Laurent's door. "Time to go."

Jasper moves in as Edward unlocks the cuff attached to the grab handle. Once Laurent's hand is free, Edward yanks on his upper arm causing him to stumble as he gets out.

Mumbling profanities, Laurent attempts to strike Edward with his free hand, which he dodges easily.

"Simmer down," Jasper hisses, placing him in a hold as Edward reattaches the loose cuff to his waist chain. "Now, walk."

With Edward and Jasper each taking an elbow, I follow the trio as they shamble their way towards one of the smaller houses to the left of the main one. Carlisle is leaning against the door, spinning the key ring around his finger waiting.

"Looks like quite the handful." Standing back, he lets us through.

When Laurent passes Carlisle, his hands pull against the cuffs pointing. Through his muffled cries, I hear the word "doctor".

"Wait," I call out before Jasper and Edward drag him further. "Do you know him?" I ask Carlisle who is looking strangely at Laurent.

"No," he answers immediately. "Should I?"

Laurent catches my eye, before shifting back to Carlisle. He knows something, but there is no way in hell I'm going to ask him about it here. I'll talk to him in private later. "No, just checking given how small the world has become in the last hour."

"Uh huh." He evaluates me carefully. "Follow me."

As Carlisle walks past, Edward raises his eyebrow. I shake my head, indicating that now is not the time. He nods, pushing Laurent forward. "Move."

The building is freezing, the combination of air conditioning and thick concrete walls effectively trapping the chilled air. The front room is empty with grey walls and a stark cement floor. It's dreary and depressing, which equates to a perfect prison.

"So, Carlisle, what exactly do you use this lovely little building for?" I ask suspiciously.

He glances back while still moving. "Unique isn't it. The previous owner had it built this way. Not sure why. Given my history, I decided it would be handy to have a place to store anyone who came looking for trouble."

"And how often does that happen?" Jasper inquires.

"I've been lucky," he says. "No one has found me here."

The word "here" stands out to my investigative mind. It makes me wonder whether the qualifier was intentional.

Reaching the end of the hall, he opens one of two doors on the right. The room is small with a narrow cot. On it lays a thin navy blue blanket. In the corner is a stainless steel toilet and sink, similar to those you would find in a jail.

Unique my ass, whoever designed this place knew exactly what they were doing.

Laurent struggles to break free once he sees the accommodations. It's a far cry from what he is accustomed to, no fancy sheets, and expensive bourbon here. Dragging him over the threshold, Jasper and Edward release him from the waist chain, but keep his wrists cuffed to maintain control.

As soon as they take off the gag, he starts yelling. "You can't do this to me!"

"I think we already did, Larry," I ridicule. The nickname was impulsive, although an accurate insult if his reddening face is any indication.

"You have no clue what you are in the middle of or who you are trusting." His eyes shift to Carlisle, before focusing on me. "You need me, Bella. My offer still stands."

Carlisle's head snaps in my direction. I need to end this. Laurent's information is only valuable if no one else knows about it. "Come on. The longer he has an audience the crazier he will become. We have more important things to attend to than him."

"On it," Edward says, acknowledging my underlying request. Releasing one hand, he shoves Laurent backward until he falls awkwardly on the cot. Taking the unused cuff, Edward attaches it to the metal post of the bed.

"Hey!" Laurent protests.

Edward pats his cheek. "Sorry. Don't want you getting into any mischief while we are gone, do we?"

"It's been a long trip, why don't you take this opportunity to take a nap," I suggest.

"Fuck you!" He spits in return.

"Suit yourself." I shrug. "Come on let's go."

Ignoring his continued ranting, we turn to leave, Edward slamming the door behind him. Carlisle quickly moves to lock it as soon as it shuts. Edward stands taut, refusing to acknowledge the man standing next to him. Although he claims to be over his father's absence, his behavior is proving otherwise.

"He seems like an interesting character. What was his name again?" Carlisle questions nonchalantly, leading us back towards the front door.

"None of your concern." My tone leaves no room for argument. He has another thing coming if he thinks I'm going to play my hand.

Stopping with his hand on the door, he turns. "Being that he is here, I would say that it is my concern."

"I believe you invited us here knowing our needs, I don't remember there being any conditions to that request," Jasper retorts.

"If that's an issue we'll just leave. I'm not going to negotiate with you," Edward growls.

"No! Don't leave." Carlisle looks stricken at the thought. No matter what his choices were before, the threat of Edward leaving obviously affects him. Internally, I smile. Those feelings will be easy to use to our advantage. "I'm sorry, old habits die hard. As I said, I just want to help."

"Good." I gesture towards the knob. "Shall we then?"

Opening the door, we follow him into the warmth outside. It feels good against my chilled skin, my summer wardrobe no match for the freezing building. Trailing behind everyone else, Edward takes the opportunity to grab my hand, both of us gathering strength for what's next.

The inside of the main house is an utter contrast to the other building. The walls are bright white and covered in framed multi-hued pieces. Glancing at the names, I can tell that Carlisle has a penchant for modern art. The living room is expansive, covering most of the first floor. There is an overstuffed rust couch against the wall in the back, a large block table in front of it. Comfortable burnt orange chairs are on the opposite side of the table creating an area for intimate conversations. The vivid tones of the furniture highlight the vibrancy of the paintings on the walls. The total effect reminds me of something out of a decorating magazine. It's a perfect room for entertaining. Ironic considering that this is a man in hiding.

"Please have a seat," Carlisle requests. Jasper, Edward, and I walk over to the couch, sitting stiffly with our hands folded. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No," I answer for all of us.

"Are you sure? How about some coffee? I roast the beans myself. It's become a hobby of mine. I make a good cup if I do say so myself."

I watch as the nervous fool once again replaces the powerful man. It's intriguing to watch, the dichotomy of a someone who is used to being in control, but now has nothing.

"We're sure," I assert. Edward's leg twitches besides me, annoyed by anything Carlisle does.

Sighing, he sits in the chair in front of us. "I'm trying to figure out the best place to begin."

"How do you know Charlie?" I start not intending to waste any time.

His eyes meet mine, resigned to answering my unyielding question. "We met at a medical conference. He came looking for recruits."

"When was this?" Edward inquires, trying to put his own timeline together.

"Almost thirty years ago." Carlisle drops his head. "I was…am a neurosurgeon. I promise that wasn't a lie. You were around the age of five when Charlie approached me. I started as just a consultant, but when he asked me to get involved with experimental projects, it became consuming. I wanted to make sure things were done correctly."

"If you had nothing to be ashamed of, why not just be honest with your family?" Edward prods.

Carlisle looks up sadly. "You should know the answer to that, Edward. You make a choice when you work with the CIA. In beginning, the secret society aspect is exciting until you realize how much you're giving up. My contract included a nondisclosure agreement. I wasn't allowed to talk about the fact that I worked for them, and in return, my name was never a part of any official reports."

"That doesn't let you off the hook. A true father would have considered the impact to his family before making that decision," Edward snarls. Reaching over, I lightly tap his leg, reminding him to stay calm.

Carlisle catches the gesture, eyeing us curiously. Fortunately, he chooses to let it pass. "I never intended to get as involved as I did, and by the time I was, it was too late."

Listening to his story triggers a memory of another conversation.

 _"How long have you been with the CIA?"_

 _"Umm, about twelve years." Edward angles his body towards me. "How long have you been an asset for the CIA?"_

 _"A long time. What made you want to become an agent?"_

 _"After college, I joined the police academy in Seattle. Apparently, the CIA saw something in my test scores. Their offer was too exciting to turn down."_

"Who recruited him?" I struggle to contain my anger.

"What?" Carlisle looks scared. Edward looks shocked.

"Don't play dumb. I doubt it is a coincidence that the CIA recruited your son. My guess is your drunken indiscretion derived from years of challenging what they were doing. If the powers that be were worried about you exposing them, chances are something was done to stop it."

"Fuck," Jasper hisses. "Like hire your son."

"So I'm asking you again. Who recruited him to keep you in line?"

He falls against the chair defeated. "I'm not sure," he whispers. "Our relationship was already bad, so I didn't find he joined until it was too late." He tries to catch Edward's eye. "I thought about going to see you, to try and convince you to quit, but I knew you'd never listen to me. If anything, you would have stayed just to spite me. They had you and I knew it. They could mess with any assignment and wash it away as part of the job."

Jasper leans forward trying to understand. "They could do anything they wanted anyway. Why bring him into the CIA?"

"I wondered that myself, just part of the game I guess. Regardless, it had the effect they wanted and quickly got me straight during a time when I wanted nothing more than to sabotage their project."

"The hypnosis project," Jasper theorizes.

"Yes." His hands run through his hair anxiously. "It was wrong what they were trying to accomplish."

Edward remains quiet, most likely trying to process what all of this means. God knows I understand what it feels like to have the rug pulled out from under you. The best thing I can do for him is to try to get as much information I can. If he's like me, only then will he be able to start to deal with the fallout.

"Who did you suspect?" I question, a part of me terrified of who he will name.

"An agent named Michael Newton," he says. "He's the only one that made sense."

I'm inexplicitly relieved that he didn't name Charlie. Even with all the betrayal, I still somehow feel attached to him. "Of course it was. We know his special projects well." I catch Edward's eye, Embry's face flashing in my mind.

"Why leave then?" Jasper challenges. "Edward was still in the CIA. What changed over that weekend after I found you that made you feel like you could run?"

Carlisle takes another breath. "I unexpectedly found an ally. Someone just as disturbed by events as I was, yet unlike me, intended to stay."

"And this person magically came to you out of nowhere?" I insinuate sarcastically.

He balks. "Hardly. He caught my episode on surveillance and called to confront me about it."

"Jesus," Jasper hisses. "I thought they didn't have surveillance in that part of the building."

"Don't be naive," he scoffs. "There is surveillance everywhere. The question is who has access to it."

"Still how does a call to confront you end up in a plan for you to leave?" I demand, keeping an eye on Edward.

"We talked about the possibility of leaving. He suggested that if I disappeared, with no repercussions to the program, they might leave Edward alone."

"That seems like a risky choice to make with your son's life," Jasper sneers.

Anger flares in Carlisle's eyes. "I wasn't going to do it, but then he promised to keep Edward safe. He was the only person I knew who actually had the clout to do it."

I snort, shaking my head incredulously. "Charlie. You're talking about Charlie."

"Yes."

Energy pulses through me, making it difficult to sit still. "You made a deal with Charlie to save Edward. Jesus, just how interconnected is this whole mess?"

"That's why he sent me," Edward whispers, finally breaking his silence.

"What?" I ask stopping short.

"We've suspected that Charlie sent me, but we didn't really know why. This is why, isn't it?" He looks to Carlisle.

"Yes," Carlisle confirms. "At least, I suspect as much."

"To bring her back? So that I could repay some twisted debt between the two of you." He jumps up. "Well screw the both of you! It's _not_ going down that way."

"No, Edward, you don't understand," Carlisle says lowly, trying to calm him.

"Then explain it to me." He steps forward, but I place my hand on his arm to hold him back.

Carlisle once again eyes the gesture thoughtfully. "Charlie and I didn't agree on much, but we did agree on not harming the people involved in the program."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I ask.

Locking onto me, he leans forward. "He cared about those kids, especially you. He truly does love you." With a strangled expression, he switches his attention to Edward. "You're a good man. You have always been. Charlie needed someone who would protect Bella with their life, and not sell her out as so many others would."

Edward sucks in a breath.

"Don't you get it, son? He chose you to save her."

 **Up next we learn why Bella needs to be saved. ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi! It's been a bit longer than I intended. What can I say, life gets in the way sometimes, especially heading into the holiday season. Thank you as always for the lovely reviews. I didn't get a chance to respond to ones from last chapter, but I loved reading each and every one of them.**

 **LostIn PA is the best beta and cheerleader in the world. She is always there to remind me of what's important. Thank you!**

 **Okay, on with it. :)**

Twenty-Five: Hazy

 _"You don't drown by falling in the water; you drown by staying there."_

 _Edwin Louis Cole_

EPOV

My dad taught me about the stars. Some of my oldest memories involve driving to the mountains on the outskirts of Seattle to watch them, way up high where the city lights couldn't touch their glory. It was beautiful, serene, and the allure has never faded. It is the only influence he's had on my life. The rest of my memories are full of weak excuses, absences, and tense interactions.

Dupe

I can tell that Bella doesn't believe that I'm over his rejection, but I am. His story pisses me off, but not for the reason she thinks. I couldn't care less about his absence from my life, however, he also deserted my mother. Her lonely cries affected me more than anything else did, and it is her pain that I can't forget or forgive.

Sucker

He gave up his family for black ops games. To conduct projects that no one should have approved. He left us to play with people's lives, and in return, they played with his…and mine.

Pawn

I don't even know where to start with that bullshit. It will take a while to wrap my head around exactly what it means. I've always felt as though being a CIA agent was my calling. I'm not sure who I would be without it or even if I want to force myself to figure it out. I'm not sorry for the good work I've done with them. I've helped to save lives.

Patsy

Still, the thought that they used me to retrieve Bella hurts. Although I can't bring myself to regret meeting her, I refuse to let it be at the cost of her life. The conflicting emotion burns. How do I rectify that she is steadfastly becoming more and more important to me when our lives only intersected for the sole purpose of her destruction.

Fool

"Don't you get it, son? He chose you to save her."

The words permeate the static, my lungs filling with a surprised breath. I finally look at him, searching for the truth. The slight nod gives me hope that maybe there is still a way out.

Defender

It's time to get back in the game. Taking a page from Bella's playbook, I temper my emotions and get out of my head. Carlisle can only affect me as much as I let him.

"Save me from what?" Bella's breathless voice inquires.

He tilts his head, looking at her pensively. "Are you sure you don't want some coffee? This is going to be a much longer story."

"Yes." Her jaw clenches, her patience gone. "Just get on with it."

Leaning back, he rests his elbows on the arms of the chair, tenting his fingers. Annoyance heats my chest. The innocuous gesture is familiar. I do it often. "I guess we should start with science."

"Science?" Jasper scoffs. "Well hell, are you sure you don't want to start with creation?"

" _Science_ ," Carlisle stresses, ignoring the sarcastic comment. "Is only as limited as our imagination."

"Or the laws of nature," Bella counters.

He laughs bluntly. "Even the laws of nature can be tested. It just depends on how far people are willing to push the boundaries."

"And you are someone who was willing to push those boundaries?" Bella's eyes narrow.

He nods in regretful agreement. "Not as far as some, but yes. Sometimes pushing the limits is the only way to find the answer."

I huff out a frustrated breath. "Especially when you ignore the moral aspects. Like, oh I don't know, enrolling children in a sadistic program regardless of the consequences."

He stiffens. "I didn't have anything to do with creating that program. But you're right. You can't push the limits if you think too much about the ultimate consequences." His troubled eyes lock on mine. "I'm not trying to avoid taking responsibility for my choices. I bare the weight of the lives I altered every day."

His candid answer takes the wind out of my examination. "Well, at least you own the evil you were a part of."

"Evil," he mumbles, shaking his head. "It's not always that white and black. Sometimes you test the boundaries hoping to make a positive difference. That was always my goal."

"Sure it was," I sneer, no longer buying his assertion of responsibility. "It's easy to brush away the evil done if you claim it was for the greater good."

"Evil intentions and negative consequences are two different things, son."

My nostrils flare. I warned him about calling me that. Bella reaches over and taps my leg, bringing me back from the edge.

"So you say that your goal was to help, but that's not everyone's goal," Bella insinuates. "Right?"

"Right," he confirms despondently.

"What was Charlie's goal?" Her hands begin their twisting assault on one another as she waits. It's the biggest tell that her emotions are encroaching upon her facade.

Cautiously, Carlisle fixates on Bella. "To take an unusual situation and try to make the best of it."

"That sounds like a cop out," Jasper argues.

Bella rolls her shoulders and stands up. Moving away from the chairs, she walks the length of the floor. "Stop dancing around the facts and start from the beginning. How did this 'program' come about?"

Twisting in the chair with a deep sigh, his eyes follow her. "The concept was conceived decades ago."

"How?" Jasper asks.

"It's funny," he snorts. "Sometimes reality informs entertainment and sometimes entertainment informs reality."

"More word games?" Heated eyes cut to Carlisle as Bella's feet pound into the floor. "Are you trying to avoid giving us a direct answer?"

"No." He shakes his head adamantly. "Television and movies have toyed for years with the concept of engineering the perfect spy. One of the CIA doctors decided to try it. That is how the program started."

My stomach turns to ice. "Engineered how?"

"Trained and 'programed' from an early age."

"How?" Bella growls, her hair swinging as she makes another pass. "I want specifics."

"I wasn't involved in the details, but from the files I read, it looked like a combination of classical conditioning, instrumental conditioning, and behavioral shaping."

"Classic," Bella grumbles. "Like Pavlov's dogs. Great, they fucking trained us like dogs."

"Not exactly," he counters. "It wasn't that simple. From what I could tell, the staff directly interacting with the kids cared about them. They didn't see you as dogs or human subjects. They were concerned with your wellbeing and weren't abusive."

Bella stops short. "Don't defend them to me. This whole program was an exercise in abuse, regardless of whether they laid a hand on us. Taking my choices away, altering me mentally, and reforming my reality is just as bad."

"Of course." He bows his head looking contrite. "I didn't mean to take away from what happened to you." Bella glares, beginning her path again without another word.

"Where did they get the kids?" Jasper asks.

Carlisle shifts his attention to us. "Various places, but the child welfare system seemed to be the main source. Sadly, there are enough cracks and plenty of cases where if the child went missing no one would ask questions. Most were deemed runaways."

"Is that where I came from?" Bella asks, continuing her patterned walk in the carpet.

"Honestly, I don't know. I saw several files of the kids in that program, but not all. I never saw yours. All I know is that Charlie always saw you as different."

"So you don't know who my parents are?"

"No. But I want to help you figure it out." Ignoring his offer, Bella simply scowls.

"Why were they brought to you?" Jasper inquires, trying to keep the flow of information going.

"The hypnosis project."

"I'm missing the connection." I scoot forward, fighting the desire to go to Bella.

"People underestimate the power of free will. The idea of training children is that they will be easier to control when they become agents. You strengthen the characteristics you want and eliminate the ones you don't."

"Like what?" I ask.

"Undercover work and black ops assignments do a number on the psyche. The hope was they could lessen that if the agency 'created' the perfect combination of traits to handle the stress."

"But it's not that easy. Is it?" Jasper gathers.

"No, it's not. Like I said, free will is hard to eliminate."

"They started to rebel," I guess, thinking back to the basic development class I took in college. At some point, children always rebel. I imagine the rebellion of a perfect solider can take on a completely different air.

"Ah," Jasper breathes with a sad smirk. "The CIA needed a mental tune-up for their wayward children, and decided that your research was the way to do it."

"Yes."

Bella stops. "Did it work?"

"In some cases, it worked well, and in others it was temporary. In a few, it was ineffective."

"Why not give up the project altogether?" I ask.

"They were years into it at this point and had invested millions. It wasn't something people wanted to walk away from. They wanted a solution."

"Jesus." I look towards Bella, remembering the conversation with Jasper in that rundown apartment.

 _"Maybe Bella has a tough brain to crack, so they wiped her memory instead of just altering it."_

"When the fix didn't work they started looking for a more permanent solution," I conclude.

"Yes." Carlisle closes his eyes. "And that is when I started to challenge their orders."

"What was the solution?" Jasper presses. "They were already pushing the boundaries with electrodes. What else were they suggesting?"

Carlisle eyes Bella, settling deeper into the cushions. "The electrode experiments allowed us to get some data on the pathways of memory. We've known for a while the basics of what areas of the brain hold our memories. However, we know now that the brain is much more complicated than first thought. It's the most sophisticated computer there is. You can't put how it works into a box or simple formula."

"And?" I'm tired of this lesson. I want him to get to the point so we can figure out how to help Bella.

"We are in the golden age of brain research. Technology has allowed us to see how the brain lights up when doing specific tasks. How different regions work together." He pauses, lost in a thought. "They suggested that if the specific placement of electrodes created a temporary effect, then targeted brain surgery might create a permanent effect."

"And were 'they' right?" Jasper pushes.

"In theory, what they suggested made sense."

"In theory?" I challenge. Obviously, it went beyond just theory.

"I refused to test it on human subjects. That is what they were pushing when I left."

"But they continued." Jasper stands, placing his hands on hips, his own frustration building.

Carlisle looks to Bella again. "So it would seem. The research was gathered, and theories proposed. All they needed was a capable doctor willing to do it. My hope was they wouldn't find one."

" _You_ gathered all the research." Jasper clarifies.

"Yes. I used that time to try to figure out how to stop it. A way to end the project, but I wasn't able to."

Jasper laughs. "How about destroy the research? Or how about not even do it in the first place!" He takes a step forward.

Carlisle stands as well. "You think I didn't think about that? When your every move is watched by the likes of someone like Michael Newton, it's not as easy as it seems."

"Then you should have taken the research with you," Jasper argues, sitting down heavily trying to reign in his anger.

"It wasn't that simple. Each day, my work was added into a database that I didn't have access to."

"Fuck," I hiss. "What a lovely group you got yourself caught up with."

He huffs out a breath. "Why do you think I started drinking in my office? I knew I was in way over my head."

"What exactly is Newton's role in all of this?" Bella stops pacing to lean against a wall across the room. She feels too far away. I've become accustomed to the line she walks between shutting down and staying present. I want her to stay with me.

"He's the watchdog."

"And clean up man," I add.

"Huh?" Carlisle asks clearly confused by the term.

"He's executing us." Bella lowers her head, avoiding eye contact. "He tried to kill someone we know was in the program with me, and he's linked to several other black ops agent deaths. I guess they finally decided to pull the plug by destroying us." Her use of the word "us" is not lost on me.

"Shit. Something must have happened. The CIA can't afford exposure on this level."

Bella pushes away from the wall. "You think, captain obvious!" Sighing she looks up. "I have to stop it."

Carlisle stands, walking around the chair to face Bella. "How long ago did you lose your memory?"

"Seven years."

"And you've been in the field since then?"

"As soon as I recovered, yes."

He takes a step closer. "Recovered from what?"

"I was told it was a car accident, but obviously that was a lie."

"Are you in contact with this other person they tried to kill? Do they know anything?"

"Uh uh," She waggles her finger, her eyes narrowing once again. "I'm here, but that doesn't mean I'm sharing shit with you."

I subtly glance at my watch. I know Bella's instinct is to protect Embry, but time is working against us. He, Emmett, and Tyler will be arriving soon. Our only saving grace is that not even Embry is aware that he was a part of that program. It might allow us time to come up with a solid plan. Unless, of course, Carlisle recognizes him as easily as he did Bella, in that case, we're screwed.

Carlisle raises his hands. "I'm just trying to help."

"Then tell me whether whatever they did can be reversed. I need those memories back."

He takes another step. Nervous about his gaining proximity, I ready myself to intervene. Jasper shakes his head, silently telling me to remain calm. "Jasper described what happened when he asked you about your past. Does that always occur?"

"Yes."

"It is the same or does the experience change?"

"It's the same, but the intensity differs depending on how much I try to push past the feelings and thoughts."

"Thoughts?" Carlisle questions.

"I guess they are messages. I didn't think much about them until I saw…learned about all of this." She's editing her words, careful not to give too much information away. "They come when I try to remember."

"Like what?"

"The past is the past," I jump in. "She's said that a couple of times when I've asked her questions."

"Is he right?" Carlisle asks.

"I think so," she whispers catching my eyes, her hand rubbing her forehead.

Carlisle watches the gesture closely. "What happens when you say it?" He walks over to a desk in the corner and grabs a notebook and pen. Flipping it open, he starts writing.

"Nothing." She answers automatically, her body tensing. Closing her eyes again, she shakes her head, fighting her own body. "I don't know. It's hard to think about."

He nods sympathetically. "Okay, let's try yes and no answers instead. Does the pain decrease?"

Her eyes crinkle as she focuses on him. "Yes, I think so, and the anxiety."

His smiling reaction is unexpected. "Good, this is good."

"How can that be good?" I question, pissed that he is taking her pain lightly.

The smile doesn't fade as he scribbles more notes. "Because what she is describing is suggestion, not surgery."

"Suggestion," Jasper mutters. "Like the hypnosis experiment. Does this mean that they didn't do surgery?"

Focused on Bella, he takes another step towards her. "No, given the overall loss of memory, I think they did, but it must not have been as effective as they thought or else they wouldn't have needed the suggestion and physical deterrence measures."

"What exactly does that mean?" Bella asks, brushing her hand over her face. She looks exhausted. _Fuck it._ Pushing out of the chair, I brush past Carlisle to stand next to her. I'm close enough to feel the heat of her body, ready to catch her if she falters.

"That means," he stresses, "there might be a way to undo it."

"You can help me?" Her hand reaches over to grab mine. I can feel her body shaking.

"I believe that I might." Carlisle covers the rest of the distance to stand right in front of her. "Follow me."

Walking away, we have nothing to do but follow. Leading us down a hallway, he opens a door at the end. It's filled with medical equipment and scanners. I recognize them from various hospitals, but don't remember all their names.

"Let's see what we can do."

 **Up next, the whole band finally comes together.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Happy Tuesday! Thank you for all of the reviews and notifications. They keep me smiling!**

 **As always, I have to give a huge shout out to LostIn PA! She is amazing.**

Twenty-Six: Grey Room

 _"You can't go back and change the beginning, but you can start where you are and change the ending."_

 _C.S. Lewis._

BPOV

"Let's see what we can do."

A shiver runs down my spine. The layout of the room and equipment within it give me an eerie sense of déjà vu. On impulse, I grab Edward's hand, the warmth helping to ground me. He squeezes tightly, silently questioning whether I'm alright. I nod, refusing to let the choices of others reduce me, reminding myself that at its core, this is still a case.

Closing my eyes, I work to regain perspective.

 _Finishing the debrief, I look up to find Charlie's intense stare. "What?"_

 _"It still amazes me how well you compartmentalize. No matter what, you always find a way to do what you need to succeed."_

 _I shrug my shoulders. "All agents do it in one way or another."_

 _He leans forward with a look that's hard to describe. "Not like you. It's a trait that makes you special."_

 _The rare compliment makes me blush. "Thank you."_

No matter how confused I am about Charlie, I know that he's right. That has always been my strength. The simmering emotions of trying to figure out my past are becoming messy. They're making it difficult to do what I need to do. Regardless of his intentions, Carlisle has the potential to unlock my memories. No matter whose father he is, or what involvement he may have had with Charlie, I need that information. Like any other mission, I can't let emotions stop me from doing whatever it takes to get it.

Compartmentalize.

"This looks familiar," Jasper spits. "For someone who was desperate to get out of Langley, you sure know how to recreate it." The comment sheds a disturbing light on the reason for my reaction.

It's not déjà vu. It's a memory.

Carlisle eyes Jasper shrewdly. "What can I say? I'm a creature of habit."

"Interesting," he mutters analyzing everything, intrigued by the statement as much as I am. Psychologically it's telling.

"Why do you need a workspace at all? Aren't you out of the game?" Edward asks pointedly, pulling me slightly back.

Carlisle looks offended. "I'm not still experimenting if that's what you think. I told you that I live with the weight of my choices." Pausing, he lowers his head. "The long-term effects of what I did are unknown. I need to figure out what they are and whether there's a way to fix them."

His regret is palpable, yet, his actions stand in opposition to that emotion. Tilting my head, I hone in on his inconsistencies. "And exactly how do you do that without experimenting?"

"Aww," he sighs sadly. "I should clarify. I'm not experimenting with humans. That chapter of my life is over. Mice, however, are a different story." He gestures to the back corner where a narrow metal shelf resides, lined with several cages.

Jasper walks over to examine them. "Effects of what? Electrodes or surgery?"

"Both." Carlisle moves to the wall on the right. Computer screens and large x-ray viewers fill the space. Typing on a keyboard, the screens light up with the RadiAnt DICOM Viewer logo followed by several fMRI pictures.

Releasing Edward's hand, I move to the wall, mentally searching the medical books I've read for various assignments. Text and diagrams from a neurosurgery book bombard my thoughts. "The human mind is much more complex than mice." I trace the hues on the screens. "What exactly are you testing?"

"Memory," he says coyly.

"How do you test memory in mice?" Edward asks perplexed, staring at the screens.

"Good old mazes." Jasper ambles across the room, pulling a cover off a table against the opposing wall. "Right?" Although I can't see what is behind the raised boards, I'm assuming he has revealed what he expected.

"Exactly." Carlisle continues to type, bringing up a different set of scans. "I train them to run the maze, and then test the placement of electrodes and targeted surgery to see how it affects their memory."

"We already know it does. That research is old. What are you testing now?" Jasper presses scrutinizing the maze layout.

"How to undo it." Gesturing for me to move over, he points to the first of three scans. "This was pre-experimentation." His finger slides to the second scan where the areas of activity are clearly different from the first. "This was after conducting surgery to alter the memory path. And this," he points to the third. "Is my attempt to use the electrodes to reverse the effect. See how it is closer to the first."

Pushing past him, I memorize each nuance of the scans, remembering journal articles that I've read about various brain surgeries where they keep the patient awake. Some were to test how different areas of the brain work. Others were to ensure that a removal of a tumor did not cause unintentional damage. Although the principle is the same, the execution of these experiments appears more complex.

In essence, our brain houses our memories like a file cabinet. They are all there, even if some are old and forgotten. In Embry's case, it sounds like these 'doctors' figured out a way to take out certain files and replace them with false memories. In mine, they simply left a hole. Touching the screen again, I wonder if I was awake for the procedure. Did they mess around until the people in front of me became unrecognizable?

I feel Edward move in behind me. "Bella?" His hands grasp my shoulders gently.

"I'm fine," I whisper. Compartmentalize.

"Closer, but not the same," Jasper declares. He's right. Although the first and third scans are similar, there are still clear differences. He wasn't able to recover everything.

Carlisle runs his hand through his hair. "I know, but with each attempt, I get closer."

"And this is what you think will help me?" My eyes move between the scans trying to gauge just how far off they are. _Close but not perfect._

"Maybe. It's worth a shot."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Edward turns on his heels to face Carlisle. "You want to give it a _shot_?"

"Edward," I voice, trying to keep him calm.

"No," he spits insolently. "He's not going to use you as his fucking lab rat!"

"It's the only way to try to get her memory back," Carlisle argues unfazed by Edward's tone. "Don't you want to help her, Son?"

" _Stop_ calling me that!" he growls. "I'm not convinced that _you_ are the help she needs."

"I think I'm the only help she has," Carlisle counters crossing his arms.

"I think—" Edward starts.

"Jesus Christ! Since it's my brain, does anyone want to know what I think?" Both men turn with gaping mouths.

"I do." Jasper leans against the maze with a knowing smirk.

"Smart man," I mutter, focusing on the screens. "I think that I've had enough of my life determined for me."

"Of course," Carlisle whispers suddenly contrite. Edward looks down biting his tongue.

"Where would you start?" It's hard to determine from the scans how invasive the procedure would be. He must have developed a sort of map to know where to focus.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have my before scans, so how do you undo something that you can't see?"

His face drops. "I'm not sure. I won't know until I examine you."

Edward cringes but remains silent. "Is the before picture critical?" I suddenly realize that we haven't explored the information on the flash drives we took from Laurent. It's possible they are on them.

"That's a complicated question to answer," Carlisle huffs. "All of this is tricky. Having a map would be helpful, but it's not as if I'm unfamiliar with where memories reside in the brain."

"So difficult, but not impossible," I conclude.

"Jesus," Edward mumbles. "Maybe we should use a dart board to decide where to butcher her first."

Reaching over, I grab his hand. I appreciate his concern, but I need to hear the answer. "What would you do first, electrodes or surgery?"

Walking to the computer, he closes the current scans and opens up a new one. "This shows a healthy brain doing a memory task." He points to colored areas. "I need to determine whether there are any differences between how you are retrieving memories and this one. If there are, I'll use electrodes first to pinpoint the affected areas."

I nod. "That makes sense."

"Electrodes only?" Jasper clarifies.

He looks over sharply. "I can't answer that yet." His scrutinizing stare swings back to me. "When I was there, things were still very experimental. The fact that you've lost seven years is troubling. However, I'm hopeful that we can get them back. I don't see why they would use hypnosis too if they were permanently removed."

"Basically, you're saying that you're going to have to experiment on me."

His eyes soften. "Yes."

"So much for your no humans rule," Edward grumbles.

"I will only do what is necessary to help her. I swear."

"I believe that," I lie, mindful not to make him feel completely discounted. If this is going to work, I need his guard down. Glancing at my watch, I realize the other group will be arriving soon, and I don't want to be here when they do. "Well, Carlisle, this has been informative, but it's time for us to go." I gesture for Edward and Jasper to follow as I walk towards the door.

"Wait! You're leaving?" Carlisle cries out.

"Don't worry. We aren't 'leaving', but I do have some things to attend to before I let you start messing with my brain."

He scrambles, pursuing us down the hallway. "You're willing to try?"

Looking over my shoulder, I grin mischievously. "Tell you what, Doc. You'll be the first to know when I decide." Striding towards the front door, I walk outside thankful that Carlisle is wise enough not to follow us further.

"What's the plan?" Jasper asks immediately.

Glancing up, I spot a tiny camera under the eve staring down at us. Carlisle's willingness to let us go, suddenly taking a different turn. _Crafty._ There is more to the doctor than meets the eye _._ Raising my finger to my lips, I gesture for them to follow me down the sidewalk towards our vehicle. "He's watching."

Edward catches up quickly, glancing back. "He probably has them all over this property."

"Given the state-of-the-art equipment in that room, I'd bet that he has audio too. We need to be careful."

Reaching the car, I hop up on the hood, searching for any cameras facing the driveway. I know that they are there; however, audio at this distance would be difficult. "I don't trust him."

"I don't think anyone here disagrees." Jasper glances at Edward.

"That's an understatement." Standing in front of me, Edward grabs my shoulders again. "Does that mean that you're not going to let him touch you?"

"Not necessarily." He opens his mouth, but I lightly place my fingers on his lips before he can voice his disagreement. "I need, no, I want those memories. I'm not ready to discount anything."

I feel his breath against my skin as he raises his eyes to mine. "It's too dangerous."

"It's a risk, but we don't have many options. Besides, if I let him do anything, Jasper will be there to watch his every move."

"I'll be standing over his shoulder the entire time," Jasper confirms fiercely.

"See, nothing to worry about."

"Except, he's not a neurosurgeon," Edward argues.

"But he is familiar with the electrode experiments. Not to mention, I'm not going to let him do anything until he maps out a plan. I can teach Jasper what to look for."

Edward looks at me as if I am crazy. "You're not a neurosurgeon either."

"No," I smile, reaching up to caress his five o'clock shadow. "But I've played the part of a surgeon. You've seen that in action, remember."

He snorts. "Yeah, I remember that all too well." His hands slide down to intertwine with mine. "You know I trust your judgment, Mira. If you absolutely believe that this is best then I'm behind you."

"Thank you." His faith means everything. "But, don't worry too much yet, I intend to get more information before I decide anything."

"What kind of information?" Jasper inquires.

The intensity of Edward's stare hasn't wavered. It makes it hard to concentrate. "Ummm," I refocus trying to ignore the feelings he stirs. "First, I want whatever Laurent has. I can't be the only one who saw his reaction when he saw Carlisle."

"No. He definitely recognized him," Edward verifies.

"I want to know their connection and I want to dissect what we took from his house. Maybe there's information on my medical history, or on Carlisle."

"I hadn't thought of that," Jasper admits. "We haven't even glanced at those flash drives."

"Exactly. There was…" The buzzing of my phone intrudes upon the conversation. Glancing at it, I find a message from Embry. "They're thirty minutes out."

"How do you want to play this?" Jasper scans the area again, conscious of the surveillance equipment.

"I think we should set up in the house where we stashed Laurent. I don't want to take any chances that Carlisle will do something to him or Tyler while we aren't around."

"And the cameras?" Edward questions.

I hop down from the car. "We take them out."

Jasper flashes a wide smile. "It's ballsy, but I like it." Walking around to the trunk, he pulls out a small bag. "Following your lead, Swan." The unspoken trust behind his words causes me to stand a bit taller.

As we make our way there, I catalog the most likely areas for surveillance equipment. Weighing the possible flaws in their location, I make mental notes for later. Reaching the building, we begin our search for the cameras that we didn't bother to look for earlier. Even though I'm not taking down Carlisle's entire system, I do intend to send a clear message that this building is off limits.

"You realize that he'll know right away what we're doing," Jasper cautions.

"Yes. And if he's as astute as he acts, he won't be surprised." Finding one, I look around for an easy way to disable it. "Even if he is, I'd bet money that he does nothing. He doesn't want to risk Edward leaving. That's our leverage."

Edward leans over to pick up a rock, expertly hitting the camera with enough force to crack the lens and knock it off kilter, completely forgoing any attempt to be subtle. "Then we better get to work."

Conducting a tactical search, we successfully disable every piece of equipment we can find both in and outside of the building. As predicted, Carlisle hasn't emerged to confront our destruction. I don't doubt that the loss of control is consuming him, but he's smart enough to realize that one wrong move will only drive Edward further away. Still, I'm not naïve enough to believe that makes him benign. No matter how meticulously he executes his next move, I intend to outwit him.

With our task complete and a few minutes to spare, the three of us hunker down on the cold floor in the front room to wait. "Do you think we got everything?" Edward asks glancing around.

"Hopefully. To be safe though, I'll have Embry do an electronic sweep once he arrives." Shivering, I wrap my arms around my knees.

"Cold?" Edward scoots closer.

"Yeah. I'm going to need to find a heater, or set some furniture on fire in order to sleep in this icebox."

"There has to be a temperature control somewhere," Jasper murmurs, standing up to search for a thermostat.

"Why is it so cold in here?" Edward maneuvers around to wrap his body around mine, rubbing his hands over my arms trying to generate some warmth

"To torture us," I comment offhandedly reflecting on the fact that I'd take the heat to cold any day.

"Exactly," Jasper agrees bluntly, still looking around.

"You're serious." Sitting up taller, I consider the notion. Extreme temperature, especially cold can be effective to break someone down. "Torture, really?"

"He emphasized that no one has found him 'here'. My bet is that he hasn't been so lucky elsewhere. This is Carlisle being prepared."

"To interrogate someone." Edward stops his repetitive rubbing, contemplating the implications.

"Makes sense," I note. "If I was in hiding and someone tracked me down, I'd sure as hell want to know everything they knew."

"I don't know," Edward asserts. "This all seems a little too neat. He claims to be reformed, yet he's living on a compound with prison rooms and a laboratory. I don't buy his story."

Taking the emotion out, I can see both sides and in truth, only time will tell which path he is walking. "We just need to be cautious. Don't forget that we still hold the advantage."

Jasper pauses his unsuccessful search. "Because of Edward?"

"Mainly, but also because of Laurent and the information we took."

"You're assuming that he doesn't already know what's in there." Giving up, he walks over and sits down again. "He might have lived that history with you."

"Even if's that true, he's been on the run for a decade."

Jasper pulls his own knees up. "Good point."

Leaning back, I absorb Edward's warmth. "We're basically playing chess. The only way we stay ahead is by predicting our opponent's moves."

Edward resumes his attempts to keep me warm. "We don't have to predict anything if we just take him the out."

Glancing behind, I see the rage swirling. "Hey, just treat him like any other target. We use him to our advantage. That's it. We don't have to believe him, or even like him."

Closing his eyes, he inhales a sharp breath. "You're right, of course, you're right. He's a target. End of story."

"Exactly." Just then, my phone buzzes. "They're here."

Rushing to the driveway, I get there in time to see Emmett and Embry emerging from a new van. Unable to stop myself, I throw my arms around Embry, needing to confirm that he is alive and well. Regardless of what I've learned, knowing that we have a long history has remarkably also brought a sense of peace. The connection I feel for him finally making sense.

His right arm grabs me tightly. "Are you okay?"

Pulling back, I smile. "I'm fine. How are you?"

He grins in return. "Better now."

"Hells Bells," Emmett calls. "Get over here."

Turning, I walk into his open arms, my feet dangling as he lifts me up. "I missed you too, Emmett."

"You had me worried," he whispers into my ear. "I gather that things aren't good."

Setting me back on the ground, I adjust my shirt. "That's an understatement. Were you able to get out okay?"

He leans against the front of the van, crossing his arms. "Barely. We had to lose a few tails. Word's out that Laurent is missing."

"Laurent's men were following you?"

"His or Newton's." He scrubs his face with his hand. "Hell, maybe a combination of both. Either way, you were right to get us out of London."

"I'd bet it's the latter," Jasper interrupts. "Laurent's men won't rest until they find him, and we confirmed that Newton is close."

Emmett eyes him suspiciously. "And who the fuck are you?" Embry inches slightly behind me, as Emmett prepares to step into Jasper's space.

"He's my partner," Edward declares, stepping between the two men. "I asked him to help."

"He's a good guy, Emmett. We can trust him."

Emmett appraises me, comparing my words to my body language. After several painful seconds, he relaxes against the van again. "If Bella trusts you, that's good enough for me. The name's Emmett." He throws his hand out with a dangerous smile.

"Jasper." Reaching out, the two capture each other in a death grip, both trying to prove a point.

"What is it about guys and needing to show their dominance?" Walking over, I lightly place my hand on top of theirs. Quickly, they let go, both shaking their hand out. "I think we all know who's in charge here," I joke with a wink.

Edward laughs behind me. "That's my girl."

Jasper also bursts into laughter, before addressing Emmett again. "Glad to have you here. I've heard good things."

"Huh." He looks towards me. "Wish I could say the same."

"That's on me," Edward intervenes, clapping Emmett on the back. "How you doing, man? Glad you made it safely."

"Yeah, me too." He slaps Edward's shoulder in return. "At least I know you guys say good things." Gently grasping my elbow, he drags me off to the side, his face suddenly serious. "When we get a moment, I want the whole story. Got it."

"I promise." I know I owe him an explanation, especially given how much he's risking to help me.

Bending, he kisses my cheek. "I worry because I care."

"I know." Leaning into him, I breathe deeply. I didn't realize how much I missed his strength until now.

Edward watches us closely, once satisfied that we are okay, he focuses Embry. "How are you doing?"

"Hi, Edward." He walks over to shake his hand. "I'm good, better now that I know you guys are okay."

Jasper clears his throat. "I hate to break up this happy reunion, but we need to move." His eyes glance around reminding us that we are not alone.

He's right. We've given Carlisle enough eye candy for the day. "Embry, we're going to set up in that building over there. Check out the front room. I'm hoping it will work to set up the equipment you brought."

"Okay." Grimacing, he walks slowly down the path, his weak leg struggling.

"He looks worse." I face Emmett angrily. "You were supposed to make sure that he did his exercises."

"He's a grown man, Bella. I reminded him every day, but I wasn't going to force him. He was too worried about you to stop looking through that database."

"Damn it." I should have kept in contact. I should have taken better care of him.

"Bella, stop overthinking, you aren't responsible for his choices either." Edward pulls me into a sideways hug, knowing me well. "Come on, we've got work to do."

"Yeah, okay." I spin around, realizing that we're missing someone. "Where's Tyler?"

"In the back. He's sedated."

"Did he have a setback?" Opening the doors, I find Tyler laying on the floor covered with a blanket, oblivious to the world around him.

"No. It was just easier to knock him out rather than deal with his questions. Besides, I didn't want him to see where we were going." He shrugs his shoulders. "Just a precaution."

"And a good one." Jasper hops into the van next to me. "How much time do we have before he wakes up?"

Emmett glances at his watch. "Give or take about twenty minutes."

A plan starts to form, an opportunity to control what he sees first. "I have an idea, but we have to move fast."

"Sounds interesting." Emmett throws me a crooked smile.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asks with a raised eyebrow.

Subtly, I scout for a location away from Carlisle's eyes and ears. "That it's time for Tyler and me to have a talk."

Jasper reaches down, to check Tyler's pulse prompting him to groan. "We better move. Edward, help me get him into the house. Emmett, can you grab some of this equipment?"

"You got it." Emmett aligns a couple of boxes to pick up.

"Let's be swift, and don't forget that we have eyes watching." Edward reaches into the van to grab Tyler's legs. With Jasper's help, they maneuver him to the edge. Working together, they carry him into the house, setting him in a room next to Laurent.

After sweeping the place for hidden surveillance devices, Embry focuses on setting up our own equipment, while the rest of us finish unloading the van. Carlisle has yet to intervene, but I have no doubt that he's paying close attention.

Placing Tyler's medicine in a cabinet next to the main room, I contemplate the looming conversation, mapping out counter moves to any reaction. Lost in thought, I miss Edward presence until he touches my shoulder.

"He's waking up."

Situating the last bottle, I turn into Edward's arms. "I guess its show time."

"You sure you want to do this alone?"

"I won't be alone exactly." Reaching up, I brush his earpiece. It matches the one that will be in mine.

"Still," he starts.

"I need his defenses down. That won't happen if you're there."

"I know, but it doesn't mean that I like it."

If anyone else had made that statement, I'd probably be annoyed. From him, however, it's heartwarming. "Thank you for caring. I'll be fine, I promise." I nuzzle into his chest, his shirt smelling like the fresh outside air. "Is Jasper in place?"

"Yup. He and his millions of questions have gone to distract Carlisle. He'll keep him occupied in his lab for as long as we need." He rests his chin on my head, his breath moving through my hair.

"And we're sure we won't be recorded?"

"As much as we can be. Embry enabled a program that should disrupt the surveillance equipment we didn't take down. He knows what he's doing."

"He does."

Edward moves his hands to my face, holding it gently. "Then stop worrying." Leaning in, he presses his lips to mine. "We're getting closer, Mira."

For a moment, I lose myself, his touch calming. "Mmm," I hum missing the sensation as soon as he pulls away. "Maybe we should just stay here."

His mouth hovers close to mine. "Ms. Swan, that is the best idea you've had all day."

Looking out the narrow window, I catch a glimpse of the chosen site of my showdown. "I wish it were that easy."

"How about this?" His finger gently pushes my head until I'm looking at him again. "When this is all over, we go away. Just the two of us."

"Away? Like on a vacation?" I balk.

"Exactly. Like a vacation."

"What's that?" I joke, afraid to entertain the farfetched notion.

"I'm serious. I want to learn everything about you. No distractions."

"That sounds nice," I breathe, still skeptical.

"Then it's a done deal." Before I can protest, he kisses me again. "We're doing this, Mira."

I can't help but laugh at his tenacity. It's one of the many things that I appreciate about him. "Okay."

Heavy footsteps capture our attention. "Hey, you guys need to get into place," Emmett instructs, oblivious to what he is interrupting.

Clearing my throat, I step out of Edward's grasp. "I'm going. Bring him to me as soon as he is alert enough to walk."

"Got it," Emmett answers.

Edward and I step outside together and then promptly separate. As he heads for the cover of the trees, I climb the hill leading to the rock formation behind the house. The breeze blows through my hair as I wait, the rock warm against my legs. I spot Emmett's head before I see Tyler. They are walking slowly, Emmett helping to support him. The sight makes my heart ache. No matter how confused and angry I am, it's not easy to ignore his struggle. I'm used to him being strong, invincible.

"You ready?" Edward's voice whispers into my hidden earpiece. Although I can't see him, I know that he is close.

"Yes."

When they are within earshot, Tyler waves with a toothy grin. "It's a good thing that I've missed you. You certainly have challenged my stamina."

"Don't be a wimp. The fresh air is good for you." I smile softly. "Besides, it's well within the acceptable distance for someone with your injury, and healing time."

"Leave it to you to know that." Reaching the rocks, he sits down on the spot next to me, grabbing my hand tightly. His breath sounds labored. "I've been worried. It's not like us to separate."

"I know." Signaling Emmett to leave, I watch him walk away. "We never were apart, were we?"

Tyler's legs turn into mine as he twists, his face frowning. "You sound strange. What's wrong?"

Appraising his confused eyes, I purposely avoid his question. "Why was that?"

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I." My vision blurs as I watch the grass sway in the wind, the world around us turning orange as the sun starts to set. "I should have questioned it before. I mean, what other agent travels with a bodyguard." Reaching down, I pick a tall weed, twisting it between my fingers. "Yet on the other hand, maybe that's exactly what you and Charlie made sure I couldn't question."

"Bella," he says sternly, pulling my chin until we are looking at each other. "You're not making any sense. You know why our partnership works the way it does."

Tilting my head, I narrow my gaze. "Do I?"

"Of course." His baffled eyes search mine, the fading light highlighting the shadows on his face. It makes him look tired and defeated. "Is this Cullen? Is he putting you up to this?"

"No. It's not Cullen."

Disbelievingly, he shakes his head. "I knew he was trouble. Don't let him get to you, Bella. It's you and me until the end, remember. Whatever is happening, we will figure it out just like we always do. Together."

I smile, although it doesn't reflect the storm brewing inside. "A few weeks ago, those words would have centered me." I look down at the hand holding mine. "You always made me feel safe. That security meant everything. I depended on it."

"Meant?"

"Yeah, meant." I cut my eyes to his, wanting him to choke on my anger and hurt. "I realize now that it was all a lie. You were never my protector. You were my keeper."

"Wait, wait." He leans back, his leg starting to bounce. "I haven't seen you for days, and now you're spouting nonsense. What the fuck happened?"

On cue, I spot Emmett's head once again, only this time he's escorting another visitor. I nod in their direction, bringing Tyler's attention to their movement. "That happened."

His eyes widen. "What in the hell is Laurent doing here? He tried to kill us."

"Yeah. That was an unfortunate miscalculation on his part. He wanted to talk to me more than anything else."

"Miscalculation?" Ripping his hand from mine, he lifts up his shirt exposing his bandage. "That _miscalculation_ almost killed me!"

"I realize that. I didn't claim that he was smart." My voice is cold, detached, as if the fight to save his life meant nothing.

"I'm so confused." He shakes his head harder, trying to make sense of the staged scene. "Okay, okay, let's start at the beginning. Is he the reason you are acting so strange?"

"In part."

"In part? Bella, this isn't like you." He takes my face in his hands, searching my eyes. "What did he do to you?"

"What are you looking for? A sign that someone altered what was so specifically crafted to protect your and Charlie's sins?"

His hands drop as if they were burned. "What are you talking about?"

Taking a breath, I once again ignore his question. A part of me enjoying keeping him off balance and confused. "It's not important. Did you have a nice drive?"

Lifting up my hand, I motion for Emmett to halt his movement. Laurent and Tyler will face each other soon, but I intend to build the tension first. Laurent looks intrigued by what's in front of him. I doubt he can hear our conversation. All he can assess is our body language, which is giving Tyler away more than me.

"I don't remember. Did you ask Emmett to keep me knocked out?" His words are an accusation, an increasing anger to my refusal to comply.

"It sucks being kept in the dark, doesn't it? Of course, it's only been a few days for you. You should try it for seven years."

His breath quickens. "Bella—"

"Laurent showed me something interesting." I reach around and grab the file I laid against the rock next to me. "Want to see it?"

"If it tells me what in the hell is happening, then yes." The fear in his eyes doesn't match his willing tone.

"Oh, I think you'll find it's quite enlightening."

Opening the file, his face pales when he sees the picture of Embry and me in the field. "I'll ask you again, Tyler. Why were we never apart?"

 **Up next, a showdown.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Happy Sunday! Welcome back everyone. Thank you for all of the reviews and thoughts. They are always the highlight of my week.**

 **Thanks to LostIn PA, she is vital in making sure I post. :)**

 **Happy Thanksgiving to those in the US who celebrate it.**

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Foolish Games

"We aren't fifteen anymore. We don't wear our innocence on our sleeves. We have our hearts wrapped in scotch tape. We get up every morning, look in the mirror, and say 'Good morning, fighter, today, be stronger than your storm'."

J.C.

BPOV

Opening the file, his face pales when he sees the picture of Embry and me in the field. "I'll ask you again, Tyler. Why were we never apart?"

"Bella," Adjusting his position, I watch him swallow. Once. Twice. He's stalling. "I—"

" _Don't_ ," I hiss. "Don't you dare spout out some well thought out lie. I want the truth, Tyler. Nothing less. You owe me at least that much." The field blurs amid tears of frustration, however, I refuse to let them fall.

 _How did we get here?_

For a split second, I imagine that this is all a terrible dream. Wanting to believe that if I just close my eyes, I'll wake up in a place where he is still the man who protected me to no end.

"Don't let his act fool you, Mira." Edward's soothing voice pulls me from my unproductive imagining. "He doesn't deserve your mercy."

Drawing upon his strength, I remind myself of our goal. We need this information to fight back. I can't allow him to use my emotions to maneuver out of his responsibility. Picking up another blade of grass, I twist it nonchalantly. "I'm waiting," I taunt. No mercy.

"It's not what you think." Desolation seeps from every word as Tyler absently rubs his wound, a reminder that he'd be dead if I hadn't saved him.

"Not what I think!" Bitter laughter escapes my lips as I pitch the blade into the field. "I think that my life was some sort of experiment. I think that you and Charlie have done nothing but lie to me. Tell me why I shouldn't think that, Tyler?"

Stricken, he leans back. "It's not that simple."

I snort sarcastically. "Oh, good." The familiar ache begins, my mind searching for what it's lost. "Why don't you tell me just how complicated it is then? What multifaceted details will help to explain this picture of Embry and me that neither of us conveniently remembers? Go ahead, the floor is yours."

"That's my girl," Edward whispers. Across the field, Emmett shuffles his feet watching Tyler and I closely ready to intervene if necessary. Laurent strains against his grasp, desperately trying to get close enough to hear the conversation.

"Fuck," Tyler whispers. "I'm really not the right person to answer these questions."

"Who is then? Charlie?" He nods. "Well guess what? He's MIA, which means you're all I've got." I pat him on the shoulder sharply.

He jumps, not expecting the mocking gesture. "You don't know what you're asking." His head drops further, safeguarding against my attempts to search his eyes.

"Fine." My skin tingles as I prevent myself from reacting in a way that will only shut him down. "Let's start with an easy question then. How long have we known each other?"

His head shoots up with wide eyes. "I, umm."

Standing, I invade his space. "If our friendship meant anything to you, this is your opportunity to show it." I lean in closer, zeroing in on my target. "I'm drawing the battle lines, Tyler, and make no mistake that I will destroy anyone who falls on the other side, including you."

"Bella." His voice sounds strangled, the threat shocking him. "Of course I care. How could you even consider that I don't, given everything that we've been through?"

Straightening my stance, I look at the darkening sky. "Don't give me that crap, not after all of your lies. Last chance to redeem yourself, Tyler. How long have we known each other?"

Avoiding eye contact, he glances to the side, eyeing Emmett. He's trapped and he knows it. "Umm, seven years."

I don't know what I expected, but it wasn't that. "Only seven years?"

"Yes."

Stepping to the side, I sit down, my legs shaky. "We didn't know each other before?"

"No. I knew of you, but we hadn't met."

"How did you know _of_ me?"

"Charlie mentioned you from time to time. You were his star pupil."

Rage and sadness choke any response I have to that term. Questions come easier. "What is your history with him?" Charlie is notoriously skeptical and unimpressed. He wouldn't bring him in if their relationship wasn't well established.

"It's long and complicated." His gaze remains fixed on Emmett. I watch his facial expressions closely for any signs of deceit. "I met him when I was in the academy. He had been observing our class, probably looking for black ops recruits. I guess I impressed him."

"He took you in," I conclude.

"Not right away. He'd show up from time to time in my de-briefs, taking notes." He tilts his head toward me with a wistful look. "One day I confronted him on it. I think he liked that I had the balls to do it."

"How sweet," I sneer. "A bromance steeped in testosterone bullshit."

He breathes out a humorless laugh. "Not exactly. You know Charlie. Even if he appreciated it, he'd never admit it. He jerked my chain good for confronting a superior. Anyway, it went on like that for a while, him just showing up and me pushing back. Everything he does is methodical. You know that."

I do, all too well. "When did it change?"

"Interestingly, it wasn't at my finest moment." He pauses, the breeze blowing his hair. A chill comes with it, the sun losing its strength. "I messed up on an undercover assignment and ended up in deep shit. It was a mistake that put the whole operation at risk. My commander had to make the call not to get me out."

"An agent's sacrifice," I mutter, remembering that lecture well. You're expected to understand and accept that national security overrides the value of your life.

"Exactly. So you'll understand why I was surprised as hell when Charlie made the decision to override him and deploy a rescue team. He saved my ass."

My lips curl into a bitter smirk. "You owed him."

His gaze sweeps towards me, dark and serious. "Unequivocally. And when the time came, he made it clear that I couldn't say no his requests."

The picture swiftly becomes clear. The combination of what he saw in Tyler and his hold over him is what made him a trustworthy pick. "That's when he brought you in to be my partner."

"Yes," he whispers. "After you lost your memory, he wanted to make sure that you had someone with you."

"Lost my memories or had them stolen?" I question bitterly.

"A fair clarification." Abruptly his head shoots up. "Wait, just so you know, I had nothing to do with that, Bella. I swear." Apparently, he's willing to distinguish between his and Charlie's sins. It's a good indicator that he's finally willing to betray their secrecy as well.

Still, I'm not going to let him off that particular hook easily. "You really think that makes a difference? Some arbitrary line of responsibility? You perpetuated his lies while you lived and worked with me every day, Tyler. Rest assured that I hold you every bit responsible, whether you were the one who put me under the knife or not." My voice is ice, void of the warmth that usually resonates for him no matter what else was happening.

His head snaps when I mentioned a knife, maybe he's surprised by how close to the truth I am. "What do you want me to say?"

I take a breath, mapping out the conversation, reminding myself that this is an interrogation. There is no room for the emotions of our past. "What exactly did Charlie tell you when he asked you to be my keeper?"

His head shakes back and forth quickly, his hand twitching closer to mine. "Not keeper, protector."

My muscles tighten as I sharply move my hand out of reach. "I think we'll have to disagree on that one, Tyler. Just answer the question."

"Okay, okay." Anguished, he takes a gulping breath. "First, he explained his overall interest in me. He had been looking for someone who not only had the skills to get a job done but was also trustworthy and loyal."

His story reminds me just how warped our world is when it comes to evaluating the value of our associations. Trustworthiness is generally seen as a virtue; however, in this case, there is duplicity implied in holding the secret of immoral projects. An unconditional request that should make your skin crawl, but often makes you proud to be included.

My brows furrow. "What in the hell did you do to show him you would hold the dirty secrets of the CIA?"

"I was raised in a military family, and am a company man through and through. I guess he saw my willingness to follow orders, no matter what."

"Aww, you're a man without a conscious," I goad shamelessly.

"Bella," his body turns towards mine, "you know better than anyone that nothing in our world is ever that black and white."

I nod with a click of my tongue. "I'll give you that, but for every immoral action I committed, I believed it was for the overall good of saving lives. Even then, I had my limits." Snapshots of all the times I refused to kill flash behind my eyes. "Stealing the lives of children is a little hard to swallow under the greater good principle."

He sucks in a breath, looking contrite. "I didn't know those details when he was watching me. Don't include me in things that aren't mine. I was a company man. I was not the one doing the experiments."

I stop myself from arguing, reminding myself that the goal is information, not redemption. "Just so I have this straight, he saw you as someone who would hold his secrets, and then set up a situation where you couldn't say no." He nods. "When did he tell you about me?"

"A few weeks after he asked me to take on this special assignment."

"Was that before or after my memory alteration?" I inquire, trying to piece the timeline together.

"After. They had to stage the injuries of a car crash. At this point, you were still recovering and weren't fully conscious yet."

My mind processes the timing, realizing its importance. "He needed you to go in before I woke up for the story he created to work."

"Yes. He told me that we needed you to believe that we have known each other for a while. I was to act as if your injury was devastating to me."

I think about the fuzzy memory of Charlie and Tyler's concerned and haggard faces staring at me when I woke up. At the time, both were unrecognizable. Terror does not begin to describe the panic you feel when you don't recognize anything around you, including yourself. Tyler was the first one to take my hand and tell me that everything would be okay.

"Hmmm," I hum, covering the fact that my heart is breaking just a little more. The world I trusted shattered. "You still haven't answered my question, though. What did he tell you about me?"

His body fidgets, becoming stiff. "He told me that you were important."

Heat floods my body. "That's a weak answer, Tyler. What. Did. He. Tell. You?"

His eyes pierce mine. "That's what he told me. It was the start of the whole conversation. He wanted me to understand how valuable you were. How important my role was. At all costs, I was to ensure that you returned from every mission."

My fists clench, frustrated at being this close to the truth only to get nothing. Done with his vague responses, I wave to Emmett who is still standing at a distance. Laurent is watching in wonder, practically drooling as the scene unfolds. Tyler will soon learn that I have no tolerance for stall tactics. He needs to accept that he has no place left to run. I hold the power now.

He watches their approach closely, looking back and forth between their progress and me. "What are you doing, Bella? You know Laurent is not trustworthy."

"And you are?" I retort looking straight ahead.

Laurent flashes a smarmy smile as soon as they are within earshot. "This is an interesting setup, Marie."

"Cut the theatrics, Laurent." I wave my hand in Tyler's direction. "Tell him what you know."

He actually has the gall to look offended at the request. "And give my leverage away? I don't think so."

Before I can respond, Emmett smacks him on the back of the head. "Dude, I uncuffed you from a prison bed. I think your 'leverage' left a long time ago. Now, answer the lady or you and I can go in that forest over there and have a nice little chat."

Laurent has the good sense to look petrified. Without his guards to protect him, his confident mask rips away easily. "Okay, okay." He looks back at Tyler, the words spilling quickly. "I know about that program. I know that both Bella and Embry were a part of it. And I know that Charlie was behind a big chunk of it."

"And," I lead, lifting the file.

His eyes widen, taking the cue. "I have it all documented."

"Thank you, Laurent. That will be all for now." With a swoosh of my hand, I wave him away. "Take him back to his room."

"What?" Laurent balks, not wanting to miss the rest of the show.

"Oh don't worry. We're going to have a long talk later. Emmett, return him to his comfy little bed and I'll be there shortly." Emmett nods, dragging a protesting Laurent away.

He's served his purpose for now. For this game to work, there are things that I don't want Tyler to know about either. My finger unintentionally taps the file thinking about all the details I plan to clarify. I'll need Embry to set up a computer so that I can use the flash drive when we talk. Whether he realizes it or not, Laurent is in for a long night of interrogation.

"When did you get that?" Tyler asks quietly, pointing to the file.

"That doesn't matter," I comment indifferently. "What does matter is that I'm in control, and the quicker you figure that out the better." Ignoring his slacked jawed expression, I continue. "Now, let's get back to you explaining why I was so important. I mean, it's not like I'm made of gold."

He snorts sarcastically. "You're actually not far off."

His flippancy takes me aback. "What?"

"You may not be _made_ of gold, but you're certainly a product of a program that cost millions."

Finally, a door opens. "Charlie _did_ tell you about the program."

He hesitates, running his hand through his hair. "In essence, yes. He said that you were raised by the CIA to be a 'super spy'."

My mind glosses over the term, hating that it sounds like a bad movie plot. "How?"

"He didn't get into the mechanics of it, just that you were specifically trained for undercover work and that you were given the intellectual ability to mimic any profession."

"Wait," I stop him before he says more. "Given? What does that mean?"

"I assumed that was part of the training," he answers with a shrug. I, however, am not so sure, especially when I remember the medical paperwork in the file. "He said that you were expertly trained in self-defense, martial arts, weapons, and explosives. Anything a top-notch agent or soldier should have, you were trained in from a very young age. Most importantly, you had programmed immunity to brainwashing. No amount of torture or drugs could break you."

A whispered "fuck" echoes through my earpiece. I had almost forgotten that Edward is listening. "And that's what made us special." I can't help but think about that picture of Embry and me, wondering how many training classmates are out there.

His head shakes. "No, I said that it made _you_ special. No one, not any other trainee, showed the diversity you did. Most developed an expertise, just like anyone else. You excelled at everything. You were the success they hoped for."

My mind spins processing the possibilities. "Why wipe my memories then? Wouldn't it be better to remember that training if I took to it so well?"

"Yeah, it would," he pauses, a tiny smirk breaking free. "Problem was you were too good, even for them."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember that I said you were immune to brainwashing?"

"Yeah."

"That's all well and good when it comes to the enemy, but when that ability starts working against the agency…well, that becomes a whole different problem."

My eyes widen. "I rebelled."

He laughs, seemingly amused by my "bad" behavior. It reminds me of the Tyler I thought I knew. "You not only rebelled, you got all of the other ones to follow you. At some point, you decided that you wouldn't be manipulated any longer. Your plan was to liberate the whole lot of them."

"Oh," I whisper, not sure what else to say.

"Yeah, oh. The CIA was fucked and they knew it, especially since you could outmaneuver them at every turn. According to Charlie, you'd been planning your escape for almost a year. You would have been successful too if it wasn't for one of your weaker ranks screwing up."

My eyes dance along the ground as I work to make sense of everything, desperately wishing my broken brain would allow me to remember. It feels like the memories of what he is saying are just beyond my reach. "Screwing up as in a betrayal?"

"I don't think so. It sounded like you sent him on a mission that failed. Once they knew, Charlie put all of his efforts into not only stopping it but figuring out a way to salvage the program."

"They needed a re-set," I blurt out knowingly.

"Yeah, they needed a big fucking re-set."

"For everyone?"

He shakes his head again. "No. The ones who never quite met expectations were given new identities and set free. They weren't worth the time or effort to reclaim. Others were re-programmed and sent to departments that would benefit from their well-developed expertise, closely monitored by those involved of course."

"Oh, my God," I whisper, the pieces flying fast. "Like Embry and computers."

"Exactly," he confirms.

"And me?"

"They couldn't afford to give you up. You were too unique and useful to them. They needed to create something drastic that would allow you to continue the work with Charlie."

Sending in Tyler suddenly makes a lot more sense. "But with a watchdog, right?" I snarl. "Were you really there to bring me home, or were you there to keep me in line?"

His head lowers. "Both. If you showed signs of remembering or wanting to rebel, I was ordered to report it to Charlie right away."

"And what would have been his response?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. A tune-up, I'd imagine."

I huff out an irritated breath. "Like a fucking car."

He looks at me sympathetically. I hate it. "Maybe."

"Or," I hiss angrily. "Maybe they'd decommission me altogether."

"Never," he answers quickly. "Make no mistake, Charlie would never allow that to happen. He does truly care about you."

My hand flexes, fire pulsing through my veins. "How can you say that to me with a straight face?"

"I'm serious, Bella, you were special to him. I guess he saw something in you, something he couldn't ignore."

"Like a trophy," I spit out. "I was nothing but a successful notch in his career."

"No," he says adamantly. "It was deeper than that, more emotional."

My eyes narrow. "How would you know that?"

"Charlie's a hard man, but I always saw something in him when he talked about you."

"And what exactly was that?" I desperately want to knock the contemplative look off his face, but know it will get me nowhere.

He licks his lips. "It's hard to describe. It was more than pride. He would always ask about you before he asked about your behavior. Almost as if he was torn between being the tough administrator tasked with cleaning this situation up, and being someone who was worried about you. Someone, who…" his voice drifts, faltering to get the words out.

"Who?" I press.

"Someone who loves you." He holds up his hands at my shocked look. "I know, I know. He never said it, but I swear he looks at you like my brother looks at his kid. You meant something to him. I think, at the end of the day, no matter what company evil he played a role in, you mattered more to him."

"Wow." I slowly clap. "That's quite the speech. And, you think that means I should forgive him? Run back into his arms?" He blinks but doesn't respond to my disdain. "How do I know that this isn't some line the two of you developed for this exact scenario?"

He looks at me sadly. "It's not, but I don't expect you to believe me."

"Good because I don't, and frankly at this point, I really don't care." Clearing my throat, I try to calm my anger. "Do you know who the others are?"

"No." He rubs his wound again, the medication probably wearing off. "I didn't even know about Embry until Newton started his spree."

His confession steals my breath. "You and Charlie knew what Newton was doing?"

"Not until after it started. Whoever made that call did it without Charlie's knowledge. They probably realized he was too close to be involved."

"Why send me undercover with Laurent then?"

"From what I can gather, there were two different agendas. One that Charlie knew about and one that he didn't. As soon as he figured it out, he tried to pull you out."

Turning, I grasp his face, searching his eyes. "And you swear you don't know the identities of the other kids?"

"I swear," he declares without hesitation.

Staring at his pupils, I decide to believe him on at least that one point, for now. "Okay." Standing, I start pacing, navigating my next steps. My only hope is that I can track them from the information in that file. If Laurent knew about Embry, chances are there is information about the others too.

"What are you going to do?" Tyler asks nervously. Regardless of the strain between us, he still knows me well.

"I'm going to re-ignite a rebellion." I pin him with an evil grin. "Only this time I'm not going to stop until I burn the whole fucking thing down."

 **Up next, another interrogation and we hear from Edward.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi! This one took longer than expected, the holiday season is keeping me jumping! That is also why I didn't get a chance to respond to any reviews. Although I have said it before, it bears repeating, I love reading each and every review I receive. Thank you for always making me smile.**

 **I can never thank LostIn PA enough. She is a wonderful partner on this journey.**

 **Okay, back to it.**

Chapter Twenty-Eight: White Rabbit

 _"She was beautifully out of place. Sometimes I believe she intended to be. Like the moon during the day."_

 _D.R._

EPOV

"I'm going to re-ignite a rebellion. Only this time, I'm not going to stop until I burn the whole fucking thing down."

Through the trees, I watch Bella pace. Her voice filled with fire and ire. She is undoubtedly capable of the promised threat. And as far as I am concerned, she has my undying loyalty to be by her side until the end. Tyler's story is sickening. What they took from her is unconscionable. Still, through the anger, I smile, knowing that she fought back. I imagine that she lead the others with unadulterated confidence. It would have been an amazing sight to witness.

The stakes and the enemies in this game are becoming more clear. Laurent and Tyler, the snakes that they are, will betray her in a heartbeat if it serves their own purpose or agenda. Tyler may have shed some light on the history of this mess, but my gut tells me that we have only scratched the surface. There are seven years worth of conversations between him and Charlie to uncover. I'm particularly interested in the details of what happened when they discovered Newton's mission to terminate Charlie's "kids". Tyler mentioned two agendas but he wasn't clear on what they were or who was behind them. To stay ahead, we need to learn as much as possible. I have no doubt that they will be coming for her soon.

"Let's take him back," Bella signals through the earpiece. I can barely see more than just her silhouette in the encroaching darkness.

Stepping out of the tree line, I jog over. Tyler's eyes constrict when he recognizes me. "I see that you missed me as much as I missed you," I sneer.

"Fuck you, Cullen." He abruptly stands, the movement catching his still healing body off guard. Faltering, he leans down, using the rocks to steady himself. I stifle a laugh at the pitiful sight.

"Watch it." Bella grasps his arm tightly, readying herself to either help or place him in a hold. "He's not the one who betrayed me. You are."

Sauntering closer, I happily snatch his arm from Bella with my left hand, while my right reaches towards my belt. "I'm going to enjoy this so much," I murmur just loud enough for him to hear.

"Hey!" His body jerks as I slap the cuffs on his wrist, quickly bringing his other arm around to finish the job. He grunts, the position probably putting a strain on his wound. "This isn't necessary."

"Oh, I think it is," Bella answers watching us intently.

"Sounds like someone lost their sidekick standing." Leaning in, I whisper into his ear. "Just so you know, I've always thought you were a son of a bitch. It will be a pleasure watching her take you down."

He growls, trying to pull away. "You don't know anything, Cullen. Don't underestimate me."

Bella grasps his left elbow and starts walking towards the house. "Believe me, we won't."

Turning towards her, his face softens, regretful. "Bella, it's Cullen that I have the problem with, not you. I'm no threat, you know that."

She laughs bitterly. "Really? And how would I know that? Because you say so?"

"Bella—"

"Save it, Tyler." She stops to face him. "You had a chance to come clean in Afghanistan, as soon as you knew why Laurent was coming for me. Hell, you even had a chance in London when I asked you about Newton's files. Instead, you erased Embry's. You chose to destroy evidence that would help me to protect him, to protect all of us. No." She shakes her head. "You made your decision a long time ago. And it wasn't to stand with me." Pulling on his arm, she resumes her hurried pace. "Let's go."

His eyes widen as soon as she mentions Newton's files. Struggling, he frantically tries to make eye contact. "Bella, please. I can explain. I can help you."

"I don't want to hear it." With a stone-cold expression, her eyes remain fixed straight ahead giving him nothing.

It's intriguing watching his desperation. I may not trust Tyler, but I do believe that he wants to be on good terms with Bella. It seems as if his distorted affection blinds him to his own responsibility in the evil committed against her. Considering that his days of walking that fine line between her protector and keeper are over, our best tactical advantage is that distortion. It makes him incredibly vulnerable whether he wants to admit it or not.

Tyler scrutinizes Bella, opening and closing his mouth as he tries to figure out what to say. She was right to call him out on deleting that file. However, her anger is getting in the way of probing him for vital information. We still don't know whether it was done to serve Charlie's agenda or something else altogether. There is an opening here that we need to take.

"I want to hear it." Bella shoots me a piercing look. "I'm serious. I'm dying to know how he's going to try and justify that one." _Please, just follow my lead, Mira._

Tyler glares. "Fuck you. I don't owe you anything."

Bella's stern look becomes contemplative, her heated pace slowing as we reach the door. "It's a fair request." She finally faces him. "Go ahead, Tyler. Explain why you erased that file."

He visibly swallows, calculating his response. "To protect you. Charlie and I knew that if you found out about Newton and Embry, nothing would stop you from confronting him. We were trying to keep you off his radar. We were trying to keep you safe."

The pressure in my chest eases hearing confirmation that he was working on Charlie's behalf and not someone else. It's at least one less unknown to try to account for. Still, his explanation of why doesn't sit well with me.

"Or you were trying to keep her in the dark," I counter. "Sure, staying off his radar would keep her safer. Yet, I doubt you can honestly say that it had nothing to do with the fact that discovering his mission would likely blow your cover."

"You're right, I can't. But that doesn't mean I didn't want to keep her safe." His head bobs in an effort to keep Bella focused on him. "Afghanistan went wrong for both of us, remember. I was trying to figure out what happened."

"Is that why you sent a message asking for information?"

Tyler's face pales. "How do you—"

Bella gives him an incredulous look. "Don't be stupid. I knew you were lying when I brought you that computer. It was a dummy system. Embry and I were watching your every move."

His eyes widen. "The message was never sent?"

"No. And the file was never deleted."

His eyes move back and forth, processing the revelation. Abruptly, his head shoots up. "Who sent the response? It sounded just like—"

"Charlie?" Bella flashes a wide smile. "Guess he rubbed off on me during all of our 'quality' time together."

My mind returns to flurry of London, and trying to figure out how to approach that message. As usual, Bella moved quickly and decisively countering Embry's anxiety about tipping our hand with Tyler.

 _"Tyler was reaching out to Charlie. We should send a message back soon."_

 _Bella looks at the screen, her face stone cold. "Type that it is not for him to question the mission. Information is always need to know. Maintain the original objective."_

 _"That's it?" Embry questions, uncertainty marring his face. "Wouldn't the objective end as soon as you ran to Afghanistan?"_

 _"My assignment is not the mission I'm referencing. It's whatever he and Charlie have been hiding. His behavior will hopefully provide a clue as to its purpose. Send it as soon as I'm back in the room."_

Apparently, the ruse worked.

"Shit," Tyler mutters.

"What was the objective?" Bella questions briskly, her patience long gone.

He looks confused. "Huh?"

"The objective. What was it? 'Charlie' told you to maintain it. What did you think that meant because you never questioned it?"

"I wasn't sure, but I figured it was too risky to respond back."

Bella steps into his space. "Bullshit. You don't back down when you want an answer."

"It's not bullshit!" She's getting to him. "Things were falling apart. I thought that maybe the site was compromised."

"Then why contact him in the first place?" Bella challenges in return.

His eyes narrow. "I wanted to know why he sent _him_." His chin raises in my direction. "And I wanted to know what the status was with Newton. I was trying to stay ahead of him." He maneuvers his cuffed hands to the side closest to Bella, awkwardly reaching out even though his hands are behind his back. "To keep you safe," he stresses once again.

"I wish I could believe you," Bella whispers subdued. "So it was okay for you to reach out to Charlie, but not me? Par for the course I guess to keep me in the dark."

He frowns, his foot still digging into the ground nervously. "I wish I could tell you that weren't the case, but it was. There were things I couldn't discuss with you around. It was just that…look, things felt like they were spiraling out of control, especially with Embry hold up in your house." He shakes his head. "I needed to find out what Charlie knew to determine our next steps."

"You're unbelievable." Bella shakes her head, pulling him to the door. "The two of you and your plans can go to hell as far as I'm concerned. Who knows, maybe I'll reach out to Charlie myself just to tell him that."

"Bella, you can't be serious." He tries to reach out again. "Don't be stupid just because you're upset."

"Enough! I'm done with this conversation." Opening the door, she shoves him through as he continues his sputtered protest.

Following them into the building, I'm stunned to see that in short order, Embry has created a more primitive version of the war room in London. Instead of several monitors mounted on the wall, he has placed the equipment he brought on box crates found throughout the house, with other crates and a couple of folding chairs serving the role of a makeshift desk. The effect, however, is the same, a command center. Given our lack of supplies, he's achieved an impressive feat.

"Nice work." Bella smiles proudly, it chases some of the shadows away.

"Thanks." Embry's smile, however, fades when sees Tyler standing next to her. "Oh look, the traitor has returned."

"Embry," he grits, signifying that his affection only lies with Bella. "If you care about Bella at all, the best thing you can do is leave." Embry's mouth gapes, struck by the idea that he is putting her in jeopardy.

Bella yanks on his Tyler's arm roughly. "Why in the hell would you say that to him?"

"Think, Bella! Newton's already tried to kill him once. You think he can't track him down again?"

Bella smirks, unaffected by his assertion. "And you think that he's not tracking me too?"

Tyler takes a breath, pinning Bella with his eyes. "I think that Charlie is doing everything in his power to run interference for you. It doesn't help when you invite the danger closer. Don't work against him."

"Are you kidding me?" She scoffs. "You and Charlie have spent the last seven years lying to me. Fuck you."

Her words cut him, his eyes clouding over. "I would _never_ gamble with your life, and neither would Charlie. Having Embry here will only cause trouble."

Stepping into his space, she raises her chin in defiance. "Then I guess we better prepare for trouble because he's not leaving. Emmett and Edward take him to one of the rooms and lock him down. I'm tired of seeing his face."

"With pleasure." Emmett sidles up alongside to replace Bella's grip on Tyler's elbow. With me on his other side, we begin to drag a less willing Tyler down the hall.

"If you care about her at all, you need to listen to me," he pleads. "The best way to protect her is from the inside. Charlie and I know what we are doing."

"Oh, well now that you've clarified that I feel much better." My fingers clench his arm tighter, digging into his skin. "We're not fucking daft, Tyler. I'm sure that Charlie's safety plan also involves a little mental tune-up. You actually think that I'm going to trust you to do right by her?"

His eyes shift to mine. "Charlie sent _you_ didn't he? Are you saying that plan shouldn't be trusted either? Maybe you're the one putting Bella at risk."

My breath wavers, hating that his words trigger my own insecurities about my role. _"Don't you get it, Son? He sent you to save her."_ Carlisle's words combat Tyler's accusation, yet his trustworthiness is just as unknown.

"You're reaching, Tyler. It's pathetic," Emmett retorts, giving me space to collect my thoughts.

Steadying myself, I find solace in my feelings for Bella. I know my own intentions. Screw everyone else's agenda. "It doesn't matter who sent me or why. I don't have any stake in this game other than wanting to help her. As far as I'm concerned that makes me one of the most trustworthy people in this fucked up mix."

His lips curl into a bitter smile. "Tell yourself whatever you need to, Cullen. You'll come to me soon enough. Mark my words."

Arriving at the room a couple doors down from Laurent's, Emmett unlocks the door and shoves him through, cuffs and all. "Great. Why don't you do us all a favor and hold your breath while you wait." Slamming the door shut and locking it, he places his hands on his hips angrily. "Fucking prick."

I eye him closely. "You and Tyler don't get along?"

"Meh," he mumbles. "Tyler wasn't the friendliest of guys, but I never really thought much about him one way or another. Now that I know what he's done, after all the loyalty she's shown…well, fuck 'em. Tyler should have died in that desert as far as I'm concerned."

Knocking his shoulder with my fist, I grin, thankful that we're on the same page. "We should get back out there. Bella wants to interrogate Laurent."

He flashes worried glance. "How long has it been since she's slept?"

"Too long." It's been an arduous trip, the circles under her eyes becoming more pronounced as the day wears on. We all need some sleep, but I doubt he, I, or anyone else for that matter, could stop her. Her pursuit is relentless, and I doubt that sleep will find her until she has the answers she wants. "But you try telling her that."

"She's in that place, isn't she?"

I don't pretend to know exactly what he means, and it scares me to think that he has seen it in her enough to ask. "Whatever place it is, she's not going to stop until she speaks to Laurent."

"Then we'd better make it happen before she drives herself into the grave."

The meant to be innocuous phrasing makes my skin crawl, the possibility closer than I dare imagine. "Agreed."

Stopping before we reach the main room, he examines the hallway. "What are the sleeping arrangements going to be?"

"Excuse me?" My mind travels to dangerous territory wondering where his off-topic question is leading.

"Are we all camping out in the main room or taking one of these?" His hand waves to the other doors. "I'm just thinking that Embry or Jasper should set up Bella's spot while we are with Laurent so that she can crash right after we're done."

I reign in my thoughts, concentrating on his concern for Bella. "I honestly haven't thought about where we are staying. One of us will need to keep watch for any unwanted visitors."

"We can take turns. The more rest each of us can get the better. I have a feeling this is going to be our new normal for a while."

"Right." My stomach churns. "Bella's going to want to help cover the shifts."

"Then we'll have to outmaneuver her, which will be easier to do if she's in a room." He glances at his watch. "There are more of us than shifts tonight. I'll take the first watch and Embry can take the second. I think the two of us have had more rest than the three of you."

He's right. Jasper, Bella, and I have been going nonstop since Laurent's cabin. "Sounds like a plan."

"Speaking of which, when is your partner heading back?"

"Should be soon." I glance at my own watch surprised at the time. "Or maybe he's had a breakthrough with him."

Emmett nods. "Let's hope. What exactly is Carlisle's story anyway? Friend or Foe?"

"He claims to want to help and seems to know a lot about what they might have done to her. I think Bella is willing to use his knowledge whether or not she trusts him."

"And what do you think?" Emmett cocks his head. "Looks like you've got something to share."

Apparently, I'm not doing as good of a job as I thought controlling my disgust when it comes to him. "Let's just say we have a history. I'm giving him a bit of leeway to prove himself, but if he even attempts a move in the wrong direction, I have no problem ending him."

Emmett snorts. "Sounds like an interesting guy. I can't wait to meet him."

Walking into the main room, we find Embry and Bella huddled around one of the monitors, the file and flash drives spread out around them. A machine next to them hums loudly as it processes a pile of documents in its feeder, the papers falling into a box once they go through.

"Shit!" Embry's hand slams down on the crate.

"What's wrong?" I stand behind Bella to get a look at the monitor. It's flashing an error sign.

"The flash drives are encrypted," Bella murmurs focused on the screen.

"And we're surprised by that?" Emmett stands behind Embry.

"No," Embry sighs. "But I didn't expect it to be this tough to crack. I'm usually better than the code."

"You'll get it." Bella rubs his back. "You always do."

"What about the file?" I ask.

Bella twists to look at us. "The amount of information is insane. There are medical documents, pictures, tracking logs, personal notes." She pauses. "It's hard to find anything particularly significant from any one document. We need the whole picture."

"No brain scans?" Whatever Carlisle intends to try will be much more dangerous if we don't find those. I'm not ashamed to acknowledge that they are my priority.

"No," she whispers. "They could be on one of the flash drives though."

"They better be." The strewn documents don't help in lessening my anxiety. I know Bella won't be satisfied until she gets her memories back. Although she may be willing to risk herself to the unknown, I'm certainly not. "Where do we start?"

"We don't have the time or resources to sift through it all manually." Bella smiles at Embry. "Thankfully, he's figured out a better way."

He throws us a tight grin. "I'm scanning all of the pages, which will allow us to run them through various databases." He shifts to a second keyboard and monitor. "I'm also sorting them by targeted words or phrases, which will allow us to key up the documents easier."

"And how exactly are you doing that?" Emmett watches the monitor and machine intently.

Embry huffs a frustrated breath, annoyed by the question. "I've coded the computer to sort and file them by specific cues. The program is creating separate electronic files for medical documents, training documents, lists, and so on. I imagine that some documents will go into more than one file, but it will make it easier to research by topic."

"Impressive," Emmett comments.

"I'm also sorting the docs by specific names. So far, I have created files for Bella, Charlie, Tyler and," he clears his throat, tightening his grip on the pen in his hand, "me."

Bella squeezes his shoulder. "We're going to figure this out. I promise." It hits me that this is the first opportunity Bella has had to tell him what we discovered in France. It helps to explain the haunted look in his eyes.

"I'm obviously missing something." Emmett picks up one of the pages from the file. "Care to fill me in."

Before anyone can respond, the first computer beeps with another error. Embry's fist clenches, suddenly swiping the keyboard and papers around it to the floor. "Son of a bitch!" He stands, stiffly moving away from the computers.

"Embry," Bella whispers.

"I don't understand!" He paces awkwardly, his wounded leg unable to keep up with his fury. "How can I not remember? How in the hell can I have memories of a childhood that doesn't match at all with those pictures?"

"What pictures?" Emmett watches Embry closely.

Bella stands and roughly hands Emmett the picture of her and Embry in the field. "Apparently, Embry and I were raised in a fucked up CIA spy program for kids. That's what Laurent knew."

"You're shitting me?"

"No," Bella answers bluntly.

Emmett stares at the picture. "Wait, wait. How could you be raised together and not know that?"

"Fucked up science," I answer. "Let's just say that Bella is not the only one with memory loss."

"I thought—"

"Whatever you thought, let it go because none of it holds true anymore," Bella retorts angrily cutting him off. "My lack memories and Embry's false memories were all engineered to serve the CIA's agenda to keep their dirty little secret hidden. Reality as we know it is over."

Emmett opens his mouth, but then shuts it. Given Embry's frenzied state, he most likely recognizes that now might not be the best time to explore all of his questions.

"How could I not remember?" Embry's voice is strained. "How could I forget you?" He stops, focused on Bella.

She quickly walks over and pulls him into a hug. "You didn't. Not really and neither did I." Stepping back, she reaches up to hold onto his shoulders. "I know you felt it the first time we met too, an instant feeling of comfort. We knew each other, Embry, even if we didn't know why." She gently cups one of his cheeks. "We knew. They couldn't take that away."

The air leaves his body as he looks towards the floor. "They tried to kill me." Although that in and of itself is not new knowledge, the reasoning behind it is.

Bella leans down to catch his eyes. "And we're not going to let them get away with it. We're going to destroy them. I promise."

"Jesus, we've got a lot of shit to sort out." Emmett walks back over to the makeshift desk, picking the keyboard and papers off the floor.

Bella gives Embry's shoulder one last squeeze before walking towards Emmett. "Which is why we need to talk to Laurent. He's been piecing this together for months."

"Guess we know why he was so interested in you." Emmett picks up the picture again. "God damn," he murmurs, struggling to make sense of what's in front of him.

"Embry, I need you to focus on breaking this code. We need that information." She gives him a meaningful look. "I need _your_ help."

The request jolts him. Like Bella, his desire to help works to push his own feelings aside. "Okay." Determined he walks back, sitting in front of the monitor immediately pounding away on the keys.

"Edward and Emmett, come with me," Bella barks, satisfied that Embry's holding it together at least for now.

We follow her as she marches to Laurent's door, quickly stepping aside to let Emmett unlock it. He barely gets the key clear, before she swings it open. Laurent's sitting on the bed, fidgeting with the cuffs around his wrists. He looks up surprised by the entry, quickly stopping his movements. Bella drags a metal chair from the corner closer to the bed, turning it around so that she can lean across the back to face him.

"How's it going? Enjoying the accommodations?"

He smirks angrily. "You're funny." He holds up his cuffs. "This isn't necessary. I told you that I wanted to work _with_ you."

Bella nods. "Yes, you did. However, I also believe that you wanted to do it on your terms. I wasn't as keen on that aspect. Let's see how well you follow my rules first. Then we can see about loosening those restraints."

He nods back, a tit for tat gesture. "You need my information, not the other way around. Seems to me that I'm the one with the bargaining chip. I'm not telling you anything until you unlock these cuffs."

"Emmett," Bella states simply. "Convince him." Briskly, he walks over and punches Laurent in the jaw. His body bounces back awkwardly, the motion limited by the chain securing his wrist to the bed.

"Jesus," he squawks, wiping some blood from his lip.

"I'm not in the mood to play. I'll get what I need one way or another."

His confident look wanes, but not the stubbornness. "I never do anything for free, Marie. You know that."

"Uh huh." She gestures to Emmett, who deals Laurent another blow. "Again." The third strike targets his eye.

"Fuck!" He looks disoriented, his body shaking. "Okay, okay."

Bella laughs. "You really are a coward without your army of guards, aren't you?" Laurent only glares, spitting out a mouthful of blood. "Let's start with the flash drives. Do you know how to decode them?"

"Not really."

"What the hell does that mean?" I step forward. "It's a yes or a no answer, Laurent."

He glares but prevents himself from biting back, deterred by his fear of Emmett's fist. "I was only able to get into a couple of the documents so far, most were too difficult. My team was working on it before you took them. "

"Could you get into those documents again?" Bella asks, folding her arms across the back of the chair.

He glances towards Emmett. "Yes."

Bella smiles. "See how easy that was? Less than ten minutes in, and you have already earned yourself a trip out of this room."

Emmett moves to unlock the chain secured to the bed when Bella gestures for him to stop. "But before we do that, I want to talk about a couple of other things first."

"You're a greedy little thing aren't you?" Laurent growls.

"Emmett," she commands.

Laurent awkwardly holds up his hands. "Jesus! I didn't say I wouldn't answer them. I'm just pointing out what I see."

She stops Emmett once again. "Tell me about the others."

His eyes tighten. "Others?"

"Don't play dumb. I know Embry and I weren't the only ones in that program."

"Oh." The twisting smile of his bloody lip makes him look even more disturbing than usual. "You have about a dozen classmates."

Her spine stiffens. "Do you know their identities?"

"Possibly. One of the documents we were able to open lists all the kids, but I suspect most have new identities. I was told that information is somewhere those flash drives. I just didn't unlock it yet."

"What about their locations?"

He narrows his focus, trying to determine Bella's intentions. "I'm not sure, but once you have a name, it's not too hard to figure out the rest. Is it?"

"No, it's not," she says slowly, her mind spinning.

"Do you know which flash drive?" I ask.

His eyes shift to mine. "Yes. It should be the same one with the class list. Do you think Embry can break the code?"

"Yes," Bella answers with no hesitation.

"What are you going to do?" Laurent's face lights up, excited by the prospect of what she's planning.

"Nice try." She leans back, causing the legs in front of the chair to raise off the ground a bit. "I'm not telling you shit."

He frowns. "I'm serious about us becoming partners. We have a lot more in common than you think."

The hair on my neck stands up. "You keep saying that." I step forward until my legs brush against the bed. "What exactly does that mean?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He tosses back.

"The CIA fucked with you, right?" Bella guesses. "I've heard that before. Doesn't mean that I trust you and definitely doesn't mean that I care."

"That's fine." He lifts up his hands. "I'm obviously not going anywhere. I have time to convince you."

Bella laughs. "You can't manipulate me, Laurent. I'm better at this game than you are."

"You'll need me, you'll see."

"Jesus Christ!" I yell, my frustration getting the better of me. "You, Tyler, and Carlisle all use the same fucking line. When are you morons going to realize that Bella doesn't need any of you? Maybe that's where you all fucked up to begin with. Underestimating her."

Laurent's face abruptly twists. "Carlisle doesn't know shit."

Bella analyzes his reaction. "Is he in those files too?"

"His work is." His body stiffens, knuckles turning white as his eyes focus on the wall behind Bella.

Bella tilts his head. "But that's not how you know him."

He laughs sarcastically. "You're investigative skills are amazing." He leans forward. "Whether you believe me or not, I have just as much of a stake in wanting to take them down as you."

A chill runs down my body. Struck by the limitation of not knowing who the other kids in that program are and where they ended up. "Why? What exactly did they do to you?"

He adjusts himself until he's closer to the wall. "I don't think my personal life is a part of this deal."

Emmett cracks his knuckles. "Ready for round four?"

Bella holds her hand up, stopping Emmett from moving forward. "Knock it off, Laurent. You wouldn't have mentioned it if you didn't want us to know." Bella rubs her head. It's the only sign that what he said is affecting her. "Were you in their program too?"

His eyes twitch. "What? That ridiculous. I'm not one of your classmates."

Bella relaxes slightly. "Then how exactly did the CIA destroy your life?" He sits quietly, refusing to answer. "Are you annoyed that they disrupted your life of crime. Couldn't become a big bad criminal with them always getting in the way?" Her voice takes on a singsong quality, purposely taunting him in an effort to break his stalemate.

"Hardly!"

"Then what?" She challenges. "You want me to be your partner? Tell me."

Time stands still as we wait. Finally the mask falls, his egotism disappearing. "That bastard's experiment killed my mother."

Bella sucks in a breath, neither of us expecting that response. Shifting my weight, I lean over the bed. " _Carlisle_ killed your mother?" He may be a prick, but I never pegged him for a murderer.

"His hands might not have done it, but his actions were the cause." His eyes lower, hiding the emotion behind them. "She was a part of the first hypnosis project."

"Why did Carlisle pick her?" Emmett questions.

Laurent keeps his head down. "He didn't. She needed money and they were paying for volunteers. She thought she was making a better future for us, instead, she was used and left to die."

"I'm sorry." Bella's tone softens. "What happened?"

"The experiment failed. She was never the same."

"How did she die?" I inquire, pushing him for the details, unaffected by his obvious emotion. My concern is not for him.

"Suicide." He looks up, rage and anguish dueling behind his eyes. "Carlisle and his team turned her into a ghost. When I was ten, she couldn't take it anymore. The CIA took my world from me. When that file fell into my lap, I knew it was my chance to take them down." He leans forward as much as he can. "Let me help you, Bella. I deserve revenge just as much as you do."

Bella stands with her hands on her hips, silence engulfing the room as she appraises him. "Uncuff him, Emmett. We've got work to do."

 **With the holidays fast approaching, this might be the last chapter before the new year. We'll see how next week goes and whether I'm able to get at least a shorter chapter out.**

 **Up Next: Bella goes on a classmate hunt. Have we seen them before? Is she really letting Laurent in? Finally, when it is time for them to crash, will Bella have company? See you soon!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Happy New Year!**

 **A huge thank you to the Lemonade Stand for supporting this story. Your recommendation means the world to me. :)**

 **I hope that everyone had a wonderful holiday season. Mine was great, however, I did start off 2018 with a broken finger. It made typing a bit interesting and put me way behind on posting. But, I'm on the mend and it is now full steam ahead.**

 **So without much further ado, here is the next chapter...finally. :)**

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Broken Down Hearted Wonderland

 _"If you are falling…dive. We're in a freefall into the future. We don't know where we're going. Things are changing so fast, and always when you're going through a long tunnel, anxiety comes along. And all you have to do to transform your hell into paradise is to turn your fall into a voluntary act. It's a very interesting shift of perspective and that's all it is …joyful participation in the sorrows…and everything changes."_

 _Joseph Campbell_

BPOV

"Uncuff him, Emmett. We've got work to do."

Emmett pauses, scrutinizing me before shrugging his shoulders and following my directive. I can feel Edward's questioning gaze, but he should know by now that I never do anything impulsively. Laurent's story is intriguing and his emotions appear sincere. However, I plan to have Embry confirm the facts before I trust anything he says. Whether it's the truth or a just a ploy, I can still use the story to my advantage. I always planned to bring him out. I just wanted him to believe that it was due to his behavior and not my design. I need him to unlock the documents he mentioned. All Embry needs is an in, and Laurent is the best person to provide it.

His eyes light up. "I knew you would see reason, Marie. They won't be able to stop us if we join forces."

I pretend to consider his offer. "I understand the desire for revenge, and I can't say that yours is any more or less important than mine."

"I appreciate that," Laurent comments lowly.

My hand shoots up before he says more. "Don't get this twisted. I'm a long way from calling you a partner. I'm running this show. Got it?"

He rolls his neck, cracking it loudly. "Of course." Flashing Emmett a silent command, he promptly tugs Laurent to his feet and escorts him out of the room.

Before I can follow, Edward grabs my elbow. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," I whisper, mindful that Laurent has keen ears. "He needs to show Embry how he got into those documents. It's our best chance of unlocking them."

He nods pensively. "Do you believe him?"

Reflecting on Laurent's story and everything else that I know about him, the tragic story fits. His insatiable desire for power and control could derive from experiencing an uncontrollable and painful event. If I've learned anything over these last seven years, it's that people aren't born in a vacuum. Usually, there is a broken and troublesome history behind the evil people commit. Discovering that past usually provided an advantage during my cases, a way to manipulate my target.

Well, damn.

The thought stops me cold. I wonder what part of my development they manipulated that allows me to play that role so easily. For a fleeting moment, I consider that maybe Laurent and I aren't that different.

"It's a horrible story if it's true."

"Yeah, it's certainly something that would shape someone's life. Having your parent taken from you due to someone else's heartless decisions." A hint of vulnerability accompanies his words.

Internally, I berate myself. Sometimes I become so caught up in the mission, I forget the personal impact of it. Although Laurent's story was strategic knowledge for me, for Edward, it was news that his father might be responsible for someone's death. Maybe they manipulated my empathy chip as well.

"How are you doing with all of this? That couldn't have been easy to hear."

He sighs. "I don't know what to make of it yet. I'll never be Carlisle's biggest fan, but I don't see him as an indifferent doctor. If what Laurent said is true, my gut tells me there is more to the story then he knows."

"Agreed. Since nothing about this situation is clear-cut, I doubt this one is either. I'll have Embry dig around once we bring him back to his room."

He smirks. "So, he's not going to roam free?"

I throw him a toothy grin in response. "Hell no. He gets a field trip, but no more."

"Excellent." Grabbing my hand, his fingers caress mine. The warmth dancing across my skin makes everything else fade into the background. "How are you doing?" His voice is deep, soothing.

"I'm good." The reply is automatic.

His fingers tighten. "You're always 'good'. Hell, you're amazing, but that has nothing to do with _how_ you are doing."

His concern triggers a bubbling of emotion that's hard to describe. Edward knows I've reached my limit. My body knows it too, punishing me for not resting with burning eyes and rubbery limbs. Still, there is a job to do. "I'm fine."

"No." Stepping closer, his stormy eyes challenge me. "How are you? The truth this time." The request unexpectedly hurts, triggering the memory of a different voice.

 _"Let's control this ending_."

Tyler and I had a simpatico when it came to assignments, a flow that felt natural. We knew when the other had reached their limit. Often, it was at the worst possible time, when the mission had to advance. Early on, Tyler and I developed a kind of cryptogram to overcome the exhaustion, a variety of one-liners that allowed us to check in without having to admit how burnt we were. Just knowing he was there and understood, helped to carry me through. I depended on it and even though I'm pissed as hell at him, I suddenly find myself missing it.

Edward's desire to help is sincere, yet I feel gutted realizing that he doesn't know the words to say to make it better. Before I can stop myself, I robotically swallow the feelings and ignore the request. "Seriously, I'm good. Tired, but good."

His hand moves to my cheek, gently cupping it, clearly unconvinced. "Mira."

The disarming nickname causes a moment of internal pause, but I can't allow the distraction, not now. "We should go before he gets suspicious."

He nods in understanding. "Right."

I follow him into the hallway, pushing back the disconcerting feeling that occurs when he releases my hand. Walking quickly, we enter the front room just as Emmett is roughly pushing Laurent into the seat next to a leery Embry.

"Hand him a keyboard, and bring up the list of files," I order.

"Which one?" Embry asks tersely, waving his hand over the flash drives scattered across the makeshift desk. "We have several."

"Which one, Laurent?"

He stares at the desk until Emmett shoves him hard, knocking him to the floor. "She asked which one, asshole."

Glaring, he gets up and sifts through them to grab one. "Here."

Embry snatches it out of his hand, plugging it into the computer. "Someone want to tell me what we are doing?"

"Laurent is going to get into these documents." Anxious, I can't tear my eyes away from the screen as it loads.

"I said a couple," Laurent snaps. "I wasn't able to open all of them."

Embry twirls his pen. "Yeah, but you show me how you did it and I will."

"Give me a second to find one." Taking the mouse, Laurent scans through the long list of files.

"How did you get a hold of these?" Emmett asks.

"I already shared that story." He smirks sarcastically continuing to scroll. "Don't you guys talk?"

"Maybe we want to hear it again. You weren't very specific," Edward scoffs.

"You said that they came to you through 'Anonymous'. Right?" I lose count of the files he scrolls by, the volume of information impressive.

"Anonymous?" Embry's eyebrows shoot up. "That's a loosely connected group. Why would one of their members contact you?"

"It's no secret that I'm interested in taking down organizations like the CIA. The holier than now groups that pretend to be on the side of right, but in reality don't care who they hurt."

"Like your mother." I watch him closely cataloging everything. "Is it possible that whoever sent you these files knew what happened to her?"

He stops scrolling. "I guess it is."

"But wouldn't that mean that the 'Anonymous' source is connected to the CIA?" Emmett speculates.

Embry hums. "That's incredibly likely. Anonymous likes to promote the fact that there is no leader. They are basically a collective and their members are from all types of backgrounds. The most important criterion is a person's hacking ability. It would be a brilliant group to pass inside information through."

Embry's theory makes sense, at least more so than how Laurent first described it. "Well, what do you know?" I pat Laurent on the cheek. "I guess your story isn't as bullshit as I first thought."

"Did you keep any of the correspondence?" Embry continues to rotate his pen, an idea brewing.

Laurent glares at my pestering hand. "It was tricky, but I found a way."

Embry leans back brushing his hand through his hair. "I may be able to track the source."

Laurent shakes his head. "No way. Not with that group."

"You underestimate me." Embry invades Laurent's space. "This is what I do. Get me those communications and I'll find them."

Laurent scoots backward. "Yeah, okay, kid, sure. I'll get them for you, right after this." Finally, he finishes his search and clicks on a file. Immediately, a box appears asking for the password. Typing in the code, Embry watches him closely, jotting notes about the sequence. "And we're in." Hitting enter, the file opens revealing a scanned document. It's faded and lengthy.

"What is that?" Edward's foot taps impatiently.

"It's the justification for the program. It was probably written in the eighties, thus the poor copy."

"That long ago?" Emmett questions.

Laurent turns. "The cold war created some crazy assed programs. The American government knew that the Russians were planting spies in their communities. The CIA wanted a way to beat the Kremlin at its own game."

"By programming children," Embry spits out repulsively.

"It was the next logical step. If the Russians were raising children to be Americans, the better option would be to engineer not a citizen, but a spy. It was seen as a perfect plan."

"By government psychopaths," Edward sneers.

Doing the math in my head, I realize the timing is off. "I'm not that old."

"It took years to put it into place. This," Laurent points at the screen, "is the theory behind what they did."

"Print it." I want to read and digest each word. I need to understand who I am.

Edward grabs it from the printer, flipping through the pages. "He's right. This is all theory and research on behavioral psychology."

"Pavlov's dogs," I murmur, remembering our conversation with Carlisle.

"Ha," Laurent snorts. "That's a hilarious, yet true, comparison. Hmmm, I should have invested in a bell. Maybe then you would have followed my commands."

"Shut the fuck up." Emmett smacks the back of his head, reminding him of his proximity, and in turn ending his arrogant quip.

"What else can you open?" Embry inquires, effectively switching the conversation back to a more productive topic. "I want to see if there is a pattern to the codes."

"I'm telling you, my guys couldn't find any patterns." Laurent eyes Embry sideways, but still scrolls for another file.

"Your guys aren't me." Embry's words are matter-of-fact. Edward silently smiles appreciating the truth behind them.

"What about the list of the other kids." I don't want another document confirming things we know. I want those names.

"Uh, sure." Laurent scrolls down, looking for a specific file. Unlike the first search, he seems more familiar with the location of this one. I'm impressed with his ability to recognize any of them. To me, they look like a long string of random numbers.

"I've looked at these several times," Laurent comments as if hearing my internal dialog. "Especially this list." Opening the document, he hastily types in a code as Embry once again takes notes. "Here you go. There are thirteen in all."

The list appears, naming all of the people who have lived my same history, a history none of us remember. A point made blatantly clear as I scroll through the foreign names. Besides Embry, and myself none of them mean anything to me.

Unexpectedly, the creaking of the door swinging open pulls my attention away. Automatically, I reach for a weapon. "Jesus," I mutter. "Give us some notice next time."

"Well, this looks cozy." Casually Jasper strolls in carrying a box.

"How did it go?" Edward asks.

"Fine. He's been doing a lot of research. I believe that he thinks he can help Bella."

"He thinks?" Laurent's eyes shift between Edward and Jasper, the conversation igniting his curiosity. "And that's good enough?"

"I didn't say that, but I don't think he is looking to cause her harm."

"He doesn't have another agenda?" I ask.

"Not that I could see. It seems like he genuinely wants to make amends." He leans over to place the box on the floor by the wall. "Whether he can is a whole other issue." His eyes look to mine knowingly before drifting to Edward.

"Understood." He and I both know that there are no guarantees when it comes to fixing my brain or breaking through Edward's distain. To that end, Carlisle could lose everything regardless of his belief.

"What's in there?" Emmett points at the box.

"A space heater, Carlisle had one. Since we're stuck, we may as well be warm."

My chilled body rejoices at the thought. "I could kiss you."

"This might have worked out better than I thought." He elbows Edward as he passes, grinning at his sour face. "What are we looking at here?"

"These are Bella's classmates," Edward answers, the lightness from just a moment ago fading quickly.

"Did you find them, Laurent?" I focus back on the list.

He twists in his chair. "No. The CIA covered their tracks well. I ended up trying to track them through you. That's how I found Embry."

"If what Carlisle said is true, some of these people would have new names," Jasper points out.

"That's true." I stare at the screen, praying that something triggers my memory. "Only the ones that stayed with the CIA would have the same names. Like Embry and me."

"Shit!" Embry scoots his chair over frantically typing on a different keyboard.

"What?" I walk closer trying to decipher what he is doing.

"Newton," he murmurs.

"What about him?" Edward steps closer as well.

"The files of the agents he's killed. I'm going to cross-reference them with that list." His hand hastily points to the screen still showing the list of our classmates.

"Son of a bitch," Emmett says. "Of course."

"He's killing them," Laurent utters. I can't tell by his tone whether he's voicing a theory or confirming something he already discovered.

"Did you know?" I ask, pushing on his shoulder roughly.

"I suspected."

"Convenient." I bite my tongue from asking when. If I confirm that he could have saved some of them, I don't think I'd be able to stop myself from doing something I might regret, especially since I still need him to open these fucking files.

"Eight." Embry whispers, his head dropping. "Out of the files we found connected to Newton, eight of them are on Laurent's list. All dead."

Silence envelops the room. Edward painfully breaks it. "That leaves five."

"Five." I scan the list again. "Including Embry and I."

"Who else is left?" Emmett paces behind us, glancing between his path and the screens.

Embry types quickly to reconcile the lists, highlighting the three names listed between Embry's and mine. None looks familiar. Embry continues to type, searching through the CIA database. "I can't find them. If they were there someone did a good job of deleting all traces of them."

Jasper's face scowls. "Does that order seem strange to anyone else?" He points to the highlighted list.

"What do you mean?" Edward stares at the screen.

"The top five are all alive. Odds are that's not accidental."

"We think it is in order of performance. Bella being number one," Laurent jumps in, actually adding a piece of information that was not coerced.

Edward rubs the back of his neck. "Why would they push the top performers out of the CIA?"

"That doesn't match other information we've been given," Jasper adds.

"What do you mean?" Embry inquires.

"It's something Carlisle said," I answer. "Those that weren't cutting it were given new identities and let go."

"Or maybe they were trouble in other ways," Laurent disputes.

"What are you suggesting?" Emmett continues to wear a path behind us, seeming more fidgety that normal.

"My guess," he turns towards him, "they were Bella's guys."

His head snaps towards the screen. "Bella's guys?"

"You want to stop the group from causing trouble, split up the strongest ones."

"They were your lieutenants," Jasper murmurs.

"Say that again." Focusing on him, I try to form a plausible scenario in my head.

"You were the star. They sacrificed them to keep you under control."

"Jesus." Walking over to the scanner, I pull papers out of the box looking for the picture of all of us. "Are there other pictures of us?" I didn't recognize anyone, but we were young and our faces small.

Laurent hesitates before answering. He's hiding something. "Yes. I was able to open a file with individual pictures."

"Pull it up," I order. "Now."

Edward lays his hands on mine to stop my frantic hands. "Bella?"

"I have to see their faces."

"You really think you're going to remember them?" Emmett asks incredulously.

"No," I bark. "But I may know them from somewhere else. I know Embry. Even if I can't remember him, I know him!" There is a strain in my voice, but I'm too tired to try to hide it. I just want to find something tangible to hold onto. Something to help me believe that there is a way to get ahead.

"Wait, wait." Edward looks towards the list again. "Think about this for a second, Bella. Why would the CIA allow that? Wasn't Tyler's job to keep you away from all of that?"

"Except they knew that we were in contact," Embry counters. "We even met during a training that Charlie set up." He swallows roughly. "Or rather met again."

Laurent watches the back and forth with interest. "Was Tyler's job to intervene or just report?"

"Why don't we ask him?" Emmett looks backs towards the rooms, his hands clenching.

Not quite ready to add Tyler to this conversation, I ignore the suggestion. "Probably both."

Laurent clicks his tongue looking at the lists again. I've seen this look before. He's definitely holding something back. Something that he's waiting for me to find. "What?" I move closer, searching for his breadcrumbs. "What do you know?"

"If I've learned anything in this business it is that the world is incredibly small. People's circles always run bigger than we assume."

"I don't need a philosophy lesson, Laurent, I need answers."

He pulls out the flash drive and puts in another one. "I think you're on the right track. You were raised to be spies. The unconscious is a powerful thing. Even if the CIA pushed them out, I doubt they would be satisfied in a nine to five job. I bet they stayed close to their roots."

I hear Edward shuffling his feet behind me. "Even if we buy that theory, I still don't see Charlie allowing her to get close to anyone they pushed out."

"Oh, I don't know. It would be one hell of an experiment." Laurent keeps his eyes forward, continuing to search for the file. "Maybe it wasn't Charlie's call."

"Experiment?" Jasper is also watching him closely. I wonder if he sees what I do. "To what end?"

"Come on, think about it. Tyler was in place to intervene if things got bad, but if Bella did run into an old classmate, it would allow them to test the limits of their technique."

He's pushing me in this direction for a reason. "So you're saying that if I did run into them, the CIA could have sanctioned my interactions as long as Tyler didn't see anything that raised alarm."

"That's one hell of a long shot," Edward contests.

"But one that feels right," Embry blurts out, then quickly pauses to organize his words. "My life often feels 'off', being around Bella makes it better."

My head snaps to him in surprise. "It does?"

He looks at me sadly. "How do you put that kind of crazy sensation into words? It never made sense…until now. Maybe I was drawn to find you."

"Still, why would Charlie set the two of you up?" Edward pushes, not buying into the theory easily. "Seems like a huge risk given all the trouble they went to splitting everyone up. Why bother in the first place then?"

"Maybe they didn't expect the consequences of separating them." Laurent's lips curl into a crooked grin, looking back and forth between Embry and me. "Because whether it was intended or not, they work better together. Or at least, Embry does."

His elation is irritating. "Stop parceling out information and just tell us."

"His successful case record improved around the time he started training with you. It was a strange fact that didn't make a lot of sense until now."

"It is an interesting hypothesis," Jasper replies.

"Does that fit with any of the research?" Edward asks him.

"Laurent is right about the subconscious." He looks at Embry. "But given what Embry described, my guess is that they made a decision to bring them together after monitoring how they were doing apart."

"Bella Swan, lab rat," I mutter. The idea he's proposing sickens me. Was any decision I made my own?

"Found it." Laurent opens another file, inside are about a dozen folders. If I counted, I'd be willing to bet there are thirteen.

"Are they organized?" I'm only interested in three pictures right now. I don't have enough patience left to search through each one.

"Yes." Laurent drags the mouse over to highlight the file. It reveals two letters. "By initials. But each file requires a code to fully open."

"A code within a code. Fun." Jasper drags another chair over to sit down.

Laurent clicks on a box with the initials L.M. before immediately typing in another code, leaving us to wait for it to open. It takes a while, the anticipation physically painful. When the picture finally loads, it feels like my heart stops.

"Holy shit!" Edward pales.

"Isn't that your friend from the coffee shop?" Jasper asks.

"Angela Webber." My voice sounds horse.

"Her name was Lauren Mallory." Laurent leans back in his chair, barely containing his satisfaction. He fucking knew.

My fists clench as I calculate the benefits of confronting him. "Open the second one. Now!"

He drags the mouse over to a file with the initials E.Y. "Emily Young, come on down."

"You're a smug son of a bitch," I hiss.

He pretends to be offended. "I'm just trying to help."

Jasper scoots his chair closer. "Just type in the code and cut out the fucking drama."

Bouncing on my toes, I wait for the next picture to load, racking my brain for who it might be. It feels like forever before another familiar face fills the screen.

"Leah," Emmett whispers.

"I take it that's two for two?" Jasper asks.

"Yup," Edward answers, placing his hand on my shoulder. I welcome the feeling, desperately needing something to ground me.

"Did you know them, Embry?" Jasper inquires.

"No." He may not know them, but the implications of the fact that I did appears to have shaken him.

"Huh," Laurent pulls on his chin. "Bella seems to be the common thread."

Walking around his chair, I lean over putting my face close to his. "Who's the third person you fucking prick?"

"Let's open the file and find out." His eyes sparkle, loving this game.

"You sure you can't open all of these files, Laurent?" I feel Jasper move in behind me.

"I already told you that I can't."

"Why would someone go through all of the trouble of sending you these and not give you the key to open them?"

"That's an excellent question. Let's ask the person if we ever find them."

I've had enough of Laurent's attitude. "Emmett." Stepping back, I wave him closer.

Quickly Laurent raises his hands. "Hey, I'm doing everything you ask. There is no need to call in your brute."

"Who sent you these files?"

"I told you, Anonymous." Keeping his hands raised, his eyes find mine. "I swear, Bella. I don't know who sent me these files."

His personality switches are dizzying. "But you do know who the third person is." His refusal to answer tells me everything.

"It had to be Charlie," Jasper says brusquely. "He's the only person high enough to leak it."

"That makes no sense," Emmett argues. "Why would he leak this kind of information to Laurent and then send Bella in to take him down?"

The room pauses.

"It could have been a calculated risk," Jasper offers. "Maybe he saw it as the better alternative to Newton."

"Except, Laurent tried to kill her too," Edward points out.

"Hey!" He has the gall to look offended. "I wanted to work with her. It's not my fault the hired guns got a little trigger happy."

Edward stops me from moving towards him. Taking a deep breath, I attempt to regain control. "Couldn't it be anyone else?"

"Who's above Charlie?" Laurent asks.

"The Director."

"He wouldn't be the one planning all of this. He needs to have plausible deniability," Jasper contemplates shifting his weight.

"But he could hire someone," Edward proposes. "He orders them to take care of it and then distances himself from the details of how."

"Newton," Embry and I say at the same time.

Jasper sits back down. "The piece we are missing is what happened between the CIA being okay with allowing some contact between you guys, and then wanting everyone dead."

Embry goes to the second computer pulling up files, while the first one works on unscrambling the last picture. "There has to be a connection between Newton's files and these files."

"Search for docs with dates around the time of the first agent's death," Jasper suggests.

"I'll run a cross-search." He continues to type frantically cueing up a new search.

Briefly, I wonder if the computer will overload. As far as I know, it is still working to sort Laurent's files into categories. Before Embry gets far, the other computer beeps a notification that the last picture is ready. My mind swirls with the possibilities, my nerves on fire.

Angela.

Leah.

The prospects are numerous if the pattern continues. They were both contacts I developed or at least I thought I developed. Shockingly, the picture appears, stealing my breath along with it.

I hear another sharp intake of breath besides mine. "Fuck this!" A chair flies across the room. "This file is made-up bullshit!"

Shit, shit, shit.

Dumbstruck, I stare at a face I'd recognize anywhere. Out of my peripheral vision, I see that same person marching towards the door. This can't be right.

He's yelling, but I sense the fear behind it. "I have _all_ of my memories! Fuck, I even knew Bella before her accident. She saved my fucking life."

My head pounds as I try to make sense of this nonsensical turn.

 _"If the specific placement of electrodes created a temporary effect, then targeted brain surgery might create a permanent effect."_

Can we trust any of our memories?

 _"You not only rebelled, you got all of the other ones to follow you."_

How do we fight back if I can't tell what is real and what is just a strategic illusion? The door slams as he walks out, shattering the otherwise silent room.

"Emmett!"

 **Up next, we hear from Edward and deal with the fallout. Plus, when he and Bella finally get some time to rest is Edward going to let the "I'm good" line stand? We are creeping up on the Prologue and for those keeping score, Newton's is connected to more than just eight files. Who else could he be targeting?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Happy Saturday! Thank you for all of the reviews last chapter. I loved reading them.**

 **A huge shout out to LostIn PA for all of her help and advice on this one. Love her!**

Chapter Thirty: Hold On My Heart

 _"People think a soul mate is your perfect fit, and that's what everyone wants. But a true soul mate is a mirror, the person who shows you everything that's been holding you back, the person who brings you to your own attention so you can change your life. A true soul mate is probably the most important person you'll ever meet, because they tear down your walls and smack you awake."_

 _Elizabeth Gilbert_

EPOV

"Emmett!"

Bella runs out of the room after him, while the rest of us watch stunned.

In a delayed response, Embry jumps up, stumbling when his leg gives out. Bracing his trembling hands against the desk, he lowers himself back down mumbling, "The past is the past" repeatedly.

Shaking off the shock, I run after her. "Jasper, lock his ass back up," I yell pointing at Laurent. Rushing into the darkness, I follow Bella's retreating silhouette.

"Emmett, wait!" She grabs his hand, halting his progress just as he reaches the driveway.

Stopping short, I inhale a mouthful of air trying to regulate my rapid pulse. Even though the night breeze still holds a bit of summer heat, it doesn't ease the tremor running down my spine. I don't like being out here knowing that there is surveillance equipment surrounding us. This is a conversation that Carlisle doesn't need to watch. Glaring at one of the cameras, I can't help but wonder if he knows Embry and Emmett too. If the son of a bitch is watching, I just hope that they are out of range of his audio.

Emmett stands ridged with fists clenched. "Don't you mean Liam?" Liam Walsh was the remaining name on Laurent's list. He was number two, most likely Bella's second in command.

"Emmett." Her hand tightens around his arm.

Standing in the shadows, I stay far enough away to give them space, but close enough to remain within earshot. Laurent's revelation demolished their reality. They deserve the right to work through it alone. Still, even though I can acknowledge that in my head, my concern for Bella makes it difficult to leave. For now, standing back is the best I can do.

"Liam?! Seriously, of all the possible names, I get Liam? Liam sounds like such a pussy. Do I look like a pussy?"

"No," she whispers, holding onto him tighter, as if fearful that he will disappear if she lets go.

Pursing his lips, he glares into the distance. "I at least deserved a name like Butch or Rocky."

Bella gives him a sad smile. His poor attempt at humor offset by the desolate look on his face. "Liam isn't so bad. What about Liam Neeson? He's Hollywood's favorite action star. He seems pretty tough."

Emmett snorts, lightly placing his free hand on her shoulder. "Do you really believe any of this shit?"

"I don't know. All I know is that we do work incredibly well together." Averting her eyes, she focuses on the hand wrapped around his arm. "It was like we fell into a rhythm immediately. Didn't we?"

Squeezing her shoulder, his eyes drift to her hand as well. "Yeah, we did, especially on our first case."

"The one I can't remember." Releasing his arm, she rubs her forehead.

"Or the one I remember wrong," he counters.

Bella looks away, the inherent sounds of the night intensified by their silence. When she speaks again, her words are quiet, reflective. I find myself leaning forward to catch every one. "For the case that I remember as our first, I recall thinking that we were unstoppable. I wouldn't have succeeded without you."

He slides his hand off her shoulder and grasps her hand. "We're a pretty good team, aren't we?"

"The best."

"Fucking spooks." He snorts again. "I hate the CIA."

"So do I."

Separating himself, Emmett leans against one of the cars in the driveway. His chest expands with a deep sigh as he tilts his head towards the sky. "I never told you about how you saved my life did I?"

Bella mirrors his position. "No, but I also never asked. Do you want to tell me now?" With hunched shoulders, her hands brace against the metal preparing for her body to fight against his story. It's hard not to move forward to shield her from his words. The vision of what she looked like the last time Jasper challenged her memory still haunts me.

"It was the only thing we disagreed on." His voice suddenly takes on a dream-like quality. "The timing of when to break into a room that we believed held vital documents."

"The only thing?" Bella asks unconvinced, her fingers tapping nervously. She's stalling, a sign of her anxiety.

Emmett flashes a soft smirk. "Okay, only major disagreement."

"I knew it." Exhaling, she closes her eyes. "Let me guess, you wanted to go in all gung ho, and I wanted to wait until we confirmed all the facts."

"You know me well." He lightly bumps into her. "Since I was there by contract, I decided that I didn't need your permission to do what I wanted."

Bella hums sarcastically. "That decision worked well for you did it?"

"Yeah, if you call getting my ass handed to me 'well'." He looks down. "The guards were about to blow my head off when you busted through the door and took them down."

She rubs her head. "Sounds like me."

Emmett watches her closely, his face serious. "You didn't have to do that and I never forgot. Other agents would have walked away, but you risked your life to save my sorry one. I was indebted. From then on you had my undying loyalty."

"I sensed it the first time we met after the… 'accident'." Bella stares ahead, lost in her thoughts. "Every time I considered asking you, I was bombarded with those damn words 'the past is the past'."

"Does your head hurt now?"

"A bit, but I can't tell if it's the story or because I'm trying to push past the black hole in my memory."

"Does it sound familiar at all?"

She looks down. "No."

Emmett's foot digs into the ground. "Do you think what I remember is real?"

"It's hard to say if anything is real anymore." Huffing, she starts pacing in front of him. "Okay. If we think about this logically, the timing of the story is wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"If they indeed took my memory around the time they split us up, you wouldn't have a memory of being Emmett before that."

"Fuck. I guess that's true." He bangs his fist against the car. "But why give me a false memory that connects us if they wanted me out of the picture in the first place."

"There are a lot of missing pieces we have yet to fill in. There's no telling what kind of fuckery they did over the years."

"Fuckery?" he mocks.

"It's late, I'm tired, leave me alone," she bites back. "Maybe we started migrating towards each other or, as Laurent suggested, they realized that we worked better together. Either way, giving us a fake backstory would account for your established feelings towards me, and give my accident story some credibility."

"In what way?"

"Having Tyler and Charlie be the only ones who knew me before would have been suspicious. I would be less likely to question it if there were others."

"Like me." He pushes off the car in frustration. "Of course this is all contingent on whether we believe any of this crap in the first place."

Stopping her movements, Bella reaches up to place her hands near his shoulders. "I really wish that I could say that the file is fake. But given everything else we know and have seen…I don't see how it can't be true."

"I have my memories," he replies defiantly.

"So does Embry."

He shakes his head. "I had a good childhood. I remember parents who loved me, little league games, proms, and bad adolescent decisions. How can all of that be made up?"

"I don't know. Fucked up science, I guess." Dropping her arms, she glances at the main house. "I do believe that Carlisle has those answers though."

"So what if he does. You may want your memories back, but I don't. I like my past as it is. I don't want to remember being an experiment."

"And you think I do?" Bella's body folds in on itself as she leans against the car again, her exhaustion showing. "It's not like I'm jumping up and down to get all the details, but I still want the truth. I want to know who I am."

This time, Emmett mirrors her position. "Where does that leave us?"

Pausing, she takes a shuddering breath. "Here, Emmett." Her arms flail out, gesturing around them. "It leaves us here. Smack dab in the middle of hell. I don't know what else you want me to say." Her head drops defeated. "I'm sorry. I would give anything to change this for you and Embry, but I can't."

"I don't expect you to." He scoots in closer. "I'm just trying to figure out what to do next."

"The only thing we can do. Find the answers." She turns to look at him. "Can you do that with me?"

Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out a set of car keys, spinning them around his finger. "I honestly don't know."

Bella eyes the keys cautiously. "What are you thinking?"

"That I need to get out of here. Collect my thoughts in a place where I'm not in danger of saying or doing something that I'm going to regret later."

Placing her hands on the keys, she stops them from turning. "I need you, Emmett."

"I won't be gone long. I promise."

"It's not safe," she stresses. "We don't know how close Newton is."

He flashes a wide grin. "You know I can protect myself. I won't do anything stupid."

"Please don't go," she chokes. "This is hard enough without having to worry about you too."

The despair in her voice is crippling. Stepping forward, I decide that it's time to join the conversation. "She's right. It's too dangerous to leave. For all of us."

He glares as I amble closer. "You know nothing about this, Cullen. Don't tell me what to do."

"Emmett!" Bella chastises. "He's just trying to help."

"Yeah, he and his father." He abruptly stands at his full height. "Why were you sent to get Bella again?"

Bella's eyes widen, but before she reacts, I jump in. "I don't have anything to do with him or his experiments. I'm a pawn in this game too. We all want the same thing here."

"And what exactly is that?" He attempts to step forward, but Bella places her body in front of his.

Refusing to yield, I stand my ground. "The truth. And most importantly, for Bella to be safe."

"That's conveniently easy to say. How about you prove it?"

Before I can take another step, Bella brusquely walks over and interlocks our hands. The bold act both stuns and thrills me. "Knock it off, Emmett. I trust him."

"Bella," he laments regretfully.

"We can't turn on each other. Not now."

"Understood." His feet move anxiously, the keys twirling again. "This is why I should go. I need to clear my head."

"How about you take a walk instead?" Swallowing my own irritation, I pull the flashlight off my belt and hand it to him. "There is a trail near where Bella confronted Tyler. Get some air, clear your head, and then come back to get some sleep. We're all exhausted and not thinking clearly."

Bella shoots me a grateful smile, mouthing the words, "thank you."

Emmett looks past us, eyeing his possible destination. "I don't know."

"It's a reasonable compromise. Plus," Bella points to the weapon holstered at his side, "you might run into a wayward bear. He could be the perfect target to take out your aggressions on." Sadly, I can't tell if she's kidding.

He smirks. "To hell with a weapon. Given how I feel right now, I could take it on with my bare hands."

"See this is why we can't have nice things. You always take it to the extreme." Their sudden switch in tone and topic leaves me spinning, highlighting just how unique their relationship is. "Maybe a walk isn't the best idea."

"You ruin all my fun."

Dropping my hand, she moves to stand in front of him once again. "All jokes aside, I need you safe."

"I'll go with him." Turning, I'm astounded to find Embry. "Don't worry. I'll keep him out of trouble."

"Embry?" Bella seems just as surprised. "I don't think that's a good idea." She glances at his leg.

"I can do it. Besides, I can't see straight enough to keep working on the computers, and I'm too wired to sleep."

"Embry." Her voice is barely audible.

"I actually think it's a great idea," Emmett declares. "Isn't the buddy system is always better than going solo? You armed?"

Embry lifts his shirt flashing the handle of a weapon. "Yup."

"I thought you wanted to clear your head?" Bella frowns, her concern for Embry competing with her concern for Emmett.

"I do. Still, it seems like Embry and I suddenly have a lot in common. It might do us good to compare."

Walking over, I grab Bella's hand, leaning in until my lips brush her ear. "Let them go, Mira."

She nods stiffly. "Don't go too far and stop if Embry's leg can't handle the terrain."

"Yes, Mom," Emmett teases. Conversely, his body language exposes the true extent of his current strain. "Come on, Embry, let's wax poetic about our fucked up existence." He claps his hand around Embry's shoulder as they start moving slowly into the darkness. "What kind of parents did they give you?"

Bella stares after them, her body also radiating tension. Wrapping my arms around her, I pull her against my chest. "They will be okay. It will be good for them to work through this together."

"I know. It just…" she stops.

"You don't have to be 'fine' around me, Mira." I tighten my grasp. "It just?"

"It hurts." Her voice sounds hollow.

My heart clenches knowing there's nothing that I can say to change this insanity. "Come on, you need to rest."

"I don't know if I can."

"You need to try." Leaning down, I rest my head against hers. "We all do."

Closing her eyes, she rubs her forehead. "There is so much to do."

"And it will all be there tomorrow." I lightly drag my fingers down her face. "It's okay to let go."

Her lungs expel a long breath. "I am tired," she finally admits, her body sagging against mine. "I'm so tired."

"Okay then." Maneuvering her to the side, my arm stays wrapped tightly around her as I lead us back. "Let's go get some sleep."

Jasper is the only one in the room when we return. He's standing watch by a small window, staring out intently. "Where is everyone else?" he asks by way of a greeting.

"They needed some time," I answer. "Laurent taken care of?"

He crosses his arms. "Both he and Tyler."

"Tyler?" Bella's head moves off my shoulder, switching her attention to Jasper.

He pushes off the wall. "He was getting loudmouthed, yelling out of his door like he was owed something."

"What did you do?" she asks hesitantly.

Jasper smirks. "Don't worry. Nothing too crazy, just enough for him to get the message that he needed to tone it down."

"Good." I'm too tired to temper my contempt for him. "Can you take first watch?"

Jasper assesses Bella knowingly. "I got this. Go get some shuteye."

"Thank you," she murmurs as I pull her down the hallway.

Stopping at the first door on the left, I cross my fingers hoping that Emmett completed his task and prepared a room. I breathe a sigh of relief when I walk in to find a modestly sized cot made up and ready to go. The space heater plugged into the wall next to it makes a whirring sound as it battles the chill, a last-minute addition by Jasper no doubt.

Sitting heavily on the bed, Bella runs her hand through her hair. "Jesus. What a day."

Plopping down next to her, I gently push her hair to the side and rub her neck. Enveloped by her scent, I'm amazed that even though it's been a wild day, she still smells like lavender. "The sad thing is that it's becoming the norm." She hums when I hit a particularly tight spot. It's hard not to react to the sound. "I don't think we've had a quiet day since we've met."

"I know." Disconnecting, she sits against the wall, pulling her knees to her chest. "I'm sorry that you've been dragged into this mess."

Taking off my shoes, I scoot next to her, refusing to let her shut down. "I'm not."

She laughs, it sounds cracked and fragmented. "Yeah, right."

"I'm serious."

"How can you be serious? Nothing good has come out of this fucked up situation."

"That's not true." Gently turning her head, I place my mouth soundly on hers. Teasing her lips, I urge her to open up. Exhaling, she surrenders until we become lost in the sensation and time seems to stand still. Finally, breaking apart, I rest my forehead against hers. "I'm not sorry," I repeat. "It's been a crazy ride and I know that it's far from over, but I can't be sorry for meeting you."

"You don't even know me." Leaning back, her head hits the wall with a thud. "Hell, I don't even know me."

"I told you before, Mira, that I know you." My fingers play with hers, needing the connection.

She eyes me skeptically. "How can you still say that, given everything that we've learned?"

Placing my arm around her, I slide down, pulling her with me until her head rests against my chest. "Nothing we've learned changes what I know."

"And what exactly is that?" Instead of answering, I run my fingers through her hair, repeating the action again and again until her eyes become heavy. "You didn't answer my question," she stubbornly whispers.

"I was about to," I whisper back, continuing to stroke her hair. My hesitation is not because I don't have an answer. I simply needed a moment to put my feelings into words, the depth of emotions difficult to express. "What I know is that you're brilliant, fearless, strong, and fiercely protective of the people you care about. You never give up, and no matter what challenges you face, you always find a way to rise above. You are the most amazing person I have ever met."

Her eyes look up, shining with vulnerability. "What if that's all engineered? What if it's all a lie?"

"No." Caressing her cheek, I try to erase her frown. "That's not possible."

"How can you know that?"

I pull her closer. "Do you know what I noticed first about you?"

"Before or after I pulled a gun on you?"

I smile remembering her determination. "Before," Settling further into the pillow, I rest my cheek against her head. "It was the warmth in your eyes. I told you why I call you Mira, but I never really explained how much you captivated me. I could see your soul, so pure and innocent. It took my breath away."

"Really?"

"Really." I gently kiss her head. "Well, that and the fact that you are drop dead gorgeous."

She laughs an actual laugh. The sound lightens my heart. "Yeah, I'm sure I looked wonderful covered in blood and dirt."

"To me, you looked perfect."

"You're sweet."

"I'm honest." Our lips gravitate together. Wanting more, I roll my body over hers, savoring the electrifying sensation. Her lips tug on mine, a soft moan permeating the room. Resting my full weight on her, I inadvertently jump when something cold digs into my side. Pecking her lips once more, I brace myself against the bed, hovering over her. "Is that a gun in your pocket, Ms. Swan, or are you just happy to see me?"

With a giggling blush, she hides her face against my chest. "Well, that's certainly one way to kill the mood."

"The hell it is." Sitting up, I pull her with me. "A strong woman packing heat is a huge turn on. Still, it's not the best accessory to wear to bed."

She smiles. "I suppose you're right." Swinging her legs around to the floor, she stands in front of the flimsy nightstand next to the bed. Pulling her holster out, she lays it down then surprisingly continues by sliding her belt off and untucking her shirt. Reaching down, she picks up her Mary Poppins bag off the floor. Emmett must have brought it in.

Smiling nostalgically, I nod at the bag as I get up. "Should I be worried?" Following her lead, I place my gun next to hers, watching as Bella sits down to take off her shoes.

"Not as long as you behave." After rifling through the bag, she places it on the floor next to the bed. Laying on her side, she props her head up with her hand. "Tell me more about yourself, Cullen."

I can't help but laugh at her mischievous eyes. Apparently, our impromptu make-out session has counteracted my head-rubbing attempt to help her fall asleep. "What exactly do you want to know, Swan?" I crawl into bed lying next to her.

"What's your favorite movie?"

"Heat. Hands down."

Her eyebrows rise in surprise. "Really?" She's adorable.

"Really. It's one of the reasons I became interested in law enforcement."

"Huh. Conflicted criminal, spiraling detective, no-win situation. Why wouldn't that make you want to join."

I gently poke her side making her recoil. "To each their own. I didn't say it was the best reason. Although who wouldn't want to be cool like Al."

"Everyone," she mutters.

"Alright, sarcasmo, what's your favorite movie?"

"I don't have a lot of time for movies."

"Come on, there has to be at least one that you've watched and liked."

"Umm." Her brow furrows while she considers her response. I want to kiss it. "Okay, but don't laugh."

"Never."

She eyes me suspiciously, but continues, "Under the Tuscan Sun."

The answer doesn't make me laugh, but it does surprise me. "Why?"

Her eyes cloud over, looking through me. "There is something about the story that speaks to me. The idea of dropping everything and starting life over…I just feel peaceful when I watch it."

"Maybe it reminds you of something from your past."

"Like trying to cause a rebellion and escape?" Anger bleeds into her words. "I don't think that movie would remind me of _anything_ in my life."

"It doesn't have to be literal. Maybe it just reminds you of trying to break free. The peace you were trying to obtain."

She shrugs. "Seems like a stretch."

"Or maybe it was a favorite movie before you lost your memory. Maybe that's why it triggers happy thoughts."

Her eyes darken, an indication that I've pushed her recollection too far. "It doesn't really matter either way." Yawning, she lays down, resting her head against my shoulder.

"What else do you want to know, Mira?" I whisper, hoping that the change in topic will bring her back. "I'm an open book."

"Did you go on vacations as a kid?"

The question is unexpected, still, I respond quickly, maintaining the casual flow. "Yeah, my Mom would take me every summer. It was your typical annoying family adventure," I chuckle remembering my Mom's instance that we stop at all novelty sites, demanding to take my picture.

She sighs. "I would give anything to have those memories."

The statement takes me by surprise, highlighting the discrepancy in what triggers her. Asking her about a specific memory shuts her down, but abstract ideas apparently allow her to speak freely, revealing just how deeply she feels.

Instantly, I feel bad about my unintended, yet careless comment about being annoyed. Of course, she would give anything for a 'normal' memory. "I didn't…"

"I know." She trails her fingertip along the edge of my chin. "I just wish I had some happy memories to hold onto."

"I can't give you back your past, but I can give you a future."

"What are you talking about?" Her other hand coils around the hem of my tee-shirt.

"The way I figure it, as soon as we're done with this mess, you're going to have plenty of time to make new memories. And as long as you're willing, I'd like to be there to help. Don't forget, you already owe me at least one vacation."

"Oh, yeah. That does sound nice." The answer is robotic, a way to distance herself from the hope of possibility.

"Nice?" I'll be damned if I'm going to let fear win. "We're going to shoot for better than just nice, Mira. Tell me your fantasies. What would you want to do?"

"Hmm," her twirling fingers brush against my skin. "There are so many options."

"Anywhere you're dying to see?"

"Not really. I travel so much for the job, I'm thinking something simple would be fantastic."

"Like what?"

She pauses and for a moment, I wonder if she has fallen asleep. "A picnic. I would love to go on a picnic."

"Where?"

She hesitates again. "A meadow in the mountains. Far away from anyone."

"Sounds perfect. And what would we bring to eat for this picnic?"

"Nothing too heavy." I feel her smile. "That way we can still hike. Maybe fruits, cheeses, and of course chocolate."

"Hmmm." I can imagine the scene, Bella sitting on a blanket surrounded by flowers. Her face beaming as the breeze blows through her hair. "Beautiful," I mutter entranced by the vision.

"Huh?" She questions looking up.

"Nothing." I brush a strand of hair off her face. "Okay, a picnic. We can definitely do that. What else?"

"I would love to just lay next to a lake all day."

"A lake?"

"Yeah. I've done the ocean thing for too many cases, but a lake," she pauses, twisting and untwisting my shirt, "it just sounds peaceful."

"Peaceful," I muse against her temple. "Seems to be a theme."

"What do you mean?" Her eyes peer into mine, missing the connection.

"The two memories you want to make, the movie you like, they are all things that sound peaceful to you. A far cry from the life you've been living."

"I guess that's true." She snuggles back into my chest, suddenly quiet.

The space heater kicking back on is the only sound in the room. My hand lazily strokes her back as she continues worrying the edge of my tee-shirt, the back of her fingers brushing my abs with each twist. I pray that her silence is because she is finally letting herself relax.

"Were you serious about the 'we'?" Her disbelieving words splinter the stillness.

"I'm not sure I'm following." I reflect back on our conversation, the context of the question not making sense to my sleep-deprived brain.

"Making memories. Were you serious about us doing that together?"

"Of course." I sit up baffled. "Why wouldn't I be?"

She sits up too, pushing her ruffled hair back. "Because you want me to sleep. It's not out of the realm of possibility that you're just trying to help me relax."

"No, Mira, no." Cupping her face, I tilt it upwards so that she can't avoid my eyes. "I said it because I meant it. I want nothing more than to explore everything about you, and for you to explore everything about me."

"You say that like you're sure we won't hate what we find." Her eyes reflect a brokenness I've not seen in her before. The fear she hides behind her carefully constructed mask exposed.

"Not possible."

"How can you know that? How can we know anything?"

"Because of this." Pulling her to me, our lips collide. With reckless abandon, I pour the raw emotion I have for her into the moment wanting to show her what I feel and to remind her of what I know she feels too. Tasting every inch of her mouth, I breathe her in, needing to own her as much as I want her to own me. "You can't deny this."

Her head falls against my chest, my rapid breath moving through her hair. "I can't." She shakes her head. "But I don't understand it either."

"Sometimes things don't have to be understood to be real."

"I'm not…"

I interrupt before she can explain it away. I refuse to let what happened today destroy what's between us before we even have a chance to fully experience it. "I don't understand it either, but I also know that I don't care. What we have is powerful. A connection that I 've never felt with anyone else. I don't intend to walk away."

She shudders against me. Connecting our hands, she rotates them, examining how they look. "You make it sound so easy."

"It is." Lifting her chin, my breath falters when I see her brown eyes pooled with tears. "Mira," I mourn, shattered by her anguish.

"Everything I am was created. I don't know what's real anymore." Her tears finally break free. "I don't know if I'm real anymore."

Taking her hand, I hold it against my rapidly beating heart. "Does that feel real? You caused that. Only you." Taking my other hand, I place it over hers. "I feel that too. I feel your strength and your kindness. The love you feel for everyone around you. I feel you, Mira. That is real. That is the truth."

The room is stifling as I wait for her to respond, tears still running down her cheeks. Releasing our hands, she swiftly straddles my legs. Placing her hands on my face, she searches my eyes. I stare back, hoping that she finds what she is looking for, that she finds my truth…our truth. Unexpectedly, her lips crash into mine. Pushing against me, she follows me down as I lean back on the bed. I feel her everywhere all at once. Her lips trail down my neck, while her hands explore my body. I'm on fire.

"Bella." A part of me just wants to let go, but my rational side is uneasy about the motivation behind her frantic movements. "Bella."

"Don't think."

"Bella, there's no rush." I hold her head still to ensure that she's listening. "We have plenty of time. I'm not going anywhere."

"I want this. I want you." Her hands creep under my shirt stroking my chest, making it difficult to think.

Pulling her to me, I slowly caress her mouth with my own. "Are you sure?" Nodding, she sits back and tugs off her shirt. My hands automatically reach up, exploring her skin. It's soft, delicate. She's exquisite.

Coyly, she bits her lip. "Your turn." Her hands trail down my chest until she reaches my waist. Moving under my shirt, she teasingly walks her fingers towards my shoulders, pulling my shirt up along with them. She leans down leaving a trail of kisses as she exposes my skin.

I hiss when her tongue swirls around my nipple. "Oh God."

Flipping us over, I quickly discard my shirt before starting my own exploration, tasting her neck, and following the contours of her body. When she arches her back, I snake my hands behind to release her bra, desperate to get rid of the barrier. She moans, her legs wrapping around my hips, the heat surrounding me intoxicating. Our bodies automatically start to move, finding a rhythm that brings me to the brink of insanity. She feels so good. Her hands tug the button on my jeans so she can push them down. In a flurry, I do the same until finally there is nothing between us. Reaching her hand down, I listen as she fumbles through her bag until she holds up a foil packet.

"A girl can't be too careful."

Grabbing it, I try not to worry about the reasoning behind why she keeps condoms next to her explosives. "That bag really does have everything."

Her lips pull on my ear, and I groan in response. "Make me feel real," she whispers, once again wrapping her legs around me.

I hover over her, anticipation building, I lean down, taking her mouth as I thrust inside her for the first time. The feeling astounds me. She's animalistic, raw…alive. Surrounding me, she feels perfect. "You are real, Bella." I lose myself in her touch. "You are my Mira."

"Please, please." Her nails drag down my back, pulling me closer. She begins to move with me, driving us to new peaks.

"Fuck." Sinking into her, I hope that it's sweat and not tears making her lips taste like salt. I want her to feel what I feel. I want her to know that this is right. I want her to understand that this is what being loved feels like.

Holding her leg, I find a new angle. "Jesus," she hisses. "There. Don't stop."

As we move, I'm struck by how much I have already fallen for this woman. She is everything. Breathing in unison, we climb to the edge, until together we fall into oblivion. Crashing down, I savor the feel of her heated skin against mine, listening as our labored breath slows.

"Don't let go," she mumbles.

Carefully discarding the condom, I pull her tightly into my side. Our legs entwine, her arm wrapped as tightly around my chest as mine is around her back. "I won't let go, Mira," I whisper, the words I want to say remaining unspoken echoes in my mind. "I won't let go."

"I'm glad you found me." Her words are faint, slurred by exhaustion.

"Me too." My lips nuzzle her hair. "We are destined for one another." She doesn't respond, her breathing slow and steady, her eyes finally closed. "May only good dreams find you tonight, baby."

Shutting my eyes, I try to ignore the swirling memories of chaos and ecstasy and instead focus on the warmth beside me hoping that tomorrow will truly be a new day for all of us.

 **Up next Bella finds the courage to make an unexpected move. ;)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Welcome back! Life has been crazy, but I'm dedicated to getting chapters out, even when it sometimes feels like I only have time to write one paragraph at a time. Thank you for the reviews and notifications after the last chapter. I appreciate each one even though I wasn't able to respond to them. I hope that everyone is have a great weekend!**

Chapter Thirty-One: No Easy Way Out

 _"Honor the space between no longer and not yet."_

 _Nancy Levin_

BPOV

Gasping, I sit up, disoriented by the passing nightmare. The fractured scenes are too blurry to identify, still, my heart pounds wildly at the perceived threat. Clenching my eyes, I try to hold onto the fading images knowing that they are likely lost memories, the past trying to break free of the holds bad science imposed. Regardless of my will to capture them, all too soon, they're gone, once again disappearing into a black hole.

"Damnit."

Although I despise the panic the nightmares bring, I desperately need to recall the details. The void only adds to the already frenzied events of yesterday. In the midst of the swirling emotions, it takes me a moment to remember where I am. Only when Edward's hand grasps mine does it all come back. Relishing the touch, I'm grateful for the connection and warmth.

 _"Make me feel real."_

I didn't intend for last night to happen, but I'm not sorry. Edward, his touch, and his comfort awakened something in me. I've studied romance, absorbed the nuances of lust and passion, all for the job. Usually, I've wielded that knowledge to manipulate and earn an advantage. Not in the seven years that I remember have I felt those feelings for real. Yet with Edward, the text I poured over to use against people takes on a different meaning. One poetic passage in particular interweaves with the memory of his touch, the visual heating my skin.

 _"I laid on your chest while your arms were wrapped around me, the heartfelt you show_

 _I have never felt so safe in my life, never wanted to let you go_

 _In what way do I deserve someone like you?_

 _My heart keeps beating, for you it only grew"_

Do I deserve Edward? It's a question that I've wondered more than I care to admit. I know that this is not a traditional way to start a relationship. And I question how in the midst of madness we can end up with a happily ever after, especially when I can't seem to get ahead. Still, that is what I find myself suddenly wanting, whether I deserve it or not.

The heat I feel for Edward turns to fire. I h _ate_ playing defense.

Releasing his hand, I swing my legs around to sit on the edge of the bed, trying to calm my accelerated pulse. An urge presses against the edge of my awareness, something I've been fighting, but a startling clarity makes me reconsidered the hesitation. Reaching down, I grab my bag and dig into its depths. Unzipping the small pocket at the bottom, I grip the hidden flip phone. I've always considered myself independent and self-reliant. Now, I have to accept that in many respects, I'm nothing but a good soldier.

 _"Do you think we should contact Charlie?"_

 _Tyler's eyes widen. "That goes against every protocol we've been taught."_

That conversation in London feels like a lifetime ago. It was last one we had before my trust in him vanished. Still, I've followed the protocol. Staring ahead, I twirl the phone around debating whether I should take this step, the words 'treasonous' and 'failure' rattling painfully in my head. Words that are probably not my own, most likely another failsafe embedded to prevent dissent. Flipping the phone open, my finger hovers over the power button. As the feelings of guilt and defeat wash over me, I wonder if they patterned my reaction after what it feels like when a child calls their parents knowing they have done something wrong. Logically, I understand that has nothing to do with this situation, but my emotions tell me otherwise.

Can I ever trust my intuition again?

Snapping the phone shut, my fingers continue to spin it. Taking deep breaths, I fight against the well-crafted reaction. I have to take this step. It's long overdue. Staring at the phone, I memorize each curve. Receiving it is one of my earliest memories.

 _"I already have a phone." I glance down at the one Charlie is holding in his hand._

 _"I know. This is for emergencies. It's clean."_

 _"What does that mean?"_

 _"It can't be tied by to the CIA or me. It is completely safe. Use it when you have absolutely no other options."_

 _"Okay." The intense, yet desperate, look in his eyes is unnerving. "Does Tyler have one too?"_

 _"No. And don't tell him about this one. This is only between you and me. You have to promise me, Bella."_

 _I swallow the fear his urgency brings. "Why?"_

 _"Someday you're going to need to reach me through unofficial channels."_

 _His phrasing bothers me as if it is a certainty rather than a backup. "I don't understand."_

 _He pulls his feelings back, standing tall and rigid. "This is a tricky business having escape plans are key to survival. Don't read into the gesture."_

 _Escape plans are one of the first lessons he wanted me to understand after I woke up. He's an expert at them, showing me example after example of how to create them. The tunnels in Afghanistan always struck me as one of the strangest, yet most ingenious. I need to remember not to question him. He is the master._

 _"Yes, sir." I straighten my own spine and bite my tongue from questioning him further._

 _"Alright, back to your training," he replies, effectively ending the conversation._

It was the only time we ever discussed it and the phone has remained hidden ever since. I turn it again, feeling the weight of it in my hand, the concrete rundown of its physical features a distraction from the building pain across my forehead. I've thought about using it every day since London, and every day I've convinced myself that it wasn't the right time, that I needed more information. Sadly, I can't determine whether my hesitation is due to engineered loyalty, strategic planning, or simply a genuine fear of what he will say.

Glancing at Edward, I push his hair back, the panic, and fear inexplicably replaced with something else. It's complex, confusing, and paradoxically grounding. For a moment, I consider abandoning my plan and crawling back into bed next to him. Instead, I close my eyes and take a strengthening breath. Regardless of how much I have come to rely on his support, I need to make this call this alone.

With shaky legs, I tiptoe over to the suitcase that Embry brought for me. Unzipping the zipper one tooth at a time, I try to keep the noise down, pausing only when I hear Edward move. Flipping it open, I search for my running clothes and shoes.

Once dressed, I sneak back to pull headphones out my bag. Inserting the jack into the phone, I tuck it into the waistband pocket and place the buds in my ears. The last thing I want is questions. I hope that this will be enough to convince whoever is on watch that I'm just using the device to listen to music.

Sitting back on the edge of the bed, I watch Edward sleep, his chest still bare. My fingers itch to touch him. He burrows into the mattress, exhaling with a small smile. It makes me wonder what he dreams, hoping that it is good. He deserves only good. The fact that he has risked so much for me is still perplexing. He's put himself on the line more than once. It's time to return the favor. He shouldn't be stuck in the middle of this mess. Shaking my head, I realize that sitting here, no matter how much I want to stay, isn't the way to make that happen. Kissing the tip of my finger, I lightly place it on his lips.

"Bella," he hums his smile widening. He turns, searching for me in his sleep. Reaching out, I allow him to find my hand. The connection seems to satisfy him and in turn, allows me a moment to calm my nerves.

For this. For us. I have to go.

Standing, I adjust my earphones and decisively walk towards the door. Glancing behind one last time, I gently close it behind me. The hallway is dark and silent, a thankful indication that everyone, including our prisoners, is sleeping. Following a soft glow coming from the front room, I'm surprised to find Embry at his computers. I thought for sure it would have been Emmett taking the next watch.

Yanking the earbuds out, I stroll up behind him. "How's it going?"

"Jesus!" He jumps in his seat, turning with a glare. "Make some noise next time."

I pat his shoulder, sitting down next to him. "What are you doing?"

"Unlocking all of these damn files."

The screens look cluttered, files with code filling several open boxes. "Find anything interesting?"

His busy hands stop. "No."

Frustration vibrates down my spine. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"Most of this is crap. A bunch of research, logs of daily activities, but nothing that tells us what we need to know."

"No brain scans?"

"No." He stares at the keyboard, avoiding my stare. "I'm sorry. I know you were really hoping that they were here."

"Doesn't matter." I crack my neck defiantly. "I'm going to let Carlisle do what he needs to get the truth anyway."

His head snaps in my direction. "That's an idiotic decision." His rare demonstration of anger comes from an honest fear.

"It's a strategic decision, and one that no else has the right to decide but me." He can't understand this weight, knowing that my decisions have lead us here.

 _"You not only rebelled, you got all of the other ones to follow you. At some point, you decided that you wouldn't be manipulated any longer. Your plan was to liberate the whole lot of them."_

Now, most are dead.

"Bella," Embry's concerned voice pulls me from my thoughts. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." I stand feeling too restless to stay here long. "I'm just ready to get on with it. We aren't going to make any progress until I get my memories back."

"At what cost?"

"Whatever it takes." He opens his mouth to argue. "Don't. I'm not discussing it further."

He turns back to the computers. "Fine."

I don't like hurting him, but this is my problem to fix. As if the universe wanted to put an exclamation on my rationale, Embry flexes his hand, working through the pain. It's a visual reminder of just how much destruction I have caused. Embry and Emmett deserve better. They all deserve better.

"Just don't forget that you're not the only one who was affected by this."

"I haven't." Looking down the hall, I wonder if Emmett was able to rest. I've never seen him as shaken as he was yesterday. "How was your walk?"

Embry hesitates, his focus forward. "It was fine." The sharp words most likely in response to my refusal to listen to his concerns. I don't blame him.

"Did it help?" I may understand his desire to keep the information to himself, but I'm also too stubborn not to ask anyway.

He snorts sarcastically. "I don't know if anything will help. But it was nice to talk to someone about the confusion. We should be able to trust our memories. I feel lost as if I'm floating. He understands."

My hand automatically drifts to his shoulder. "I'm glad that you have each other. You're stronger together." I wish that I could be a part of their equation, but in my heart, I know my path needs to be separate.

He shrugs his shoulders. "I suppose that's true."

"Don't be ashamed to rely on that. Emmett can protect you."

"From Newton," he clarifies bitterly.

"Yes." Physically, Embry is the weak link. Emmett is my best bet to keep him safe.

"Someone needs to take that bastard down." The keys click louder, his fingers pounding out his anger.

I clasp his shoulder once again. "He'll get what's coming to him. I promise." If Charlie has indeed been able to keep in the higher ups good graces, he will know the best way to get to Newton. Instead of waiting for him to come to us, I intend to find him first.

"There's one thing that is bothering me about Newton," Embry remarks.

"Only one?" I mutter watching the screen, his hands flying across the keyboard.

"Point taken." He clicks open another file. "We found a dozen files connected to Newton on the CIA server."

"Right."

"Only eight were our classmates, nine if you include me."

"Yeah," I answer slowly trying to understand his alarm.

He spins. "So who are the other three?" He pulls up the list, highlighting the unconnected names.

"No hits?" The names don't look familiar, which shouldn't surprise me anymore. Still, it doesn't make it any less frustrating.

"No, not in any database or in Laurent's files. As far as I can tell they are ghosts."

Usually, hidden identities and the CIA equate to black ops. These people are important. "Yeah, well ghosts don't exist. They were connected to this project in some way. Do whatever you need to do to find them." Memorizing their names, I put the earbuds back into my ears. I know one person who has answers.

"Where are you going?" His frustration pivots into concern.

"For a run. I need to think."

He looks unconvinced. "Do you think that's wise?"

"I think it's necessary."

"Okay," he whispers, facing the screen once again. "By the way, I'm working on building a protected site to reach out to the others. Emmett and I talked about it last night."

His declaration is unexpected. "Did you?" I say hesitantly, conflicted about contacting them. On one hand, I don't want Angela and Leah out there alone and defenseless, yet on the other, I also don't want to strip them of their current reality. I've already ruined enough lives.

He turns nervously. "Was that wrong?"

"No, but I want to think about the right way to do this. This will be a shock."

"Of course." He looks down defeated. _Damn it._ I know his intentions are sound and not off base.

"Still, it would be good to keep an eye on them until we figure out the best way to approach them." I may not want to shake their reality, but I do want to protect them from Newton. I just need time to figure out a way to do both.

His head raises a bit. "I'll see what I can figure out."

"Thank you. I won't be gone more than an hour. Don't let them track me down unless I'm late. Got it?"

"Got it." He stretches his fingers before restarting his assault on the keys. "Just be careful."

"Always."

I know he wants to stop me. He's probably worried that the others will be angry that he didn't, but he and everyone else should realize that I do what I want once my mind is made up.

 _So you think_.

My internal voice mocks, reminding me that I can't rely on anything when it comes to what I think I know.

 _Stop it._

I can't stay here anymore. My whole body pulsates, eager to burn energy, my feet taking me quickly out the door.

 _Fuck it all. And most importantly, fuck Charlie._

The muted light casts shadows along the sidewalk, the sun barely breaking the horizon. Usually, the brisk morning air helps to snap me out of mental funks, my mind today, however, is proving to be quite the rival. I feel twitchy and anxious, my palms tingling in anticipation of hearing his voice.

After a quick stretch, I head in the same direction that Embry and Emmett did last night. Undeterred by the rough terrain, I relish the punishing pace, the pain of my body and the pain in my mind battling for dominance. Jumping a fallen branch, I increase my speed desperate to escape the voices in my head.

 _"You rebelled."_

 _"Out of the files we found connected to Newton, eight of them are on Laurent's list. All dead."_

 _"You got all of the other ones to follow you."_

 _"It sounded like you sent him on a mission that failed. Once they knew, Charlie put all of his efforts into not only stopping it but figuring out a way to salvage the program."_

 _"You not only rebelled, you got all of the other ones to follow you."_

 _"The ones who never quite met expectations were given new identities and set free. They weren't worth the time or effort to reclaim."_

 _"All dead."_

 _"YOU got all of the other ones to follow you."_

Their deaths, the pain Embry suffers, the loss of identity for him, Emmett, Leah, and Angela are all because of my decisions. I was their leader and I failed them.

I've played things too safe, moving strategically, just as I was trained, just as I have done my entire career. It's what they expect, and in that sense, I've played right into their hand. To beat them, I need to fight every instinct I have, to fight past the pain and ingrained restraints they have embedded in me. I'm not a quitter and I don't take defeat well. Whether that is innate or engineered, it still works to my advantage.

Straightening my spine, I stare down the trail ahead of me, my legs burning as I stretch them to their limits. Last night, hopelessness coursed through my veins. I was drowning in it. Edward saved me, pulling me back from the abyss, giving me the strength to reassess. I refuse to be broken. I've never rolled over in impossible situations. I find solutions. I survive. Now is the time to work harder, faster, and smarter. I told Carlisle I was going to reignite a rebellion, and I'm more resolute than ever, even if it is a rebellion of one.

If they were afraid of me before, they should be terrified now.

Reaching the top of the hill, I lean over to regain my breath, my legs pulsating beneath me. The valley is bright and green, the sun's rays illuminating the grass and bushes. The visual as symbolic as it is beautiful, a new day for an unhindered acuity. Taking the phone out, I sit down on a rock next to the path. Flipping it open, I turn on the power and hit the speed dial.

No more hesitation.

Shivering from sweat and stress, I try to breathe through the ringing. Just when I'm sure he's not going to answer, a familiar voice whispers through the phone.

"Hold on." I hear a rustling, followed by rapid breath and wind. "Don't hang up. Just give me a second."

"I'm not going anywhere." My tone is cold, dispassionate, even though the sound of his voice affects me. It's natural, almost ingrained. He sounds like home.

After several more seconds of hurried sounds, he returns. "Bella."

"Charlie." I start simply, mentally working through a plan of attack. I can't give him anything.

"Thank God," he whispers. He sounds relieved, breathless. It's out of character.

"I thought you didn't believe in God?" I taunt.

"Why in the hell didn't you call me sooner?" His voice turns cold, brisk. I know this Charlie.

"I've been busy." He snorts. "Tell me, Charlie, is this the scenario you imagined when you gave me this phone?"

For a moment, I hear nothing but his rapid breath. "That's not an easy question to answer."

"But you knew this day would come." He's not stupid; he has to realize that I know.

"Yes. It was only a matter of time. You're too smart and bold for it not to happen."

"Fuck you," I snarl. "You owe me some answers."

"Where's Tyler?"

"Your traitorous little lackey? He's indisposed at the moment."

"He doesn't know you're contacting me?"

"No," I spit.

"Good."

"Funny, I thought you trusted him. Isn't that why you connected him with me in the first place?"

"I trusted him to keep you safe, not get you out. That has to be between you and me."

"Get me out of what, Charlie?" I get to dance around the issue, he doesn't. He owes me the truth.

"How much do you know?" He knows this game well too. Never give away what the other might not already know.

"I'll say again, fuck you. I'm not telling you shit. What do you have for me?"

The silence that ensues is torture, and for a moment, I start to think that his response will be to hang up. Finally, he speaks. "I'm sorry I brought you into this life. I only wanted to protect you, but it got out of hand."

"What life, Charlie?"

He barks out a bitter laugh. "A missing Embry, a missing Laurent, and a disposed of Tyler. Don't play dumb, Bella. I know that you know about the program."

I take a slow, thoughtful breath. It's my turn to make him wait. "I know."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?! For what? The program, the lies, or the so-called accident that took my memories? What exactly are you sorry for?"

"All of it, but especially for not being the one to tell you."

I laugh. "You had seven years worth of chances to tell me. You honestly expect me to believe you were ever going to tell me?"

"No. But that doesn't mean that it's not true."

"Why?" The word catches in my throat, keeping everything else I want to ask from escaping. There are too many whys to ask over the phone.

He sighs. "Everything about this world is a series of strategic decisions that are made in an effort to outplay everyone else in the game. It's not a worthy reason or explanation that will change how you feel, but know that every decision I made was with your best interest at heart."

He's been my touchstone for so long, I find myself wanting to believe him. It would make it so much easier if I could. "Until it all started to fall apart," I accuse.

"What do you mean?"

"It was fine to keep me in the dark, to keep me as your pet until the program started to fall apart, right? Then I was expendable."

"Never!" he growls. "I'm doing everything I can to keep you safe. To keep you alive. It's the only thing that matters."

"Keep me safe from who? Newton?"

"So you know about him too."

"You shouldn't underestimate me. It's amazing what I'm able to find out when someone is out to get me."

"Trust me, keep playing it the way you are. You're making it hard for them."

Information floods my mind, pieces coming swift and fast. "What is your role in all of this?"

"Officially, I'm playing the company role. The exposure has become too high for this project and it needs to end."

"And unofficially?"

"I'm trying to make sure you get out of this alive and off of their radar. You played it right by going to Afghanistan, Laurent's hired guns getting into it with the Taliban was the perfect distraction to get Newton off your trail."

"I remembered the tunnels," I mutter.

"I'm glad. It worked to our advantage."

"Our?"

"I'm always on your side, Bella. Yours and no one else."

"Not even Tyler?"

"Tyler serves a purpose, but no, at the end of the day he's expendable."

Edward's sharp eyes after he broke into the room in the hotel haunt my memories. _"I'm here to get you out, although I wasn't aware that there would be two of you."_

My hand flies to my mouth to cover the gasp. Charlie never intended for Tyler to come with us. "What about Edward?"

"What about him?"

"Now who's playing dumb? You picked him to get me. Why?" I refuse to let Edward become part of Charlie's collateral damage.

Silence halts the conversation. I don't want to be the first one to break, but the longer Charlie waits the harder it is. "I trust him."

The statement is unexpected. Their paths never crossed. "Why?" Strained emotion seeps into the question. It's difficult to stay neutral when it comes to Edward.

I'm left with another long pause. "I knew that he would protect you for the right reasons."

"That doesn't answer my question. Why?"

"Because he always did."

The words rip right through me. "What are you talking about?"

He inhales deeply. "He's the son of one of the doctors involved with the project. You crossed paths when you were young. You rarely let people in, but you liked spending time with him. You smiled around him more than anyone else. It was nice to see. Against protocol, I allowed you to see each other."

"No." The air leaves my lungs, my thoughts flooding with memories of Edward.

 _The stranger is not who I expected, and for a few strange seconds, the intensity of his jade eyes give me pause._

 _He confuses me, confuses my training._

 _"I don't know why I was chosen to come and get you," he murmurs. "But I'm glad I was. You need someone on your side. You can lean on me, Mira."_

"You're lying." Even as the words fly from my lips, in my soul, I know that he's not. I bend over trying to regulate my breath, my stomach twisting. The connection I could never explain, the feelings that pulled on a deeper part of myself appallingly fall into place. Our relationship wasn't crazy and impulsive. It was real and established.

"I know this is hard to hear."

"You think?" I hate them for everything that they have taken from me, from us.

"I never wanted to hurt you."

"You keep saying that, and yet with each new horrific truth I learn, there you are."

"Bella, you know better than anyone that sometimes Occam's razor doesn't hold true."

I laugh bitterly. "Are you suggesting that I shouldn't assume that _you_ are the reason for all of this?"

"I'm saying that things aren't always what they seem. I'm trying to help you."

The world spins. "By sending Edward?" Is he being truthful or is there another devious plan that I can't see.

"Yes. I needed him to be someone you could trust. I knew that he would help to get you out of this mess."

"And not Tyler," I clarify.

"I told you, Tyler outlived his purpose."

My head is screaming, my heart clenching and unclenching at a rapid pace. "Jesus! Do you even hear yourself? Is everyone expendable to you?"

"Not you." He responds immediately.

I don't know if he expects me to be grateful, but in reality, his words do nothing but terrify me. "What about Edward? Is he expendable too?"

"If it ever came down to the two of you, then yes, he's expendable."

Fury rushes through my veins. "Who the fuck gave you the power to play God? Is that how you spend your day? Sitting in your office and unilaterally deciding how to manipulate lives and steal histories? I can assume since Edward never mentioned our past that I was erased from his too."

"It's not as simple as that. You can't assume anything."

"Then tell me. Why did you take our past away?" He said we were young. I wonder how young. Were we friends? Were we more?

Charlies clears his throat. "Things were changing, becoming more dangerous for everyone. It was for the best to get him away from it all."

A part of me is glad, another part, a deeper part, hurts for my younger self's loss. "Sure." I have so many questions. _Was it the CIA who altered the plans? Was Newton involved even then?_

"His dad is the one who did it. He replaced time spent at the lab, with another memory." It doesn't escape my attention that he's purposely not revealing Carlisle's name.

"What memory?"

"Why does it matter?"

It's more than morbid curiosity. I can't explain the desire behind why I need to know, I just do. "Because it does."

"He didn't share all the details." He once again torments me with a frustrating pause. "But he did say something about them watching stars."

"Stars?" Out of all of the possibilities, I was unprepared for the significance of this one.

"He wanted it to be a good memory. He knew he wouldn't get to make many more."

"Why?" Carlisle's story plays in my head, the description of his final days. He made it sound as if it was simply about his refusal to continue, but now it appears the reason behind his spiral was much deeper.

"Like I said, it was too dangerous."

"That tells me nothing! I called you for the truth if you can't give it I might as well—"

"Don't hang up." He cuts me off breathlessly. "No matter how clean this phone is, no device is ever secure enough to share your secrets over. I'll just say that they don't have 'a bring your child to work day' at the CIA for a reason. My friend learned that the hard way, and Edward unfortunately, became collateral damage."

My body shivers again, but this time not from the morning chill.

 _"I doubt it is a coincidence that the CIA recruited your son….Who recruited him to keep you in line?"_

Carlisle's plan to keep him safe didn't work.

As my mind chews on this mental jigsaw, Charlie continues. "Astronomy was something that he knew Edward loved. Actually, you both did. We found the two of you pouring through an astronomy book on more than one occasion." He suddenly chuckles, a strange sound coming from him. "You even created little nicknames for each other."

My blood runs cold. "Nicknames?"

"Yeah. You called him Sirius and he called you—"

"Mira," I whisper, the phone almost slipping from my hand.

"How did you—"

"It doesn't matter." I refuse to share information about Edward and I. "I want details, Charlie, about everything. If you are truly sorry, you owe me at least that much."

"I told you not over the phone."

"Then come to me."

"Where?"

"I'm with an old friend of yours. He seems to know a lot about this project too. It's a regular family reunion." He's smart enough to follow my breadcrumbs. Like he said, never share your secrets over the phone and I suspect that he's kept track of Carlisle's whereabouts.

"Understood," he quips sharply, an acknowledgment that he understands.

"When?" I don't have the time or patience to wait for long.

"Give me a half of a day to get free." Charlie is the master of disappearances. Although he's playing the role of the good soldier now, 'they' will become suspicious quickly. He's going to need to make sure he doesn't leave a trail.

"Bring information. I want files that include more than charts and research, including where we came from, and I want my brain scans."

"Scans? Why? What are you planning?" There is fear in his voice. If he's figured out that I'm with Carlisle, it isn't much of a jump to guess why I need them.

"Don't," I hiss. "You lost the right to question my decisions. I'm getting my life back, Charlie. Don't get in the way."

"Alright," he says quietly. The win feels too easy. "Just make sure your decisions are logical and not emotional. That's when people make mistakes, and in this business—"

"Mistakes are deadly," I jump in concluding his thought. "I don't need a lesson, Charlie. I need the truth."

"And you'll get it."

I can't leave it here. I need to know that the risk of calling him is worth the reward. "You have to give me something. Prove to me that you're worth it."

"Like what?" He's frustrated that I'm not heeding his warning.

"We connected Newton to twelve files. I know nine are participants. Who are the other three?"

He sucks in a breath, maybe surprised I know this much. "Scientists," he whispers. "You can't delete history as long as there are people who remember it." Fuck. The elimination plan is bigger than I imagined. "Did I earn your favor?"

"For now. We'll see how you do when you have nothing to hide behind."

"That's fair. I'll contact you when I'm close."

"I'll be here." Another awkward silence fills the void as if neither of us wants to give up the connection, both realizing that nothing is guaranteed beyond this moment.

"Take care of yourself." His words are quiet, sad. A tone I don't remember ever hearing before.

"You too." The words automatically fall from my lips, said in every other call we've ever made to each other.

"We'll talk soon. Keep this line open."

"Bye, Charlie."

Flipping the phone shut, I stare across the valley, sorting through the fragmented pieces of my life. Once again, I'm left holding the truth of someone else's life and once again, I'm burdened with the responsibility of exposing it. I never expected that the hardest conversation of the day would be with Edward. I just pray that he survives the shock because God knows I can't survive without him.

 **Up next Edward's reaction.**

 **Until next time, take care! :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hi! Thank you for all of the lovely reviews last chapter. They mean the world to me. I know it's been taking a bit longer between chapters, but I won't quit this story. I've very type A and goal driven, so I will finish no matter how busy my schedule, I promise. :)**

 **As always, I wouldn't be able to get these chapters posted without LostIn PA.**

Chapter Thirty-Two: Turning Page

 _"Start over; my darling. Be brave enough to find the life you want and courageous enough to chase it. Then start over and love yourself the way you always meant to."_

 _Madalyn Beck_

EPOV

Something is wrong.

Reaching out, I find nothing but a wrinkled sheet and abandoned pillow, absorbing what I subconsciously knew: Bella is gone.

"Shit."

Grabbing my jeans off the floor, I jump into them while scanning the room for clues. Her clothes from last night are still in pile. Her bag is next to the bed. Shrugging on my shirt, I notice a suitcase in the corner that's open and rifled through.

"Shit. Shit."

Undeterred by the cold floor under my feet, I tuck my gun into my jeans and rush out the door. Does she regret what happened? Did last night not mean to her what it meant to me? I knew she was acting strange, emotionally exhausted.

"Damnit."

Following the light from the front room, I pray that I will find Bella working on the computer or keeping watch, instead I'm greeted by the sight of Emmett arguing with Embry. Without fully registering what they are saying, I barge in. "Where's Bella?"

Their verbal volleying abruptly stops, both startled at the interruption. "S-she, umm, went for a run," Embry stammers.

"She did what?"

"Yeah, she did what?" Emmett echoes.

Embry swallows, nervously twirling his pen. "She needed to think. I tried to stop her," he adds quickly, "but, well, you know Bella."

"Yeah, we know Bella," Emmett grumbles.

"How long has she been gone?" I check my gun, preparing to go after her.

Embry glances at his watch. "Umm, about forty-five minutes, but she said not to let anyone follow her unless she's gone more than an hour."

"I don't care what she said." Rushing back to the room, I quickly throw on shoes and walk towards the front door. Before I reach it, Emmett blocks me. The heat of panic quickly ignites into fury. "Get out of my way."

His stance widens. "I can't do that, man."

"It wasn't a request, _man_."

"Hey." I sense Embry's worried stare, the energy of the room shifting.

"What's going on?" Jasper's gravelly voice questions from behind. He must have been sleeping in one of the other rooms.

"Bella's gone," I tell him hastily, trying to step around Emmett only to have him block me again. "I'm not kidding, Emmett, get the fuck out of my way."

"I get it, I do, but this is not the way to work with her. Give her space."

"What do you mean gone?" Jasper moves around Emmett and I, appraising the standoff. "Do we know where she went?"

"She went for a run." Embry remains in his seat, watching us closely. "She just needed some time."

"She shouldn't be out there alone." I shift to the side only to have Emmett mirror my movement.

"Has she been gone long?" Jasper asks calmly.

I know what he's doing. Jasper discerned right away that I have feelings for Bella. He's assessing whether the situation truly warrants my reaction. I would probably do the same if the tables were turned, still, his logical reaction does nothing to offset the fear that she's running from me.

"No. And she said not to come looking for her unless it's been longer than an hour." Embry looks at his watch. "We're not there yet."

Jasper throws his hands out nonchalantly. "Well then, I don't think we need to panic. The girl knows how to take care of herself, Edward."

They don't understand. This has nothing to do with her ability to take care of herself. I can't lose her, not now. "I don't care."

Emmett holds his ground. "You see, even your partner agrees. We wait."

I step into him, not backing down. "I'm only going to say this one more time, get out of my way. This doesn't concern you." I refuse to let her rationalize this away. Last night was not a mistake, and I can't stand the thought that she might be convincing herself that it was.

His hands clamp down on my shoulders. "Sorry, but you're staying here."

"Whoa." Jasper raises his hands trying to placate us. "Let's take a step back. We're all tired and on edge, escalating things isn't going to solve anything."

Emmett tightens his grip. "I'll step back as long as he stays put."

"I don't take orders from you." Planting my feet, I push him hard. Unfortunately, it does nothing to break his hold.

Swiftly, he gathers my collar to haul me closer. "Don't start something you can't finish, Cullen."

Jasper moves in. "That's good advice to take, Emmett." Regardless of whether he agrees with me, at the end of the day, I know it's my back that he will cover.

He glances at Jasper, who can be menacing in his own right. "Understood." Releasing my shirt, he smooths it out, placing his hands back on my shoulders, still preventing me from leaving. "But, if Bella wants us to wait an hour, that's exactly what we're going to do."

"Always the soldier, huh?" It's a purposeful blow, and by the look on his face, I hit the mark.

"Edward," Jasper warns with a sideways glance, but I'm too pissed to care.

"Fuck you!" Emmett's hands momentarily relax, allowing me to slip out from under them. "You don't know anything about that, and you definitely don't know Bella."

Checking his shoulder with my own, I slide around. If I have to fight him to get out this door, so be it. "I don't care what you think I know or don't know."

Just as his hand grabs my arm, the door opens and Bella walks through. She pauses in the entryway assessing the scene. As soon as we lock eyes, she rushes over, throwing her arms around me, her whole body shaking.

"Hey." I pull her tighter against me, my anger with Emmett forgotten. "It's okay. I'm here."

"I know," she whispers with another deep tremble.

The fear that she regrets us swiftly alters into a fear of the unknown. Her uncharacteristic reaction scares me. Sliding my arms from around her back, I lift her chin to search her eyes. "What happened?" They bounce between mine with a look I don't understand.

Breaking contact, she focuses on Emmett and Embry. "I called Charlie."

It takes a second to process what she said, my ears filling with static as the blood rushes through my veins. _Why in the hell would she do that without talking to us?_

"You did what?" Emmett's anger abruptly shifts, his eyes narrowing on Bella. My body automatically shifts to stand in front of her. Regardless of my own shock and frustration, I'm not going to let him bully her.

"Bold move." Jasper's always been a fan of big risk. Usually so am I, but the knots in my stomach keep me from appreciating this one.

"Why?" Embry looks stricken. "Why would you do that?"

"Because it was time." She leans in closer, unexpectedly interlacing her hand with mine.

Turning, I force her to look at me. "Bella." The shaking has yet to subside. Something is very wrong. "What did he say?"

"A lot." Her feet shift from side to side as she avoids eye contact. She looks caged as if desperately trying not to break into a million pieces. Shaking her head, she pulls her hand from mine and moves out of reach. "I, uh, told him that we need to meet. That I need information. Long story short, he's on his way here."

"Jesus Christ, Bella!" Embry jumps up, faltering, he quickly latches onto the side of the desk for support. "Are you crazy?"

His reaction triggers something inside her. The shaking abruptly ends, her body becoming taller. I recognize this Bella from Afghanistan. It's her leader persona, the one that doesn't take any crap. It's also the one that extinguishes the light from her eyes. "We don't have a lot of good choices here. I made a judgment call in the hopes of getting us out of this mess."

Jasper ambles towards Embry once again preparing to place himself in the role of pacifier. Casually, he leans against the desk, crossing his arms and focusing his attention between Bella and Embry. "I know everyone is riding high on emotions after last night, but let's give her a chance to explain."

Bella looks surprised, his support cracking her stern mask. She stares at him as if working out a problem in her head. The sight makes me wonder whether it's Bella making this choice or the engineered soldier. The thought is sobering.

"I think she has an intriguing idea," Jasper adds.

"Of course you do," I scoff, frustrated that he doesn't see the gravity of her decision. I'm with Emmett and Embry on this one. Having Charlie come here is crazy.

His eyes swing to me with a frown. "As far as I can tell, I'm the _only_ one without any personal investment in this situation. I'm just trying to look at this rationally. We need to hear Bella out."

She flashes a grateful smile. "Thank you."

From the stance of standard protocol, I know that he's right. Still, there is nothing standard about this situation. I can't lose Bella to rationality or the programs they concocted in her head. The more detached she becomes, the easier it will be for her to reassemble her walls. Stepping into her space, I cup her cheek, leaning close enough to whisper words only meant for her. "I trust you, Mira. I just want to understand."

She nods, grateful warmth filling her eyes. "I know." For the first time this morning, I can finally breathe. She is not lost to me yet. "And I do have my reasons."

"Fine," Emmett barks falling into one of the chairs. "The floor is all yours. Explain it to us."

"It's unexpected."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Embry asks.

She starts to pace, anxiously wringing her hands. "I realized that I've been following a rulebook on how to play this game. Just like I was taught."

"Like everyone else in the CIA, so what?" Emmett huffs.

"But you're not like everyone else in the CIA," Jasper points out countering Emmett's comment.

"Right." Bella stops, her face puzzling through her thoughts again.

"I'm still not following," I state, watching closely for any clues as to what's going on in that head of hers. "What does that have to do with you making the decision to contact Charlie now?"

"Because I'm not supposed to." She's struggling to explain, the call obviously affecting her deeply.

"Oh," Jasper utters, catching something the rest of us are grappling to comprehend. His focus shifts to me. "Bella's skills are unparalleled, but we have to acknowledge that at a certain level, she's programmed. You all are." Jasper gestures towards Embry and Emmett. "They expect you to do what you were taught."

"Exactly," she says. "Everything inside of me screamed not to call him. So that's what I did."

Jasper claps triumphantly. "That probably scared the shit out of him." Bella doesn't react, making me think that Charlie was anything but scared.

"Hold off on that celebration, chief." Emmett leans forward. "This was still a decision that shouldn't have been made in the spur of the moment. We needed time to plan."

"We don't have time," Bella argues. "Newton is on our trail, so we can't hide here forever. We needed something to change the game. I can't…" her words trail off as she rubs her head. "We need to turn the odds in our favor. Calling Charlie was our best shot."

"But not the only shot," Embry contests.

Shaking her head, Bella places her hands on her hips. "We have the files, we have Laurent, and we have Tyler. None of them have been able to provide us the answers we need to learn why the CIA decided to eliminate us in the first place, or how to get ahead of it."

"That's not true," Emmett refutes. "We haven't looked at all the files yet. They might have those answers."

Bella purses her lips. "Embry, tell him."

He looks down sheepishly. "As far as I can tell, these files are mainly logs and background information. They don't have where we came from or why they decided to end the program."

"Well, fuck." Emmett kicks the chair next to him causing it to fall to the floor with a loud crash.

"Yeah, fantastic," I sneer. Considering the risks we took by going to Laurent's cabin, the news is harrowing. "All of that fucking work for nothing."

"It wasn't for nothing," Bella reasons. "It gave us the names of who was in the program, not to mention that we were able to grab Laurent. He might not have everything, but he did provide some important pieces."

"But you don't think it's enough to get ahead," Jasper clarifies.

"No. Neither he nor Tyler has the whole truth. More importantly, neither knows how to get to Newton. We want to end this, we have to end him."

"Which brings us back to Charlie," Emmett throws his head back absorbing the information, "the man with the answers."

"Exactly," Bella confirms with a deep exhale.

"How can we trust him?" Embry demands.

"I didn't say we can trust him, I said that we need him. There's a difference."

"But he must have said something to make you believe that this could work. If I've learned anything in the short amount of time that we've known each other, it's that you don't go into situations recklessly. What was it?" Jasper pushes.

He's right. Bella calculates everything decision. Stepping back from my worry, I realize that she wouldn't do this if she didn't think she had an advantage.

Bella unexpectedly pulls a flip phone out of her pocket. "Charlie gave me this seven years ago. He explicitly told me not to tell Tyler, and to use it when I had no other options."

"Shit," Jasper stands, his interest piqued. "He suspected something like this might occur."

Bella nods. "He sounded concerned, more so then I've ever heard. He wants to save me from Newton."

"You really believe that?" Embry looks unconvinced. Given that they've already attempted to kill him, I don't fault his reluctance.

"Yes," she answers without hesitation.

Emmett tilts his head, evaluating Bella. "Does he want to save everyone or just you?"

She looks down, clasping her hands painfully. "Just me," her eyes jump up, pleading with him, "but we can still use that to our advantage."

"So we're expendable." Embry looks down at his weakened hand, desolation highlighted with each word.

"No!" Bella walks over, gently placing her hand on his shoulder. "I'm getting both of you out this mess, I promise. But I need him to do that."

"Fuck," Emmett hisses. "That's a dangerous chip to play."

"I'm not going into this blind." Bella moves over to Emmett to make sure he's listening. "I need you to trust me. I know what I'm doing."

"You really think his desire to protect you can be used against him?" Jasper asks.

"Absolutely. He's already making choices that are outside of his character."

"By coming here." I'm trying hard to separate my desire to protect her, from the logic of her plan.

"By talking to me. He…" she looks down, hesitating. "He didn't have to."

"You get him here and then what?" Embry demands. "I've watched you with him before, Bella. Are you really going to be able to play hardball?"

Her eyes harden. "I owe him nothing and he owes me…us everything. I'll have no problem doing what it takes to make that happen."

"He'd better not expect us to jump at his commands." Emmett abruptly stands, his fists clenched. "I'm not one of his agents. I don't follow orders."

I hold my tongue from challenging him, attentive to the fact that the revelations last night stole his reality. To him, he probably still feels like a mercenary.

Bella eyes him closely. "He's been in charge for a long time. I doubt he'll act differently."

"That son of a bitch—"

Bella raises her hand, effectively ending his rant. "I said that he's not going to act differently, I didn't say that we're going to follow him."

"What's your plan?" Jasper asks.

Bella smiles cunningly. "We have plenty of rooms in this place. Having Charlie, Tyler, and Laurent next to each other should provide lots of material to play with."

"I can set up extra surveillance," Embry offers, suddenly engaged.

"We already have surveillance." Jasper taps one of the screens.

Embry twists, clicking the mouse to bring up video of our two guests, both of whom are asleep. "Just picture. I want to add audio."

Bella stares at the screen. "What are you thinking, Embry?"

"You want to play them off of each other, right?"

"Right."

"That would be a lot easier if we used their own words against them."

"You're suggesting that we record our conversations with them to play back for the others." Emmett rubs the back of his neck contemplating the idea.

"Not exactly. We aren't dealing with common thugs. Charlie and Tyler, especially, know the tricks of integration. They aren't going to say anything they don't want to, and they aren't going to believe us telling them that the other said something. But," he pulls out a box from beside the desk, rummaging through it for some cables, "I can create dialog by piecing key words together."

"You're going to construct false confessions," Jasper guffaws with an underhanded smirk.

"Precisely," Embry confirms with a devious smile of his own.

"Can you make it clean?" I've heard pieced together dialog before and it can easily become clunky.

"I may not have been the strongest person in the agency, but this is where no one else can touch me. It will be flawless."

"Make it happen. The more we can rattle them the better," Bella orders.

"You get that audio, Embry and I'll happily mess with them." Emmett cracks his knuckles, eager to burn his angry energy.

Once again, Bella evaluates him with a watchful eye. "We'll need measured intimidation, Emmett. Can you stay in control?"

"You don't have to worry about me. I was trained well, remember." The iced nature of his words causes the hair to raise on my arms. I have a feeling that Charlie will come to regret training his "kids" so well.

"How long until he arrives?" I prod, mindful that we still need time to prepare. Half-ass plans could be the difference between life and death.

"He needs a half of a day to get free."

"And he knows where we are?" Embry twists the cables, an indication of his unease.

"I told him enough to figure it out. I have a feeling that he and Carlisle are closer than we know."

My interest abruptly shifts. "In what sense?"

"Umm." Her bravado falters. "He didn't mention him specifically but talked about a doctor involved with memory experiments. It just sounded like they were closer than what Carlisle described."

"Unbelievable. Carlisle is certainly not lacking in the secrets department, is he?" Bella stares, opening her mouth, before slamming it shut. "What?"

"Nothing," she mutters, turning away. "We should get moving."

"She's right. We have a lot to do to prepare for our _special_ guest." Emmett looks down the hall.

Bella shakes her head as if clearing it. "Okay, while you guys get things prepared here. I'm going to talk to Carlisle."

"About what?" Knowing that she most likely has a plan doesn't ease my concern.

Her eyes flash to mine, before fixing on Laurent and Tyler's sleeping images. "I need to get my memory back."

The knots in my stomach double. "What happened to getting the scans first?"

"Carlisle said we don't have to start with surgery. There's no need to wait for the other things."

"Are you sure?" Embry walks over to take her hand. "Don't do anything because you think you have to. With Charlie, we can buy more time."

For a moment, she seems overcome. "Yeah, I'm sure. I…" She pauses to clear her throat as if trying to free her words. "I need to fix this."

"In that case," Emmett asserts. " _First_ , we'll go with you to make sure the doc understands the expectations." He grabs his gun. "and _then_ we'll get started."

"We don't have time for that, besides," Bella glances towards me, "I need to talk to Edward before I go." My heart drops as the room falls into silence waiting for an explanation. One that she apparently isn't giving.

Jasper breaks the tension. "Of course. We've got plenty to do to keep us busy." He swings his arm around Embry's shoulders. "I also have some ideas about messing with Carlisle's surveillance equipment. The more freedom we can grant ourselves the better."

"Sure," Embry answers slowly, distracted by Bella's behavior.

Emmett also keeps his sights on her. "No more secrets, right?"

Her eyes spear mine. "Yes, no more secrets."

Grabbing my hand, she mouths a "thanks" to Jasper before leading us down the hall. My body feels like a live wire, contemplating all the worst-case scenarios of what she might say. Upon entering the room, her hand slips from mine. Walking to the far wall, she keeps her back turned, taking several slow breaths.

"Bella?"

"Why do you call me Mira?"

Taken aback by her line of questioning, it takes me a moment to answer. "I told you, because your soul spoke to mine."

"Right." Her head tilts upwards. "But why Mira?"

"It's my favorite star. Why does it matter?"

"But why call _me_ that?" She spins, ignoring my question. "You said it instantaneously."

 _"Lead the way, Mira."_

She's right. We had just met when the name flew from my lips. Regardless, it has always seemed right, the feeling attached to it hard to explain. "I told you, it was your eyes. They reminded me of the star called Mira."

"And that's it."

The dissection of my words is unnerving. Walking over, I uncross her arms in order to hold her hands, hoping that a physical connection will break whatever spell she's under. I want her to talk to me, not interrogate me. "Yes." Leaning over, I place my lips on hers. They are hard and cold. Pulling back, I frown. "You captivated me, Mira. Emotions like that don't often make sense. Sometimes you just have to trust them."

The room is quiet until she breaks into a fit of bitter laughter. Ripping her hands from mine, she starts pacing. "Trust them? We can't trust anything."

The fear of earlier rushes back, maybe my relief was premature. "Bella, I don't understand." Taking a breath, I prepare for the worst. "Do you regret what happened last night? Is that what this is about?"

With wide eyes, she abruptly stops. "How could you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know? How about the fact that you were gone when I woke up, or that you're interrogating me about the validity of a nickname. Or better yet, that you think you can't trust this."

Tears fill her eyes as they look towards the ceiling. "God, all I do is make things worse." Before I can challenge the defiling proclamation, she marches over, throwing her arms around me. My arms automatically pull her closer when her mouth assaults mine. "You're the only thing I don't regret. The only thing I trust," she murmurs against my lips, before slipping her tongue between them.

Relief floods my body as I savor the sensation. It was shattering to think that this was over before it began. The feel of her lips against mine become a lifeline, superseding any question as to why we came in here in the first place. The rest of the world can wait.

In an awkward dance, we kick off our shoes, making our way towards the bed. Crashing against it, she falls on top. Scooting backward, I lay down pulling her with me. Her hair surrounds me, smelling like the morning air. She moans as I kiss her neck, the sound making me shudder in anticipation. I need to feel her. I need to know that she's mine. "I want you, Bella. More than I've ever wanted anything."

Sitting up, she tugs off her shirt exposing her toned stomach and sports bra. "I've always wanted you," she whispers.

Once again, following her lead, I yank off my own shirt. Wrapping my arms around her, I relish the feel of her skin against mine. My hands slide down the curve of her back, slipping under the waistband of her leggings.

Her head rolls back with a deep sigh. "Edward Cullen, you distract me like no other."

My lips find her neck again, an urgency behind our movements. "Oh right, we came in here to talk." Despite my words, my hands work to push down her pants.

Wiggling, she helps me free her of the material. "Later."

"We don't have a lot of time." Flipping us over, I help her push my jeans off my hips. Reaching into her bag, she retrieves another condom.

"I don't care."

I hiss, as she rolls it on, all logic and reasoning leaving. "Neither do I." Thrusting, I savor her warmth.

"Edward." She bites her lip, meeting me stroke for stroke.

Hovering above her, I capture her eyes, feeling the sensation of our movement in sync with the beating of her heart. "This is what we can trust, Bella."

"Yes." She wraps her legs around me, quickening our pace, her mouth playing with my earlobe. "I need you."

 _Make me feel real._ Her words from last night echo in my mind. Suddenly, I don't want this to be just about a release. I want her to know that it means more.

Flipping us again, I still our movement, wanting her to take control. "I'm here." Reaching up, I push her hair back. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Say it again," she whispers, closing her eyes.

"I'm here, Mira." _I love you_. The unspoken words come surprisingly easily. I think I felt it the moment I looked into her eyes.

Slowly, her hips move. "Again."

"I'm here." My control wavers as she moves faster, deeper.

Her breath quickens, as she leans back, bracing one hand against the bed, while the other travels up and down my chest.

"I'm here." The words become breathless as I watch her let go, feeling her quivering around me right before I find my own release.

Collapsing against me, I stroke her hair, as my heart slows, wishing that I could stop time. I would give anything to keep us away from the madness waiting outside of the door.

She sighs. "I wonder how long it will be before they come looking for us?"

Her hair slides through my fingers like silk. "Oh, I don't know. Jasper's surveillance idea will probably keep them busy for a while."

Her fingers glide up and down my stomach. "Good. I don't want to move."

"Then don't." I kiss her head. "As far as I'm concerned we can just stay here." The longer I can keep her here, the longer I can keep her away from Carlisle.

"That would be nice."

Reluctantly, I scoot out from under her to get rid of the condom. "Don't go anywhere." Returning to bed, she drapes her body over mine, snuggling in close. Silence fills the room, her gentle touch lulling me into a blissful drowsiness. Closing my eyes, I hear another deep sigh. It reminds me that no matter how wonderful this feels, I know this was not what she intended when she brought me in here. "What is it, Mira? You can tell me."

"Did you consciously think about calling me Mira, or was it subconscious?"

Not this again. "I don't know, subconscious I guess."

"Mmm." Her fingers continue their lazy path. "You didn't find that strange."

"A bit, but it also felt right, so I didn't question it too much. Besides, we were kind of busy with other things at the time."

"Yeah," she mumbles, lost in her thoughts.

Shifting from under her, I prop my head up with my hand. "What is this about, Bella? Why the sudden fascination with why I call you Mira?"

Her body starts to shake. "What if there was a reason?"

"What are you talking about?" I'm struggling to follow her train of thought.

"What if there is another reason you call me Mira. One that makes this," her hand waves between us, "make more sense."

She trying to rationalize things, explain away her emotions. Grabbing her hand, I place it on my chest so that she can feel my heart. "This does make sense. I don't need another reason."

She smiles sadly. "I want you to know that I didn't either."

I sit up. " _Didn't_? What in the hell does that mean?"

She drags her hand through her hair. "I'm sorry. I don't know how to do this."

My body stiffens. "Do what?"

If possible, her body shakes even harder. "Charlie told me something."

"I'm sure the bastard told you a lot." A sudden thought occurs to me. "Wait. Did he tell you why he sent me?" Tears once again pool in her eyes. "What did he say?" Fear strangles my words, making them sound hoarse and breathless. "Was I sent here as part of a plan to hurt you?"

Shaking her head, she bites her lip, a silent tear falling down her cheek. "You could never hurt me."

Her reaction confuses me. "Then what did he say that bothers you so much. What could be worse than that?"

She takes another trembling breath. "He, uh, he said that he trusts you to protect me."

"Good, because I will. No matter what." I watch her closely trying to figure out what has her so shaken.

Her eyes widen. "That doesn't seem strange to you? The fact that he would trust you so completely."

I shrug. "We've talked about this. Maybe he trusts my record and knows that I can't be bought off."

She shakes her head. "Charlie doesn't trust anyone easily." Looking down, she exhales a frustrated breath. "Jesus, how do I say this?"

I lift her chin, but her eyes shift to avoid mine. "Mira, just say it. Nothing is going to come between us. Not now."

"I hope that's true." Taking another shuddering breath, she finally looks into my eyes. "He trusts you because he knows you."

I huff out a laugh. That's what has her so shaken? "No, he doesn't. He's lying to you."

She shakes her head again, before reaching out to hold my face between her hands. "I don't think that he is."

"Bella, I don't know him. I've never met him."

"Right," she whispers. "Just like Emmett has never met Angela."

My blood turns cold. "What did you just say?"

"You knew Charlie." Her hands tighten around my face, holding me still so I can't avoid her stare. "And you knew me."

The floor falls out from under me. "I would have remembered that."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Tears flow freely down her face. "I wish this wasn't true. I don't want this to be true for you, but it is. We knew each other."

I jump up, grabbing my pants to pull them on. "He's messing with your head, Bella. I was never one of your classmates. My name isn't in any of those files."

She pulls on her shirt and pants, slowly getting out of the bed. "But you are Carlisle's son."

Her words stop me. "What exactly are you saying?"

"Just think about it. We have a connection, a crazy deep connection. Then there's my nickname. I mean, who calls someone Mira just out of the blue?"

"I do!" Grabbing my shirt, I pull it on looking for my shoes. Fuck Charlie for putting this into her head. He's trying to mess with us, and I'll be damned if I'll let him. "He's lying to you Bella and I'll prove it."

Before I can move, she grabs my hand placing it over her heart. "I know you feel it too. It's always been there." Her fingers weave between mine, her heart pounding under my fingertips. "We know each other." She looks at our hands. "We know each other, Sirius."

The world stands still as my brain processes the word. Sirius, also called the Dog Star. It's the brightest star in the sky by magnitude. Hearing the word fall from her lips triggers something inside. A feeling I don't understand.

Oh, my God.

Weak, I sit on the edge of the bed. She rushes over, kneeling in front of me placing her hands on mine. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"When?"

Thankfully, she doesn't need me to clarify the question. "All he said was that we knew each other when we were young. We used to spend time together at the lab."

"The lab." My hands clench thinking about Carlisle. I thought he was a bastard for abandoning his family, but this…as far as I'm concerned he's a dead man.

"What else did he say?" Last night, I listened to Emmett and Bella's conversation, wondering how it would feel to learn that your entire life was a lie. Until now, I didn't fully comprehend how crushing it would be.

She continues to hold my hands. "That you always protected me, which is why he trusts you. He said we used to read astronomy books together. That's how we got our nicknames."

I look into her beautiful, yet haunted eyes, desperate to remember that memory. I'm sure that she was adorable. Fuck them for taking her away from me. "Who made the decision to separate us?"

She shrugs. "He didn't specify. Just that it was getting too dangerous for you to be there."

"But Carlisle was the one who took my memories."

"Yes. He replaced them."

Fuck. "With what?"

If possible, her eyes become even sadder. "Memories of watching the stars."

Breaking her hold, I stand up, too angry to sit still. "Son of a bitch." The best memories I have of my childhood were fabricated. Swiftly, another thought strikes me. "Do you think my mom knows?"

Bella looks stunned. "If she's never said anything after all these years that probably means…"

Her words trail off, but the implication is clear. "I'm going to kill him."

Before I can get to the door, Bella blocks me. "You can't do that. We need him."

"Screw that!"

She holds up her hands when I take another step. "Think about this logically, Edward. He doesn't know we know. That gives us the upper hand, and we need every upper hand we can get right now."

I try to step around her, but she blocks me. "I'm done, Bella. He's going to pay."

She gently places her hands on my face. "He will, but we have to play this smart. You'll put yourself at risk. You'll put _me_ at risk if you go storming in there."

Blowing out a breath, I try to calm down, for her. "I really want to kill him."

"And I don't blame you, but we need him to get my memories back. I need those if we are ever going to end this. I want my life back." She lays her head against my chest, her arms wrapping around me. "I want _our_ life back."

My arms automatically wrap around her. She feels like home. "Our life."

"Yes." Reaching up, she kisses me tenderly. "Our life."

The anger subsides but doesn't leave. As usual, Bella is right. We need to play this smart. "So what's our next move?"

"Can you control your anger?" she asks.

I stare at the ceiling. "Are you seriously suggesting that we go to Carlisle's right now?"

She glances at her watch. "Not necessarily 'we'. Look, I need to go before Charlie gets here, but you don't." She grabs my hand. "I completely understand if that would be too hard, but I have to go."

I look down at my own watch, watching the seconds tick away. There's no time to process or mourn, especially since there is no way in hell I'm letting her go without me. "I'll be fine."

"You sure? I can ask Emmett to go with me instead."

Grabbing her shoulders, I pull her in for a fiery kiss, hoping to find strength. I would do anything for her. Leaning my head against hers, I take a page from her book and try to bury my love for her and hatred for him deep inside. Both will prevent me from being what she needs right now. "Let's do this before I change my mind."

"Let's do this," she whispers, pecking my lips one last time before opening the door behind her.

Walking into the front room, Jasper assesses our rumpled appearance, flashing me a knowing smirk. "Knock it off, Jasper." I'm in no mood to cater to his adolescent nonsense.

"Everything ready?" Bella barks, checking the computer screens.

"Almost," Embry answers.

"Get it done. We have no room for error on this one."

"On it, boss." Emmett eyes her closely. "What are you going to do?"

"Edward and I are going to visit with Carlisle."

"Sure you don't want me to come too?" Emmett asks.

She glances at me, but I subtly shake my head. It all feels too personal to include anyone else at this point.

"Yes. I need you to stay here and watch over things."

"What are you hiding?" He pushes, rightly paranoid. I think trust for all of us will not come easily ever again.

"Nothing," she responds calmly. I understand that we'll need to tell the others soon. However, at this moment, I can't talk about it without losing my cool and I need to stay focused.

"Bella," he pushes again.

"I will tell you everything when I get back." He starts to protest, but she stops him. "I promise."

Thankfully, he backs down. "Fine, we'll finish getting ready for Charlie's arrival."

She walks over and pulls him into a hug. "Thank you." The contact seems to mollify him. "We are in this together. I just need a moment to figure some things out, okay?"

"Okay," he whispers begrudgingly, but still pulls her in tighter before letting go. Hopefully, it's a sign that he understands.

"You okay, partner?" Distracted, I didn't hear Jasper walk up beside me.

"I've been better."

He pulls me to the side. "What's going on?"

"I can't talk about it right now. I—" My words falter. "Like Bella said, we need a moment. I'll talk to you later."

He looks stunned. We don't keep secrets. "Must be something major."

"That's an understatement."

"Ready?" Bella asks, moving to stand next to me.

"Yeah. Let's get this over with."

Jasper grasps my arm. "Keep your head down."

With a tight smile, I clap him on the shoulder. "You too." The familiar words an unspoken agreement to talk as soon as I get back.

On our way out the door, Bella pats Embry on the shoulder. "Did you and Jasper figure out how to disrupt Carlisle's surveillance?"

He looks up with bright eyes, energized by the project. "I think so."

"Good. Take his eyes away. He doesn't deserve to see anymore."

"It will be done before you get back," he promises confidently.

The walk to Carlisle's house is quiet, both of us mentally preparing for what's next. "Here we go," Bella murmurs ringing the doorbell, reaching over to squeeze my hand briefly.

The desire to strangle Carlisle is overwhelming when the door opens. Every muscle clenches to prevent myself from acting on the thought. It looks like we rousted him from bed. Rage burns at the thought that he gets to find a good night sleep when Bella struggles.

"Where do we start?" Bella asks wasting no time.

He blinks, processing her question. "Hypnosis."

"Let's do it then." She marches through the door towards his lab.

Carlisle looks shocked.

"You heard her," I sneer. He starts to turn when I grab his arm and pull him close. "If you hurt her or mess this up, I'll kill you." I don't blink as he nervously searches my eyes.

He nods. "I won't hurt her."

"Good." Grudgingly letting go, I push him towards the lab. "Then get moving. She doesn't like to wait."

Following him, I swallow the bile rising in my throat praying that we aren't making a horrible mistake.

 **Up next, we come back around to the prologue where the man in the vision will be reveal. Think you know who it is?**


	34. Chapter 34

**Welcome back! Thank you for hanging in there with me.**

 **As always, I couldn't do this without Lostin PA. I adore her!**

Chapter Thirty-Three: Walking Blind

 _"It is only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eye."_

 _Antoine de Saint-Exupery_

BPOV

In my mind's eye, it plays out differently. As soon as Carlisle opens the door, I knock his smug ass to the ground. Wrapping my hands around his neck, I block off his air, watching as he gasps, waiting to release the pressure until death is close. I want him to feel pain. I want him to feel helpless.

Instead, I clench my hands and simply ask. "Where do we start?" Fury continues to pulsate through my veins. Taking a focusing breath, I become numb. There will be time for hate and revenge later.

Carlisle blinks surprised, still, he understands my question. "Hypnosis."

"Let's do it then."

I walk past him towards the lab, keeping my breath regulated. It is now fear that I have to keep at bay. I don't know what's in store for me, but I also know that I don't have a choice. They will always hold the upper hand as long as they are the keeper of my history. Placing myself in Carlisle's hands is the only way to fix what I started when I rebelled seven years ago. Fear or consequences be damned.

The lights in the lab flicker to life when I walk through the entryway. The computers are on, several brain images projected onto the smartboards. I walk closer, tracing them with my finger. There are no identifying numbers or names attached.

"Are these mine?" I ask as soon as I hear footsteps entering behind me.

"Of course not." Carlisle moves to the computers and closes the files, the light in the room brightening as the images disappear, the boards now a blinding white. "They're of patients from some of my earlier memory experiments."

Edward leans against the wall with crossed arms, his eyes trained on Carlisle. He's playing guard, ready to act if he moves in the wrong direction.

"Hmm." Although the answer is plausible, I can't trust anything he says, not anymore. Wandering closer to his desk, I notice various papers and files scattered across it. The last time we were here, it was clean. He's been working since we left.

Carlisle moves in behind me. "I've been reviewing my earlier work, trying to figure out what they might have used to take your memories away."

"Any revelations?" My hand glides over the papers, rifling through a couple.

I feel him tense, edgy about my proximity to his documents. "No." My fingers wrap around a particularly thick stack, abruptly he reaches out to stop me from picking them up. "Don't do that."

"Don't touch her." Edward is by my side before I realize that he moved.

Maintaining my grip, I glance down and memorize the case number on the first page. Looks like I'll have a new assignment for Embry when I return. It's time to dig into Carlisle's computer files as well. I want to know all of his secrets.

Carlisle's hand tightens. "These are nothing for you to be concerned about."

Edward steps between us. "I said. Let. Her. Go."

Releasing me, Carlisle holds his hands up. "I'm not going to do anything to hurt her, but remember, you're a guest in my house. Please respect that."

Letting the papers go, I snort at the gall it takes for him to talk about respect. "I could give a damn about your privacy. The real question is what are you hiding?"

"Wanting to protect my property is different than trying to hide things."

I nod, unconvinced. "Given everything that I've discovered in the last few days, I'd say that you have more to hide than you're willing to admit." He clears his throat preparing to defend himself, but I stop him before he can spew out more lies and excuses. "Just stop. We're not here to discuss your concept of the truth. There will be plenty of time for that later."

"I thought you were here for answers?" Even though his body relaxes, he's cautious, expecting me to challenge him further. He's lucky that Charlie's impending arrival constricts our time or else I would. A part of me still aches to mess with him.

"We are." Edward hasn't moved, standing as a barrier between us. The fact that he is willing to trust my lead means everything. He deserves answers just as much as I do. For him, for all of us, I will get them. I just need my memories first.

"I want the answers that are in my head, not on a paper."

Defiantly taciturn, Carlisle attempts to assess my motives. I stare blankly, refusing to give him anything. Finally, he gestures to a couch against the wall. "Come, let's get comfortable."

Sitting, I watch as he wheels a desk chair to position himself in front of me. "Edward, either sit next to her or move away. I don't need your nervous pacing distracting from the process."

"And it would be wise not to give me orders," he growls in return.

Not taking my eyes off Carlisle, I feel the couch dip as Edward sits next to me anyway. "Do you really believe that you can break what they did through hypnosis?"

"Not everything." He tilts his head, evaluating me closely. "But you said you have a pain response when you try to remember things, correct?"

"That's correct."

"That shouldn't be needed if they were confident that your memories had been successfully removed. It sounds like a backup to prevent you from remembering things that the procedure was unsuccessful with."

"I think he's right," Edward whispers. "They put more than one fail-safe into place." Looking at him, his eyes communicate what his words can't.

"Tyler." Charlie wouldn't have needed him to watch me so closely if they were sure the procedure was successful.

"Exactly," Edward confirms.

"Who's Tyler?" Carlisle asks.

"A match on Tinder," I deadpan. "Can't decide whether to swipe right or left."

"Cute." His eyes narrow. "No need to be condescending. I'm just trying to help."

Smirking, I shake my head. "I doubt that you've 'just tried' to do anything. I'm not here to share information. I want you to unlock my memories. Nothing more."

Holding the stillness, it feels like forever until he relents. "Right. Well, as I was saying, if they weren't completely successful, you probably still have access to some things."

"If that were true, why hasn't she remembered anything? It's been seven years. Wouldn't something have leaked through by now?" Edward asks, probably as much for him as me, wondering about his own lost memories.

"Not necessarily." Carlisle continues to analyze me as if attempting to see into the recesses of my mind. It's a bit unnerving. "I would say that the subliminal messages and pain triggers have done their job. However, hypnosis should allow your mind to relax enough to work around some of those blocks."

The theory makes sense, the logic behind it easing some of my fear. "Then let's get to it." The quicker we do this the better.

"You're sure that you're ready for this?" His voice steadies, settling into his doctor persona. I wonder if he's worried that unlocking my memories puts his lies to Edward at risk, unless of course, he's confident those memories won't return.

"I'm sure." My apprehension surges again, but I'm determined to push forward.

"Before we start you should know all the risks."

"Risks?" Edward stiffens beside me.

"Nothing life threatening," he clarifies, "but it might still become painful. How bad does it usually get?"

I squirm, thinking about all the times that I've struggled to remember. "Umm, the pain in my head gets pretty bad. If I keep pushing, I start feeling sick, almost out of it."

"It takes a while for her to recover," Edward adds, staring into the distance. He hated watching what happened to me at the safe house.

Carlisle absorbs the information. "Can I take your pulse? For a baseline," he adds quickly after seeing my initial reaction to the thought of him latching onto me.

Inhaling, I try to soothe my racing heart. "Sure." Hesitantly, I reach out.

Immediately, he takes hold of my wrist. "It hopefully won't become that bad under hypnosis, but I'll monitor closely. If it looks like it is becoming too much, I'll pull you out."

"Okay, but don't let Edward decide when that is." Feeling the heat of his gaze, I turn to explain. "It needs to be an impartial decision." He's supportive, but it will be difficult to watch me suffer. I need to push to the edge. He won't let that happen.

"Understood." Edward's jaw tightens, his targeted stare turning to Carlisle. "I'll be watching you. Don't mess this up."

Instead of cowering, he faces Edward's ire. "I won't hurt her, Son. I promise."

Edward's fingers twitch, his face reddening. "God, you're thick," I say quickly, trying to intervene before Edward loses it. "How many times does he have to tell you not to call him son? You're earning no favors by defying him."

Carlisle looks down defeated. "It's habit. I don't mean anything by it."

"Break it," Edward grits. "I am not your 'son'."

"I'm sorry," he looks up again. "I know you don't believe me, but I am."

"You're right I don't and you're wasting time. Bella already told you that we aren't here to _chat_. I suggest you focus on the task at hand because this is one experiment you can't afford to fail." The unspoken threat lays heavy between them.

Stricken, Carlisle nods. "Of course. Let's get started." Standing he walks over to the wall to dim the lights. Moving to his desk, he opens the bottom drawer pulling out a candle. "Lavender," he murmurs, "it helps with relaxation."

I work to ease into the mood he's attempting to create but it's hard as my body starts to shake, nerves overtaking my logic.

Edward grabs my hand. "It's okay, Bella. I'm here."

"I know," I whisper not able to say what I want in front of Carlisle. I wouldn't be able to do with this without him. He has truly become my touchstone, so much more than Charlie ever was.

"Lean back and try to get comfortable," Carlisle says quietly.

Scooting back, I take a deep breathe trying to make myself believe that this is just like meditating. "Okay."

"Now, close your eyes."

For a moment, I panic. Being able to see has kept me alive. I need to see to plan. My breath becomes rapid, slowing only when I feel the squeeze of Edward's hand. It reminds me that I'm not alone, that I can trust him to be my eyes. "Okay."

"I'm going to combine a couple of techniques. I have a feeling you will be difficult to get into a trance." He pauses. "Yet, on the other hand, it may be easy considering how much your brain has been toyed with."

"Enough with commentary," Edward rebuffs. "Get on with it."

"Right. Keep your eyes closed and take slow breaths." His tone deepens as his cadence slows. "In through the nose and out through your mouth. Let's do this together four times."

In harmony, we breathe, it helps the shaking decrease. I allow my head to fall against the cushion, my body sinking further into the couch.

"Good. Now let's count back from one hundred. Each exhale will count as one interval. Are you ready?"

"Ready," I whisper unsure that this will actually work. My mind rarely shuts down. "100, 99, 98, 97, 96, 95,94,93,92,91,90,89,87,86,85,84,…" I feel drowsy, the noise of the room fading away.

"Bella, can you hear me?"

I feel like I'm in a void, floating. The voice is familiar, yet, distorted. "Yes." My voice sounds strange. It almost feels like I'm answering from outside of myself, even though rationally I know that is a ridiculous notion.

"I want you to pay attention to your arms. Tell me how they feel. Are they light or heavy?"

In the void, my body doesn't feel like my own. "Heavy." Narrowing my attention, my arms start to tingle.

"Do they feel warm or cold?"

Concentrating, I try to identify the specific sensation. "Warm."

"Good. As you focus on them, your arms get heavier and heavier. So heavy in fact that it feels as though you can't even lift them."

He's right. My arms feel weighted down. "No." In a panic, my body tenses.

"Bella, listen to my voice. The heaviness is not bad. It's comforting. Like a heavy blanket is covering them, making you feel safe secure. Do you feel it?"

The tone of the voice calms me. He's right. It feels comforting, like a heavy blanket. "Yes."

"Good. Now that you are safe and secure, let's take a trip. Do you want to take a trip with me?"

Safe and secure. "Yes."

"Good. I want to go back in time, Bella. Can you go back in time with me?"

Safe and secure. "Yes."

"Good. Let's go back to when you were young. I want you to tell me about when you were a child."

My body feels strange. "No. I can't."

"Listen to my voice, Bella. Do you feel the blanket, keeping your arms warm, keeping you safe and secure?"

Safe and secure. "Yes."

"Good. Hold onto that feeling. You can go back and just observe. Nothing will hurt you."

I feel warmth beside me. It's comforting. "Nothing will hurt me."

"That's right, Bella. Okay, I want you to think back and tell me about the first memory you can remember."

There is a dull ache building in my head, but I focus on the voice, on the feeling of the blanket. "Okay."

"What do you see?"

The susurrus words break through my consciousness as coiled images whirl around me. The warped colors make it impossible to distinguish anything tangible. My stomach revolts, searing me from the inside as it fights against itself. I don't know if I can do this. To the right, a shadowy figure emerges. My breath falters, panic closing off my air.

"Deep breaths. Remember, you are only an observer. Nothing can hurt you here."

I force myself to suck in a mouthful of sour air, slowly pushing it back out through my nose. One, two, three, four, five. Panic transforms into cold detachment. Watch and report. That is my only job here today.

"What do you see?"

The background swirls again, becoming clearer. "I see a room."

The bleakness stands out in the harsh neon light. A metal table and two chairs sit in the middle of the emptiness. A mirror covers the left wall; it is most likely a two-way. The clinical environment evokes discomfort and apprehension. This is a room created to break people.

"Is anyone in the room with you?"

The figure on my right moves again. "Yes. A man."

"Do you recognize the man?"

His face is dark, nothing but a black hole. "No," I grouse. "I can't see his face." The swirling darkness makes me wonder if he is even human.

"Is anyone else in the room?"

A child appears at the table. "Yes, a girl." Given her small frame, she can't be older than eight or nine.

"Do you recognize the girl?"

She seems familiar, yet her features are unclear. The strange distortion unnerves me as much as the swirling blackness of the man. "I don't know. It's hard to tell."

The panic starts to win again. A warm sensation on my hand impedes it; a new voice whispers into my ear, "I've got you. I'm not going to let anything happen."

"What is the man doing with the girl?" The first voice asks bringing my attention back to the mission.

The man places several things on the table. "They are playing a game."

"What kind of game?"

I recognize the objects as the pieces of a three-dimensional puzzle. The man continues to spread them out before placing a device on the table. It has a timer. I watch with detached curiosity as he sets the alarm, engaging what I know to be a bomb.

"Today I have a difficult challenge for you." His words are strangely familiar.

"I'm ready," the girl responds enthusiastically.

"This is a puzzle, similar to the ones you have done before." She nods her head. He points to the device. "This is a ticker. Do you remember what that is?"

"An explosive device that is triggered by a timer," she rattles off immediately.

"Very good. It's similar to the ones you have disarmed before." The girl nods her head again, seemly unfazed by this information. I, however, am fighting to remain just an observer, my skin tingling with unease. The man raises his finger to waggle it at her. "But, this is not like before. This bomb," he reaches forward to caress the timer, "is not pretend."

The little girl's head snaps up. "I don't understand."

"You need to disarm this before it kills you, me, and all of your other friends in this building."

"I'm not ready!" she screeches. "What if I mess up? I don't want anyone to die."

"Then you better put into practice what you have learned. And you better do it now." He presses the button slowly. The red numbers immediately start counting down the time until detonation.

The girl crumbles, tears pouring from her distorted face. I want to protect her. I want to save her. Her hands shake as she tries to put the puzzle together, the pieces falling as soon as she puts them up. The numbers are merciless, mocking her with its ticks. I hate the man for doing this to her, and I hate her for allowing it.

The man slams his hand onto the table. "You know what you need to do! Focus!" The girl looks into the blackness; her terror-filled eyes vivid on her otherwise unrecognizable face. "Focus!"

Like throwing a switch, her eyes lose all emotion, her tears abruptly ending. Concentrating on the table with a stern determination, she stares the pieces down. Taking a deep breath, she uses her now steady hands to assemble them quickly. Once complete, she moves over to the device, and with the efficiency of a veteran bomb-squad officer, disables it. The timer clicks to a stop with just five seconds to spare.

"See, you can do it when it matters," the man proclaims. "You don't get chances in the field. You do what you need to do to survive. There is no other option."

"No other option," the girl mimics robotically.

"Exactly." He pets her hair before patting her shoulder and stepping back. "Okay, you're free to go back to your room."

Shaking her head, the girl breaks free of her emotionless yoke. Her now bright and hopeful eyes search the man's face. "Are you proud of me?"

"Always," he whispers sincerely. "You're very special to me." He unexpectedly turns, seemingly staring right at me. "You'll always be special to me."

The man's face swiftly morphs from blackness into one that is chillingly familiar. I feel a surge of adrenaline as blood pounds at my temples. The unimaginable sight alters reality, stripping away all of my safety nets as the unbearable truth of my existence crashes in around me. A horrifying scream fills the room as the scenery swirls once again, pulling me into a void of shifting colors and patterns.

I'm drowning. Gulping for air, I try to catch my breath. It seems impossible. I can't breathe. I can't breathe.

"Bella!"

The blanket is gone, the panic overwhelming. Grasping at my neck, I try to free it from whatever is preventing air from entering my body.

"Bella, I'm here. Take a breath with me." Gasping, a painful breath finally travels into my lungs. "That's it. Breathe."

"Listen to me, Bella. You are safe. Listen to my voice." I work to calm my adrenalin and pull myself from the nauseating spin of colors. "I'm going to count from ten when we reach one you'll be back in the present moment. Here with us, safe and secure."

I try to respond but the effort to fight my body's automatic reactions are making it too difficult to speak. The warmth around my hand is the only thing tying me to reality, a true lifeline.

"Here we go. Ten."

The colors around me fade.

"Nine."

The pressure around my throat eases, my chest expanding.

"Eight."

I sense light around me, the void fading away.

"Seven."

The heaviness lifts.

"Six."

My sense of control starts to return.

"Five."

I can sense, Edward. He's close, holding my hand.

"Four."

I recognize Carlisle's voice, methodically counting away.

"Three."

Slowly, I become aware of the room around me.

"Two."

My nose recognizes the bleached smell of the lab, my ears notice the hissing of the computers, and I can feel the contours of the couch beneath me.

"One."

Blinking, I open my eyes to find Edward kneeling in front of me, holding my hand. He looks terrified.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so." Honestly, I'm not quite sure how to answer. The vision was shocking, but I feel surprisingly calm.

"What is it? What did you see, Bella." The words rapidly fire from Edward's mouth, his obvious panic challenging my own strange sense of tranquility.

Logic finally breaks through. The girl, the girl was me. Like a bubble popping, the calm dissipates, the recovered memory abruptly assaulting my senses. The man's face is still painfully clear. "No," I choke.

The memory of the last time we met is fresh. That one and the one I just experienced don't compute. The man with the bomb doesn't fit with the man I remember. His uncaring nature doesn't match with the one that always brought me solace.

 _"Bella!" Doc runs out of the house to meet us. He looks older than I remember, his hair more gray than black, deep lines wrinkling the skin around his eyes. Halting the gurney, he places a stethoscope against Tyler's chest. "What happened?"_

 _"A grenade. He saved me." My legs tremble making it difficult to stand still._

 _Doc pulls me into a hug, his warmth finally allowing me to breathe. "Of course he did, and now we will save him."_

"Bella?" Edward grasps my face trying to get me to focus on him, but I'm too distracted. He was suspicious of Doc immediately. It made sense given everything we just had experienced. Or so I thought. Now I wonder if it was something more.

 _"Exactly how do you know this Doc?" Edward's hand rests against his hip, his body shifting closer to mine._

 _"We met a long time ago." Reaching over, I place my hand on the one that is tensely resting on the handle of his gun. It's a precaution he doesn't need to take. "He's never betrayed me. Just don't ask about his connections."_

I can't breathe. I thought everything had already been taken from me. I was woefully wrong.

 _Doc rushes into the room. "I got a call. They are on their way."_

The questions swirling in my head make me sick. Did he really want me to survive? Is he the one who called them? Were they supposed to kill us during our escape? Was his concern just a ploy?

 _Stopping at the threshold of the door, I quickly turn and throw my arms around Doc. "Thank you. I'll never be able to repay you for this."_

 _He squeezes me tightly. "There is no need to repay me, sweetie. You have always helped me when I needed it. Life is not an always a quid pro quo. Caring about people means there are no strings."_

Swiftly, another thought strangles me. Leah.

 _"Ms. Bella!" Pivoting towards the voice, Edward positions himself in front of me, his hand ready to draw his weapon._

 _"Stand down, agent." Patting his arm in reassurance, I walk around him to greet Doc's assistant. "Leah! How are you?" Leah has worked with Doc for as long as I've known him._

Jesus, does she know? Is she his prisoner?

"Bella?" Edward once again disrupts my spiraling thoughts. "What did you remember?"

Anger strengthens my resolve, pieces falling into place. "I know who did this to me."

"Who?" His grip tightens.

Aware that Carlisle is watching, I don't answer. My mind continues to reel as another memory bombards my thoughts.

 _"We're screwed." I keep searching the computer looking for an escape route. They have men everywhere._

 _"I have an idea," Tyler suggests, packing our gear._

 _Spinning in the chair, I face him. "Let's hear it because I got nothing."_

 _"Are your medical skills still up to snuff?"_

 _I narrow my eyes. "Yes," I say tentatively trying to figure out where he is going with his line of questioning._

 _"I know a guy. I think he can help us."_

"Son of a bitch!" Jumping out of the chair, I run out of the lab, unconcerned by Edward and Carlisle's panicked calls.

Edward reaches my side quickly, clutching my arm, but not stopping me. "Tell me what is going on, Mira."

"It was fucking Doc," I hiss. "Doc was the man in my memory and Tyler is the one who fucking 'introduced' him to me."

His hand tightens. "You're kidding."

"I wish I was," I mutter, hearing Carlisle's frantic steps catching up.

Stepping in front of us, he puts his hands out. "What are you doing, Bella?"

"I have a score to settle." I step around, but he blocks me.

"We just got started. I think that there is a lot more we can uncover."

I nod. "I think you are right, and believe me, we aren't done. But right now, I need to go. So I'd appreciate it if you would get out of my way."

"You seem to always run out of here with another goal. I can be more of a help if I understand exactly what you are trying to accomplish. I'm not your enemy. Let me help you, Bella."

I tilt my head, eyeing him suspiciously. "It's funny, the word enemy."

His forehead crinkles. "What do you mean?"

I laugh. Lately, it's hard to keep track of exactly who fits into that category. "Ah, Doctor, a wise man gets more use from his enemies than a fool from his friends. Now get out of my way."

"Don't make her ask again," Edward threatens.

"Fine." He reluctantly steps to the side.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon enough," I sneer pushing past him to rush down the sidewalk.

Once again, Edward catches me quickly. "What's the plan?"

I stop to face him, lowering my voice. "I need to know why Tyler introduced us."

"You really think that he'll be honest with you."

"Maybe." I lean in closer. "I think it's time that Tyler knows Charlie was willing to sacrifice him without a second thought. His loyalty just might shift after that."

"And now is the best time for that conversation?" Edward asks, clearly unconvinced.

"Now is the only time. The more info I can gather before Charlie arrives the better. Besides, the conversation between Charlie, Tyler, and Laurent should be much richer if I poison Tyler against him now."

Edward smiles, his hand raises briefly but quickly drops before he makes a gesture Carlisle's cameras will catch. "Brilliant as always. Let's get to work."

"Let's get to work." Tyler's not going to know what hit him.

 **The tide is turning. Up next, how will Tyler react hearing that he was an easy sacrifice? And don't forget that Charlie's appearance is looming. ;)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello! I'm still here, I promise. Thank you for all of your continued support of this story and all of the reviews and notifications. They keep me going.**

 **I couldn't get these out without LostIn PA. She is awesome!**

 **Now on with the show!**

Chapter Thirty-Four: Devil Inside

 _"The most important kind of freedom is to be what you really are. You trade in your reality for a role. You trade in your sense for an act. You give up your ability to feel, and in exchange, put on a mask. There can't be any large-scale revolution until there's a personal revolution, on an individual level. It's got to happen inside first."_

 _Jim Morrison_

EPOV

"Let's get to work." Bella's hair swings from side to side as she struts towards the small house, not wasting any time.

Her admission is staggering. Doc Billy Black, the man who provided an oasis in the midst of a chaotic escape, also trained her as a child. It changes everything. The fact that Leah is with him, the fact that he was inexplicably close to Bella's location, the fact that Emmett took us there, not to mention that he provided us with a plane and pilot. Whereas Bella is determined to take on Tyler, I'm still struggling to process the revelation, my mind spinning with sinister possibilities.

 _Has Doc always followed her?_

 _Is Emmett still under their control? Is Leah?_

 _Is he tracking us now?_

Thank God for Bella's innate lack of trust. The only thing that might have allowed us to get this far was her decision to land in Scotland, instead of London. Unless…

 _Shit! Did we really escaped or did Doc simply allowed us to leave?_

CIA training hammers the importance of preparing for the possibility of a double cross, but this mind-fuck of a situation makes any preparation nearly impossible.

 _How can I protect her when I can't even keep the players straight?_

Bella continues her demanding pace, making my legs work as hard as my mind to keep up with her. She is on fire, ignited by wrath and injustice. Tyler's not going to know what hit him. For a second, I almost feel bad for his sorry ass, but the thought passes as soon as it comes.

 _Screw him._

"Embry!" Bella marches through the door and straight to the computers. Embry and Jasper jump to attention, shocked by her abrupt entrance. "Where are we with those cameras?"

"Disabled," he replies swiftly.

Her laser focus narrows on the computer screens. "Does Carlisle know?"

"No. I've created a fake loop. Unless he's been watching the whole time, it will take him awhile to figure it out."

"Good." Crossing her arms, she stands next to his chair. "He's been working on old files. I want to know what's in them. Can you hack into his system?"

Embry throws her an exasperated look. "You have to ask?"

Her uncertainty doesn't relent. "I have a feeling it won't be easy."

"And I have a feeling it won't matter," he counters tersely.

"So, it went well?" Jasper asks sarcastically.

In no mood to play, her sharp eyes cut to him. "You could say that. He helped me remember something."

Embry spins around, clenching his pen. "What did you remember?"

"A training session when I was young. Maybe eight or nine."

Awaiting the details, my fingers flex with unused adrenaline. It was torturous, watching her fight the war waging in her head. As frustrating as it was, she made the right call by telling Carlisle not to let me decide when to pull her out. I would have done it instantly. The hope that the monster she was fighting would provide answers is the only thing that held me back from intervening.

"And it had to do with Carlisle?" Jasper probes.

"No. Why in the hell would you assume that?" Bella snaps, another sign of her taut emotions.

He shrugs. "You just seem particularly pissed at him."

"Regardless of his ability to help me, he's still a snake in the grass." Her chin lifts as she stands taller. "I want to know his secrets."

"Hey, you don't have to convince me," Jasper reassures calmly, attempting to break through her anger. "I just want to understand the reason behind the sudden request."

Slowly releasing a breath, she uncrosses her arms. "There were brain images highlighted on the whiteboard, and files scattered on his desk," she pauses, "it just gave me a strange feeling. He claimed that they were old files, but my gut tells me that they are important."

"Interesting." Jasper strokes his chin. "Well, I've certainly seen how spot on your instincts are. If you think that something is there then there probably is." He claps Embry on the shoulder. "We'll get to the bottom of it. Right?"

"Consider it done," he responds without hesitation.

"Just be careful. I'm sure he's rigged some technical minefields." Bella rubs her forehead, hard enough to leave a red mark.

It worries me.

Still in her running clothes, she looks exhausted. Her hair is haphazardly contained in a ponytail, while the dark circles under her eyes stand out against her ashen face. The fact that she is still going is solely a testament to her strength. The emotional roller coaster she's been on would have sidelined the strongest of individuals, yet she powers on. The looming concern, however, is just how long it will take before she crashes.

"Understood, but I have some tricks of my own." As Embry opens a new screen, Bella moves closer, allowing me to pull Jasper to the side.

"We're running on steam," I whisper harshly.

He nods as the other two remain locked in a terse conversation. "Agreed, which is not ideal with Charlie on the way."

Huddled over the computer, Bella taps her foot anxiously, while Embry painstakingly rubs his leg. His weakened muscles probably stiff from prolonged sitting. "Exactly. We need to make sure the three of them take a break."

Jasper nods. "They do tend to work non-stop."

His comment leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. "Yeah, no doubt a testament to their training."

"Come on, Embry, I don't have time for maybes. You have to make this work," Bella barks, pushing against the desk. Her ire and determination from earlier have not lessened.

"Damn it," I grouse realizing that she is not going to agree to take a break easily, especially with Tyler in her sights. Yet, if I don't intervene now, she'll run the risk of doing more harm than good when she confronts him. "Even if I can just get her to take a few minutes to clear her head, it will be better than nothing."

"A few minutes _and_ some food would be better than nothing," Jasper counters.

"Any ideas?"

"I don't see much in the way of sustenance around here, but I'm sure Carlisle is stocked up. I'll go renew the goodwill I created yesterday and get some supplies. They'll probably eat if there is something in front of them."

"At least Emmett and Embry," I grumble. "Bella is hard to distract once she's set on a goal."

"Well then, my friend, you are just going to have to break her concentration." He gives me a sly smile. "Out of all of us, you have the greatest influence over her."

Opening my mouth to respond, I abruptly stop as my attention drifts back to Embry and Bella's changing topic of conversation.

"You still haven't told us exactly what you remembered," Embry challenges.

Bella steps away from the desk, her hand reaching back. I step forward to grasp it. "It was a lesson in controlling my emotions."

Images of nightmarish possibilities overrun my thoughts. "What type of lesson?"

She shudders. "He had me disable a bomb."

"A bomb? A real bomb?" Embry sputters.

The picture of that lost little girl in the field rushes into my consciousness. Trying to imagine her small hands disabling a bomb is unfathomable.

"He?" Jasper questions.

Hesitating, she looks around. "Where's Emmett?"

"Checking the perimeter," Embry answers.

She sighs, in either exhaustion or relief. It's hard to tell which. "It was Doc. He was training me."

Embry's eyes widen. "Doc? As in your trusted asset Doc?"

"Yes."

"Holy shit," he hisses.

"Yeah, holy shit." Her feet shuffle in place. Standing still is challenging, ingrained training propelling her to act. Nonetheless, the emotional weight of the conversation does nothing but drain her reserves even further.

"Wait." Jasper rubs his forehead. "Isn't Doc the one who helped you escape Afghanistan?"

"Yes," I answer, trying to take the pressure of the conversation off her.

"And the person that Leah works for," Bella adds bitterly.

"Leah," Embry stares at his keyboard. The "classmate" he doesn't remember knowing. "What does that mean?"

Bella stares down the hallway. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Turning, she grabs a piece of paper off the desk, before masterfully sliding the twirling pen out of Embry's hand. After hastily scribbling down a number, she hands both back to him. "This was the number of the case file open on Carlisle's desk. I want to know who it belongs too."

"What are you going to do?" Jasper maneuvers around her to glance at the paper.

She looks down the hallway once again. "Talk with Tyler. He introduced me to Doc and I want to know why." Glancing at her watch, she stiffens. "We've got no time to waste. Charlie could be here as early as tomorrow evening."

"That's assuming he was in the states."

Jasper's reply stuns her. "Shit."

"Did he say where he was?" I ask.

"No. He just said he needed a half of a day to get free." Her hand runs over her face roughly. "Fuck. I should have asked."

"It's okay," Jasper soothes. "We'll just prepare for him to arrive sooner. That's all. You worry about Tyler, and we'll take care of that." His eyes catch mine, a silent message that we should still act on our earlier conversation.

"Hey." I grab Bella's hand before she runs to Tyler's room. "Why don't you take a moment to clear your head first?"

She shakes her head vehemently. "We don't have time."

Pulling her to the side, I block the eyes of the others in an effort to break through her emotional armor. "I can see that your head is spinning. Considering everything that's happened today, anyone's would. Go take a shower and calm your thoughts before you try to take on more."

"I'm fine."

Leaning forward, I rest my forehead against hers. "Tyler's not stupid. He won't make this easy. Ten minutes, Mira. That's all I'm asking."

"I promise, I'm fine," she whispers. "I can do this."

"I don't doubt that." Grabbing her hand, I lead her down the hallway. "Jasper," I bark before we get too far.

"I got this," he responds, understanding my unspoken request.

"Edward," Bella sighs begrudgingly following. "We really don't have time for this."

Ignoring her, I stop in front of our room. "Grab some clothes."

She raises her eyebrow. "I don't take orders."

Bending, I align my face with hers. "Mira, grab some clothes." Taking advantage of our proximity, I caress her lips with mine, hoping to disrupt the internal drive telling her to keep going. "Please."

With wide eyes, she reluctantly surrenders. "Are you going to monitor me the whole time?" Her tone is somehow both ornery and flirtatious.

Leaning against the doorframe, I watch her rummage through the suitcase. "If that's what it takes."

"I really don't need a babysitter."

"That's good to know." I want to believe her, and yet, a part of me knows that she would go directly to Tyler if I left her alone. Walking into the room, I dig through the duffle bag Jasper brought me and find some clothes of my own. "Maybe we'll just conserve water then." Lifting her head, she throws me an agitated look before continuing her search, finally pulling out several items roughly.

Wordlessly, we walk across the hall to the bathroom. Closing the door, my eyes follow her movements as she leans over the tub, the sound of rushing water suddenly filling the silent void. Running her fingers under the stream, she twists and turns the knob until satisfied with the temperature. Instantly steam wafts from the faucet, the now hot water a striking contrast to the chilled room.

Placing her hand on her hip, she appraises me. "You're really not going to leave?"

"Certainly seems that way doesn't it."

"Alright, have it your way."

Undeterred by my blatant stare, she slowly peels off her clothes and releases her hair. Holding my eyes, she steps into the tub. Engaging the shower, she grabs the curtain and starts to pull it closed. Just before vanishing behind it, she gestures for me to follow with a crook of her finger. Stripping out of my own clothes, I climb in behind her. Unlike the other times we have undressed, this moment is not rushed or frantic. With synchronized breath, we simply face each other. Our bodies and souls laid bare.

Reaching out, I caress her face. My chest constricts when her eyes find mine. Sadness and despair dull the innocent warmth that has captivated me. Desperately, I want nothing more than to heal her pain. When she scoots backward, I follow, her eyes closing as the water washes over her. Stretching, I grab a long-abandoned bottle of shampoo. The smell of faded mint fills my nostrils as I squeeze, the green liquid pooling in my hand. Setting it back on the ledge, I slide my fingers through her hair. Beginning a methodical rhythm, I rub from the top to the bottom and back again. When her head rolls back with a satisfied hum, I use the angle to rinse. Bubbles run down the contours of her body, the sight hypnotizing.

Hands slide up my chest, her fingers teasing my skin. The intimate touch feels like home, as if our bodies remember what our minds have forgotten. Finding the soap, I carefully turn her around and push her hair to the side. The heaviness in my chest increases as I expose the faded scar she showed me in London. Leaning forward, I brush my lips against it. Hearing her breath hitch, I wrap her in my arms, pulling her closer while my lips continue their journey along the jagged line. It's a permeant remnant of what they did, but also a reminder of survival. She is here, with me, despite everything.

Resting my lips against the scar, I gently run the soap up and down the front of her body. With another hum, her head falls back against my shoulder. My hands continue their journey, each brush of her skin against my fingers making it harder and harder to maintain control.

Stealing the soap, she suddenly turns to return the favor, the slippery bar gliding up and down my chest. Focused on her task, she denies me the beauty of her eyes. Tilting her head, she stops to examine my own jagged scar. Her eyes look up questioning.

"Bad guy with a knife didn't like getting arrested."

Nodding in understanding, she leans over to kiss it just as I did hers, my own head rolling back at the delicate touch. Of their own accord, my hands tangle in her hair as her lips travel away from the scar and up my chest. Neither of us cares when the soap falls with a heavy thud, our hands continuing their own exploration. Grabbing her left arm, I lift it towards my lips remembering that her neck is not the only spot marred by their lies. I need to reclaim it just as much as I did the first.

"Beautiful," I mumble between kisses.

She scoffs. "I don't know if that is the description I would use."

Her body trembles when I skim my finger across the faded line. "This is not a reminder of their games. This is a reminder of your victory."

Her hand brushes my own scar. "Like yours."

I never thought of it that way, but she's right. We are both survivors. "Like mine."

With a tenderness that's difficult to describe, she pulls my face to hers. "I love you," she whispers before capturing my lips.

The world stills, my senses absorbing every nuance, from the sound of the water hitting the tub, to the heat of the steam surrounding us, and the softness of her lips against mine. Her unexpected declaration fills a void I didn't know was there, solidifying that this thing between us has never been about lust or infatuation. It's always been about love, pure unaltered love. She is the other half of my soul, and in this moment, I vow never to lose her again.

Pulling back, I caress her cheek. "I have always loved you, Mira."

Holding her close, I savor the sensation of just being together. Lost in the moment, I don't realize that we have lost track of time until the water starts to cool.

Bella grumbles against my chest. "We need to go."

My hand runs down her back. "I know."

Her head snaps up, eyes shining with uneasiness. "I don't regret what I said. I need you to know that."

I can't stop touching her, my hands reinforcing my words. "Neither do I."

Her smile is brilliant. "Good, good." Laughing she gives me a gentle shove. "Your plan worked."

"Huh?"

"My head is much clearer. Guess I have you to thank for that."

"Are you actually admitting that I was right, Swan?"

She laughs again. "I wouldn't go that far."

The shower gets cooler; a reminder that time is ticking by. "We should probably head back to reality."

Her smile suddenly fades. "Yeah, I've got a lot of work to do."

"Hey," I assert trying to break her sudden sadness. " _We've_ got a lot of work to do. You're not alone, Mira."

"I know that," she whispers.

"I know you feel a responsibility to finish this." She opens her mouth, but I lay my finger against it. "But that doesn't mean that you can get rid of me. I'm here until the end."

A small smile returns. "Thank you."

"And when this is over, I'm stealing you away from everything. The rest of the world can go to hell as far as I'm concerned."

Her smile widens. "Stealing me, huh? I like the sound of that. Just the two of us."

"Just the two of us," I confirm.

"Well, if that's ever going to happen, we need to get out of this shower and kick Tyler's ass."

"Yeah about that, there's one more thing that I need you to do first." Her body tenses with an exasperated look. "It's just a small thing, I promise."

"How small?"

"Jasper is getting some food. I want you to eat before you go in."

"I'm not hungry."

Brushing her hair back, I kiss her forehead, her body shivering as the temperature continues to drop. "I'm sure that's what your mind is telling you." Turning off the water, I open the curtain and step out to grab a couple of towels off the rack in the corner. "But I bet your body would beg to differ." Wrapping a towel around my waist, I walk back to wrap one around her, my hands rubbing her body in an attempt to warm her up.

Looking to the side, she bites her lip. "Maybe," she mumbles reluctant to admit that I'm right.

"It will be quick. I won't even ask you to sit down," I joke, handing her the clothes she brought before shrugging into my own.

Once dressed, she runs her hands through her hair to pull it into a messy ponytail. "Fine, but nothing else."

"Nothing else." I hold up my hand and open the door. "Scout's honor."

She looks unconvinced. "Were you even a scout?"

With a smile, I kiss her one last time before walking out. "No."

"Charlatan," she smirks interlacing her fingers with mine.

"But I'm your charlatan, baby."

Her eyes look wistful. "You are, aren't you?"

Bringing our hands up, I lay them over my heart. "Without a doubt."

"I love you," she whispers squeezing my hand.

"You guys look better," Jasper calls out walking toward us.

Instantly, the levity of her mood fades, her face morphing into the emotionless mask that I have come to loathe. The disruption just provides more motivation to end this quickly. I'm tired of losing her to this game.

My perturbed look takes Jasper off guard. "I, umm, found some sandwich fixings if you are hungry." He assesses me closely looking for the source of my discontent.

Knowing that he did nothing wrong, I rein in my emotions. "Thanks. We could all use some nourishment. Right, Bella?" I nudge reminding her of our agreement.

"Right," she utters halfheartedly.

Jasper waves us towards him. "Follow me then." Bypassing the computers, he leads us into the kitchen where Embry and Emmett are already piling food on paper plates.

Grabbing a plate of her own, Bella eyes the options. "Looks good. Where did you get it?"

"What kind of host would Carlisle be if he didn't feed us?" Jasper smirks, hopping up on the counter to munch on a slice of cheese.

"I'll have to thank him later," Bella remarks insincerely.

Emmett stares at her for a moment before shifting closer. Given my earlier thoughts, the move puts me on edge. "Is it true? Is Doc really a part of all this?"

I watch his face closely, looking for any signs that he's playing us. Maneuvering my hand around my back, I rest it on the handle of my gun. The extra protection is the only peace of mind I have right now.

With a heavy sigh, Bella looks up from the sandwich she is making. "Yes."

"Fuck!" The plate he is holding flies across the room before he turns and punches the wall.

"Emmett!" Bella yells while the rest of us stand frozen.

"Fucking bastard!" With a second, third and fourth rapid punch, he turns holding his fist and slides down the wall.

Grabbing a towel and some ice, Bella sits with him. "That's not going to help."

He sucks in a breath when the ice-filled cloth touches his raw knuckles. "Is everyone a fucking liar? Jesus, all of the times he was there for the two of us, I thought he was our ally. Was it all a game?"

The grip around my gun loosens. Based on his response, I'm confident that Emmett was just as clueless as Bella about Doc's role.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out." She places his other hand on top of towel cooling his knuckles "Hold this." Standing up, she strides over to her plate and inhales a couple of slices of turkey, all the while looking at me defiantly.

 _Message received, Mira._

"What's your plan with Tyler?" I ask, acknowledging that she did as requested, albeit barely.

Taking a drink from her water bottle, she eyes me closely. "How would you feel about going in first?"

The question throws me. "I thought you wanted to talk to him?"

"I do, but I want to knock him off balance. I was thinking maybe we play a little good cop, bad cop."

"I take it Edward is the bad cop?" Jasper asks from his perch, still munching.

Her eyes flash with mischief. "You've wanted to have it out with him for a while. Well, here's your chance. Give it all you have."

"And then what?" No matter how rewarding it will be to go in there, I know there's a catch.

"When the time is right, I'll come in and intervene."

"To what purpose?" Jasper asks. "That alone won't get him to talk."

"No, but it will mess with his head. If we add that to stripping him of his belief that Charlie has his back, it just might be enough to get him to switch sides."

"Sounds logical," Emmett chimes it, standing to throw the towel and its contents in the sink.

"It is," Bella states confidently. "You can start to spread those seeds of doubt by taunting him about the fact that Charlie sent you to get me in the first place."

"I can do that." Adrenaline surges through my veins once again thinking about calling him out on all of his bullshit.

Leaving the kitchen, Bella walks back to the computers to pull up the video feed from Tyler's room. "Embry, is there audio?"

He moves to her side, sandwich in hand. "Yeah, just a second." With one hand, he reaches around to plug in a wire. Turning on the speaker, the sound of Tyler's regulated breathing fills the room.

"His lazy ass is still asleep?" Emmett scoffs.

"He's still recovering," Bella murmurs watching the screen closely before spinning around to me. "Don't forget that we need him alive."

Confused, I tilt my head. "Yeah, I figured as much. Why do you look so concerned?"

"He's still recovering," she stresses. "If you hit him in the wrong spot you could kill him."

"Who says I'm going to hit him?"

Her eyes narrow in disbelief. "Uh huh. Just be careful."

"You got it," I boast, trying not to smile too wide. I know we need him alive, but that doesn't mean that I can't mess with him.

"I take it we are doing this now?" Jasper asks.

"Yes. You ready?" Bella turns to me.

"Absolutely. Let's do this." Pecking her quickly on the lips, I grab the keys from Jasper and head down the hallway. Quietly, I put the key in the lock and take a deep breath. Turning it, I shove the door hard enough for it to ricochet off the wall.

Tyler shoots up in bed, the quick movement causing him to grimace. "What the fuck?!"

"Wakey, wakey," I sneer closing the door behind me.

He scrubs his hand down his face trying to wake up. "What do you want, Cullen?"

Walking over to the corner of the room, I lean against the wall. "Oh, there are so many answers to that question. I don't even know where to start."

Swinging his legs around, he sits on the edge of the bed. "God, you're a prick. I knew it the moment we met."

"Well, that's good because I'm no fan of yours either. I knew right away that you were poison to Bella. I should have left your fucking ass in that hotel to rot."

His knuckles turn white against his pants. "You don't know _shit_ about Bella and I. There is more between us than you can ever comprehend."

Smirking I tap my fingers against the wall. "You sure about that? I mean, I'm not the one behind a locked door, you are."

His fists scrunch the bedspread trying to stay calm. "This is just temporary. As soon as I can explain things to Bella, I'll be out of here. And once I am, you will lose favor quickly. It's been the two of us for seven years. That kind of friendship and devotion doesn't go away easily. She's known you for five minutes."

I laugh. "Not to sound repetitive, but you sure about that?"

"What the fuck are you trying to say?"

"Tyler, Tyler, Tyler," I taunt moving to place my hands on a metal framed chair across from the bed. "Have you considered why I was sent to Afghanistan in the first place or better yet, who sent me?"

He blinks, trying to maintain his neutral façade. "Charlie sent you. So what? Even if you are a prick, I have no doubt that you're a good agent. He would do anything to keep Bella safe."

"For someone who's been shit deep in a pile of lies for years, you're sure gullible. You really think that Charlie would send me just because I'm a good agent?"

Swallowing hard, he struggles to answer. "I'm not up for games, Cullen. If you have something—"

"Oh, wait, wait." I interrupt mimicking an excited child. "I haven't told you the best part. Do you know that my mission was to get one," I hold up a finger, "count them _one_ person out of Afghanistan? Like you said, Charlie would do anything to keep Bella safe. Any bets on who the one was?"

His face darkens. "You're lying."

"Am I?" Swinging the chair around, I sit on it backward. "What would I have to gain by lying?"

"You're here aren't you? You must want something. That's what you have to gain."

Breaking into a sinister smile, I shrug. "I already have Bella. What more could I want?"

"You son of a bitch!" he screams jumping off the bed.

He reaches out to grab me, but I quickly jump back, laughing when he falters. "Careful now. You wouldn't want to pop a stitch. I doubt Bella would be as motivated to fix you this time around."

His breath is labored chest heaving. "I'm not going to ask again Cullen, what do you want?"

"You're not much of a threat when you can barely stand." Reaching up, I casually stretch my arms above my head. "I really don't want anything from you. I just thought you should know that you lost."

"Lost what?" He straightens to his full height in one last attempt to prove his worth. I give him credit for his tenacity.

"Everything. We know what you did. Do you really think that Bella will ever forgive you knowing that you lied to her for seven years? I think 'friendship and devotion' have been lost to a lot less."

"It's not as simple as that," he chokes. "I would never hurt her. She's my best friend. I care about her. That was never a lie." Pale and shaky he sits back on the bed.

The room turns red as the game I was playing fades into the background, my ears ringing with his careless words. Stepping closer, I bend down to look in his eyes. "Do you think I give a fuck about how you feel? You and your fucking associates manipulated every single part of her life. And you think you deserve mercy because you _cared_ about her? If you cared for her, had any feelings at all, you would have helped her years ago. You are just as responsible for this as the people that took away her memories in the first place. That stole her childhood to train her to be a fucking spy. As far as I am concerned, you can burn in hell with the rest of them."

Fire ignites in his eyes as he stares into mine. "I don't care what you think either. Bella is the only one who matters. You aren't her keeper."

Grabbing his collar, I pull his face to mine. "And neither are you. Not anymore." Pushing him hard, he falls against the bed. Pacing I wave to him. "Come on, get up. You want me? Well, here I am." Awkwardly, he pulls himself to the edge of the bed to stand. I laugh bitterly. "I should feel bad for challenging someone so obviously off their game, but honestly this isn't about proving my worth as much as it is about retribution."

"Don't be fooled, Cullen. I've been in worse shape and beaten better."

Stepping forward he swings. Easily bobbing out of the way, I counter, landing a solid right hook to his chin. Staggering he falls against the bed. "Not off to the best start are we, Champ?" With a flash of unexpected energy, he gets to his feet. Swinging, he catches my shoulder, momentarily knocking me off balance. "I have to admit though that I'm impressed by your willpower."

"I told you not to underestimate me."

Stalking around him, I watch his movements closely. When he moves to swing again, I block and connect a sharp jab to his side. "Thanks for the advice."

"Asshole," he spits. "Even if you beat me today, you can't change our history. I know her better than you ever will."

The truth of his statement cuts deep, especially knowing the history stolen from us. They took away any opportunity I had to know her longer. Grabbing his shirt, I pull him to his feet. "Don't give up now. We're just getting started."

Swinging again, I allow a punch to land against my cheek. I feel nothing. "Is that all you got?" Jabbing left, I catch his nose, busting it open.

Undeterred, he moves forward again. This time, I don't wait for him to swing before knocking him to the ground with another right hook. My body burns, the faces of all the people who stole Bella's life flashing in my head. "Come on." I hate them all. "Get up!"

"Edward!" Turning, I see Bella standing in the doorway with Jasper behind her. "That's enough!"

"Bella," I whisper, trying shaking off the desire to end him.

"B-bella," Tyler stammers, attempting to stand.

"I told you to stay away from him, Edward!" she glares, pushing past me to help Tyler back onto the bed. The action hurts until I remember the plan. Good cop, bad cop. Right, it's her turn now.

"Edward, you need to leave. Now!" Jasper grasps my elbow digging his fingers into my skin.

Through the haze of anger, I struggle to remember my role. "This isn't over, Tyler. Bella, don't listen to him. He's just a worthless liar."

"Get him out of here," Bella growls, tending to Tyler.

Pulling me out of the room, Jasper slams the door shut and hurries down the hall. "Edward," he whispers harshly, jarring me from my trance. "Come on." Following him, we head straight to the monitors to watch Bella and Tyler.

"That was quite the show, man." Emmett claps me on the back. "I thought you were really going to kill him."

"I was," I grit.

Jasper turns to look at me. "You okay?"

"No." My emotions still need to catch up to what's happening. "Everything she's fucking been through and he has the audacity to claim that he cares."

"Hey." Jasper lays a hand on my arm. "He'll get his."

"I know." I'll make sure of it. Taking a deep breath, I realize that I'm no good to Bella if I don't get myself under control. And to think I was worried about her. "Do me a favor, Jasper?"

"What," he mutters distracted by the monitor.

"Next time make sure that I'm the one that eats a sandwich."

Glancing over, he smirks. "Sure thing, partner."

Losing my cool was a rookie move and one that I'm sure Bella would never make. The sobering thought is chilling. She wouldn't have because she was trained not to. Emotion driven mistakes are exactly what Charlie and Doc were trying to prevent. Shaking myself free from the chaotic and morose thoughts, I focus on the screen as Bella starts her own type of assault.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Bella hands him a cloth for his nose and then lifts his shirt to check the bandage on his side.

"Yes. No harm, no foul," he tries to laugh but instead sputters out a rattled cough.

"What were you thinking trying to fight him? You're still recovering."

"He started it."

Carefully testing his nose for a fracture, she exhales. "I know and believe me, he's next on my list. I told him to stay away from you."

"Why?"

She looks down, her fingers twisting the bloody cloth. "Because I don't want you hurt again."

Baffled, he stares in disbelief. "This is different than the last we talked."

Finished with her ministrations, she remains next to him, holding her hands tightly. "I know. I was angry."

He nods. "Understandable." They sit quietly for a moment. "But you're not now?"

She laughs harshly, running her hand over the top of her head. "Tyler, I don't think I could answer that question even if I wanted to." Turning, she holds his stare. "You lied to me. For seven years. What am I supposed to do with that?"

He clears his throat, turning his knees towards her. "I wish I could say something to make it better, but I know I can't."

"Just be honest with me. That's all I want."

"I already told you what I know."

She looks at him sadly. "I really wish I could believe that."

Reaching out, he grabs her hand. "You can. I don't want you hurt. That's the truth."

Bella frowns, roughly pulling her hand back. "If that's the _truth_ , why get involved with this farce in the first place? Why lie to my face?"

"I already told you, I owed Charlie a favor. Not to mention that I didn't know you when I took this assignment."

"Assignment." Bella's shoulders slump. "I deserve more than that, Tyler. Hell, I'd even be willing to give you some leeway for the first six months, but after that, you can't claim that I was insignificant."

"You were _never_ insignificant!" Placing a hand on her shoulder, he leans in to look into her eyes. "I know I have no defense. All I can say is that as we became closer, the lie became too big to unravel. I didn't know where to start."

"You were my best friend."

Tyler lowers his head. "I know and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please let me fix this," he chokes opening his arms to her.

My skin crawls as I watch her move into his embrace. "God damn it, Bella! Don't get that close."

"Calm down." Jasper clamps down on my shoulder before I can move. "I have a feeling she could take him even if he wasn't injured." He starts to chuckle but stops abruptly to point at her quaking back. "Is she crying?" Just then, the sound of her sobs come through the speakers.

"Shit," I hiss. "I have to get back in there."

"She's just playing with him." We spin towards Emmett, awaiting more of an explanation. "Didn't you see her mind working earlier, Jasper? Watching Tyler with Edward gave her everything she needs to know to take him down."

"And he's not going to be suspicious? He's watched her all these years too." Jasper challenges.

"True, but she also knows that. I've watched her do this many times. Her brain works like a computer, noticing even the smallest details so that she can alter her own behavior to achieve the goal. He's vulnerable right now. She'll use that to her advantage at any cost."

"Even though the last time she saw him, she completely brushed him off?" Jasper pushes further still unconvinced.

Emmett just smiles. "She's a master manipulator. Just watch and learn."

Embry turns up the volume so we can hear, her voice muffled by his shirt. "You are all I know. The biggest part of everything I remember. I'm so angry with you, but how can I throw that all away?"

"You don't have to. I'm right here, Bella. I've never left."

She pulls away, wiping her face on her sleeve. "It's always been you and me Tyler. I can't see a life past that, but I can't forget what you did either."

"What can I do?"

"Help me, Tyler. Help me take them down."

"I don't know how," he whispers.

She jumps up. "Bullshit! God, do you really think that they care about you?" He sits silently. "They _used_ you! Just as much as they used me."

"I don't know much. I was left out of the loop of a lot."

Her eyes narrow. "Edward wasn't lying you know. Charlie was willing to leave you to die in that desert."

His head shoots up. "How do you know that?"

She snorts, wiping her face again. "Because I talked to him. He told me straight out. He doesn't give a damn about you. Do you really want to keep his secrets? The Tyler I knew was certainly no martyr."

"He was really going to leave me?"

"Yes. Help me, Tyler." Kneeling, she gently places a hand on his face. "You and me 'til the end, remember."

He pauses. "What about Cullen?"

"What about him?"

"Is he a part of your big plan."

Sitting back on the bed, she twists her hands. "I admit he was a good distraction while I sorted things out. I just met him though. You and I have a history."

"He certainly doesn't see it that way."

Letting go of his hand, she turns to him. "Man, he really got under your skin didn't he?" She flashes him a playful smile. "Did you forget that men often succumb to my charms?"

My body automatically stiffens, the question dredging up a comment Tyler made when he was probing my intentions at Doc's compound.

 _"You're not special. She evokes that feeling from everyone. Don't make it into something that it's not."_

My presence has always bothered him. When we first met, I didn't understand his concern, now I know I was a threat to his carefully held control.

"All part of the ruse," Jasper whispers.

"I know." Still, the flippant nature of her tone doesn't make it any easier to hear.

Focusing back on the screen I watch as Tyler appraises her closely. "And that's all he is? A game?"

"I don't think he's buying it," Embry warns.

"Just give her a second," Emmett argues.

Scooting back, she leans against the wall. "Truth?"

He scoots back too. "Always."

The casual nature of their interaction is difficult to watch. I imagine this is how it was for them most of the time. They were the closest of friends by design. She relied on him for everything, and the fact that he used that against her, just makes me hate him even more.

"I like him. He's sweet and loyal, not to mention sexy. If I lived in a normal world, I totally would have jumped him by now."

"God, I already feel like crap, please don't nauseate me on top of it," Tyler grumbles.

"You asked," she nudges him gently. "But seriously, you aren't wrong. He did intrigue me and helped me through some crazy shit over these last few weeks. But I don't I live in a world where happily ever after happens." Her head lays against the wall. "I intend to tear this whole fucking program down. I don't have time for normal."

"And me?" Where do I fit into that plan?"

"I already told you." Her eyes shift in his direction. "I want you to help me. It's going to take time before I fully trust you again, but I also work better with you than anyone else in this fucked up world. I mean look at Edward. He can't even follow a simple instruction to stay away from you. I can't work with that. Not on something this important."

He laughs before quickly turning serious again. "It will take me a few weeks to get all my strength back."

"It will take me a few weeks to plan."

Once again, he reaches for her hand. This time she allows him to take it. "Where do we start? I know you've been busy, catch me up."

"Okay, but first I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

Sitting cross-legged, she twists to face him. "This is your chance, Tyler, to prove that you really want to earn back my trust. If you aren't completely honest, I'll walk out this door and never return."

"You have my word. Whatever it is. I want to fix us."

"Good. Then tell me about Doc."

"She's got him," Emmett says, bouncing on his toes. "This is it."

Unexpectedly, the front door swings open. On instinct, Jasper, Emmett, and I pull our guns as a man that I have only seen in pictures walks into the room.

"Fuck," Jasper mumbles under his breath, while Emmett stands stoic and firm.

He appraises all of us nonchalantly, unfazed by the three guns pointing in his direction. Ultimately, he narrows his intention on me. "Edward Cullen. It's nice to see that my faith in you paid off."

"Charlie," I sneer, reaching over to shut off the speakers before he can overhear the conversation occurring in the other room. "What an unwelcome surprise."

 **Up next, the man, the myth, the legend.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hi! Thank you for all the reviews and notifications. I'm sorry that I was not able to respond to reviews in the push to get this chapter down, but know that I love reading each and every one of them.**

 **A shout out to LostIn PA for always being ready to review each chapter. She is fantastic!**

Chapter Thirty-Five: I Alone

 _"Growth is painful. Change is painful. But nothing is as painful as staying stuck somewhere you don't belong."_

 _Mandy Hale_

BPOV

Desperation.

It's defined by a state of despair, typically one that results in rash or extreme behavior, and it embodies what I see reflected in Tyler's eyes. Logically, he is wary, suspicious of my sudden willingness to let him in. Yet emotionally, he is exhausted, weakened by his injuries and our separation. I can see the struggle, the internal battle between his mind and heart. It's affecting his judgment, giving me an easy opening to manipulate him.

I'm not a crier; it's not in my nature. I'm a problem solver. When desolation hits, I look for solutions and think my way through it. I rarely have time for tears. In the past seven years, I have only broken down on the job once. It was a horrific case, the outset being the death of several children. It hit me hard, causing me to crumble into Tyler's arms. My vulnerability shocked and unnerved him.

Watching his eyes move side to side anxiously as he tries to broker my forgiveness made me realize that 'breaking down' was the best way to extinguish his logical reluctance. Now, I have him exactly where I want him.

"This is your chance, Tyler, to prove that you really want to earn back my trust. If you aren't completely honest, I'll walk out this door and never return."

His eyes flash with a combination of fear and hope. "You have my word. Whatever it is. I want to fix us."

"Good. Then tell me about Doc."

His ashen face pales further. "What about him?"

I stand, indicating my intent to leave. "Don't play dumb, Tyler. It doesn't become you, and it insults me."

"How much do you know?"

I laugh, flabbergasted that both Charlie and Tyler believed that I would fall for the same trick. "Nice try. I asked what _you_ knew."

"Okay, okay." His head lowers. "Doc was there when Charlie brought me in for our first meeting."

I sit back on the bed, signaling my approval, luring him to disclose more. "Why?"

"I assume because he was involved with the procedure that took your memory in the first place. Charlie deferred to him most of the time, at least in terms of your medical care. He told me what to watch out for."

"Watch out for?"

"I told you before that I was supposed to bring you in if I saw signs that you were," he pauses, wrestling for the right word, "reverting."

"I know that part. What didn't you tell me?" The longer he stalls, the harder it's becoming to maintain my kumbaya façade, regardless of how much I need him to believe my ploy.

With hooded eyes, his body slumps against the wall. "That there were times I had to take you in."

The ramifications of his confession are difficult to compute. "What do you mean?"

He hesitates. "More than once, I saw the signs they, well Doc, mentioned."

Pressure radiates through my jaw, my teeth clenching in an effort to prevent my expression from faltering. "Like what?"

"You started to question things, finding the cracks in the story they developed for you." A tiny smile breaks free. "You outwitted their every play." Quickly, his face falls again. "Anyway, Doc was the one I took you to when things started slipping."

My head throbs, the black void in my memory mocking me. Nothing I remember fits his words and I suddenly want nothing more than to get back under Carlisle's hypnotic spell to find those pieces. "When? When would we have even had time for that?"

If possible, he becomes smaller. "It was usually after a case, only a couple of times during. I would take you under the pretense of either getting his help or helping him. Through the treatment, he would fill in any gaps so that time felt seamless to you. He's very good at what he does."

Heat engulfs me. "Well, _bully_ for him."

His head shoots up. "God, Bella, that's not how I meant it. I'm sorry."

Brushing off his feeble regret, I remain focused on the goal. "I don't want an apology. I want the details. What was the protocol?"

"There was a number I would call and hang up. Doc would call me back, usually within a day with my directives."

"What was Charlie's role?"

"He was always in the loop, but never there when it happened."

I don't know if that makes me feel better or worse. "Was Doc following us around?"

He shrugs. "I'm not sure. Sometimes he would need a couple of days to prepare. I think he was always in the vicinity, but I don't think he followed our every move."

Absorbing the information, I nod. "And what about Leah? What was her role in all of this?"

He looks confused. "Nothing. She's his assistant for…" he pauses, once again searching for wording, "his humanitarian causes, I guess you could say."

Dread bubbles in my stomach. Leah is smart. It's hard to believe that she would be clueless as to his underhanded dealings. "You're saying she wasn't involved at all?"

"Not to my knowledge. Why?"

"Just making sure I have all the players straight," I lie. His apparent ignorance about who Leah is supports his original assertion that he didn't know the names of those involved in the program.

"She was never in the room during the procedures. That's all I know."

My mind whirls with his confession, my worry about Leah drifting into the background. "But _you_ were!?"

His eyes widen as if just realizing what he admitted. "Yes."

"You watched what he did and yet can claim to be my best friend? You're unbelievable."

"I didn't like it." Scooting closer, he holds my eyes. "It looked painless. I would have gotten you out of there if he hurt you."

The blurred line he's created to cover his own guilt is astonishing. "I guess that depends on your definition of hurt," I shoot back.

"Fair point," he whispers.

"What did he do?" Mentally, I prepare to take notes, the details will be important for Carlisle. If he knows exactly what Doc did, he might be able to undo it.

He exhales. "It was never invasive. It seemed like a type of hypnosis."

"Tell me everything," I bark.

"There were key phrases he would use over and over, like—"

His description pulls on me. "The past is the past." It's my mantra, a comfort when the frustration of not remembering starts to get to me. It kept me grounded, focused on the present. _Bastards._

"Yes," Pity fills his eyes. I hate it. "Sometimes he would say them in combination with a shot."

"A shot?"

His fingers twitch against the bed. "I don't know what it was, but he used it when the 'crack' was big."

Listening to his narrative, any feeling I had for Tyler disintegrates. He is now nothing more than a pawn to use to my advantage. "Do you remember all of the phrases?"

"Yes," he mouths.

"I'm going to bring you a paper and pen. I want you to write it down. Every step. Every word."

His hand reaches out to grasp mine. "Consider it done."

I struggle not to yank it back. Instead, I squeeze gently, before slipping away. "Good." Taking a regulated breath, I switch gears. "Do you know why Doc was in Afghanistan?"

"No." Not able to contain my disbelief, he quickly continues. "I swear. I was shocked when Edward told me that we were with him."

The earnestness in his voice gives me some internal pause to believe him, at least on that point. "Any ideas why he was there?"

"None. Last I had heard he was in Africa."

"Doing what?"

He sighs. "I get that with everything you've learned, this will be hard to believe, but Doc's humanitarian causes aren't complete bullshit. From what I was told he was bringing medical care to remote and hostile locations there."

"How sweet." No matter how pretty the package, a psychopath is still a psychopath. Doc can promote his good guy persona all he wants. I see who he is now.

He expels another lowly breath. "I never said it erased what he did to you. I'm just telling you what I know."

Scooting forward, I stand up. "Yeah, well, I have little patience and understanding for the man who stole my life." I need a break, my façade now paper-thin. "I'm going to get you something to write with."

He stands too, trying not to grimace with the movement. "You'll come right back?"

"Yes."

He relaxes a bit. "Good." As soon as my hand touches the door handle, he stops me again. "When can I get out of here, Bella?"

Turning, I appraise the pitiful man before me. A shadow of the person I used to depend upon. "Let's see what you write down first and then we'll talk."

His eyes darken with disappointment. "That's fair."

"I'll be right back." Closing the door behind me, I lean against it, rubbing my hands over my face.

The reprieve I felt in Edward's arms has all but dissipated, exhaustion once again taking hold. Walking down the hallway, I find myself disappointed that Edward didn't come to meet me. Even a brief moment in his arms would help.

I never realized how grounding someone's presence could be until I met him. I can't help but smile thinking about our time earlier. I don't regret expressing my affection, the words flowing from my lips just as naturally as I have always gravitated towards him. Yet hearing them back was life-altering. For the first time, I don't feel isolated. I always had Tyler, so I wasn't alone, but that's not the same as _feeling_ loved. That is what Edward brings to me.

A rumbling of voices catch my attention, the tone, and tenor increasing as I get closer. "I said she's busy," Edward roars. "You'll just have to wait."

Walking into the fray, I stop short, my breath abruptly stolen when I spot Charlie sitting on a chair surrounded by Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. Embry is leaning against the wall in the corner, his face stern, although I can tell that he's trying to blend into the scenery, intimidated by the man before him.

This is bad.

Drawing on all of my training and abilities, I casually enter the room as if his presence means nothing. "Charlie." I nod walking directly to the desk to grab a paper and pen. "A half of a day, huh? And here I thought you never left Langley anymore. You could have at least given me a clue that you were on this side of the world."

"Is being here a problem?" Like always, his firm and noncompromising voice feel familiar. Where others cower at his tone, I have always felt comforted by it. The sensation helped to make sense of a history I couldn't remember. Now, the familiarly that was once soothing is simply repulsive.

"Not in the least, I'm just wondering why." The fact that he was this close is concerning. Does that mean that Newton's not far behind?

"You were in trouble. As soon as I could find a reason to get closer to your last known location, I took it." He looks between the three men, before focusing back on me. "I came as soon as I could so that we could finish our conversation."

"Fantastic, but I am in the middle of something right now." It's true that I don't want to leave Tyler hanging. The longer I wait, the more he might start to re-think his helpfulness. Moreover, if walking out of this room again also helps to fuck with Charlie, all the better. "Just give me a few and then we can catch up."

"I came here because you asked me," he argues.

I smile brightly. "Appreciate it. But I think you have enough people to keep you company while I finish up. Right guys?"

Jasper flashes a smarmy smile. "Absolutely."

Emmett stalks around the chair, clenching his gun. "He's not going anywhere."

Catching Edward's eyes, I glance at Emmett hoping that he understands my silent message. Emmett is good but impulsive. Given his current state, they need to watch him closely. I don't need any reckless disruptions.

"We got this," Edward says, acknowledging my concern.

"Perfect." Walking away, I glance over my shoulder. "You understand, Charlie. The job always comes first. Isn't that what you taught me?"

"I taught you to—"

My feet carry me down the hall before he can finish the sentence. As soon as I'm out of sight, my body almost collapses the quaking hard to control. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Putting my hands against the wall, I will my body to relax.

I needed more time. I needed more leverage.

"Bella." Edward's hands warm my shoulders as his body leans into mine. "Are you okay?"

Turning, I look to him for strength. "I'm not ready."

"Yes, you are." His fingers lightly caress my cheek. "They know you can defeat them, that's why they're afraid of you. That's gives you an advantage."

"But it's different with him," I whisper. "Charlie has always held a power over me."

"That was before you knew the truth." When I try to argue, he leans his forehead against mine. "I have never met anyone with more strength than you. I've been in constant awe of your abilities since the moment I saw you in that room. You can do this, Mira."

Closing my eyes, images of Embry, Emmett, Leah, and Angela wash over me. I can't fix this if I crumble. Regardless of the origin of my training, it has served me well, and I need to rely on it now more than ever. "For them," I mutter gathering strength.

"Hey." Edward kisses my forehead. "Don't forget that you aren't alone, there is also a group of people in that room ready to fight for you. He can't hurt you, not anymore."

Standing on my toes, I reach up to kiss him. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me. We're in this together."

The quaking slows. "Together."

"Did you get anything helpful from Tyler?"

"Yes. In fact," I hold up the paper, "he's about to give me more."

"Let's hope it gives us the leverage we need." He glances behind him. "I turned off the speakers as soon as Charlie showed up, so I don't think he has a clue about what you're doing."

"That's good. Charlie will use everything he can to throw us off track." With logic kicking back into gear, I realize that the mere act of Edward coming after me will intrigue him. "Shit! He's going to be suspicious of you chasing after me."

Holding up a file, he smiles. "Oh he'll be suspicious, but not because of me. He's going to be dying to know what's in this file and why you need it."

My concern dissipates along with my previous doubt. All I needed was his faith. "You're amazing," I smile in return, slipping the file out of his hand.

"I love you, Mira." He brushes my hair back. "You got this."

"I got this."

Letting go, he slowly walks backward. "It's time to finish this. We have a getaway to plan." With a mischievous wink, he turns to leave.

Taking a concentrated breath, I center myself. "Let's finish this." Marching into Tyler's room, I shove the pen and paper at him. "I want it all."

"And you'll have it." He glances at the open door. "Let me out of here, Bella. I can't help you locked in this room."

"We've been through this, Tyler. You have to earn your way free. Write everything down and only then will we talk about your release."

"I guess I'll have to accept that," he glances behind me once again, "at least for now."

He'd be stupid to make a move given his physical state. He'd be on the ground before he finished blinking. Nevertheless, maybe he needs a reminder. "I'm giving you a chance because of our history. Don't take that for granted." I lean in. "I'm a survivor, Tyler. Don't forget that. Think twice about the side you want to land on."

He swallows. "With you, Bella. Always with you."

I point at the paper. "Then prove it. I'll be back for that soon." My hair swings as I turn away from him, refusing to glance back before slamming the door behind me. Finding myself in a moment of déjà vu, I lean against it.

"Hey, Marie! You going to talk to me too?" Laurent yells from his room.

"Shut the fuck up, Laurent. I don't have time for you right now." Pushing off the door, I head towards the muffled voices in the front room.

"You've healed well, Embry. I'm glad." Charlie's chair has turned in his direction.

Embry is shaking, his eyes fixed ahead. Edward is standing close to a tense Emmett, Charlie's focus on Embry no doubt pulling on his loosely held control.

"Don't address him," I snap, announcing my return. "You don't get to play a role in ordering his death and then pretend to care that he survived. We're past niceties, Charlie."

"I'm just catching up with my trainee, nothing more." His eyes continue to scan Embry, evaluating his injuries.

"I don't care. You can deal with me."

Charlie slowly spins a wide smile on his face. "Always the leader."

"You taught me well."

"Uh huh." He scans the others. "Quite the team you're building, using everyone's strengths to your advantage. Embry's computer skills, Emmett's loyalty," he pauses, looking between Jasper and Edward, "and two of the CIA's brightest stars. Too bad they're both AWOL right now."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jasper bites back. "I had a family emergency."

"And I'm on an assignment," Edward adds.

Charlie laughs. "If only it were that simple. You missed your rendezvous point, Edward. And, Jasper," he looks him up and down, "as soon as your partner disappeared not too many people believed your story. It's a shame really. You both could have had a bright future in this business."

"Fuck you," Edward hisses. "The hypocrisy you spout is thick. You're the one who made sure I was assigned to this case in the first place."

He looks surprised. "Did I?"

"Knock it off, Charlie. We all know you did," I chide. I don't like the game he's playing.

"Are we really going to just stand here and take his bullshit," Emmett growls, pacing behind the chair.

"No," I respond. Charlie swings his attention back to me. "I'm not in the mood for diversions. Let's just get on with it."

"There's no diversion, Bella. I'm just assessing your team."

"We don't need your assessment," Edward retorts. "You're not in charge here. Remember that."

His narrowed sight hones in on a new target. "Don't threaten me, boy. This really doesn't concern you."

"It doesn't?" Edward taunts. "Then why the hell did you get me involved in the first place?"

Leaning back, he smirks. "Because I needed a scapegoat." I know he's lying, his intent to push buttons. I just can't figure out what purpose it serves.

Edward's body stiffens. "I'll say again, fuck you!"

Watching his outburst pleases Charlie. "Regardless of your loose tongue, at least I can be satisfied that you've performed well."

"I would have performed a lot better if you would have let me in on the actual mission," Edward pushes back. "And the reason you picked me in the first place."

Charlie's eyes blaze towards me, disappointed that I shared our conversation. I watch as his armor strengthens, his eyes darkening. "What's the matter, Agent Cullen? Family reunion not going well?"

"You son of a bitch!" Edward jumps forward, but Jasper quickly stops him.

"Enough," I yell. He's not going to talk with everyone around. He faltered on the phone. I need to get him there again, but I can't do that with an audience. "Everyone out. I need to talk to Charlie alone."

"Bella," Edward hisses. "I don't think that is a good idea."

"I said leave us!" The room stills. "That's not a request, Cullen." Charlie can't see how much I care about Edward, which means refusing to cater to his request.

"We should go," Emmett grouses, experienced enough to know not to challenge my order.

"I'm not—" Edward starts to argue.

Jasper pulls on his arm. "She's got this. Let's wait outside."

Edward stares me down, but when I don't relent, he follows the others to the door. "Fine. But I'll be right outside."

Charlie tilts his head with a smirk. "Maybe you should take this time to work out your issues with _Daddy_. Seems like a touchy subject for you."

Edward starts to turn, but Jasper yanks him back, pulling him out the door. I hold my tongue from defending him, reminding myself that Charlie is testing for reactions, looking for everyone's weakness. I refuse to let him know that Edward is mine.

Once they are gone, I pull a chair close to his and sit. "Well, that was quite the show." He silently holds my stare. "You want to play the waiting game, fine, but I thought we were past this."

"We're never really past anything in this line of work. You should know that." Assessing the room, he looks towards the ceiling and the lights, probably searching for cameras.

"It's safe."

His eyes drift towards the computers. "You sure?"

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't. So, are you going to tell me why you gave Edward such a hard time after everything you told me on the phone?"

"Did you tell him everything?"

I lean forward. "You going to answer every question with a question?"

"A good deflection technique can do wonders." His lips curl as the mask falls. "It's good to see you, Bella." His eyes reflect an emotion that's hard to describe, almost benevolent.

In this moment, however, I can't seem to find it in myself to care. "I wish I could say the same."

Undeterred by my less than enthusiastic response, his smile widens. "Fire and ire. It's run through your veins since the moment you were born."

The alarming nature of the comment forces me back against the chair. "You say that like you have firsthand knowledge."

With no hesitation, he responds. "I do."

A shiver runs through my body as I struggle to grasp his ploy. "How is that possible?"

"Because I was there." For the first time that I can remember, his eyes fill with tears, it's unnerving. This is not the Charlie I know. "I've known you your whole life, Bella. You're my family."

"You're lying!" Jumping out of my chair, I push it away roughly. "What kind of game is this?"

He stands slowly. "It's no game."

Scanning his features, I search for signs that we are blood, but beyond both of us having brown hair and brown eyes, I don't see a resemblance. "In what sense, Assistant Deputy Director _Dwyer?_ " I snarl, purposefully emphasizing our different names.

He steps forward, but I quickly back away. "Swan was your mother's married name."

My fists clench. "You knew my mother?" Everyone had a story except for me, like so much of my life, where I came from was simply blank.

His face darkens. "She was my sister."

It takes a moment for my brain to catch up. "If she's your sister, then I'm—"

"My niece."

He takes another step forward, and in return, I take another step back. "I don't believe you." I run through my limited memories. Never once did he treat me like family.

 _"Charlie's a hard man, but I always saw something in him when he talked about you."_

Tyler's voice mocks. He and others have pointed out that I was his favorite, but that is different from him showing me warmth and compassion.

 _"You meant something to him. I think, at the end of the day, no matter what company evil he played a role in, you mattered more to him._

"No," I yell, trying to quiet the voices in my head as much as I'm wanting to stop Charlie's attempts to advance. "It's not true."

"I know this is difficult to comprehend, especially after everything you've gone through, but I swear to you that I'm telling you the truth." Recognizing my unease, he thankfully creates distance between us. "How about this? Why don't we take a blood test? I'm sure Carlisle can do it right now."

I laugh, scooting further away while my brain flips through every interaction and exchange, searching for proof of his claim. "You think I'd trust those results? I don't trust him either."

"I don't blame you." He smiles sadly. "Then I guess all I can do is ask that you go against everything you were taught, and just take my word for it." With an intensity unmatched, his eyes penetrate mine. "I wouldn't lie about this."

Struggling to find the truth in the lies, I realize that the only way to assess his claim is to follow him down this rabbit hole. "Fine, then where is she? Why haven't I ever met her?"

The question upsets him, a storm of emotions swirling over his face. "She died. A long time ago." I watch as he tries to shake free of the sentiment plaguing him. "It's the reason we're in this fucking mess in the first place."

Dead.

My heart splinters. Although I'm grappling with his tale, I couldn't help but spin an image of a world where I have a mother. It hurts to know that even within his story, I'm alone. Resentment seeps through the fractured holes left behind. Tired of my twisted reality, I strengthen my resolve to pursue the details of his tale no matter how unlikely they seem.

"Why would her death have anything to do with this?"

"It's hard to know where to start."

"The beginning is always good," I retort.

He nods slowly. "Renee, your mother, was my little sister, the bright light in our family." Sitting back down, he runs a hand through his hair. "I loved her."

"How big is your family?" I question trying to get the whole picture of my possible heritage.

"Just our parents, Renee, and myself."

"Are your parents still alive?"

He frowns. "No, they were killed in a car crash when I was in college. Renee was still in high school at the time."

It is not lost to me that his story is eerily familiar to the one he fed me about my "family" when I woke up. "What happened to you two after they died?"

"I was old enough to become Renee's guardian." His hand roughly rubs his neck. "It was my job to take care of her."

His body language is telling. "You feel responsible for her death," I hypothesize.

His body vibrates. "It was my job to take care of her," he reinforces. "I failed in that."

The vulnerability of his words is unsettling. Charlie never admits to failure. "What happened to her?"

He clears his throat. "I joined the CIA after college. You know from experience that once you do, personal time tends to disappear. Renee was in college by then. She seemed established, happy. I was wrong."

"How?"

He clears his throat again, leaning back in the chair. "His name was Phil. When we talked on the phone, she was head over heels about him, and he seemed like a standup guy. What I didn't know was that he was a controlling son of a bitch." He pauses, choking on his words. "I don't know when it started, but it was too late by the time I found out."

Dread trickles down my spine. "Found out what?"

A tear slips from his eye, the shocking act shaking my disbelief to its core. If this is a con, it is Oscar worthy. My mind wrestles with the likelihood that the horror story he's weaving is the truth I've been searching to find.

"I made a surprise visit to their house. They had been married for several years." He smiles at me through watery eyes. "You were three." He pauses, lost in a memory. "Anyway, she had a black eye with no good explanation. I knew right then that it had to be him."

My stomach twists. "He beat her?"

"Yes. I begged her to walk out the door with me, but she claimed it was just a mistake. That it was just a bad day. So I left, intending to get her out another way, but then—"

"Then," I push anxiously.

Another tear falls. "The call came in the middle of the night. The police received a disturbance report from a neighbor." He leans against his clenched hands. "She was already dead. He beat her to death."

"Jesus." My already fractured heart shatters. I don't even know what she looks like, and yet, somehow my mind recreates the gruesome scene based on his words alone. "What happened to Phil? Did they prosecute?"

"He never made it to trial. Pissed off the wrong person in jail, bled out in his cell with a shank in his gut. " The flare of fire in his eyes tells me that he had something to do with that. A part of me breathes a sigh of relief, regardless of the fact that this man might also be my father.

"And what about me?" The picture created now includes a little girl with dark hair. She looks like the girl in my recovered memory, only younger.

"You were asleep, thank God. Child services placed you into emergency foster care while placement options were explored." He pushes out of the chair and starts pacing. "Renee never made a will or identified a guardian." Stopping, he kneels down in front of me. "I was ready to take you. I _wanted_ to take you, but…" he stalls.

"But," I press hoping that he shines a light on how this tragic story led to me becoming a part of a CIA spy program.

He stands, reestablishing his anxious pacing. "Every lawyer I talked to said I didn't stand a chance in hell of getting custody. A single CIA agent, who spent more time in the office than at home, especially since you were a traumatized toddler who'd seen God knows what in that house. They all said it was hopeless."

"Then why not quit?" I argue, unaffected by his proclaimed hardship.

He laughs bitterly. "That would have made more sense. But hubris is a funny thing, and back then I had a lot of it. I loved my job and was determined to find a way to have it all. Then I was asked to oversee a new training program, and it was like God himself offered me the perfect solution."

"I'm guessing this is the part of the story where you sold me to the devil." No sense wasting time as it is becoming clearer by the second that he is the reason behind my enrollment into the program.

He shakes his head. "It wasn't like that. I would have never gotten you involved if I thought this is where we would have ended up."

The sincerity reflected in his words does nothing to temper my rage. "Then what was it like?"

A proud smile breaks through the sadness. "I always knew that you were special. Crazy smart, self-reliant, and tough. It was exactly what they were looking for, and—"

"Hold on." His use of pronoun grates against my waning control. "Let's just put it all out on the table, Charlie. It wasn't 'they' it was Billy Black. He was the mastermind behind all of it, wasn't he?"

His eyes widen. "How do you know that?"

I laugh shaking my head. "Nice try. That's a different conversation. I'm just saying that if your intent is to tell me the truth, then tell me the _fucking_ truth."

His fingers twitch, struggling not to react to my refusal to share information, but smart enough to know it won't do him any good. "Yes, Doc was the one who set up the program."

"Thank you," I sneer. "Now you can continue."

He stares for a moment before starting again. "As I was saying, I also saw this as a chance to make sure that the past didn't repeat itself."

The explanation baffles me. "In what way?"

The muscles in his neck tighten. "I'd be damned if you were going to become your mother. I wanted to make sure that you could take care of yourself."

His distorted explanation is unexpected. "You really expect me to believe that you saw the CIA as the only way to do that?"

"Your mother had one of the kindest hearts I'd ever known. She saw the good in everyone. And the only thing it got her was a death sentence." He pauses. "Even with all of your strength, I saw that same weakness in you. And it scared the crap out of me."

Oh my god.

 _"I don't like to kill people," I stress, purposely standing a bit taller with my arms crossed._

 _Blowing out a frustrated breath, Charlie closes his eyes. "Okay, tell me again why it is so hard."_

It was the trait he detested, the one he berated me about on more than one occasion. I hated disappointing him, but I could never get past my disgust at taking a life. Now, the intensity of his reaction suddenly makes sense.

"Weakness?" I ask confirming that I heard him correctly.

"Yes!" His hands flex, trying to calm his anger. "This world is full of predators and prey. I didn't just want to teach you ways to defend yourself. I wanted _you_ to become the weapon. Then no one could touch you."

Horrified, I step back until my legs brush the back of the computer desk, my body shaking. "What am I supposed to say to that, Charlie?" He looks at me strangely. "Don't you hear how twisted that sounds?"

"I just wanted you safe," he stresses. "I couldn't lose you too."

"So you sent me into a field that puts my life at risk every day? How does that even make sense?"

He shrugs. "I believed in the CIA and I knew that this program would give you the means to protect yourself better than I could alone."

Through his warped justifications, a single word catches my attention. "Believed? You don't believe in the CIA anymore?"

"I told you, hubris is a funny thing. At the time, it seemed perfect, especially since you were so young. It felt like it would be forever before you would be ready for an assignment. I believed that I had time."

I'm struggling to follow, his story weaving in and out. "Time for what?"

"I told you that there was no way for me to get custody. I needed a solution and I needed one quick. I never really thought past that, to when they would activate you."

My mind works to understand his logic. "Wait, did you or did you not want me to become an agent?"

"I wanted you trained. As for becoming an agent, I thought you'd have a choice."

"Cause the CIA is known for letting its agents make a choice," I scoff.

"Experimental programs are different. You have no idea how many dissolve before anything becomes of them. As you developed though," he exhales, "man, were you magnificent. You took to the training more than I'd ever dreamed, and I could see you excelling as an agent."

"So much for having a choice," I grumble.

He shakes his head. "No matter how amazing I thought you were, I would have given you a choice. But as the years went by, the program became something else. Doc had a vision I didn't expect, and then you started to push back against his control." He stops, hauntingly chuckling to himself. "Which, I guess, is exactly what I wanted you to learn to do."

My whole life has been a series of calculated manipulation. "Let me see if I've got this straight. You wanted me close, and you wanted me trained. Then you realized the program was more than you bargained for," fury ignites in my veins, "but what I still don't understand is at what point did you decide that instead of getting me out, it was better to just erase my memory?"

"It's not that simple." He throws his hands out. "Doc was intent on keeping the project running. He was willing and had the ability to take out any loose ends. He was going to do anything it took to make it a success, his reputation depended upon it."

My head pounds trying to correlate the man in my memories to the man Charlie is describing. The two pictures are still difficult to align. "Who the hell is he exactly?"

"Back then he was the Deputy Director of the Special Activities Division, but he spent most of his time focused on the Special Operations Group. Given his education and background, the Director gave him a lot of leeway as long as his projects didn't bring any negative attention to the department."

"So he was given the freedom to ruin lives as long as it was kept quiet. That's fantastic."

"As with most things in the CIA, yes."

"Yup, noble business you got me into, Unc," I spit out sarcastically. "Doc wanted to tie up loose ends, so what? You're not exactly a wilting flower. I find it hard to believe that you would just cater to his demands, especially after your whole 'I wanted you to be a weapon' speech."

His eyes narrow. "Don't take my strategy to mean that I wouldn't fight for you, because I did, but I also knew that Doc wasn't going to let you go easily. You were his lone success."

"In what way?"

"The goal of the program was to create the perfect spy. You were the only one in the program who met that criterion. Everyone else excelled in some areas but failed miserably in others. Look at Embry, he's brilliant with the tech stuff, but can't fight to save his life."

Automatically, I move until I'm toe to toe with him. "You keep Embry out of your mouth. You have no right to speak ill about him or anyone else in that program."

He doesn't yield to my proximity. "I'm just speaking the truth. Isn't that what you asked me to do?"

Standing taller, I push against him. "There is a difference between truths and opinions."

Huffing, he steps back. "We'll have to disagree on that. Now, do you want the rest of the story or not? You're letting your emotions interfere with your goal, Agent Swan."

"Fuck you." I step back as well, hating that he's right. "Continue."

"Given that you were their star, they were willing to go to extremes to keep you. I tried to buy time to come up with a different plan, but Doc insisted on staying close to make sure you didn't get off track again. Then fucking Laurent found out about the program, and all hell broke loose."

"Is that when it went from relocation to getting rid of the evidence?" I snarl, names of dead classmates flashing in my mind.

"Yes. And I was doing everything in my power to get you clear, especially since it was Newton."

"Why especially him."

"Newton's a whole different breed. He's relentless." Following, an invisible line on the floor, he begins his pacing again. "As soon as you got word to the CIA where you needed a pick up, I scrambled to intervene."

"You made sure Edward was sent instead."

"Yes. I was hoping to give you an upper hand." He stops to look around. "And that's exactly what you've created." I look at him incredulously. "Seriously, think about it. You've built a formable team. Grabbed Laurent and found Carlisle. And I imagine that somewhere in those back rooms you have Laurent and Tyler stored away for your advantage. You've done everything I've hoped and more."

Ignoring his blatant attempt to get info on Tyler and Laurent's whereabouts, I push forward with my own desire. "You know what would have been more helpful, Charlie? Having my memory back, or better yet, not to have it taken in the first place."

"I never wanted that to happen." At least, he has the decency to look contrite. "I wasn't able to come up with a plan in time to prevent it. But, I've been doing everything I can to fix it."

I snort. "Seven years. That's quite the long-term fix it strategy."

"Yes, it is!" His nostrils flare his own frustration building. "The goal was and is to get you out and clear. I don't want you running for the rest of your life."

The fervor in his tone intrigues me. He has a plan. "And you think now is the time?"

"I think we have an opportunity if we play it right."

With my hands on my hips, I evaluate him closely. "I don't want to just be free. I want to tear it all down. I want redemption."

"I couldn't agree more. That's why I'm here." His face breaks into a crooked smile. "Wait, does this mean that you believe me?"

I chew on his multifaceted question. Do I believe him? Given his emotional reaction, it is probable that he is my uncle. As for the rest of his story, I don't know yet. I do believe, however, that he wants to get Doc, and given the stakes in this game, for now, I'm willing to use that to my own advantage.

"Yes."

Relieved, he walks over to place his hands on my shoulders. "I believe that we can finally take Doc and Newton down, but we need to do it together."

I pull out of his grasp. "I said that I believe you, but that doesn't mean I trust you." He's not going to take over this operation. I won't allow it. "How can I let you in, knowing what you did to Embry?"

He shakes his head. "I know you care about him. You always have, but this is about your survival, Bella."

"Then go to hell. I'll choose him over the person that tried to kill him any day."

"Jesus Christ, I didn't try to kill him! I have a lot of sins, Bella, but not that one. Doc ordered Newton to start killing, not me."

"But you didn't stop it."

He holds my stare. "No, because as much as I hated what they were doing, you were always my sole concern. Hate me if you want, but I did what I did because I love you, even if it meant sacrificing the others."

 _You rebelled and got the others to follow._ The haunting words haven't stopped echoing in my ears since Tyler said them, and now Charlie's meager explanation just confirms the fears that drive it. "It is my fault."

His head tilts in confusion. "What's your fault?"

"Their deaths!" For days, the thought has weighed heavy on me, knowing that my choices lead us down this path. "They are all dead because of me. Because I rebelled. Because I'm your fucking niece. I cost them their lives."

"Oh, Bella." His arms reach out. "Their death is not on you."

Crossing my arms, I reject his attempt to console me. "How do you figure? I was the one who kept pushing back against Doc. How does this not land on me?"

Grabbing my shoulders once again, Charlie forces me to look at him. "Because you didn't ask for this either. You are just as innocent as they were. If the blame lies anywhere it lies with Doc and," his hands squeeze gently, "me. I want to try to close the box that I opened, Bella. Let me help you."

The regret radiating in his eyes appears sincere. Still, I hate what he did; I hate what he allowed; and most of all I hate him, blood relative or not.

"Please, let me help you," he repeats, tightening his grip. Beyond his armor and air of command, like Tyler, the influence of his desperation is clear.

In a moment of realization, some of the weight that has been strangling me lifts. He's right, the blame doesn't lie completely on me. Nonetheless, I still feel responsible to finish what they started, and as much as I hate to admit it, Charlie might be the man with the resources and intel to do it.

"Okay." His grin returns, but before he can celebrate, I yank myself out of his grasp. "But before we do anything else, I want my memories back."

The smile doesn't dissipate as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a flash drive. "I can help with that." Holding out his hand, he motions to the door. "I think it's time that I paid a visit to an old friend. Are you game?"

Carefully, my hand meets his. What kind of Alice would I be if I didn't jump down the hole completely? "Yes."

God help us all if this doesn't work.

 **Up next, a Carlisle and Charlie reunion. :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello! In the blink of an eye and blur of family events and work commitments, somehow two months have passed me by. I never intended to be gone this long. Thank you to everyone hanging in there with me and for all the reviews and notifications. As I said before, sometimes I'm writing this one sentence at a time, but I will always continue to write it. :)**

 **I also wanted to give a big shout out to whomever rec'd my first story, The Heart of Darkness. I had a huge jump in readership a few weeks ago. I'm not sure where the rec occurred, but I truly appreciate it! Thank you!**

 **Finally, as always, I have to thank LostIn PA. I couldn't do it without her.**

 **Now on with it.**

Chapter Thirty-Six: Tell Me Everything

 _"She is a beautiful piece of broken pottery; put back together by her own hands. And a critical world judges her cracks while missing the beauty of how she made herself whole again."_

 _J.M. Storm_

EPOV

Time moves slowly, the door mocking me as I stare it down. "What the hell is taking so long?"

"Calm down, partner." Jasper sidles up beside me. "She knows what she's doing. Trust her."

I glare. "I trust her. It's him that's the problem."

"She handles him all the time," Emmett grouses. "Apparently, her whole life." He kicks at the ground, his anxious energy prominent.

"Right," I mutter, working to calm my own restlessness. Charlie got to me. I need to get it together. Trying to disrupt my chaotic thoughts, I turn my attention to Embry who is leaning against the wall. He's been quiet since we left. It concerns me. Walking over, I mimic his stance. "How are you holding up?"

His narrowed eyes cut. "I'm not as helpless as people think."

"Hey," My hands rise in submission. "I never said you were helpless, but I can see that Charlie's arrival affected you."

Heat colors his face. "With a smirk, he plays God."

"Not for much longer."

"You don't have to reassure me." Pushing off the wall, he walks to the edge of the sidewalk. "There's no way any of them are getting a pass."

I was mistaken. He's not anxious. He's ignited. It's a confidence I've not seen before. "Okay then."

"Okay then," he reaffirms.

Redirected by the scrape of the door, my stomach tightens when Charlie walks out with his hand clutched around Bella's.

 _"That girl has been brainwashed or programmed in some form."_ Jasper's voice taunts, reminding me just how dangerous Charlie is.

Automatically, my feet carry me forward until I'm blocking their path. "Going somewhere?" Targeted on his hand, mine itches to yank it off hers.

"Nowhere of concern." Charlie's fingers tighten their grip.

"Knock it off." Bella pulls her hand back, stepping between us. "We're going to talk to Carlisle." Her uncompromising tone allows me to breathe. She's still my Bella. "Charlie claims to have the key to my memories."

"That's because he was there when they took them," Embry spits. "He's no hero."

Bella tilts her head assessing his reaction. "I know what I'm doing."

"You really think you can trust him?" Emmett walks closer, his fists flexing.

Bella laughs, it seems to unnerve Charlie. "Not even close." Her targeted stare narrows on Jasper. "Interested in revisiting your old position?"

"Fascinating offer," he hums sizing up our opponent. "It's been awhile since I've been in the lab, but I haven't forgotten the protocols. I assume you have a specific task in mind."

"Yes. I need some," she pauses, weighing her words, "quality assurance."

Jasper smiles knowingly. "You can count on me."

"Good." Maneuvering towards Embry, she motions for Emmett to follow. Huddled in a tight circle, the three of them whisper, too low for any words to escape.

With tightly crossed arms and a blank stare, Charlie watches them keenly. I bite my tongue from spewing unnecessary commentary about the whole scene. Charlie can try to cover his reaction all he wants; I doubt he's okay with being out of the loop. The longer they talk, the tighter his body becomes, it makes me curious as to whether Bella made the move just for show or if there is a practical purpose for their secretive conversation.

With one final affirmative nod, Bella marches back with a determined stride. "Let's go. Edward, you're with Jasper and me."

Charlie's stands stoically. "What about Embry and Emmett?"

"They have another task." Walking down the sidewalk, she looks over her shoulder. "I said let's go."

Grinning, I brush past Charlie. "You heard her." I should have known that she would not be easily outmaneuvered. Still, curiosity gnaws at my brain wondering what Bella and the boys discussed. It's hard to know whether her comment to Charlie is the truth or subterfuge. Bella always seems to have something up her sleeve.

"Nice setup Carlisle has here." Charlie walks quickly to catch up.

"Uh huh." Bella's eyes cut to him, her mind gauging every word he utters. "Good place to escape isn't it."

"If that's the type of thing you're trying to do," he remarks, returning her volley, the electricity between them palpable as we near Carlisle's door.

"Yes, if that's the type of thing you're trying to do," Bella repeats with an air of cynicism.

"Are you suggesting Carlisle wasn't trying to escape?"

Bella stops to face him as we reach the door. "I'm just saying he's your friend, not mine. Seems to me, you would know better than I what he was trying to do." She looks him up and down. "Got something to share before we go further?"

"Carlisle disappeared a long time ago and I respected him enough to let it happen. I'm just as clueless as anyone about his recent activities."

The tension peaks as she stands unmoving, not backing down from his challenging glare. "Well in that case, sounds like it's time to get you two reacquainted." Engaged in a merciless game of chicken, neither back down as she brusquely knocks on the door. Artfully, she steps to the side, ensuring that Charlie is in front when the door opens, even though the cameras would have already given away the surprise.

The door opens slowly. "This is an unexpected turn of events." With arms crossed, Carlisle stands at the threshold of the door. Although his tone is brusque, the pale nature of his face gives away his uneasiness.

With an outstretched arm, Charlie beams. "It's good to see you, old friend. It's been too long."

Carlisle returns a strained smile. "Yes, too long."

The contrived response makes the question of whether they've had contact recently murky. Bella remains silent, monitoring their interaction, wary of any displays put on simply for our benefit.

"Aren't you going to invite us in?" Charlie crowds the threshold of the door.

Carlisle swings his gaze to Bella. "I think I've been pretty understanding about your invasion. However, I'm quickly running out of space and patience for the number of characters you bring with you."

"After everything I risked to get you out." Charlie inches closer. "It pains me that you see me as a threat."

"Don't be mistaken. I don't see you as a threat." Although his words are sharp, he steps back, an act easily interpreted as submission by the likes of a man like Charlie. "The trouble you bring with you is what bothers me, not your presence. This is _my_ sanctuary. I don't intend to lose it."

Bella rolls her eyes. "If you didn't want trouble, you shouldn't have gotten involved in the first place." Taking advantage of the leeway he provided, she pushes past him to enter the house. "At this point, I don't really care what you do or don't want."

With a crooked smile, Charlie follows. "Looks like whether or not we come in is not up to you."

Flustered, Carlisle waves Jasper and me in as well. "I have to say I'm surprised Bella invited you here given everything that you've done."

Charlie turns slowly. "And I'm surprised that Edward can stand to be in your presence given how you abandoned him. Let's not pretend that we both aren't guilty of things we'd rather forget."

The targeted words wound, Carlisle's ashen face turning red. "Noted. But let's not pretend that our sins are the same."

Smugly, Charlie looks him up and down. "And in what way exactly are your sins different than mine?"

Swallowing the pain, Carlisle looks at him shamefully. "After everything we went through, this is how you want to play it?"

"I'm not trying to 'play' anything, my friend."

"You smug, son of a bitch." Now it is Carlisle's turn to invade Charlie's space. "I'm not the one who initiated this project!"

Charlie shrugs. "You might not have thought up the request, but you certainly figured out how to make it work."

"And I lost everything that mattered to me because of it!" With fists clenched, they stand toe to toe.

I hold my breath, watching the reunion unfold, knowing that Bella, Jasper, and I are witnessing a conversation that both men would probably rather keep to themselves.

"No one asked you to bring _your_ child into the mix. You made that decision all on your own."

"You're right. That was my choice." Carlisle laughs bitterly. "For some fucked up reason, I seemed to be the only one who cared about what you were doing to that girl." He points to Bella.

Bella keeps her emotions in check, watching them intently. "And what exactly was he doing to me?"

"You mean saving her?" Charlie sneers before Carlisle can answer Bella's question.

"No. I mean destroying her! Jesus, are you so blind to your ambition that you can't see what you did? Those children were all unique, but they were also all damaged." He sighs, looking up. "God forgive me for even saying so. No one deserved what we did, but Bella," he looks down, "Bella was special. Everyone saw it. But what you and Doc seemed to miss is that it was her kindness and compassion that set her apart the most."

Bella flinches, her eyes bouncing between the two men.

"That's what also made her a target." Charlie's teeth grind as Carlisle's words penetrate his armor.

Carlisle smiles sadly. "The truly tragic thing is that I know you really believe that." He blows out a breath. "The other kids were already hardened by life, sadly comfortable in their solitude. But Bella wasn't. She desperately craved the compassion that she so easily gave to others. You could never see that. You ignored that her soul was dying."

"Hold on." Bella frowns, glancing over to me. "I still don't understand what this has to do with risking Edward."

My body pulsates, beginning to understand the connection. "You brought me in to help her."

"Yes," Carlisle whispers, his head dropping as he steps back from Charlie. "I decided to try to offset the despair. To give her a friend who didn't see her as a tool or weapon."

"My God," Bella hisses, more concerned for me than the hell she was obviously living. Despite my hatred for Carlisle, I can't be angry about the decision that brought me to Bella.

Turning, Carlisle tries to close the distance between us. "I swear, I never meant for you to get hurt."

"And yet he did," Charlie comments, trying to regain his emotional distance. "Obviously you made the wrong choice."

Carlisle steps closer, his eyes swimming in emotion. "I wish I could say that. I hate what I lost, I hate where we ended up, but I don't know if I can honestly say that I regret trying to save her. Maybe that makes me a horrible father. And will probably make you hate me even more, Edward, but that is the truth."

"A fool," Charlie mutters.

"Maybe," Carlisle retorts. "But if you really believed my choice was so wrong, why would you enlist Edward to go and get Bella?"

The question dazes Charlie, his bravado wavering. Clearing his throat, he looks towards Bella. "It may have been a mistake, but it was one that I could use to my advantage. Simple as that."

Unconvinced, Carlisle shakes his head. "You forget, _my friend_ , we used to sit in my office late at night and talk. Under the cover of darkness, even you can show your heart, Charlie. You may be misguided where Bella is concerned, but I also know you care. You know how happy he made her. Don't deny it just because you think you have a reputation to uphold."

"I'm not trying to uphold anything."

"If you say so." He shakes his head sadly. "I remember the man who helped me so long ago. I can only hope that he's still there somewhere."

Charlie huffs. "We don't have time for sentimental bullshit. Newton is closing in."

Bella straightens. "You know that for sure?"

"No, but he's an excellent investigator, and Doc is connected. It won't take long for them to pick up your trail."

"Is that why are you here?" Carlisle asks

"Partly."

"What's the other part?" He pushes. Jasper catches my eye, both of us anxious to hear Charlie's answer.

Hesitating, he looks towards Bella, her penetrating stare daring him to tell the truth. "I came to fix things." His eyes pin Carlisle. "Why are you helping?"

Unfazed, Carlisle glances towards me. "Same."

The air crackles around us, as the conversation stalls, the history between them weighing us all down.

"Fantastic." Bella blurts, interrupting their silent standoff. "Since we're all big helpers, let's focus on the task at hand."

"And what task is that?" Carlisle asks.

"Charlie knows how to get my memories back, which means you have work to do."

Carlisle's eyes widen. "You have the scans?"

Charlie pulls the flash drive out of his pocket. "I have the scans, I have the research, and I have the procedure notes."

"Follow me." Carlisle walks quickly towards his lab. The lights flicker on as soon as he enters.

Bella moves directly to the desk, skimming her hand across the bare surface. "Did a little house cleaning I see?" With a sideways glance, Carlisle acknowledges he heard the comment but doesn't respond. "I guess a clean lab is a happy lab," she scoffs sarcastically.

"I do find that it helps to clear out the clutter," he retorts cryptically.

My spine tingles watching their interplay, uncomfortable with Bella's decision to confront him now. The fact that he got rid of the work he had out right after we left is concerning, but we need him focused. Embry is working on unlocking the information. We have nothing to gain by prodding him now.

"You always were a stickler for cleanliness. I guess some things never change," I comment, hoping to end Bella's probe.

Carlisle throws me an appreciative smile, misinterpreting my interference as something done for his benefit. "Old habits are hard to break."

"Yes, they are," Bella retorts, hopefully, understanding the true intent of my actions.

Charlie moves around the room, seemingly ignoring our interaction, however, I doubt that he misses anything. "Impressive, Carlisle. Looks like you've been keeping up on your interests."

"I didn't have much of a choice." Charlie turns, silently questioning the cryptic comment. "I knew they wouldn't stop. It was just a matter of time before they went too far."

Charlie nods, turning back to look at the equipment against the wall, his back rising and falling with deep breaths. "Can't say that I'm not grateful." The emotion behind the comment is a surprising shift from earlier.

"Are you?" Carlisle questions cautiously.

"It has to end." Charlie shifts his stance. "We have to be the ones to do it."

"Why you?" Jasper asks.

"Because we started it. And Carlisle is right." He catches his eyes, the arrogant mask finally falling. "It's gone too far."

"I'm not sure I'm buying it." Jasper hops up on one of the counters. "You've spent years being a part of this shit. Why the attack of conscience now?"

Charlie shifts closer to Bella. "They chose to go after the wrong person."

Bella looks down at her hands. "Do they know?"

His face pinches in confusion. "Know what?"

"That I'm your niece."

He and Carlisle share a loaded look. "Not the CIA. I buried the paperwork. My charge was to help Doc recruit participants. At that point, we had already taken several kids from foster care. It was an easy bait and switch to make."

Bella's face sours. "Not the CIA," she repeats, "who does."

Surprisingly, without any pretense, he answers. "Doc and Carlisle were the only ones who knew."

"We were very careful," Carlisle adds. "Doc particularly didn't want to risk the project. He knew that the powers that be might shut everything down if they knew."

Bella robotically nods, a sign that she's processing everything logically rather than emotionally. "Then Newton doesn't know?"

"Not that I'm aware." Charlie blows out a frustrated breath. "Although it's likely that Doc has told him by now."

Bella's spine stiffens. "Then we better get to work. It won't take them long to connect your sudden trip to me. Where do we start, Carlisle?"

He holds out his hand. "Give me the flash drive."

After Charlie hands it over, Carlisle quickly plugs it into a computer. As soon as it loads, he pulls up different files, moving them to the various screens located along the wall. Their labels tell a horrific story. Neurological scans, medical charts, procedure pictures, research docs, and most concerning, critical errors. Charlie wasn't lying. Out of all of the information that we have gathered thus far, this appears to be the most complete.

Jasper hops down to take a closer look. "You have copies of everything?"

"Yes. I made sure," Charlie responds.

"They actually tried the surgery?" Carlisle clicks on the file labeled neurological scans, opening several documents. Bright colored scans lighten the room around us as they fill the screens.

"Yes."

"How effective was it?"

"It varied with each subject."

Carlisle highlights one of the scans, seeing something of interest. "What caused the difference?"

Charlie scoffs. "Look, Carlisle, I'm not going to pretend that I'm a doctor. The technicians would give me an overview. Most of the specifics were foreign. From what I understood, some minds are easier to manipulate than others."

"And mine?" Bella sneers. "How easy was it to manipulate my brain?"

Charlie smirks with a strange sense of pride. "Nearly impossible."

"But they still were able to do something," Carlisle counters. "Her memory block is pretty solid."

"Not as solid as I thought," Bella chimes in. Carlisle waits for an explanation. "According to Tyler, I needed upkeep from time to time. Right, Charlie?"

He swallows hard. "Yes. All attempts with you were temporary."

"Including surgery?" Carlisle pulls a notebook out of a nearby drawer.

"Yes."

"Exactly what did they do?" Picking up a pen, Carlisle prepares to jot down Charlie's every word. "Before I left, we could never figure out a way to do it that wouldn't cause damage elsewhere."

"The equipment and technology improved enough to allow for a more targeted approach." He pauses. "They told me to think about it like a head wound. If you damage one part bad enough, it stops working correctly. They finally figured out what part to 'damage'."

Jasper shakes his head. "And that simplistic explanation shows just how little you understand about the project you oversaw. The brain is much more complicated than that."

"You're right, Jasper. However, the theory he's describing isn't wrong." Carlisle's pen frantically moves across the page. "But I take it that Bella was different."

"Yes. Like everything else, she didn't react like everyone else. It was clear from early on that the procedure didn't take, and it would have been too much of a risk to try again, so Doc figured out alternatives to keep the block in place."

"What alternatives?" Jasper pushes, anxious for the details.

"Hypnosis and pain control," Carlisle asserts. "Right, Charlie?"

"Right." Bella glares as he acknowledges he was a party to her pain. "It was the best way to dissuade her from questioning the cracks that occurred."

"It was a pretty effective technique," Jasper adds. "I've seen the results."

"But a technique that can be undone." Carlisle scans the folders again. "Is the key to unlocking the pain control in here?"

"Should be."

"If I can unlock that and find the code to undo the hypnosis that just might do it."

"You can get back everything?" Bella presses.

"Probably not everything. I can't undo what they did in their surgical attempt, but it sounds like most of your memory loss is not due to that but constraints they've held you under."

"It's that easy?" Given what I've witnessed, I find it hard to believe that everything can be undone so simply.

Carlisle frowns. "I didn't say easy, Son."

My muscles constrict at his continued insistence to call me that. "Then explain exactly what you are thinking, _Carlisle_." His face falls with the emphasis of his name.

"I'm interested in that as well," Jasper adds.

Bella, the one in the room with the most to lose, watches the conversation silently. She seems unaffected, heightening my fear that she is willing to risk everything for the chance to get her memory back. She may be willing to take the ultimate risk, but I'm not. I won't lose her again.

"How many key phrases did they use?" Carlisle asks, sidestepping the specific question.

"There was a handful that I heard often." Charlie moves to the computer and clicks on a file labeled procedure notes. "Doc was painstakingly detailed. I'm sure what you're looking for is here."

"Including a release phrase?" Jasper asks.

"Release phrase?" I ask wanting clarification.

"We used them during the experiments. It was to make sure a directive or conditioned response could be undone. Think of it like the antidote to a poison."

"Yes," Charlie answers. "They should be there too."

"Whatever has been done can be undone," Carlisle mumbles searching through the text in the file. Suddenly, he smiles. "Found them."

"What exactly does this mean?" Bella finally speaks us, also reading the text.

Carlisle turns. "It means that you need to go under again. We're going to unlock your memories."

"Wait." Jasper maneuvers his way to between Charlie and Carlisle to see the computer. "Show me everything." His role of quality assurance will be critical. He is the only one who will be able to ensure they are indeed undoing the damage, not creating more.

"What about the shot?" Bella asks suddenly.

"What?" Charlie looks at her nervously.

"Tyler said that Doc gave me a shot when I needed a tune-up. Wouldn't you need it to undo what they did?"

"It was probably to increase your level of suggestibility," Carlisle remarks, allowing Charlie to avoid answering. "It should be in the notes." He scrolls through, Jasper looking over his shoulder.

"There it is." Jasper points to the screen. "Fuck," he hisses.

"What was it?" Bella's hands twist around each other.

Jasper scrubs his hand over his face. "LSD. A shitload of LSD."

Bella leans against a desk absorbing the information. My fingers twitch, watching Charlie's apathetic stare. He had to know what they used, and the risks of using it, yet he allowed them to do time and time again. For all the power he wields, he's nothing but a fucking coward for doing this to someone he claims to love.

"I don't have that." Carlisle looks around the lab. Suddenly, he moves to a set of cabinets. "But I do have nitrous oxide."

"Laughing gas?" Jasper asks. "You sure that will work?"

He pulls a tank out of a large cabinet. Shuffling through the drawer above it, he finds a hose and mask. "Did you forget your research, agent? In the 70's, nitrous was one of the drugs that had the biggest effect on suggestion. Not quite the effect of LSD, but hopefully enough to get us where we need."

"I didn't do the original research, Doctor. I just ran the drills." Jasper continues to scroll through the documents. "I'll give it to Doc, he was certainly thorough. Given the level of secrecy of the project, I'm surprised. Great for us, but a mistake."

"That was my request," Charlie admits. "I may not have had enough time to stop them from doing this, but I always intended to change it."

Bella snorts, pushing off the desk. "I might believe that more if we weren't seven years down that road. I don't really care why it was documented, I'm just glad that it was. How much time do you need to prepare, Carlisle?"

"Not long." He moves the tank next to the area where he hypnotized Bella last time. "Jasper's right about the level of detail. I just need to follow the script."

Bella sits stiffly on the couch. "Good. I'm tired of discussing the history behind what happened. I just want to undo it."

"Bella," I caution. "Give them time to read through it. This isn't something you want to do rashly."

"Jasper," she calls out, holding my gaze. "What's the worst that could happen if we do this now?"

He continues to scroll. "Given that we are just trying the hypnosis, I would say the worst side effect would be a headache from the gas."

"You're sure?" I push.

"I understand your concern, Edward. But I promise it won't hurt her. Either it will work or it won't. And you and I will both be here to make sure they can't slip in anything unexpected."

Charlie glowers. "I wouldn't do that. I told you, I'm here to help end it."

Bella ignores his assertion. "See, quality assurance. Jasper will keep things on the up and up." Taking a deep breath, she leans against the couch. "Time's a wasting."

Moving, I sit next to her, lacing my fingers through hers. "You're sure."

"I trust you," she whispers. "I know you won't let anything happen to me."

"Never."

"I have to do this. I need my memories back." She flashes a soft smile. "Besides, if it works on me, maybe it will work on others too." Her words are loaded, obviously thinking about her classmates and…me.

Truthfully, I haven't had time to think too much about my missing past. It's been easier to ignore it. Besides, as far as I'm concerned, the only memories I would want back are the ones that involve her. "Don't do it for us, Mira. None of us blame you."

"I'm not." Her tone is resolute, yet I know she feels responsible for what happened to her classmates and maybe even me. It weighs on her heavily, more than anything else does. Somehow, I will find a way to convince her that everything that is happening is solely due to the decisions of Charlie and Doc. Regardless of her desire to rebel, she is not the one started this. This guilt is not hers to carry.

"Bella—"

"Are you ready?" Charlie interrupts watching us closely.

"Yes." Bella tightens her grip around my hand. "I'm ready."

As before, Carlisle lowers the lighting and lights a candle, the scent of lavender filling the air. After moving a chair in front of us, he checks the hose and mask preparing to put in on her. "You're going to feel a little lightheaded."

"I understand."

"See you on the other side, Bella." Jasper's tone a confirmation and promise to be with her the whole way.

She softly nods as the mask is placed over her nose and mouth. Slowly, her eyes close, her hand loosens around mine.

"Here goes nothing." Holding papers that he printed from the documents, Carlisle sits in front of her. Jasper places himself behind him, monitoring the words on the page. "Keep your eyes closed and take slow breaths. In through the nose and out through your mouth. Let's do this together four times."

As before, the slow breathing helps Bella relax. Her body sinks into the couch, her fingers loosening their grip even further.

"Good. Now let's count back from one hundred. Each exhale will count as one interval. Are you ready?" His words twist my stomach. We were just here. Last time was bad enough; today the stakes feel much higher.

"Ready," she whispers, her voice slurred and distorted by the mask and medication.

"Good." Carlisle's voice becomes slow and methodical. "Let's count together. 100, 99, 98, 97, 96, 95,94,93,92,91,90,89,87,86,85,84,…"

Her hand slips from mine completely as the numbers count down and she becomes lost in a hypnotic fog.

"Bella, can you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Good. I want you to think back. All the way back to your earliest memory."

"Are you thinking back?"

"Yes."

"Good. Tell me what you see."

My heart pounds as we all await her response. Closing my eyes, I take a breath, praying that when her eyes open she will still be my Bella.

 **Up next, what will Bella remember.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Happy Wednesday! Thank you for all the reviews and notifications after last chapter!**

 **As always, I wouldn't be able to get these chapters out without LostIn PA. She is amazing.**

 **Here we go!**

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Quicksand

 _"And if they have broken you, you must know you can never go back. I don't care how much you love them or how much you think this time will be different. The fact is they didn't care enough to keep you intact."_

 _JM Storm_

BPOV

I'm floating.

"Bella, can you hear me?"

The mask constricts my movement making it difficult to answer, yet somehow, I still feel calm. "Yes."

"Good. I want you to think back, all the way back to your earliest memory. Are you thinking back?"

A vision of a hospital drifts into my mind. "Yes."

"Good. Tell me what you see."

The room is dark, a figure sitting next to me. My body hurts, my arm connected to wires. The only noise is the humming of machines. "A hospital room."

"Are you alone?"

"No."

"Who's with you?"

My eyes feel gritty. "It's hard to concentrate, my head hurts."

"The accident," a voice hints next to me.

"Are you the one in the hospital, Bella?"

"Yes."

"How far back is this?"

The instinctive part of my brain tingles, whispering that I know this memory. That it is safe. Still, the scene feels dreamlike and there is nothing in the room that helps me orient to time. "I don't know."

"Are you an adult?"

I scrutinize my body. "Yes."

"Okay. Take a closer look at the person next to you. Do you recognize them?"

Concentrating, the room becomes lighter. A wave of recognition washes over me as I examine the sleeping form. "Yes. It's Tyler. Tyler is next to me."

"I want you to focus. Try to remember the circumstances around this memory."

Through the swirling fog, I realize that this is when I woke up seven years ago. My first memory after Doc stripped me of my past. Heat floods my body, angry at what was stolen, angry at the lie this moment has become.

"Take a deep breath, Bella. You are safe. You are just an observer."

"I'm safe. I'm just an observer." I repeat, the wave of ire receding.

"Good. Now tell me about the memory."

"It's the first memory I have after I awoke."

"Seven years ago," the voice confirms.

"Yes."

"Is that the earliest memory you have?" There is a challenge in his tone.

"Yes…maybe." Is it my earliest memory?

"What about the last memory we talked about?"

He's right. The colors swirl, throwing me backward. Another familiar scene presents itself. "The bomb."

"Yes. The bomb. Do you remember being there?"

The question is difficult. As before, I recognize the girl, but the memory feels disconnected. It's me, but it doesn't feel like me. "I remember the scene."

"But not being there?"

The memory of the hospital I experienced from the inside, this one I'm observing from the outside. "It doesn't feel real." My clothes become confining as I struggle to take a breath, my skin too hot, my throat too small.

"It's okay. Take a deep breath with me."

Sucking in the cool air helps.

Focus.

Focus.

"Let's try this from another angle. Think about that girl. Look at her. Are you looking at her?"

"Yes."

"Good. Try to think of another memory with her. Can you think of one?"

The room swirls and fades, replaced with a black void and swirling pictures from Laurent's dining room. Pictures of memories I don't remember, but know are mine. "No."

"Focus on her face, on the face of the man in the room with you. You shared many other memories. Try to remember one."

"Ask about the field." A different and terse voice chimes in. "She hated that field. Powerful emotions were usually at the root of her cracks."

The words trigger a recollection, not of a memory, but of a particular photo, the one of me in a field. I despise that picture.

"Tell her why she hated it."

The haunted eyes in the photo distort in size, taunting me, challenging my inability to save them. My body twitches, itching to run. I feel out of control. Vulnerable.

Someone scoots closer. Panicked, my throat constricts further. The warmth around my hand tightens. "It's okay. You're safe." The whispered words penetrate the fog and panic.

"I'm safe."

"We ran drills there," the terse voice sounds closer. "Drills that would make some of our top-ranked agents cringe. We showed no mercy. This team needed to be elite fighters and athletes."

"She hated doing the drills," a new and calm voice clarifies.

"No. She was amazing and showed no mercy in return. She hated what the drills did to her less than stellar classmates."

The muted shades swirl, the photo of Embry and I tugging on my consciousness. Out of the fog, a field emerges, not through the frame of a photo, but under my feet. I can smell the freshly cut grass and dusty gravel. An overwhelming wave of emotion crashes over me. Evil happened here.

"You hated when they got hurt, especially Embry. Do you remember, Bella? Do you remember how he used to cry and the consequence he would receive for his weakness?"

The hardened voice tugs on my awareness, rage igniting as the scene changes. A boy is on the ground in front of me sobbing as a man stands over him, his finger pointing in judgment. The individuals are blurry, fractured, but my emotions are not. I hate him.

"They treated us like we were nothing." The words escape unexpectedly.

"Tell me what you see."

"The field. A man, berating a boy. Hurting him." My teeth grind. "I hate it."

"It's working."

"Keep her focused, Carlisle," the terse voice hisses.

"Right." A throat clears. "I want you to stay with that feeling, Bella. Do you recognize the people?"

The boy is from the photo. "It's Embry. He's hurting Embry."

"Who's hurting Embry?"

The face shrouded in shadows, is unfamiliar. "I don't know."

"Is it Doc or Charlie?" The calm voice asks.

"I was never the disciplinarian."

"Shut-up," the person snarls next to me. "Let her answer."

I search the face but unlike others, it doesn't trigger any recollection. "No. I don't recognize him."

"Who was it?" The voice next to me asks harshly. I don't understand why. I already answered.

"It's hard to know." The terse man responds. "We had several drill officers to help train them. My guess is it's one of those officers."

"Who are they?" The warmth around my hand tightens, almost painfully.

"They are irrelevant, not anyone of importance."

"Except to the ones they hurt," the calm voice scoffs in return.

"Let's focus on the task at hand, which is recovering her memories." The terse voice fires back. "The details can be dealt with later."

"Then use the script and get on with it." The voice next to me rebukes the pressure on my hand releasing. "Isn't that the fucking point of this session?"

"We will, but the more memories we can push her to remember on her own, the easier it will be to unlock the tougher ones."

Their chatter is confusing. It's hard to focus, the ground beneath me shifting. My grasp of the memory starts to unravel, an internal voice telling me that I need to let go and forget. I try to counter it, innately knowing that this is important. _The past it the past._ The harder I try to hold on, the more slippery it becomes.

I should stop.

"Charlie's right we need to focus."

I need to stop.

"Okay, Bella, you're doing great but now I want you to go deeper. I want you to search for a new memory. Can you do that?"

"I'll try." The blackness whirls as a familiar ache intensifies. I push harder, refusing to let the pain stop me. "It's hard to see." Muted colors wafted around within the blackness. My stomach roils, my heart pounding a million miles a minute, as the words "the past is the past" pound against my skull.

I can't do this.

"Can you still see the girl?"

In the midst of the encroaching shadows, I can still see her face, sad and determined. "Yes."

"Good. Search for another memory with her."

Her face disappears once again tossing me into blackness. "There is nothing."

"Ask about something specific. That worked better," the calm voice interrupts.

Papers shuffle. "These papers don't have that type of detail. Charlie?"

"Bella," the terse voice utters. "Do you remember project graduation?"

The words dig into my consciousness. They are important, but I don't know why. "I'm not sure."

"There is something there, keep going."

"You overheard a conversation about the plans for _your_ team. That's how you thought of them, as your team. You learned some would be sacrificed, challenged beyond their capabilities."

"My team." Familiar faces spin around me.

"It was the final test. Those that passed would stay, those that failed…well, they wouldn't."

Voices from the past consume me.

 _You used and abused us for what? For nothing! What was the fucking point, Charlie?_

I can't catch my breath.

"You are safe, Bella. Just an observer."

"Observer," I repeat, the words thick in my throat.

"That's when you decided to end it. You were determined to save them."

"Save them." The pulsating ache intensifies, the raging emotions ripping apart my ribcage.

 _We need to get out, Liam._

I can't breathe.

 _We're the strongest. It's up to you and me._

I can't breathe.

 _How the fuck are we going to do that?_

I can't breathe.

 _We use everything we learned against them._

"Pull her out!" The voice beside me shouts.

My hand claws at my throat. Another hand tries to stop me.

"I told you this wouldn't be easy, Son."

My strength shatters. "It hurts." I want to rub the pain away, but the warmth encasing my hand stops me.

"It's time for that code." The calm voice sounds far away.

"That's what I'm getting." The sounds of paper flipping drill into my skull.

I have work to do. I don't have time for the past. "Stop." Ripping my hand back, I pull off the mask suffocating me.

"Don't listen to her. She's tough, she'll be fine."

"You stand there as if this is nothing. Look at her! You call this love? Fuck you!"

"Edward, that isn't helping."

"And neither is he. Don't you know the code? Stop standing there and do something."

 _The past is the past._ My head is cracking open. "Please stop."

"I don't know the release code, not really."

"What the hell does that even mean?"

"This type of conditioning isn't a quick process. It takes weeks. I didn't stay for all of it, especially…especially…"

"The pain control. You left during the worst parts." Even the calm voice grates against my skull.

"Yes."

Their incessant talking only adds to the pounding. I can't make it stop. I have to make it stop. "The past is the past."

"No, Bella." The calm voice intervenes suddenly closer. "It's not. The past is a part of you and you deserve to know it. Keep breathing. We're going to help you."

"Find the code, Carlisle."

"I've got it, just double checking the sequence."

"Bella, I want you to listen to my voice. Listen to my words."

 _The past is the past._ "Words. Listen to the words."

"Take a deep breath and repeat the words I am safe."

"I am safe." The words bounce off my pounding heart.

"Take a deep breath and repeat the words pain is my friend."

Inhaling, my chest starts to loosen. "Pain is my friend."

"Take a deep breath and repeat the words the pain cannot hurt me."

Cold air fills my lungs, the agony subsiding. "The pain cannot hurt me."

"Hear my words. Cum vi doloris est."

The world stills.

"Repeat them. Cum vi doloris est."

"Cum vi doloris est." With pain comes strength. The fire within my body suddenly stops. "Cum vi doloris est."

"Good. Tell me how you feel."

The experience is surreal. It's akin to leaving a booming and chaotic club only to walk into silence. The abrupt absence of pain is almost confusing, but still a lifesaving reprieve. "I feel better."

"Good." Fingers grasp my wrist. "Her pulse is slowing."

"It worked," the voice beside me breathes.

"It did." The fingers let go as the mask is secured once more. Remarkably, it doesn't aggravate me. "Now, let's focus on your past. I want to help you remember. Do you want to remember, Bella?"

Relief. I feel relief, a foreign sensation. "Yes."

"Excellent." The voice pauses as pages rustle. "She's ready. Okay, Bella, hear my words. Praeterita liberabit vos."

The words are familiar, my brain lighting in recognition.

"I want you to repeat them. Praeterita liberabit vos."

"Praeterita liberabit vos." The past will set you free. Vivid colors permeate the fog, pushing the blackness away.

"Now I want you to repeat, Veritas vos liberabit."

"Veritas vos liberabit." The truth will set you free.

"Bella, what do you see?"

I'm drifting, images suspended all around me, blurred faces becoming familiar ones. Pictures from a past forgotten.

 _"I want to introduce you to someone, Bella. His name is Doc."_

 _"No, Bella." Charlie looks upset. "You can't call me Uncle Charlie anymore."_

 _Doc stands with a stopwatch in his hand. "She's amazing, Charlie. Truly one of kind."_

 _I wonder why putting a puzzle together is so important._

 _"Then she's in?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _Embry's young face stares at me with nervous eyes as Charlie stands next to him. "Bella, I want you to meet your newest classmate."_

 _Emmett/Liam holds his hand out to me after watching me complete the toughest obstacle course. "You're tougher than you look."_

 _Angela/Lauren and I giggle in the darkness, telling secrets as Leah/Emily stands in the corner frowning. She's never friendly. She'd better not tell._

 _"Hi, my name's Edward."_

 _I've never met anyone who's not a classmate before. "My name's Bella."_

 _"Want to play hide and go seek?" Edward's eyes remind me of the forest. I have a picture of my mom in a forest. Looking at them makes me happy._

 _"What's hide and go seek?"_

 _He laughs. It warms my belly. "Silly, Mira. It's where someone hides and someone finds them."_

 _"Oh." I'm good at hiding, number one in my class. Smiling, I push his shoulder. "You'll never find me!"_

 _"Want to bet? I'll find you every time." He smiles back challenging me._

 _He always found me._

 _"Why doesn't Edward visit anymore?" Charlie moves around his office trying to ignore me. "I want to see Edward."_

 _Throwing down his papers, Charlie turns with angry eyes. "Well, we don't always get what we want, Bella. Edward's not coming back so deal with it."_

 _"But—"_

 _"No buts!" He pushes me towards the door. "Get back to class."_

 _"They are stripping our funding unless we can prove the program a success."_

 _"They're not ready, Doc."_

 _"Bella is. She can lead the team."_

 _"Fine, she's ready and a few others, but not all of them. They aren't all successes."_

 _Doc strokes his chin. "Then we weed them out."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Think about it Charlie, it's a win-win. We thin out the herd to make it stronger, also decreasing our costs."_

 _"I don't know."_

 _"This program is my life's work. I refuse to lose it."_

 _Bastards! My blood boils. They think of us as property. To hell with them. We will show them how good we are and bury them in the process._

"Bella, calm down." I can't move. "She's going to pull out the hose."

"Her heart rate is back up."

"She's had enough. Pull her out. Now!"

"Bella we're going to count backward. Can you count with me?"

Fury fuels my veins. They need to pay.

"Bella! Focus on my voice. Count with me. Ten."

The voice, I'm supposed to follow the voice. "Ten."

"Nine." Anger gives way to understanding.

"Eight." For once, I don't feel lost.

"Seven." Pieces slowly fall into place.

"Six." The void that's been my companion for seven years starts disappearing.

"Five." I feel sharp, my senses heightened, years of training no longer buried in unconscious instinct.

"Four." Flipping through the pages of my past, the puzzle becomes clear.

"Three." The past will set me free.

"Two." The truth will set me free.

"One." I feel complete.

"Bella, are you back with us?" Carlisle asks. Blinking, I find him leaning in watching me closely.

"Bella," Turning I look into Edward's eyes, a familiar warmth fills me. They still remind me of a forest. "What did you remember?"

Sitting up, I pull the mask off, staring at the stunned faces around me. "Everything."

 **Up next, there is no stopping her now.**


	39. Chapter 39

**It's been too long, I know. Real life has been busy and will be even busier over the next couple of months. As promised though, I will continue to write and I will finish this story, especially since we are on the downhill slope and heading towards the end. :)**

 **Thank you to everyone who has sent in a review or notification for this story as well as my other stories. Each one always brightens my day.**

 **As usual, this story wouldn't be the same without LostIn PA. She is the best.**

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Closer to the Edge

 _"Sometimes people think they know you. They know a few facts about you, and they piece you together in a way that makes sense to them. And if you don't know yourself very well, you might even believe that they are right. But the truth is, that isn't you. That isn't you at all."_

 _Leila Sales_

EPOV

"Bella." Her eyes are bright, impalpable energy shining through. She doesn't respond, her stare unyielding. It's hard not to force her to look at me. "What did you remember?"

She rips the mask off. "Everything." Jumping up, she charges toward Charlie. "Every. Fucking. Thing."

For the first time, I see fear in his eyes. "Bella, I—"

She strikes, pushing him backward. Caught off guard he stumbles. "I don't want to hear your excuses or rationalizations. I'm through playing your martyr."

"You remember everything?" Carlisle appears stunned by her quick movements and sharp tongue.

Spinning on the ball of her foot, her fury narrows in on a new target. "I remember enough. I remember who I am. I remember the shit storm that was this pet project of yours. And," She looks back at Charlie. "I remember that my Uncle was willing to sell me out to save it."

"No!" Charlie challenges quickly finding his voice. "That's not what happened. I never sold you out."

Her eyes narrow. "No, you just erased my entire existence."

"I was trying to keep you safe."

"Gosh." Bella clutches her chest. "That makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I'm sure my mother would be grateful. I bet this is exactly what she wanted for my life."

Taken aback, he pales. "I didn't mean—"

"I don't care what you meant. There is nothing you can say that will make what you did okay."

He stiffens. "Did you forget that I'm the one that sent you the codes to keep you out of Newton's grasp? That I'm the one that made sure Edward was assigned to this case. Don't let your emotions rule your judgment, Bella. Evaluate the evidence."

Unaffected by his lecture, she inches closer thrusting her finger into his chest. "Don't you _dare_ try to give me a 'lesson'. Your recent 'help' doesn't make up for the years of betrayal."

Bella's brazen act triggers him, the remorse abruptly hardening. My body shifts preparing to intervene. "I took care of you in the best way I could, how is that betrayal?"

She laughs bitterly. "Are you really that clueless or just that socially deficient? The rules of the CIA are _not_ how the rest of the world works. You can't snap your fingers and expect people to follow without question. Humans, at least most humans, don't work that way. And children, definitely don't work that way, no matter how much you try to force them. That was where you went wrong. You can't eliminate human will."

"Clearly." The utterance barely escapes his clenched jaw, her words challenging his authority.

"I didn't need a teacher. I needed an uncle." Her contemptuous eyes wane. "I needed love."

"Bella." His body language alters once again, the comment having a sobering effect on his defensiveness. "I have always loved you. More than you could possibly know. And I still do."

Bella shakes her head. "That's not the type of love I needed. I lost my mom. I missed her. All you did was make me feel alone."

Wounded, he takes a step back. "I did what I thought was right. I didn't know what else to do."

"Obviously," She mumbles before clearing her throat. "I don't have time for this. What is done cannot be undone."

Masterfully, her mask falls into place, a protective measure that I've become used to seeing. She is done with the vulnerable nature of this conversation. Afraid that she will shut down completely, my hands itch to hold her. Strategically, it would be costly, but that knowledge doesn't stop the burning fear of losing her from coursing through my veins.

 _I'm here, Mira. I'm not going anywhere._

"So now what?" Charlie concedes, recognizing that he'll gain nothing by trying to force her to accept his point of view.

A sinister smile breaks through her indifference. "Well, if you and your buddies thought I was a threat before…" She once again invades his space. "You sorely underestimated me, Charlie, and it will be your undoing."

His eyes sharpen. "What I told you before is true. I came here to help. They were never supposed to target you. Doc crossed a line when he assigned Newton to play clean-up. I want to bring them down just as much as you do."

She scoffs. "I doubt that, but," she tilts her head, "if that is indeed your objective, you're about to have an opportunity to prove it."

"What are you thinking, Bella?" Jasper asks, speaking for the first time. He's been watching her closely, like all of us trying to gauge her frame of mind.

"Excellent question." With resolve, she stands next to me. The small gesture eases my worry. It's something that she's done since London, a hopeful sign that her feelings haven't diminished with the return of her past. "I'm tired of waiting for this fight to come to us."

Jasper grins always eager to take on a battle. "I'm listening."

"We came here to find the truth and I think—"

"There's still more to learn, Bella," Carlisle interrupts. "More work to be done before you do anything else."

She laughs bitterly. "I'm sure that's true, but I've learned enough. Newton is close. I feel it. I don't intend to wait for him to strike first."

"You have a plan." I speculate, recognizing the determination in her tone.

"Yes. Emmett and Embry are working on it." Apparently, her discussion earlier was not just for Charlie's benefit.

"That's risky." Carlisle challenges. "Wasn't it premature to plan without knowing the outcome of this session?"

Bella laughs again. "And that is why you are the doctor and not the agent. You always plan for contingencies. Isn't that what you taught me, Charlie?"

"Yes," he acknowledges through pursed lips.

"Making a move was inevitable. The question was whether I was going to have to bluff my way through the next part if this didn't go well."

"But you're not bluffing now?" Jasper circles her with arms crossed.

Mirroring his movements, her mask falls. "No. What was stripped is now burned into my consciousness. I couldn't fake the amount of anger I feel in this moment."

"Strong emotions," Charlie mumbles under his breath.

Bella whirls to face him. "What?"

He looks up. "Strong emotions. I may not have the in-depth medical knowledge that Doc and Carlisle have, but I've seen enough to know that the brain is an amazingly unpredictable organ. The power emotions have on it is what Doc could never control or predict. It prevented success on every level, especially with those that feel deeply."

"Like Bella," I add following his logic. It's always been there, the paradoxical contrast between her detached training and innate compassion.

Charlie nods. "It drove Doc crazy. You were the star in terms of training, but the most difficult to break mentally. I think in some ways you became his personal conquest."

"Is that why he kept trying to 'fix' her instead of getting rid of her?" Jasper questions.

"In part." He looks down, struggling. "That and I wanted to keep her close to me."

"So you could say that I also became his greatest frustration," she remarks reflectively, choosing to ignore the implication of his last comment.

"Which makes you one of his weaknesses," Jasper adds.

Bella sneers. "I can work with that."

Jasper smiles in return. "I'm sure you can."

"Okay." With a sudden and decisive clap, Bella sizes up the room. "It's time to go."

"Where?" Charlie crosses his arms with a frown.

"Doc is still in Pakistan."

"You're sure?" Charlie demands.

Eyeing him, she weighs her words. "Emmett confirmed it."

"How?" I question, curious as to when he would have had the time.

She shrugs slyly. "He has some trusted connections too."

"You want to confront him," Charlie concludes.

Her eyes tighten. "I want to destroy him."

"When do we leave?" Jasper probes, tracking her train of thought.

"As soon as possible if we want any shot at surprising him. I assume that he's waiting for a solid lead on our whereabouts to leave. Without knowing how close Newton is, our window is narrow."

"You're probably right," Charlie concurs. "I covered my tracks well, but Newton is good and with all of us here, the crumbs will be easier to put together. They won't wait long once they find us."

"Bella," Carlisle blurts out flustered. "Even if that's true, I don't think leaving is the right move. How do you know you aren't missing something important?" He glances at me. "Don't you want to make sure there isn't more to remember before you decide your next step?"

Bella appears unmoved by his plea. "Oh don't worry, Carlisle. You'll still be able to help."

His face scrunches. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not the only one who has unfinished business with Doc." She slides closer, nonchalantly gliding her finger along the desk. "You're going to come with us."

"What?" he chokes. "I have no intention of leaving here."

"You owe me, Carlisle." Bella's eyes harden. "More importantly, you owe your _son_." Her intent is daring, yet brilliant. What better way to throw Doc off-kilter than to bring Carlisle.

"I-I" He stutters. "I can't."

My hatred for him boils. He claims to care, but at the first opportunity to take a stand, he cowers, so much for trying to win my favor, fucking bastard.

 _Wait a minute._

If I've learned anything from Bella, it's how to play a moment to your favor. Maybe I can give him the right motivation to go without a fight.

"We need your help." I step forward giving him the eye contact he's craved since we arrived. " _I_ need your help." The words leave a bad taste in my mouth but should have the right effect.

"You need me," he repeats softly.

"This needs to end."

His eyes close. "You don't understand what you're asking of me."

Stepping closer, I lay my hand on his shoulder. "For me…for Mom. You owe us at least this much."

With a shuddering breath, he holds my stare. "It would mean that much to you?"

"Yes," I confirm without blinking.

Swallowing, he wrings his hands. "Alright, Son, alright. I'll go. For you, I'll go."

It's hard not to cringe, my abhorrence to that name not on board with the logic of manipulating him. "That means a lot to me…Dad."

"Dad," he sighs pulling me towards him. Leveraging my own CIA training, I allow myself to be absorbed into his embrace without stiffening.

Clapping him on the back, I step away with a forced smile. "Thank you."

"Yes. Thank you." Bella utters, giving me a grateful glance.

Charlie's stance is stoic. I'm sure he recognizes the ruse but smartly says nothing. The layers of ulterior motives in this room are staggering. "If this is going to work we'll need supplies and," he pauses assessing Carlisle, "we need to know the plan."

"Plans are useless, but planning is indispensable," Bella quips.

"Quoting Eisenhower isn't helpful," Charlie chides. "Decisions made in anger will end this mission before it starts. You know this. Be smart, Bella, not insolent."

Putting her hands on her hips, she juts her chin out in defiance. "Don't worry, Charlie. I know exactly what I'm doing whether I chose to tell you or not."

"A successful plan—" he starts.

"Jasper," she barks, effectively cutting off Charlie's unwanted advice, "help the good doctor pack up these files and any other items that might be helpful. We'll also need rations and weapons. I'm sure there's a stockpile around here somewhere."

"On it." Jasper grabs Carlisle by the elbow. "Let's go exploring."

With solemn eyes, he nods. "This way." Walking towards the threshold of the door, he turns to survey me one last time before leaving. "See you soon, Edward."

"Yup," I respond, forcing a smile.

Not wasting any time, Bella grabs the flash drive. "Charlie and Edward, you're with me. We need to pack up the equipment in the other house." Without looking back, she walks out expecting us to follow.

"I can be more of help if I know what your end game is, Bella," Charlie pushes, his strides wide as he works to catch up to her quick pace.

"I'll tell you what you need to know when it is time for you to know it. Until then, just do as I say."

His fists clench, but he smartly remains quiet. Catching up, I mockingly pat his shoulder. "Get used to taking a back seat, asshole. She's in charge now."

Walking into the smaller house, Emmett and Embry rush to greet us. "How did it go?" Emmett asks first.

A wide smile spreads across Bella's face. She rushes forward to pull him into a hug. "Liam."

His arms tighten, but his face sours. Pulling back, he holds her at arm's length. "Bella?"

Her smile doesn't waver. "I remember you." Turning, she focuses on Embry. "I remember both of you."

"It worked?" Embry asks in disbelief.

She nods. "It worked well enough."

"So it's true," Emmett breathes. Out of all of them, he's struggled the most with knowing his memories aren't his own.

"I'm sorry, Liam." Bella reaches for his hand.

"Please don't call me that." He squeezes her hand tightly. "I don't remember that person. That's not who I am."

"Of course." Bella frowns. "I don't want to make it worse. It's just two separate realities are merging in my head. I'm still trying to make sense of it. You are just as much Liam to me now as you are Emmett."

He cackles cynically. "I've always wanted to have an alter ego, like Superman to Clark Kent. Maybe this is my opportunity." Whereas indifference is Bella's deflection, his is humor.

Bella struggles to respond to his flippancy. "Maybe."

"Were we really that different?" Embry queries intently watching the conversation, his experience of losing his identity different from Emmett's.

Bella holds out her other hand out to him, connecting them in a human chain. "No. They may have taken names and memories, but nothing they did could alter who we are. No one can steal that from us. We were just as close then as we are now. Nothing will change that, I promise."

Embry releases a breath. "Good, good."

"What a shitty club to be a part of," Emmett derides.

"That's an understatement." Embry glares at his bad leg, a reminder of how deadly the club is.

"At least we have each other," Bella argues.

"True," Embry begrudgingly concedes. "It's a bond that means a lot to me."

Emmett grabs Embry's other arm, drawing them into a circle. "Me too."

For a moment, they stand wordlessly, each coming to terms with an unimaginable history. Watching the heart-wrenching scene, I vow to find a way to bring closure to their nightmare. It is the least they deserve.

Bella breaks the silence first. "Now that we know the truth, we can finally finish what we started years ago." Cracking her neck, the energy in the room becomes palpable. "It's time to end it."

"It's time to kick some ass," Emmett growls in confirmation.

"Damn straight." With one final breath, she releases them. "Which means we can't keep standing around." She focuses on the equipment and boxes scattered around the room. "Did you do as I asked?"

"It's all set," Embry answers without hesitation.

"And transportation?"

"I've secured our flight and made sure that two vans will be waiting for us when we land," Emmett states.

"Two?" Charlie questions.

All three turn towards him, acknowledging his presence for the first time. "Yes, two," Bella snaps. "You trust the pilot?"

"Of course." Emmett flashes a sly smile. "He's a trusted connection who owed me a favor."

"You're amazing." Bella reaches up to place a hand on his cheek. "You always were."

With a frown, he examines her closely. "We still have a lot to discuss."

"We do and we will, but right now—"

"We have a job to do," he finishes.

"Exactly." Somberly, she glances between them. "And you're clear on the plan?"

"We'll be ready," Embry confirms, eyeing Charlie. "Are we still bringing him?"

"You know we need to," she verifies leaving no room for questions. "I need to pack my stuff. Emmett, will you watch him?"

He sneers. "With pleasure."

"Be good," she chastises. "He more useful to us in one piece."

" _He_ can hear you. I'm here to help, but don't mistake my willingness for weakness," Charlie grits. "You got something you want to say to me, Liam? Say it."

"It's Emmett and fuck you!"

He starts to move, but Bella puts out her arm to stop him. "Not now. If he wants to get mouthy, lock his ass up with the others. We don't have time for games. Understood?"

"Understood," Emmett utters with clenched fists.

"You good?" She ensures, still holding him back.

"I'm good."

With a nod her hand drops. "Embry, make sure they stay out of trouble."

"Okay," he answers finding his own height.

Sighing, Bella turns towards me. "Come help me?"

"Of course." Reaching out I intertwine our fingers not caring that Charlie is there. He needs to know that I'm not backing down either. "Why don't you guys make some sandwiches for the road? We should have enough left over from before."

"Good idea. We all need to be at our best," Charlie adds. He probably understands their tendency to run non-stop better than anyone. I cringe wondering whether it was his idea or Doc's to ingrain it into their work ethic.

"Okay," Embry agrees hesitantly watching Charlie. "That's probably smart."

"Yeah, it is," Bella looks towards me. "Thanks for the reminder."

"Anytime," I whisper, rubbing her fingers.

"Okay, let's go. Emmett, behave. I mean it," she chides once more before walking towards the bedroom.

"Yes, 'ma'am," he rebukes, his voice trailing us down the hall.

Following Bella into the bedroom, her arms are around me before I can shut the door. "Bella?" Her body quakes against mine. "What is it?"

With cloudy eyes, her hands cradle my face. "It's nothing."

The continued shaking of her body and building tears disputes the attempted verbal refutation. "Bella, tell me."

"It's you," she whispers. "I missed you."

"What are you talking about? I've been right here."

A smile graces her lips as the tears finally fall. "I remember," she whispers. "You were my solace in a world full of harsh edges. My best friend." Abruptly, her smile dissolves. "And then you were gone."

 _Oh._

"Mira." I wish I could see what she sees.

Her eyes darken. "You said that you would always find me. And you did. You found me." Rapidly, her lips are on mine.

Breaking for air, I glide my nose along hers. "And I always will." Teasing her lips with my own, I savor each curve. "I love you."

"I love you, Edward."

My tongue slides into her mouth deepening our connection. Her hands glide down my back, the sensation making it difficult to think rationally. Stirred by my relief that she's still mine, my body craves more. Who's waiting for us in the other room and the gravity of what we are facing suddenly fade into the background.

Her hands slip under my shirt, her fingers tantalizing my skin as I walk us backward. She falters as her legs hit the bed, our bodies falling against the mattress. Neither care as we scoot up still tangled in one another. Wrapping her legs around me, our bodies instinctively find a natural rhythm, the friction overwhelming. Reaching down, my fingers play with the waistband of her pants.

"Yes," she moans, shifting her hips to aid my effort, both knowing we don't have much time. "I want you."

"Mira." Sucking and nibbling down the curve of her neck, I push against her, showing her how much I want her too. Groaning, she works to free me of my own clothes. Feverishly, I attempt to help, desperate to feel her around me.

"Please, please," she chants ripping into a foil package she grabbed from her bag. Her hands tighten and squeeze as she secures the condom.

Unable to wait any longer, I hitch her leg around my waist and thrust deeply. "Jesus you feel good."

"Yes," she pants digging her heels into me.

Bracing myself against the mattress, I grind into her, wanting to find my own release just as urgently. "Fuck." The intensity of our movement makes my head spin. Her hands reach up to intertwine with mine, her legs releasing me to push against the bed, meeting me with every stroke.

"I'm close," she breathes. Opening her eyes, I'm overwhelmed by the love reflecting back. Her guard completely down, the warmth penetrating my soul. It's too much.

"I'm here, Mira." She trembles, pulling me into ecstasy with her. "Love you, love you," I chant kissing along her neck, my own body quaking against hers.

Crying out, her legs wrap around me once again pulling me down until I'm completely covering her. "Don't leave again."

"Never." I kiss her deeply, letting my actions speak the loudest. "Never."

"Good." Her nails lovingly scratch along my spine, the relief tangible. "Thank you."

Moving before I crush her, I quickly discard the condom and the pull her snug against my side. "No need to thank me, Mira. I think I'm getting the better end of this deal."

"I don't know about that. You're pretty special. Always have been."

"Tell me." My fingers glide through her silky hair. "Tell me what you remember." Logically, I know we should get ready to leave, but within the sanctuary of this room, I can't pretend enough to care. The only thing that matters in this moment is seeing our past through her eyes.

"You were cute," she starts.

"Obviously," I jest. "Tell me something I don't know."

Playfully, she pushes against me. "You were quiet at first, but always kind. I couldn't wait for our visits."

"How old were we?"

"The first time? I think around six or seven. Some things are still fuzzy."

"So too young to date." It's hard to imagine a time that there wasn't a connection between us.

Her face scrunches. "Ew gross, boys have cooties."

"Cooties huh? You didn't seem to mind my cooties about thirty seconds ago." I nuzzle her neck. "In fact, I think you sort of like my cooties."

Shifting to give me better access, she groans. "Well, I'm more mature now and understand the value of said cooties."

She makes me laugh, the kind that lightens your whole being. Pulling back, I wrap a strand of her hair around my finger. "I bet you were pretty cute yourself.

"Oh, I was adorable. You were enamored from the start."

"Of that, I have no doubt. I may have been young, but I'm sure I would have recognized pure beauty."

Her cheeks blush. "In truth, I think it was my knowledge of the stars that had you enamored more than anything else."

"Intellect. Like I said pure beauty." I ghost my lips across hers. "Tell me more about these stars."

"Part of our training involved learning constellation placement so we could orient ourselves at night. You brought me books about their mythology. I couldn't get enough of the stories. It became one of our favorite games. I would find the constellation and you would tell me the story behind it."

"Sounds like we made a good team."

"The best," she murmurs, lazily tracing patterns across my chest.

"How long did we know each other?"

"Maybe four or five years." Her eyes close. "I remember us growing older. We might have been around ten or eleven when you stopped coming."

"Did you know why?"

"No. Charlie refused to tell me." She swallows roughly. "It hurt."

"I would change it if I could."

"It's not your fault."

"Still." I brush her hair back, wishing I could take the pain away.

"You're eyes hypnotized me from the start." Her fingers dance along my cheekbone. "The green is so vivid, like trees in a jade forest."

"And that's good?"

"Yes," she whispers. "Forests remind me of my mom."

I don't know what I expected, but it wasn't that. "Do you remember her too?"

"Not really, just fragments. I was little when she died. Mostly, I remember her through the pictures I kept around me."

"You loved her."

"She was my mother," she says simply. Her eyes are haunted, the experience of her loss suddenly raw.

"I'm sorry." My fingers continue their path through her hair.

"It was a long time ago."

"But that doesn't mean you don't miss her or that her absence doesn't hurt," I rationalize trying to free her to feel whatever she needs.

Her eyes seem to look through me. "I used to imagine what my life would be like if she survived. Sometimes it was good, sometimes it was bad."

"Bad?"

"Charlie told me about the abuse. Maybe I would have traded one hell for another. It was maddening going back and forth between wanting her alive and being afraid of the unknown if she were. At least in Charlie's world, I knew that I could take care of myself." Unexpectedly, a bitter laugh burst free.

"What?"

"I guess Charlie succeeded. He wanted me to know how to protect myself. It's probably one of the few things I'm grateful for."

For a moment, I contemplate what she might have endured without those skills. Dread trickles down my spine, making me pull her closer. "If it kept you safe, then so am I."

"Trained killer," she whispers.

Pulling her closer, I rest my lips against the side of her head. "No, Mira. You are more than their training, so much more. I saw it right away."

"I guess," she shrugs.

"I know." Several long seconds go by without a response. "What's going through that head of yours, Bella?"

"It's just so strange."

"What's strange?"

She looks up. "For years, I've lived with this black hole in my head. To go from that absence to having this before and after life of memories is hard to keep up with. Like with Li— I mean Emmett. Liam and I did everything together when we were young. He was my biggest competition and most trusted partner. Then there is the after with Emmett. Once again, he became my biggest competition and most trusted contact. It feels like two different lives, two different people and yet not." She shakes her head. "I don't know if that makes any sense."

"It makes about as much sense as any of this could."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Tell me more about us." I redirect, eager to hear more about who we were to each other. "What else did we do together?"

A smile lights up her face. "Sometimes we would play."

"Play?"

"As much as I don't trust Carlisle, he was actually telling the truth. He brought you to be a…friend. You were the only person who liked me for me. Not because I was good at missions, but just because we got along. You were a much needed reprieve from my regimented life."

"Lucky for you." My lame quip falls short resulting in a strange look and a need to clarify. "I mean imagine if we hadn't. The result would have been a multitude of awkward and painful playdates."

"Oh God," she snorts. "If that was the case, I probably would have just used you to practice my manipulation skills."

"Used me?" I balk, rolling until I'm hovering above her, my fingers tickling her sides. "Is that what you would have done?"

Controlling her giggles, her face becomes stoic. "Don't test me, Cullen. You don't know what I'm capable of."

"Oh," I lean down until I can feel her breath against me. "I think I know exactly what you are capable of, Ms. Swan." Capturing her lips, I lower to feel her body against mine.

"Good," she slurs breathlessly. "Good."

Mindful that our time is not endless, I roll back before we lose control again. "We should go."

Sighing, she looks toward the ceiling. "Yeah. We should have gone a while ago. You distract me from my training, Cullen. Always have."

"And I hope I always will," pausing I push a strand of hair off her face, "I wish we had more time. I want to hear more."

Sitting up, she shifts to face me. "Does that mean you want to remember?" The thought has floated through my mind more than once, but I always shut it down quickly. "All you have to do is ask Carlisle."

My anger flares. "Maybe I'm waiting for him to offer." He's never owned up to his actions or attempted to fix it. "He basically blurted out what he did during his argument with Charlie without caring about the consequences. He didn't know that I knew and didn't think twice about what exposing the truth would do to me. The bastard doesn't think of anyone but himself."

"It's not like we've given him much of an opening to explore it with you." My eyes automatically constrict, irritated by her words. "Hey," she soothes, "I'm not blaming you. Truth be told, I was the one who asked you not to confront him when we first found out."

"It's still his truth to tell," I growl. "I shouldn't have to grovel for it."

"And I'm not saying that you should, I'm just stating the facts. And the fact is we haven't been honest with him either."

Releasing a breath, I force my muscles to relax. "You're right. It doesn't change how I feel, but you're right."

"Don't get me wrong, I still think he's a son of a bitch and I'd like to believe that our lies were for the greater good."

Somehow, she always knows exactly what to say. "That goes without saying."

"Anyway," she draws out. "What I meant was he's still the only one that can give you those answers."

"Which means I have to talk to him, yeah, I get it."

She nods, running her fingers over mine. "You still haven't answered the question though. Do you even want to remember?"

Sitting up, I grab her hands. "Of course I want to remember."

Relieved, her eyes shine. "Then you will. Once this is all over, we will make sure that you will."

Thinking about regaining the memories with her warms me, but other aspects are paradoxically chilling. "I'm going to have to tell my mom."

Squeezing my hands, she leans down to capture my hooded eyes. "It had to be Carlisle that did it. I don't see him trusting anyone else to do it."

My skin prickles, her theory validating my own. "I agree."

"That means he can help her remember too," she pushes, digging into a wound I didn't realize was open.

"I know!"

Bella flinches. Shit, she doesn't deserve my temper. I don't mean to snap, but the thought of not only having to tell my mom that her memories are false but also having to take her to Carlisle to get them back is unimaginable. I have no idea how to approach it.

She looks at me sadly. "I wish I could make this better for you."

Pulling her towards me, I hold her close. "You do. Just by being here, you do."

"There's no timetable you have to follow. You have time to figure out the best way to approach her." Leaning back, she touches my cheek. "I've been trying to figure out the same thing for Angela and Leah. How to tell them, I mean. There's no easy answer."

"No, I suppose there's not. It will be hard, but I also need to remember that my Mom is a tough lady. Who knows, maybe it will bring her peace in other ways. Believing that he abandoned us…abandoned her, left a hole."

"I'm sure it did, maybe—" A loud knock on the door interrupts her thought.

"We leave for the airport in forty-five," Emmett's voice bellows through the door. "We need to get a move on."

"We'll be right there," Bella yells back, squeezing my hands once again. "To be continued. He's right there are still things to do before we leave."

"Yeah." Our time is always limited, I should be thankful for the moments we've stolen, but I want more. I want uninterrupted.

"Edward, I want more than anything to finish this conversation. If it wasn't for," she pauses, "it's just not the best time."

"I know. And don't worry, I have every intention of finishing this conversation, maybe while we're sitting by a lake."

"A lake?" She questions, looking at me strangely.

"I haven't forgotten, Mira. I owe you a date."

With a brilliant smile, she kisses me soundly. "I'll take you up on that offer."

"Sounds like we officially have a date then."

"Yes we do, as soon as this is over. Speaking of which," scooting off the bed, she grabs her shirt and throws it on, "we need to get back to reality."

I force myself not to pull her back down. "I guess so." Following her lead, I stand, yanking on my jeans. "You still need to tell me the plan."

She winks. "All in good time, Cullen."

Her sidestepping bothers me. "Bella, I get not telling Charlie, but I need to know. I have questions."

Recognizing my lack of humor, she becomes serious. "Ask away."

"Why two vans?"

"We need two fronts."

The words are alarming. She intends to separate the group. "And how will the 'fronts' be divided?"

She looks down, clearing her throat. "Carlisle, Emmett, Laurent, Tyler…and me will confront Doc. You, Jasper, Embry, and Charlie will be the second."

My heart drops. "So while you are putting yourself in danger, Jasper and I get to play babysitter? No fucking way."

"That's not it at all. I need you and Jasper to lead the second attack. You saw that complex, we need an army to take on his security team."

"And we're the army?" I scoff

"No. You're in charge of leading the army to us," she responds cryptically.

"Stop being evasive, Bella and just tell me."

"I'm sorry," she sighs. "Bad habits."

Grabbing her shoulders, I lean down. "Break them, Mira. You can trust me."

Her eyes shoot up. "I do, Edward. I do."

"Then tell me."

"Laurent is the key to this working."

"How?" I ask genuinely confused.

"His men are still looking for him." She smirks. "He has a lot of men."

"I'm not following."

"Embry is leaking false clues online about who has him and where. They lead to Doc and his complex. Charlie's job will be to get Newton there as well."

 _Shit._ "You're going to start a war."

She beams. "Exactly and while they're distracted fighting each other, I'll have Doc all to myself."

"That's a dangerous ploy, Bella. Newton's not going to care about Laurent or Doc. You're his target."

"It's a risk, but one I'm ready to take. Besides, I'd rather he focus on me instead of Embry or the others. I can handle him."

There is no way in hell that I'm letting her go alone. "I'm coming with you. Jasper can handle Charlie."

She shakes her head. "No. I need you with them."

"You don't think that will be suspicious?" I throw out grasping for any argument that might change her mind. "I was just there with you, Doc won't forget that."

She huffs. "I've bluffed through worse."

"But—"

"Edward," she interrupts, "how many times do I have to tell you that you distract me. I can't be distracted if we're going to succeed. I _need_ you in the second group."

As soon as I grasp what she's left unspoken my argument crumbles. Being there would put her at risk. As frightening as it is to leave her, it is horrifying to think that I could be the reason she gets hurt. I have to let her go. "We'll keep in contact?"

"Of course."

"Okay, Mira, okay. We'll do this your way."

"Thank you." Releasing my hands, she checks her watch. "Shit, we need to move." Grabbing her Mary Poppins bag, she walks over to her suitcase. Rifling through, she grabs some clothes before stuffing everything around it back in so that she can zip it up. "I'm going to take a quick shower and then I need to have a little chat with our guests."

"I could use—"

She holds up her hand. "Don't even finish that thought, mister. I will shower and then you can shower."

"Spoilsport."

"I know," she smiles, coming over to peck me on the lips one last time. Reaching the door, she pauses. "I truly love you. No matter what happens, know that." Before I can respond, she's out the door, closing it quickly behind her.

"I love you too, Mira," I whisper vowing that not even hell itself will take her away from me again.

 **Up next we head back to where we started.**


End file.
